


il nostro copione

by Saltlordofold



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angelica non ha perso Rubina in questo verse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti-roma language, Babies, Biting, Breastfeeding, Canon-Typical Violence, Condoms, Domesticity, Drug Use, F/F, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Gen, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Obligatory Pasta Scene altrimenti non è una fic mia, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Prison, References to Drugs, Scars, Smoking, Spadino pov, Teasing, What-If, aka me giving myself the ending i want, background OCs - Freeform, idiots to lovers, implied PTSD, safe sex, tattoo talk
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 59,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltlordofold/pseuds/Saltlordofold
Summary: "Non fu nemmeno un secondo. Vedendo Aureliano gettarsi in piedi, e cominciare sparare allo scoperto, in pieno nella traiettoria dei loro avversari, la sua decisione Alberto la prese in un istante. Non fu una scelta della mente, ma di un luogo molto più primitivo, fatto di terrore e istinto puro, che lo fece scagliarsi in avanti senza un attimo di esitazione."E se quella notte allo sfasciacarrozze fosse finita diversamente? Il prezzo da pagare sarebbe stato alto, ma forse, per questa strana famiglia, c'era ancora la possibilità di scriversi una fine diversa.***Questa fic è completa :) - Update 15/03/21: aggiustata la lunghezza dei capitoli!
Relationships: Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti, Nadia Gravone/Angelica Sale
Comments: 35
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta reading dalla grandissima [Elisss!](https://twitter.com/elissspwr) Grazie mille!

Era assurdo sentirsi calmo, in una situazione come quella.

L’odore asfissiante della benzina bruciata si innalzava a vampate nere e oleose dai barili in fiamme. Familiare e pungente, quello della polvere da sparo era ovunque, nell’aria, nei suoi vestiti, sulle sue mani. Con una carrozzeria sfondata come unica protezione tra lui e un diluvio di piombo, Spadino in quel momento avrebbe dovuto disperarsi, prepararsi alla morte, magari pregare. Eppure contro ogni logica era tranquillo. Sereno, quasi. 

Non aveva paura, perché ormai era arrivato Aureliano e, con lui accanto, Alberto non era mai stato capace di perdere speranza. 

Quando era apparso, pochi secondi prima, in un glorioso coro di rombi di motore, grida e spari, Spadino aveva perfino sorriso. Così tanta era la sua fiducia, per non parlare della gioia pura e selvaggia che aveva provato nel semplice fatto di poter vedere quel volto anche solo un’ultima volta.

Spadino osservava Aureliano, a solo qualche metro di distanza, spargere morte da dietro al suo riparo di fortuna. Il suo respiro teso, la sua concentrazione, la fredda tensione nel suo sguardo e nelle sue spalle. Un pugile, sul ring. 

Spadino aveva appena gettato via la pistola vuota, ormai inutile. Era disarmato, e affannato, sì, ma come sempre, bastava uno sguardo a quei occhi azzurri, per fargli sparire ogni dubbio. Erano rimasti in pochi contro di loro, ormai, e anche se Aureliano e lui erano inchiodati lì, soli, con munizioni sempre più limitate, Spadino era certo che prima o poi, in quello sguardo rivolto nel suo, avrebbe visto il barlume di un’idea, l’ennesimo colpo azzardato che ancora una volta li avrebbe tratti entrambi in salvo. 

Entrambi, sì, era così che pensava Alberto.

Ma, chiaramente, Aureliano pensava altrimenti.

Un sorriso a ritorno, poi quell’occhiolino. Quando Alberto capì il perché di quell’espressione, tutta la calma svanì di colpo. In un lampo orrendo, quel gesto complice che amava così tanto si mutò nella cosa più terrificante che avesse mai visto.

_“Ciao, fratè.”_

“No,” fu l’unico pensiero di Alberto, e forse lo aveva anche urlato – forte abbastanza da squarciarsi la gola – ma se era vero non se n’era reso conto.

Non fu nemmeno un secondo. Vedendo Aureliano gettarsi in piedi, e cominciare sparare allo scoperto, in pieno nella traiettoria dei loro avversari, la sua decisione Alberto la prese in un istante. Non fu una scelta della mente, ma di un luogo molto più primitivo, fatto di terrore e istinto puro, che lo fece scagliarsi in avanti senza un attimo di esitazione. 

In due falcate Alberto fu fuori dal riparo e si gettò contro Aureliano, sperando, con tutte le forze che aveva in corpo, di aver racimolato abbastanza impeto per trascinarlo di nuovo dietro alla jeep – o di morire con lui sul colpo, se non ce l’avesse fatta. Scontrandosi con lui, lo buttò giù di peso e per un attimo non ci fu nient’altro che un caos di urla, fiamme in lontananza, scintille sulla carrozzeria, e lampi di spari. Qualcosa fischiò all’orecchio di Alberto come una vespa innervosita, mentre qualcos’altro gli toccava la spalla.

L’impatto con il suolo fu tutt’altro che delicato. Si schiantarono rovinosamente, e Alberto sentì la ghiaia grezza graffiargli il viso mentre il corpo di Aureliano atterrava malamente sopra al suo. 

Ma ce l’aveva fatta. Erano di nuovo al riparo. Un uomo al suolo, ferito da Aureliano, urlava in agonia da qualche parte dietro alla jeep. L’altro, però, l’ultimo ancora in piedi, si era gettato al riparo, vomitandogli addosso insulti – per ricaricare, forse – e non avrebbe messo molto a riprovare ad avvicinarsi.

Ma Alberto non pensava più al pericolo. Con forza inaspettata e la rabbia più incandescente che avesse mai provato in tutta la vita, afferrò Aureliano dal collo della giacca e lo sbatté con violenza contro la carrozzeria della macchina. 

“Che cazzo stavi a fa’?!” urlò, molto più forte di quanto si aspettasse - ma non controllava più niente in quel momento, né il volume della voce, né il dolore che la faceva incrinare, né il tremore delle mani intorno al cuoio nero della giacca che stringeva forte abbastanza da sbiancarsi le nocche, “Aurelià, che cazzo volevi fa’?!”

Seduto con la schiena premuta contro la macchina, Aureliano non resisteva per niente alla sua presa. Lo guardava con occhi incerti: pareva disorientato. Sorpreso.

“Te quà n’ce poi morì, Albè,” disse semplicemente, come se fosse una cosa ovvia, come se _bastasse_ , “Io n’te ce lascio.”

Aveva parlato con un sorprendentemente fiacco filo di voce e sembrava fare fatica a tenere gli occhi aperti. Colto da un istinto orrendo, Alberto guardò giù. 

“No,” gemette, nel vedere la maglietta di Aureliano passare dal grigio scuro al nero pece: un alone sempre più largo si faceva strada lungo il suo addome.

Non poteva essere. Non poteva aver fallito anche a quello. Alberto alzò subito la maglietta di Aureliano: la ferita gli parve un occhio nero che lo fissava, malvagio e lacrimante di rosso. Alla cieca, cercò il foro d’uscita, ma non trovandone nessuno, Alberto mise entrambe le mani a pressione su quell’occhiaccio - un riflesso innato in lui dopo anni a stretto contatto con la violenza. Ma il sangue era tanto: gli si infiltrava tra le dita, bollente e viscido, gli scivolava sugli anelli, sulle nocche e sui polsi, facendolo slittare.

“Dovevi lasciammelo fa’,” mormorò Aureliano, con la voce distante, guardandolo fare come se non sentisse dolore – mentre Alberto, con il fiato che si imbizzarriva, non poteva fare altro che arrancare disperato sulla sua pelle scivolosa alla ricerca di una presa solida.

“Ma che cazzo stai a di’?” fu tutto quello che riuscì ad ansimare come risposta, lottando contro il sangue, cercando di controllare la nausea crescente – e cosciente, in un angolo della mente, che l’uomo ancora in piedi si fosse appena alzato dal rifugio e si stesse di nuovo avvicinando.

Alberto si morse il labbro, forte, concentrandosi sul dolore, ancorandosi a quello e al sapore del ferro sulla lingua. Doveva pensare, velocemente. Pareva impossibile, il panico minacciava di sopraffarlo, ma non avevano più tempo. Cercando di tenere d’occhio l’avversario, Alberto scostò una mano dalla ferita per cercare alla cieca la pistola che sapeva Aureliano tenesse ancora in mano. Era ancora carica? Il metallo surriscaldato scottò Alberto quando con il dorso delle dita entrò a contatto con il carrello. Non c’era tempo. L’uomo era a soli pochi passi, lo poteva sentire. 

Alzando occhi annebbiati verso i suoi, malgrado la ferita, Aureliano capì.

“Albè,” lo avvertì.

Il suo sguardo saettò di lato, e la mano gli si strinse intorno alla spalla.

“Abbassate,” disse solo, e Alberto poté appena vedere un lampo al lato della macchina, riflesso di fiamme sull’acciaio di un’arma, prima che Aureliano alzasse la pistola.

Lo sparo, a soli pochi centimetri dal suo orecchio, assordì Alberto completamente. In quel silenzio innaturale, alla sua destra avvertì grazie alle vibrazioni della macchina il tonfo dell’uomo che, con violenza, urtava il portabagagli prima di crollare al suolo. Stordito come da un pugno alla tempia, Alberto riaprì a fatica gli occhi che aveva stretto forte. Nel farlo, si rese conto che, per riflesso, aveva sbattuto entrambe le mani sulla carrozzeria davanti a lui, da una parte e dall’altra dal viso di Aureliano, e che con il corpo steso il più possibile davanti al suo, gli faceva da scudo. Aureliano che, per sostenersi la mira, aveva messo la mano sulla sua nuca e si reggeva a lui, stringendolo a sé. I suoni riapparvero ad Alberto come un ritorno d’onda, dolorosi e ovattati, seguiti poi da un fischio sottile e straziante, crescente, sempre più forte, acuto da spaccargli la testa. Ad Aureliano tremò il braccio e Alberto sentì la pistola cadere al suolo, ma la stretta sul suo collo, anche se debole, rimase. 

Alberto si rese conto che aveva le guance bagnate. Non aveva la minima idea di quando lo fossero diventate. Chinò la testa, fronte premuta contro la carrozzeria tiepida: si lasciò andare a quell’assurdo abbraccio.

“Sei uno stronzo,” singhiozzò contro il collo di Aureliano, con quel fischio assordante nelle orecchie e l’odore metallico e soffocante del sangue che lo prendeva alla gola. 

Lo sentì respirare – male, troppo corto, troppo raschiante – e rabbrividire contro il suo petto, ma anche stringerlo più forte, con la mano ancora premuta alla base dei suoi capelli. 

“Me dispiace,” sussurrò Aureliano, con il viso contro la sua spalla, “N’cia potevo fa’.‘Nte potevo guarda’ mori’. ”

Alberto strizzò le palpebre, cercando di contenere il nuovo singhiozzo che minacciava di spezzargli il petto, ma era impossibile frenare quel dolore, quella paura soffocante. Si vedeva su quella ghiaia grezza, in ginocchio, abbracciare il corpo inerme di Aureliano, cullarlo contro di lui, accarezzarlo, tenere tra le mani il suo viso senza vita. 

_No._ Non poteva succedere. 

“Perché, io, invece?” sibilò Alberto, con un veleno a malapena contenuto.

Gli mancavano le forze per rialzarsi, si rese conto. Le mani gli scivolarono via dalla carrozzeria, lasciando dietro scie umide di sangue, per poi tornare a tentare di coprire la ferita alla meglio. Si teneva su solo con la fronte premuta al metallo tiepido. Alberto si maledì. Come poteva essere così fottutamente debole? Ogni volta, quando più serviva?

 _Rabbia._ Poteva usare quella per darsi forza. Alberto tirò su col naso, e con un respiro spezzato riuscì a raddrizzarsi al meglio. Doveva rimanere sveglio. Doveva calmarsi. L’uomo dietro alla jeep aveva smesso di urlare, lo sfasciacarrozze era diventato silenzioso, tranne per il rombo interrotto da schiocchi del fuoco di benzina – e quel fischio nelle orecchie, straziante, non sminuiva. Malgrado quella calma, non era per niente finita.

Sfilandosi la felpa, Spadino la appallottolò strettamente per sostituirla alle sue mani, tremanti e poco efficaci, sulla ferita di Aureliano.

“Non capisci proprio un cazzo,” ringhiò, asciugandosi un attimo gli occhi con la mano libera, sperando chiarire la visione, e riuscire a prepararsi a quello che veniva dopo, “Pensi davero che senza de te- ”

“Albè,” lo interruppe Aureliano, guardandolo con sgomento.

Sembrava molto più sveglio, tutto d’un colpo. Dal nulla, del sangue era apparso su tutta la metà destra del suo viso.

“La spalla.”

Spadino si guardò, e per la prima volta si rese conto della cascata di sangue che gli ricopriva tutto il petto sinistro. La maglietta ne era fradicia: lungo il fianco e la schiena, giù fino all’orlo del pantalone; era diventata calda e incollata alla sua pelle. _Ah._ La sensazione era quella di una pugnalata, elettrica, fredda, da parte a parte, ma sembrava distante. Okay. _Forse_ era per quello che gli girava tutto intorno così vorticosamente, e che gli pareva di aver cotone al posto dei muscoli, tutto ad un tratto.

Alberto scosse la testa.

“Non è un cazzo,” dichiarò, fermo, come se deciderlo potesse bastare a farne un fatto. 

_Doveva_ bastare. Gli serviva ancora forza. 

Tirando su col naso, Alberto si spinse in ginocchio e afferrò Aureliano da sotto il braccio per cercare di metterlo in piedi.

“Tirate su,” digrignò, mascella contratta dallo sforzo, “Dai, Aurelià, arzate, su. Dobbiamo andare.”

Era pesante, forse troppo per lui, ma rinunciare era _fuori questione._

Cambiò presa, aggrappandosi come poteva alla carrozzeria della jeep con una mano, e alla schiena di Aureliano con l’altra, dimenandosi per cercare di alzarlo senza far cadere la felpa dalla ferita.

“L’hai voluta fa’ ‘sta stronzata?” gemette, cosciente che la voce gli si stesse spezzando di nuovo, ma incapace di fare qualcosa a riguardo, “Allora adesso damme ‘na mano. Aurelià, te prego. Tirate su!”

La presa sul metallo scivolò dalle dita insanguinate di Alberto. Si riafferrò appena in tempo alla maniglia della portiera, per non accasciarsi rovinosamente al suolo.

Era di nuovo al punto di partenza, abbracciato ad Aureliano. Sapeva di sudore e di sangue, - una versione _sbagliata_ del suo odore così familiare - e la pelle del suo collo era fresca e umida contro la guancia di Alberto. _Inquietantemente_ fresca.

“Aurelià,” lo supplicò, stringendo la giacca nera tra le dita e sentendo due nuove lacrime scivolargli lungo le guance, “Te prego, arzate. Io senza de te da qua non me ne vado.”

Lentamente, la mano di Aureliano si mosse sulla sua schiena.

“Albè,” disse piano.

Aveva la voce distante, come se si fosse appena svegliato da un qualche sogno. Il respiro che tirò era tremante. Si afferrò a lui, con più forza di prima.

“Insieme,” disse, con più decisione, e Alberto, con un singhiozzo di sollievo, annuì.

Aureliano era ancora al suo fianco. Come poteva disperarsi?

“Va bene,” disse, respirando a fondo, “Va bene, dai, al tre. Uno, due-”

Per fortuna c’era la macchina alla quale tenersi, e Aureliano che, aggrappato alla sua schiena, con le gambe fece del suo meglio per aiutarlo. Alberto usò il lato destro del corpo il più possibile, perché la parte sinistra sembrava come assente, inutile. Con un ringhio unisono di sforzo e dolore, riuscirono a mettersi in piedi, più o meno stabilmente.

Alberto, con un braccio da parte e dall’altra di Aureliano, si afferrò alla macchina, cercando di controllare il tremore alle gambe. Aureliano dette un paio di deboli colpi di tosse, rabbrividendo di nuovo e appoggiandosi alla sua spalla buona. Contro il petto Alberto sentiva battere il cuore dell’altro – troppo veloce, ma ancora forte. Ansimavano entrambi. 

“Oi,” lo chiamò Aureliano, vendendolo chiudere gli occhi e ondeggiare con una smorfia tesa.

Alberto fece del suo meglio per costringere le urla della spalla a un angolo della mente dove non avrebbe potuto sentirle. Doveva rimanere sveglio. Doveva continuare a muoversi. Afferrandosi al fianco di Aureliano, si chinò indietro.

“Sto bene,” mentì, “Adesso reggi questo.” 

Premendo forte la felpa sulla ferita, accompagnò la mano destra di Aureliano a sostituire la sua.

“Ce la fai?”

Con la mascella contratta, Aureliano deglutì forte, ma annuì. Per la prima volta in quelli che a loro parevano essere lunghi minuti, ma che sicuramente erano appena secondi, si scambiarono uno sguardo.

Ma Alberto non poteva gestire niente, in quel momento, tanto meno un’emozione. Respinse tutto, discorsi e rimproveri, terrori e speranze, a dopo: ora doveva concentrarsi.

“Metti il braccio qui,” ordinò, passando sotto la spalla di Aureliano.

Sostenendolo, Alberto aprì la portiera, e al meglio lo aiutò a sedersi. C’era vetro ovunque nell’abitacolo, per via dei finestrini esplosi. Aureliano sembrava, anche lui, aver deciso di concentrarsi sul compito e nient’altro, perché aveva di nuovo quell’espressione da pugile, determinata, anche se stordita, e lo aiutò come poteva. Una volta dentro, afferrò lo schienale del sedile, mentre Alberto si teneva al volante. Con un altro verso di sforzo riuscirono a farlo scivolare nel sedile passeggeri. Le chiavi erano ancora nel quadro, e Alberto, ansante, si lasciò ricadere dietro al volante.

“Parti,” pregò la macchina, girando la chiave e spingendo la frizione.

La jeep si animò col solito rombo, senza pausa o rumori strani. Alberto lasciò andare un sospiro tremante di sollievo: sembrava che non si fossero danneggiati troppo né il motore, né il serbatoio.

“Finalmente un po’ de culo,” ironizzò fiaccamente Aureliano, mandando indietro la testa contro lo schienale, e anche se era assurdo, Alberto non poté fermare una risata disarmata, nel sentirlo scherzare, anche ora, anche così. 

Il suono che gli venne fuori era corto, affannato e un po' troppo vicino a un altro singhiozzo per i suoi gusti, ma Aureliano sorrise comunque nel sentirlo, lanciandogli uno sguardo annebbiato, e francamente a quel punto non contava altro.

Il sorriso non durò, però.

“Albè,” disse Aureliano piano, “Tu’ fratello.”

Alberto, che si preparava a chiudere la portiera, alzò lo sguardo davanti a lui, seguendo il suo.

Manfredi, lasciando dietro di lui una scia nera di sangue, in qualche modo era riuscito ad arrivare fino alla porta del baraccone. Era seduto nell’inquadratura, rivolto verso di loro, e li guardava.

Aspettandolo.

“Ce penso io,” disse Alberto cupamente.

In tutta probabilità, lo sapeva, se lo avessero lasciato lì sarebbe morto da solo. Ma si trattava di Manfredi, dopotutto, che le probabilità le sfidava di continuo, e che apparentemente di vite ne aveva nove. Anche col poco tempo a disposizione, avevano finito di prendere rischi, con lui.

“Aspettame,” disse Alberto, lasciando il motore acceso e scendendo dall’abitacolo.

“E ‘ndo scappo?” ebbe il tempo di sentire Aureliano tossire, un’altra ironia che gli dette coraggio.

Alberto compì quella distanza deciso, ignorando le vertigini. Manfredi lo guardava avvicinarsi, calmo. Si teneva la gamba e, malgrado il laccio di fortuna alla coscia, aveva il viso grigio, ormai, e gli occhi stanchi. Ma ancora vispi. Contrariamente all’ultima volta, Alberto non provava niente nel guardarli, se non un odio profondo, veleno amaro sulla lingua. L’aveva tradito, per l’ennesima volta. Angelica era quasi morta, per colpa sua. Aveva quasi ucciso Rubina. E adesso anche Aureliano.

Dieci altri occhi, bianchi, su uno sfondo di corno nero, erano rivolti a guardare Alberto dal suolo davanti alla porta. Chinandosi, raccolse il coltello di loro padre dalla ghiaia. _Come gliel’aveva insegnato lui._

“Stavolta t’è ann’ata male, Manfrè,” disse a mo’ di saluto.

“Ah sì?” rispose lui, riuscendo, malgrado tutto, a sorridere, “Eppure nun me sembra sta’ tanto fresco, er _maritino_ tuo.”

 _Per forza._ Per forza avrebbe usato le sue ultime parole per sfotterlo ancora una volta. Alberto aggiustò le dita sul manico del coltello, le vampate di calore del fuoco vicino che gli scottavano il lato della faccia. Non c’era tempo per le sue provocazioni.

“Goditela, sta’ risata,” rispose solo, con voce spenta, mentre si chinava sopra Manfredi, e con la mano insanguinata gli afferrava i corti capelli. 

In un baleno ricordò l’odore acre della lana di pecora, la paura nei suoi guaiti disperati. Manfredi non si dibatteva per niente come quell’animale. Forse era già troppo debole, ma Alberto sapeva che anche se non lo fosse, suo fratello aveva sempre avuto il sangue molto più freddo delle altre bestie, e un orgoglio che lo avrebbe impedito di supplicare. Lo sguardo che gli alzava, infatti, era quasi divertito. Come curioso di vedere se, almeno una volta, il fratellino che aveva educato avrebbe dimostrato una frazione del coraggio che aveva cercato di impartirgli.

Alberto non distolse lo sguardo.

La carne di un collo, se uno sapeva dove mirare, era debole. Il coltello sparì fino al manico nella gola di Manfredi, senza nessuna resistenza. Al fuoriuscire, il sangue schizzò più fiaccamente di quanto Alberto fosse abituato. Gli occhi di Manfredi lo guardavano ancora, ma non lo vedevano più.

Alberto non glieli chiuse.

“Ce sei venuto, a morire,” disse invece piano.

Quando si distolse, altri occhi erano lì ad accoglierlo. Azzurri, anche se da lì, nel buio e nella luce rossa, non si vedeva veramente. Malgrado il dolore, e lo sforzo evidente che aveva nel tenersi dritto contro il sedile, Aureliano gli fece un cenno con la testa, solenne. Alberto tirò un sospiro tremante. Era fatta. 

Ma non era il tempo né della gratitudine, né del lutto.

Con un gemito di sforzo, appoggiandosi alla spalla immobile di Manfredi, Alberto riuscì a rimettersi in piedi. Dovette prendere un secondo, perché per un lungo, nauseante istante tutta la piazza gli ballò intorno, fuoco e ghiaia, carrozzerie e cadaveri – una danza macabre. Ma Alberto non poteva svenire: ad Aureliano serviva aiuto. Si sforzò a fare un passo, poi un altro. Sostenendosi al muro, poi allo sguardo di Aureliano, poi al cofano della macchina, Alberto riuscì a raggiungere di nuovo la portiera e ad issarsi dietro al volante.

“Dai Aurelià,” disse solo, sbattendo la portiera, “Annamosene.”

Di quei prossimi momenti, Alberto conservava solo istanti. Baleni di vaghe immagini, sfocate e imprecise, della strada buia che sfilava intorno a loro. Se c’erano altre macchine in giro, non le aveva viste.

“Manca poco,” si ricordava d’aver detto, a un momento, “Ce semo quasi.”

Era una bugia, grossa. Non solo erano ancora lontani, ma la jeep aveva una ruota forata, e la strada nera ondeggiava pericolosamente davanti ai suoi occhi, illuminata da un solo fanale. Non sarebbe stata una passeggiata guidare così fino al villino del medico. Ma ce l’avrebbe fatta. 

_Doveva_ farcela.

“Me fa male, Albè,” sussurrò Aureliano, con un filo di voce roca.

Alberto scosse la testa, cercando di distinguere le lettere di un pannello stradale – senza grande successo. Conosceva la strada, ma con la visione così sfocata, non era poi tanto sicuro di sé.

“Non è vero,” disse, cercando di suonare fiducioso, invece, “Dai, non è niente, adesso te porto a fatte sistema’.”

Sbatté le palpebre, un paio di volte. Gli pizzicavano gli occhi come dal sonno. Se li strofinò.

“Te porto a casa,” disse, sapendo che parlare lo avrebbe aiutato a rimanere sveglio, “Ann’iamo a casa, Aurelià?”

Aureliano non rispose. Quando Alberto si girò a controllare come stesse, il cuore gli si fermò nel petto. Nel sedile passeggero, Aureliano era pallidissimo, con gli occhi appena aperti e cerchiati di un blu terrificante. _Grigio, come Manfredi._ Aveva la fronte appoggiata al finestrino, coperta da un velo di sudore, e le mani in grembo piene di sangue, con la felpa dimenticata, inutile, sulle gambe.

“Avemo fatto un casino, eh?” disse Aureliano, ancora più piano, gettando ad Alberto un’altra, debole occhiata di lato - assurdamente tenera, assurdamente complice.

Alberto sentì la visione sfocarsi di nuovo, nel vedere quel suo sguardo perdersi nel vuoto. Il panico gli divampò nel petto, afferrandogli la gola senza pietà, come acqua ad affogarlo. Era ovvio: Aureliano stava scivolando via. Non ce l’avrebbe fatta fino a destinazione. 

Lo stava lasciando. 

“Cazzo,” gemette Alberto.

C’era una sola cosa da fare. Sarebbe dovuta essere una decisione difficile, in teoria, ma non lo fu per niente. Con un’unica bestemmia e un colpo debole allo sterzo, Alberto cambiò piani.

Ricordava ancora meno, dopo di quello. Le sirene delle ambulanze parcheggiate, la frenata in rovina davanti alle porte di vetro, gli sguardi esterrefatti delle infermiere, dei pazienti e dei familiari presenti mentre barcollava dentro, Aureliano mezzo accasciato addosso, e rovinosamente crollava in ginocchio sul suolo di marmo crema.

“Non guardate me,” gemette a protesta, quando le prime mani si precipitarono a toccarlo, “Guardate lui, cazzo. Aiutate lui.”

Nessuno lo stava a sentire, ma tanto Alberto non poteva fare altro che guardare Aureliano, allungato al suolo in mezzo ad un turbinio di mani, tubi e compresse che sembravano apparire dal nulla. 

“Albè?” raschiò lui.

Cercava il suo sguardo, ma era ovvio che lo vedeva appena.

“’Ndo stamo?” 

Alberto aveva lasciato le armi in macchina, ma sapeva che non avrebbe frenato nessuno molto a lungo dal capire la situazione. Due uomini insanguinati che sbarcavano in una jeep coperta di fori di pallottole, in una Ostia che da settimane si era mutata in un campo di guerra? C’era solo una chiamata da fare.

“Aurelià, ascoltame,” disse, cercando di parlare chiaramente, malgrado le parole che gli si mescolavano in testa, “Stanno pe’ arriva’ le guardie. Te ‘ndi un cazzo, okay? Ce penso io a parla’. Je faccio ‘na storiella come se deve, to’o prometto. Appena p’oi, tu chiama Angelica, e der resto se occupa lei.”

Con la coda dell’occhio, Alberto intravide la prima uniforme della sicurezza, e si avvicinò il più possibile ad Aureliano. Mani lo stavano sollevando, _Aurelià,_ quel suo pugile esausto, che aveva lottato così duramente. Lo mossero su una barella, legandocelo solido. Una forbice rapidamente gli apriva in due la maglietta, e qualcuno gli premette una maschera dell’ossigeno sulla bocca. Alberto sentiva mani trattenere anche lui, e voci distanti che gli gridavano di non muoversi, ma non ci fece caso.

Si sentiva stranamente sereno. Il dolore alla spalla era svanito. Forse gli avevano iniettato qualcosa? Poco importava. Aureliano era al sicuro. Se ne stavano occupando. 

Alberto sorrise.

“Te devo dì n’segreto,” disse piano, mentre Aureliano lo guardava con occhi sempre più annebbiati, da dietro quella maschera trasparente che ad ogni breve respiro gli si appannava, “Anche se già lo sai.”

E glielo disse, quel segreto mica tanto segreto, quelle due parole così semplici eppure così gravide di significato. Le disse per terra nell’atrio del pronto soccorso, le disse davanti a tutti, dottori, infermieri e poliziotti uguale, perché non era sicuro che avrebbe avuto un’altra possibilità di farlo, perché non sapeva nemmeno se Aureliano lo potesse capire, perché sentiva che stava per svenire, perché non gliene poteva fregare più un cazzo.

“Albè-” iniziò Aureliano debolmente.

Se disse altro, però, Alberto non lo poté sentire, perché di colpo tirarono su la barella, strappandoglielo dalla vista, e subito fece il buio.


	2. Chapter 2

Nel nero delle palpebre serrate, Spadino vedeva solo scintille.

“Anacleti!”

Ignorò la voce, ancora lontana, che chiamava il suo nome. Una trazione. Da quando la spalla non gli si lamentava più, quello era diventato uno dei suoi esercizi preferiti. Spadino sentiva il familiare bruciore nelle braccia, nello stomaco e sulla schiena, mentre si tirava su, e lentamente controllava anche la discesa. Si lasciò invadere da quel dolore gradevole: gli annebbiava la mente, e dolce gli affogava i pensieri in onda dopo onda di masochistica endorfina. 

In teoria sapeva perché lo stessero chiamando, ma da tempo Spadino aveva smesso di presumere le cose prima di sentirle a parole – sopratutto se si trattava di buone notizie – quindi non si affrettò. Un’altra trazione. La barra era diventata calda e appiccicosa, scivolosa tra le sue mani, ma ci era abituato da tempo: non avrebbe permesso a quel materiale mediocre di mettere in pericolo la sua serie. Neanche quel giorno.

“Anacleti!” la familiare voce ripeté, stavolta più vicina, “Ao’, voi scenne, zingaro der cazzo? O te devo tira’ giù io?”

Poi, finalmente, le parole che Spadino aspettava:

“È ora.”

Spadino finì l’ultima trazione con cura, poggiando il mento sopra la barra - il tempo d’un respiro - e si lasciò andare, atterrando leggero sulla ghiaia del cortile. Per l’ultima volta. 

Si guardò intorno, inalando forte l’odore di polvere bagnata. Triste spettacolo, sempre il solito: la folla di detenuti che passeggiava lenta sul cortile di terra battuta, appena un fazzoletto di cielo azzurro tra le alte mura, poi la recinzione di cemento grigia, il filo spinato a rotoli minacciosi come rovi argentati. E il viso adirato della guardia, ovviamente, che ancora si avvicinava a grandi passi verso di lui.

“Daje, sbrigate, che non ciavemo tutto er gionno,” disse il tinto biondo cinquantenne in uniforme, leggermente affannato dalla rapida camminata, “O voi rimane’ qui, forse?”

Non lasciò a Spadino il tempo di rispondere: subito girò i tacchi e ripartì verso il palazzo centrale, tintinnio ritmico di chiavi alla cintura come unico accompagnamento. 

“È ‘a prima volta che vedo Maggi ann’a’ de corsa,” notò Er Gigante, con uno sbuffo divertito, “Me sa’ che cià fretta che te levi dar cazzo.”

Spadino prese, grato, l’asciugamano che il ragazzo gli tendeva. Strofinandosi il viso e il collo, con un ultimo respiro di terra umida, si mise finalmente in marcia.

“Ma che stai a di’,” scherzò a ritorno, “Quello stanotte frigna, sapendo che domani torna qua senza de me.”

Er Gigante girò gli occhi, con abitudine. In puro gusto Romano, il diciannovenne mezzo-Libanese e mezzo, a parole sue, “chi cazzo lo sa’”, si chiamava così perché, anche se di corporatura era solido, di taglia era alto un metro e una mela appena. Forse non una misura esatta, ma insomma: era più basso di Spadino, e già quello bastava a dirla tutta.

“Quanto te odio,” sospirò Er Gigante, infilandosi le mani in tasca, “’nce posso ancora crede che già esci. Bastardo.”

“Semo in due, regazzì.”

Era vero: Spadino né ci credeva, ma dall’altro, nemmeno lo negava. Lo gestiva come gestiva tutto da lunghi mesi, ormai: cercando di guardare solo il passo successivo, e di non proiettarsi nel futuro. Da tempo aveva imparato – a caro prezzo – le conseguenze di fare altrimenti. 

Ma in quel momento c’era comunque qualcosa – un _grosso_ qualcosa – che si accaniva con particolare insistenza contro il suo curato muro di controllo. Tutto il trucco era di ignorarlo abbastanza forte, e distrarsi con cavolate era un metodo come un altro.

“Frigni anche tu, stasera?” provocò, e il Gigante abbassò la testa, con quel suo ghigno stanco.

“Se, de gioia, semmai,” ribatté, “Finalmente se farà ‘npo de silenzio, quaddentro. Cazzo, non vedo l’ora.”

Maggi li aspettava accanto alla porta. Mentre passava, Spadino gli rivolse un inchino sarcastico, e una solita fioritura della mano. La guardia sbuffò, ma per una volta non disse niente: forse gli aveva concesso quest’ultima insolenza nel nome dei vecchi tempi.

“Non passi in cella?” chiese invece, e Spadino fece spallucce.

“Ho già gestito tutto ieri,” rispose, “Che te credi, che ‘stamo tutti n’vacanza come te?”

L’uomo storse la bocca, aggiustando la mano sul cinturone del manganello. Forse era il caso di non tirare troppo su quella corda di tolleranza.

“Saluta, allora,” ordinò Maggi, con un gesto vago intorno a loro, “E datte ‘na mossa, non me lo fa’ ripete’.”

Si era creata una certa folla, nella piazza centrale, come di costume quando c’era un’uscita. I detenuti che non erano scesi si appoggiavano alle ringhiere, piani e piani di uomini chinati fuori dai balconi, guardando giù. Spadino ricambiò qualche cenno del capo, ma tanto le cose da dire le aveva già dette, a chi di dovere. Ad altri invece, saggiamente, non aveva detto niente, sopratutto con l’avvicinarsi della sua data: non era raro, dopotutto, anche per uno come lui, farsi sabotare l’uscita da qualche geloso con la pena più lunga. E di gelosi – a ragione – Spadino ne aveva eccome: a giudicare dalle occhiatacce che si sentiva sulla nuca, aveva fatto bene a rimanere cauto.

“Ao’,” fece Er Gigante, fermandosi in mezzo alla piazza.

Ormai erano vicini alla porta blindata. La guardia aspettava, scambiandosi qualche parola con l’agente appostato dall’altra parte della finestrella sbarrata.

“Hai sentito Maggi, no?” Er Gigante sorrise, riprendendosi l’asciugamano, “Saluta, stronzo.”

Spadino batté la sua mano tesa nel saluto rituale, ma non resisté alla tentazione di menargli un’ultima scherzosa pacca dietro al collo. Er Gigante fece la smorfia, ma si lasciò fare. Anche lui al nome dei vecchi tempi, probabilmente.

“Se te serve lavoro, sai n’do venì a bussà,” ricordò Spadino.

“Come no,” annuì il ragazzo, sarcastico, rimettendo l’asciugamano in spalla e le mani in tasca, “Intanto magnate ‘na pizza a nome mio.”

Spadino lo guardò: i corti ricci neri, la mascella ancora dolce, gli occhi nocciola troppo grandi. Non si doveva preoccupare per lui, si era promesso di non farlo. Andava all’incontro delle sue regole su come gestire le cose dentro – la sua _strategia._

“T’aspetto, dai,” Spadino promise, felice di sentire che la sua maschera noncurante non aveva crepe, “La prossima se la magnamo insieme.”

“Daje,” concesse il ragazzo, con quel sorrisetto sempre esausto.

Era tempo per un’altra cazzata, l’ultima, altrimenti Spadino non si sarebbe riconosciuto. Con un giro su se stesso, batté le mani un paio di volte, attirando l’attenzione della sala.

“Saluti a tutti,” dichiarò poi, con la dovuta enfasi, “Spadino se ne va’! Ve direi de fa’ li bravi, ma già ‘o so’ che siete tutti ji angioletti mia. Quinni ve dico solo questo-”

Concluse con un bel bacio al suo pubblico, e un sentito occhiolino. C’erano un bel po’ di insulti misti ai fischi che gli risposero, ma Spadino solo sorrise. Il minimo che poteva fare era dare alla folla qualcosa di cui parlare, anche solo per un pomeriggio, per respingere la noia che regnava sovrana su quel posto.

Er Gigante scuoteva la testa, fingendo esasperazione, ma non ci furono ultime parole, perché subito Spadino si sentì sbattere sulla spalla la grossa mano di Maggi.

“Artro che Re deji Zingari,” gli disse, tirandolo via con ben poca delicatezza, “Te da’a corte sei sempre er solito buffone.”

Senza più cerimonie, Maggi lo spintonò oltre la pesante porta blindata. Spadino si riaggiustò la canottiera, rispondendo solo con un altro occhiolino e il sorriso più ipocrita che avesse.

Era meglio così. Addii a prolunga non erano mai stati di suo gradimento.

Porte, cancelli e contro-cancelli. Spadino aveva in mano solo la busta con i vestiti puliti, consegnata dall’agente tra il secondo e il primo livello di sicurezza. Le poche cose sue di dentro ormai le aveva già distribuite da un paio di giorni – le sigarette e le parole crociate al Matusalemme, il poco cibo e fumo al Gigante, altre varie cazzate a chi gli era stato simpatico. Aveva solo una cosa, in tasca, e si accorse che, come spesso, assente ci aveva steso la mano sopra, attraverso al cotone dei pantaloni. 

Da tempo non gli serviva più tirare fuori la foto per vederla comunque, perfettamente chiara, davanti agli occhi.

Il _qualcosa_ ribolliva, insistente. Fermo con Maggi ad aspettare il via davanti all’ennesimo cancello con la pittura scheggiata, Spadino si accorse di avere il piede che batteva al suolo. Lo fermò di forza, non volendo apparire nervoso. Non che importasse più così tanto, a dire il vero, quanto forte o debole si mostrasse lì dentro, ma così vicino a Maggi, i vecchi riflessi erano difficili da lasciare andare.

L’idea di salutarlo non passò neanche un secondo per la testa di Spadino, e chiaramente il sentimento era reciproco, perché una volta davanti al duo di colleghi in carico delle uscite, e sicuro di averlo recapitato nelle giuste mani, Maggi si girò e ripartì senza una parola. A mo’ di addio, a quello stronzo Spadino dedicò solo una maledizione silenziosa per ogni manganellata gratuita che gli aveva visto sbattere in faccia a un indifeso. Erano tante, quindi l’attività ebbe anche il vantaggio di tenergli la mente occupata per alcuni minuti supplementari, mentre le nuove guardie – una donna annoiata sulla quarantina che non aveva mai visto prima, e un ragazzo nero che sapeva di novellino da un miglio – gli indicavano un tavolo e la tendina dietro alla quale poteva cambiarsi. Alberto quasi si scordò di passarci dietro, talmente si era dimenticato dell’esistenza del concetto di privacy.

Una volta sgrullata di dosso la tuta – addio cotone grigio e disteso, non gli sarebbe mancato nemmeno un po’ – Spadino poggiò con cura sul tavolo la foto ricoverata dalla tasca. Dolcemente, ne appiattì l’angolo un po' incrinato. 

Rubina non guardava veramente l’obbiettivo, più un punto indistinto fuori campo vicino ad esso. Forse un movimento da qualche parte nella stanza, ma più probabilmente niente: aveva appena poche ore, dopotutto, su quella foto. Era ancora tutta rossa e raggrinzita, come una prugnetta, con la faccia un po’ indispettita. _“Che cazzo mi avete svegliato a fare?”_ sembrava chiedere. In alto a sinistra sulla sua fronte aveva una macchiolina color caffè-latte nella quale Alberto si immaginava ogni giorno una forma diversa – in quel momento, gli sembrava un fiore. Alberto sorrise a Rubina, come faceva sempre nei pochi momenti in cui riusciva ad essere solo. Sorrise anche ad Angelica, che invece rivolgeva una risata esausta ma radiosa direttamente all'obbiettivo, e a Nadia, che guardava solo la neonata e le cingeva entrambe con un braccio protettore coperto di rose tatuate. Alberto chiuse gli occhi, respirando a fondo. Era così vicino dal vederle, tutte e tre, in carne ed ossa, stavolta – loro, come anche il fotografo responsabile dello scatto. L’idea alimentava il _qualcosa_ a ribellarsi come poco altro era capace di fare, e Spadino si concentrò sul da farsi, costringendolo al silenzio. 

Era surreale, pensò prendendo l’anonima busta di carta marrone, sotto la luce cruda dei neon bianchi. In un senso, tutta la sua vita – quella vera – eta contenuta in quel banale pacco. Senza più aspettare, ne tirò fuori il contenuto, e lo stese sul tavolino. 

Era come guardare indietro nel tempo, il ché non semplificava affatto le cose. Le ragazze gli avevano scelto una delle sue magliette più appariscenti, abbinata con cura ad una felpa sfarzosa, e gli avevano messo anche un paio di anelli e collane in una busta di carta. Incredibile se non ne mancasse nessuna, conoscendo il posto…

Spadino, però, non si sentiva più di infilarsi tutto quel bling. Dopo essersi cambiato, si mise solo la fede e l’orecchino - pietra rossa cinta da un semplice cerchio d’oro - e si infilò il resto in tasca insieme alla foto. Gli stava tutto un po’ più attillato di quanto si ricordasse, ma per fortuna avevano scelto roba comoda, quindi non era nemmeno allo stretto. Infilandosi la felpa, Spadino riemerse da dietro alla tendina. C’era anche un lavandino, nella stanza: ci si pulì le mani con cura, fino agli avambracci – era fuori questione toccare qualsiasi cosa con le mani ancora sporche di quel posto. 

Sopratutto cose preziose come quelle che doveva incontrare quella sera.

“Pronto?” gli sorrise il pivello-guardia, quando ebbe finito.

Era appena più vecchio di lui, molto bello, con gli zigomi alti e un profilo nobile, e sembrava gentile. Spadino si chiese quanti mesi – settimane, piuttosto – sarebbe potuto durare uno così tra quelle mura.

Fece cenno di sì con la testa, anche se la domanda era cretina: come poteva essere pronto a una situazione del genere?

In un ufficio, firmò qualche carta, sotto lo sguardo insistente di altre guardie. Spadino le sentiva parlare di lui, scambiarsi a bassa voce parole sprezzanti e voci sulla sua uscita. 

“E l’incendio al commissariato di Ostia?” bisbigliava la donna alla collega dell’amministrazione, “Co’ tutti i reperti dentro? Te pare ‘na coincidenza, quella?”

 _Se solo sapessero,_ pensò Alberto, ma neanche l’amarezza era un sentimento utile, quindi mise da parte anche quella. Il pivello non prendeva parte alla diceria, controllando invece le carte di Spadino con cura. _Caruccio._ Maggi in due giorni appena gli avrebbe fatto passare la voglia di fare lo zelante.

Gli ultimi cancelli Spadino li sentì scivolare appena. Il pivello fu l’ultimo ad accompagnarlo, aprendogli la griglia che dava sul parcheggio.

“Beh, buona fortuna, allora,” gli disse, o qualcosa del genere, perché Spadino non lo stava ascoltando.

Era un po’ troppo distratto dal fatto di essere – così, tutto ad un tratto – _fuori._

Sentì il cancello chiudersi dietro di lui. Non faceva caldo, ma c’era sole. Anche se tutto quello che Spadino aveva davanti era un parcheggio grigio e qualche brutta palazzina, il cielo – azzurro con qualche nuvola distante – sembrava enorme. Guardandosi intorno, Spadino alzò la mano per coprirsi gli occhi, abbagliato all’improvviso dal riflesso del sole già basso su una portiera che si apriva.

“Albè!”

Al suono di quella voce, Spadino lentamente abbassò la mano. A furia di non proiettarsi nel futuro, si rese conto, non era abbastanza preparato a gestire l’impatto che avrebbe avuto su di lui la vista di quella figura, alta e familiare, che scendeva agile dal cofano della jeep sulla quale era seduta.

Di quel viso, dietro ad occhiali da sole che si alzavano, di quelle ali nere tatuate sulla gola, e di quei occhi – sopratutto di quei occhi: dello stesso colore del cielo. 

Si erano già parlati al telefono, ovviamente, e mica poco nel corso dei mesi in cui era ancora stato possibile. Ma quando lo facevano, era sempre per parlare di cose fattuali: di salute, della pupa, di avvocati – e di affari, discretamente. Mai di quel momento, e mai nemmeno di _quella sera_ allo sfasciacarrozze. Neanche una volta. 

Spadino, non senza gratitudine, aveva ricevuto il messaggio: quella notte, le parole che ne erano risultate, era tutto da considerare come avrebbero fatto un incubo condiviso, un po’ vergognoso, che di sicuro ad ogni modo ricordavano entrambi diversamente e a malapena – soprattutto verso la fine. Contava solo il risultato, e già con quello c’era stato più che abbastanza da gestire. Tutto il resto, era meglio tenerlo zitto e dimenticato – tanto più mentre ancora era dentro, e avevano tutti così tanti altri cazzi per la testa. 

Spadino quel patto silenzioso lo aveva accettato volentieri, ma era comunque tutta un’altra cosa vederlo, reale, solido, davanti a lui, per la prima volta da quella notte insanguinata, e dover tenere a bada i ricordi che di colpo si ripresentavano e aizzavano il _qualcosa_ ad accanirsi contro le sue barriere indebolite.

Abbassando lo sguardo a fatica, Spadino si sforzò a camminare. Deliberatamente non si era lasciato andare ad immaginare i vari scenari possibili per quegli istanti – faceva tutto parte della stessa strategia di sopravvivenza – ma nemmeno era stato possibile bloccare completamente alcune previsioni. Durante le lunghe settimane passate tra le quattro asfissianti mura della cella d’isolamento, sopratutto: lì, era vero, coperto di bende e imbottito com’era stato di farmaci che lo facevano planare, Alberto si era lasciato scivolare a qualche incubo – e forse anche a qualche fantasia. 

Il vantaggio era che almeno non fu completamente sorpreso, quando iniziò a veder balenare immagini violente davanti agli occhi, e a sentire l’odore della benzina nelle narici. Nemmeno lo era nel vedere il cielo lampeggiare avanti e indietro dal giorno alla notte ad ogni battito di palpebre, e carrozzerie bruciate sostituire a lampi le macchine del parcheggio intorno a lui. Nel sentire l’unto del sangue sui palmi, e i respiri spezzati di un altro contro il suo petto.

Spadino si fermò, trovandosi prima di quanto pensasse davanti ad una mano tesa, con alcuni anelli conosciuti, altri nuovi. Pulita da ogni traccia di sangue, quella mano, da tempo, ormai. Spadino la prese – ci si aggrappò – e da lei si sentì trascinare in un abbraccio stretto. Era da una vita che non si faceva abbracciare, e la sensazione sarebbe probabilmente stata troppo opprimente, se le braccia fossero state quelle di chiunque altro.

Aveva pure lo stesso odore.

“Ciao, Aurelià,” disse Alberto a bassa voce.

“Ehi,” rispose Aureliano altrettanto piano, semplicemente.

Poi, prese a ridere. Alberto chiuse gli occhi. In un attimo la benzina e il fuoco erano tornati quello che dovevano essere: appena un vago ricordo.

Cazzo se gli era mancata, quella risata. 

Con un’unica, sentita pacca sulla schiena, Aureliano spinse Spadino piano indietro. Gli prese le spalle, guardandolo da cima in fondo. 

“Ao’, Albè,” rise – visione quasi troppo abbagliante, per Alberto: quel sorriso solare, quei occhi azzurrissimi, le linee perfette intorno agli angoli di essi e della sua bocca, “Ma sei diventato ‘na bestia! Quanto cazzo hai preso?”

Alberto sorrise, a ritorno. Quanto era grato ad Aureliano di essere così, di saper rendere tutto così semplice. Se neanche quella routine era cambiata, allora sarebbe stato facile tornare esattamente a come erano prima.

“Mica lo so’, sai?” rispose Spadino, di nuovo la versione calma, agevole di sé stesso, “Non ce sta mica la bilancia, in cella.”

Si tirò un po’ indietro, passandosi una mano dietro alla testa. 

“Comunque, con quello che se magna laddentro, mica po’ esse così tanto,” scherzò, autorizzandosi a guardare meglio l’uomo davanti a lui.

Aureliano, al contrario di lui, era dimagrito parecchio, ma a parte quello sembrava stare bene. Aveva perso qualche chilo, sì, glielo si vedeva negli zigomi e nell’angolo più secco delle spalle. Teneva i capelli un po' più lunghi, la barba un po' più corta, e sembrava un po’ più stanco. Ma era sempre il solito Aureliano. Alberto saggiamente frenò lo sguardo dal saettare verso la sua pancia.

“Ciao, Spadì,” si presentò Flavio, al suo lato, benedetta distrazione.

Poverino, Spadino non l’aveva nemmeno visto.

“Ciao Flavie’,” salutò a ritorno, con una stretta di mano bella ferma, sentendosi un po’ in colpa, “Come butta?”

Flavio fece spallucce. In un anno, non era cambiato molto neanche lui, se non per un’aria più calma sui suoi tratti. Più matura, forse.

“Mica male,” disse solo.

Aureliano gli menò una pacca sulla spalla.

“Ma non fa’ er modesto,” lo rimproverò scherzosamente.

“Già, non me sfotte’,” infierì Spadino, “Ho sentito che invece le congratulazioni so’ in ordine.”

Flavio abbassò la testa, come imbarazzato.

“Hai saputo, allora?”

“E certo,” sbuffò Spadino, indicando dietro di lui, “Guardate che laddentro so’ tutte pettegole.”

Si fermò, con una smorfia, e poi sbatté insieme le mani.

“A proposito, ce vojamo leva’ dar cazzo?” Spadino chiese, gentilmente, “C’è, non è che m’annojate, ma n’somma, n’ce tengo particolarmente a rimané in zona. Me capite?”

Flavio tirò subito le chiavi della macchina ad Aureliano.

“Come no,” disse questi, afferrandole al volo e riabbassandosi gli occhiali mentre apriva a Spadino lo sportello del sedile passeggeri, “Daje, annamosene da sta bolgia.”

La jeep era un modello nuovo, leggermente diverso dal precedente, e di un grigio molto più chiaro. _Per fortuna._ Spadino accettò l’invito, con la solita riverenzina. Era praticamente un riflesso, ma ad Aureliano fece sorridere, e Dio, se anche quello gli era mancato. 

Mentre Aureliano faceva il giro della macchina, per essere sicuro di non starlo a guardare troppo a lungo, Alberto si girò a guardare Flavio, piuttosto, che era salito dietro.

“Anvedi er boss de Roma Nord,” proclamò, con un fischietto di rispetto.

Flavio fece spallucce, alzando le mani come per dire _“colpevole.”_ Quella sua aria più matura gli tornò sul viso subito, però. Abbassò di nuovo le mani, per intrecciarle insieme davanti a lui.

“Zaccardelli ce s’è voluto inculà, ca’ nuova situazione,” disse Flavio, freddo, “Ma s’è scelto er momento sbajato, me sa’.”

“Me’ cojoni,” annuì Aureliano, sedendosi al volante, “Nadia e te vo’o siete sbranato, quell’infame.”

Spadino non chiese dettagli: non solo non gli servivano, perché aveva già sentito della violenta storia – fatta di agguati notturni e sanguinosi pentimenti – via le voci all’interno del carcere, ma in più, sarebbe stato puramente di cattivo gusto.

C’erano cose, nella loro linea di mestiere, che semplicemente _non si chiedevano._

“Ma Nadia e Angelica, appunto?” chiese Spadino, sentendo agitarsi il _qualcosa._

“A casa,” spiegò Aureliano, avviando il motore, _““Non j’ho fatta conosce’ in sala visite, su fija, quinni se pensi che lo vojo fa’ in un parcheggio demmerda a cazzo de Latina, te poi pure attacca’ ar cazzo.”_ Così ha detto Angè.”

Spadino accennò, con un leggero sorriso. Ce la riconosceva benissimo.

“Ci sta anche,” ammise facilmente.

Angelica aveva avuto ragione eccome – come spesso. Spadino era più che grato per il tempo in più accordatogli per prepararsi all’incontro, sopratutto visto come aveva appena incassato quello con Aureliano. Non sapeva per niente come si sarebbe potuto comportare, se li avesse dovuti vedere tutti insieme.

Aureliano era partito, portando con cura la macchina fuori dal parcheggio. Spadino guardò il muro di recinzione grigio, incoronato da rotoli di filo spinato. C’era il cortile, la dietro, sapeva. Si chiese se Er Gigante ci fosse tornato a passeggiare, o se ne stesse in cella, come al solito, col Matusalemme che si invitava silenzioso a fumare sigaretta su sigaretta, e farsi le parole crociate mentre il ragazzo si leggeva quei suoi cazzo di fumetti giapponesi.

Era stranissimo, essere lì in quella macchina, quando solo alcuni minuti prima era anche lui dietro a quelle mura. Per tutto il tempo in cui aggirarono il complesso, prima di ritrovare la statale, Spadino non distolse lo sguardo dal cemento grigio. E anche quando, all’azzardo di una curva, il penitenziario sparì completamente dalla sua vista, Spadino rimase a guardare dal finestrino, non sapendo bene esattamente cosa stesse provando. Aveva perso l’abitudine dell’introspezione: anche quello faceva parte della _strategia._

“Albè, ce stai?” chiese Aureliano, dopo Spadino non sapeva bene quanto tempo, “’Ndici un cazzo.”

Spadino si passò una mano sul viso, tornandosi a sedere dritto. Aveva un po’ di vertigini nel vedere la strada sfilare sotto di lui. Non era più abituato ad essere in macchina, il cielo gli sembrava quasi troppo grande, steso così com’era sopra la campagna latina, da un orizzonte all’altro, con pochi ostacoli in vista. 

“Sì,” rispose comunque, volendosi rassicurante, “Sì, scusatemi, rega’. Credo de esse solo un po’ disorientato.”

“Lo diceva anche mi’ padre,” rammentò Flavio, “To’ ricordi, Aurelià?”

Aureliano rispose solo con uno dei suoi corti versi di assenso. Lo stava guardando da dietro agli occhiali da sole, a scatti per tenere d’occhio la strada, Spadino lo sapeva, ma fece finta di non notarlo.

“Anche lui è stato dentro quarche annetto de qua e de la’,” proseguiva Flavio, “E ogni volta ce metteva quarche tempo a fassela passa’, ‘sta confusione. _A sbronza da’a galera,_ la chiamava.”

Spadino accennò la testa, con una smorfia di approvazione. Era effettivamente una descrizione perfetta di quello che provava.

“Basta che me dici che je passava,” pregò, già stanco, e Flavio annuì con una risatina.

“Je passava, je passava.”

Tirando un altro respiro profondo, Spadino si passò un’altra manata sul viso. Su, doveva svegliarsi. Era fuori questione incontrare Rubina con una faccia da zombie. Era già abbastanza inquietante ora anche senza di quello…

Abbassando l’aletta parasole, Alberto si guardò nello specchietto. Aveva un po' di occhiaie, ma a parte quello sembrava lucido. Si passò una mano sulla testa, nei capelli rasati cortissimi – molto più facili da tenere, dentro, in quel modo. Non era come se avesse molto da aggiustarsi, ormai. Si lisciò il collo della felpa, chiudendo la zip fino in alto. Con cura rimosse una pallina di polvere che gli si era invitata sul petto.

“Ao’, sembra che stai pe’ incontra’ er presidente,” scherzò Aureliano.

Spadino sbuffò una risata sarcastica. La prima da quando era fuori. Cavoli, non c’era voluto molto.

“Ma chi so’o incula, quello,” ribatté, “Quella che sto a incontra’ è una morto più importante.”

Passò una mano sulla foto in tasca, sospirando, mentre con un dito seguiva la linea della cicatrice, da punta a coda, in arco di cerchio impreciso sotto l’occhio destro – quel raggio inelegante e slabbrato che dalla palpebra inferiore gli proseguiva fino allo zigomo. Era ancora parecchio rossa. Si era lasciato crescere appena un po’ di barba, sperando fare distrazione con quella, ma non serviva a un granché.

“Secondo voi le vedono, queste, a quell’età?” Spadino chiese ad alta voce.

Vide Flavio fare “boh?” nel retrovisore, ma Aureliano scosse la testa.

“Ma no, figurate,” garantì, convinto, prima di chiedere, con gli occhi sempre sulla strada, “ È quella de-?”

“-Quella che m’ha fatto perde’ sei mesi de visite?” finì Spadino al suo posto, chiudendo l’aletta, “Sì, è quella. Parliamo d’altro, se non ve dispiace.”

Così fecero. Spadino era grato per la presenza di Flavio, perché se quella guidata se la fosse dovuto gestire da solo, con quell’Aureliano d’un tratto silenzioso, non era sicuro per niente di come se la sarebbe potuta cavare.

Spinto da Flavio, Spadino sfoggiò un paio dei suoi aneddoti da detenuto più succosi – lasciando deliberatamente da parte tutti gli altri - molto più numerosi - che andavano dal deprimente al francamente vomitevole.

Aureliano ancora non diceva molto, ma annuiva ai suoi discorsi, e sorrideva alle sue battute, mentre Flavio rideva di gusto, e faceva mille domande. La radio, a basso volume, suonava canzoni nuove, che Spadino non aveva mai sentito. Gli sembrava che in giro ci fosse tantissima gente, anche se la circolazione era fluida. Anche per quello l’oretta di strada passò molto velocemente. 

Ostia era relativamente poco affollata, notò Spadino quando ci entrarono. Si familiarizzò di nuovo con i palazzi bianchi, le marine del lungomare, gli alti pini e varie palme. Uno scorcio di mare, nel lontano, lo abbagliò, per via del sole che a quella stagione ci si abbassava dietro. Dopo più di un anno passato a vedere ogni giorno gli stessi posti, le stesse persone, le stesse mura, era quasi estenuante vedere così tanto altro, tutto insieme. La gente ancora approfittava della spiaggia, ma con il fresco serale dell’autunno, stavano già partendo in tanti, con ombrelloni sotto il braccio e bambini tenuti dalla mano.

Bambini. Spadino si ripassò una mano in volto. 

Sperava veramente che la cicatrice non le avrebbe fatto paura.

Quando arrivarono a Villa Anacleti, a momenti Spadino non la riconobbe. Era così abituato a sentirla prima ancora di vederla, col suo vociare caotico di lingue e generazioni miste. La palazzina non somigliava a se stessa, non con quel parcheggio mezzo vuoto, con quei _gadže_ tatuati al cancello – uomini di Aureliano, ai quali anche lui fece un cenno mentre li facevano passare – e neanche un ragazzino ad accompagnarli correndo dietro alle griglie. Le gabbie dei cani erano state smontate. Spadino, appena sceso dalla macchina, ancora guardava tutto ciò un po’ perso, quando sentì Flavio salutare Aureliano con una pacca alla mano.

“Bella rega’,” diceva il ragazzo, “Se vedemo, allora.”

“Te ne vai?” chiese Spadino, sorpreso.

“Sì, che stasera ciò da fa’ ai Parioli.”

Spadino indicò la jeep, confuso.

“Beh, scusa, te ce potevamo lascia’, allora,” fece presente, ma Flavio solo sorrise, scuotendo la testa.

“Me faceva piacere accompagnavve,” disse semplicemente, prima di offrirgli la mano.

Si diedero lo stesso saluto del parcheggio, breve e solido.

“Bella Spadì,” sorrise Flavio un’ultima volta, “Bentornato. Poi me racconti ‘nartro po’ de storielle, vabbè? E dite a Nadia che la chiamo io.”

“Va bene,” disse solo Spadino, guardando Flavio allontanarsi e salire al volante di una anonima Fiat grigia, prima di indietreggiare e a retromarcia sparire dietro al cancello ancora aperto.

Strano ragazzo, era sempre stato, quello.

“Albè.”

Spadino si girò. Aureliano lo aspettava vicino all’entrata, sorridendogli piano. _Aurelià,_ vestito di nero, con gli occhiali da sole e quella sua postura sempre rilassata eppure naturalmente autorevole. Vederlo rigirava il cervello a Spadino. Era surreale. Sembrava fosse passata una vita, ma anche un istante, da-

 _Un baleno._ L’odore della benzina. Il sole stava tramontando, praticamente già sceso dietro al palazzo, quindi c’era appena un raggio arancione su di loro, netto e brillante, che rasentando i tetti finiva ad illuminargli il viso. Aureliano si tolse gli occhiali, strizzando un po’ gli occhi in quella luce di bronzo. _Un po’ sembravano luci di fiamme._

Spadino si distolse, costretto a sbattere le palpebre per scacciare via le immagini improvvise.

“Ehi,” disse Aureliano piano, avvicinandosi a lui con preoccupazione ovvia nella voce.

Le guardie si erano già allontanate, e nel parcheggio c’erano solo loro. Quando Aureliano si fece abbastanza vicino, il suo viso scivolò via da quello spiraglio di luce rossa, e Spadino subito poté respirare meglio.

“Stai bene?”

Spadino annuì brusco, odiandosi per quel suo vacillare in un momento che in teoria doveva essere felice. Appoggiandosi al cofano della nuova jeep di Aureliano, si passò una mano sugli occhi, facendo del suo meglio per riprendersi. 

Perché così, tutto d’un colpo? Cosa l’aveva costruito a fare, quel suo muro di controllo, se così facilmente poteva lasciarsi sfuggire momenti del genere?

Era fuori questione incontrare sua figlia in quelle condizioni. 

“Scusa, Aurelià,” mormorò Spadino teso, con frustrazione, “E’ solo…”

Si sfregò il cranio, guardando la ghiaia. In carcere era facile, alla fine, respingere quei momenti. Se era negli orari giusti, gli bastava andare in cortile e farsi uno dei suoi allenamenti, o accontentarsi di qualche flessione sul suolo di cemento della cella. Altrimenti, c’era sempre qualcuno con cui scambiare due parole su cose che non importavano per niente fuori da quelle mura.

Invece, se adesso alzava lo sguardo, Spadino si trovava davanti Aureliano, con dietro di lui la casa dove li aspettavano Angelica, Nadia e _Rubina._

Ed era completamente diverso.

“E’ tutto un po’ _tanto,_ ” Spadino concluse, con un sospiro, lasciando scivolare la mano via dal viso.

“Te serve un secondo?”

Spadino scosse la testa.

“No, non me va’,” disse, onesto, e pure un po’ stizzito, “Non me va’ più de aspetta’. Ho aspettato abbastanza, non credi?”

“Vabbè,” protestò Aureliano, adagiandosi anche lui alla jeep, al suo fianco, “Ma un momento in più ce lo potemo prenne, no? Guarda che non scappa nessuno.”

Spadino si sarebbe voluto incazzare con lui. Chiedergli _“e te che cazzo ne sai, che mia figlia l’hai vista nascere?”_ o qualcosa del genere. Gli pareva più semplice la rabbia, in confronto al casino che aveva in testa. La premura di Aureliano lo confondeva. Non era così, quando parlavano al telefono. 

Non era quello il patto.

“Me dispiace,” disse di nuovo Spadino, perché non sapeva che dire d’altro, e in quel momento si sentiva stanco come se la giornata fosse già durata trenta ore, “È come diceva Flavio. ’Nso che cazzo me prenne.”

“Ao’, ma la voi smette de scusatte?” chiese Aureliano, voltandosi verso di lui, “Non fai altro da prima. Semmai so io che dovrei-”

Si interruppe, guardando giù.

Rimasero in silenzio, per alcuni lunghi istanti, adagiati a quella nuova macchina con solo un leggero fruscio di vento, fresco, nelle fronde degli alberi. Il sole era scomparso dietro alla palazzina, ma il cielo era ancora bellissimo, un divampare di tramonto arancione che dietro di loro andava piano a scurirsi, prima viola pallido, poi blu sempre più elettrico e profondo. Immenso. Nel silenzio Spadino sentiva solo le foglie nella brezza – un suono che aveva quasi dimenticato. Cercava di non pensare a quanto vicino fosse a Rubina, in bilico tra la voglia di vederla e la consapevolezza umiliante di non essere pronto a farlo. Impotente, Spadino poteva solo guardare il muro in fondo alla sua mente ribollire, sull’orlo del collasso.

“Che bordello, Albè,” disse infine Aureliano piano.

 _Albè._ Quella era un’altra delle cose che erano cambiate, anche al telefono: da quando, per la prima volta, Aureliano lo aveva chiamato così, _quella sera_ , mentre gli gridava di raccogliere il ferro dal cadavere di Vincenzo Sale, non era mai più tornato al vecchio “Spadì.” A Spadino- _Alberto_ , di nuovo, tutto d’un colpo, in presenza di lui - non dispiaceva, ma neanche lo aiutava bene a chiarire le cose. Erano come prima, oppure no? 

Forse neanche Aureliano lo sapeva poi così bene.

“Che bordello,” annuì Alberto, debolmente.

Tirando su col naso, si sfregò le dita sulla fronte.

“Ce credi che ciò avuto n’anno intero, pe’ preparamme a stasera?” mormorò, “Eppure n’so gestimme comunque.”

Pianissimo, senza neanche guardarlo, Aureliano gli mise la mano sul ginocchio. Alberto non era per niente pronto per un gesto così intimo, il primo del genere in quattordici lunghi mesi – _e da Aureliano, per di più._ Si sentì rabbrividire tutto intero, ma purtroppo nemmeno aveva voglia di scansarsi. Soprattutto quando Aureliano, lentamente, cominciò a strofinargli piano la gamba, su e giù, una carezza lenitiva che paradossalmente gli dava la pelle d’oca allo stesso tempo che gli scioglieva dal ventre la tensione.

“Pur’io,” ammise Aureliano, “A’a fine me sa’ che è normale.”

Si passò l’altra mano nella barba, guardando il cielo. Alberto guardava lui, il suo profilo da imperatore: degno come sempre, ai suoi occhi, di essere stampato nell’oro di mille monete.

“So’ mille le cose che ciò da ditte,” proseguì Aureliano, mentre Alberto si chiedeva come cazzo avesse potuto pensare che un anno solo lontano da lui sarebbe potuto bastare cambiare un sentimento tragico e profondo come quello che provava, “Ma ce sta tempo, okay? Stasera se concentramo su quello che conta de piu’. Se rilassamo, se famo ‘na serata tranquilla, come avevamo detto. Se ritrovamo e basta. E se ce serve un minuto, o cento, se li prennemo tutti. Te sta bene?”

Alberto annuì, respirando forte. A ondate, poco a poco, gli sembrava di ritrovare un po' della sua fiducia smarrita – in sé stesso, in loro, in quella sera.

Come poteva fare altrimenti, con Aureliano Adami al suo fianco?

“Me sta bene,” rispose, un po’ strozzato - ma non più dal panico.

Aureliano gli sorrise.

“Daje,” disse solo, e con un’ultima pacca al ginocchio, gli fece l’occhiolino – restituendo, in un solo secondo, tutta la bellezza a quel gesto del quale, per Alberto, la memoria era rimasta rovinata. 

Alzandosi dalla macchina, Aureliano si incamminò verso il cancello, prima di fermarsi, aspettando che Alberto lo seguisse. Come una sentinella, ad accoglierlo. Alberto si alzò, e da lui si lasciò guidare all’interno.

Angelica doveva aver sentito le macchine, ed essersi preparata ad aspettarli, perché già camminava verso di loro nel cortile appena li sentì passare la griglia, tenuta aperta da Aureliano. C’era Nadia insieme a lei, ma Alberto non vide più nessun altro quando capì cosa Angelica, pallida in quel crepuscolo che si approfondiva, tenesse tra le braccia. 

Cosa gli stesse mostrando, ancora prima di ogni buongiorno, arrivando in un soffio vicino a lui.

Rubina era molto più grande di come fosse sulla sua foto. Aveva un pigiamino rosa chiaro, e una bandana abbinata in testa, a tenerle via dalla fronte un ciuffo denso di capelli nerissimi. Anche i suoi occhi erano neri, di pece, come quelli di Angelica. _Esattamente_ come quelli di Angelica, che Alberto, alzando lo sguardo, vide lucidi e rivolsi nei suoi. 

Quella vista, combinata, fece al suo muro di controllo quello che faceva una fiamma a un foglio di sigaretta: in un secondo non c’era più un cazzo a proteggere Alberto dal _qualcosa._ E che _qualcosa_ era. 

Guardando sua figlia per la prima volta, Alberto se lo sentì infrangere contro, come un maremoto: un anno intero accumulato di speranze, collere, paure e pazienza, imbottigliate senza voce, costrette al silenzio. 

Alberto non aveva pianto una sola volta da _quella notte,_ eppure in un istante solo, fu un casino.

“Ehi,” fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire, alzando una mano tremante verso Rubina e sentendo grosse lacrime riversarsi, libere e incontrollate, lungo le sue guance, “Ehi, ciao. Ciao, bellissima.”

Angelica non era da meno. La feroce regina dei Sale-Anacleti tirò su col naso, anche lei un casino poco elegante di lacrime in abbondanza. Si strinse a lui, prendendogli il braccio, mentre Alberto le cingeva piano la vita. Angelica dondolava la bambina piano, tenendola tra di loro - un ponte, una catena che li legava insieme.

“O’ conosci, sto’ scemo qua’?” Angelica chiese, con la voce spezzata, ma un sorriso stupendo, immenso, ad illuminargli il volto, mentre Rubina si rigirava tra le sue braccia – probabilmente chiedendosi quale fosse il motivo di tutto quel casino.

Con una smorfietta, la bimba alzò quegli occhioni neri verso Alberto, guardandolo interdetta. Se vedeva la cicatrice, non ci si attardò. Satteando lo sguardo su e giù, Rubina afferrò invece l’indice della mano timida di Alberto nella sua propria manina calda, con soddisfatta decisione.

“Sì che lo conosci,” rise Angelica, in mezzo a due singhiozzi, “Come no se lo conosci!”

“Ma quanto è bella,” pianse Alberto, guardando incredulo, sopraffatto, quel visetto tondo, quelle guancette soffici, mentre Rubina continuava a tirare il suo dito tenuto, ispezionandolo come fosse una cosa aliena.

“’A voi prenne?” offrì Angelica, e Alberto tirò un respiro tremante.

“Sì,” disse immediatamente, perché anche se aveva un’assurda paura di fare una cazzata, quello di tenerla in quel momento era un impeto più forte di ogni preoccupazione, al quale non era per niente in grado di resistere.

Si asciugò un attimo gli occhi con la spalla – inutilmente, perché le lacrime non la smettevano di venire. Avvertì con la coda dell’occhio che Nadia e Aureliano fossero anche loro lì, non lontani, ma Alberto non poteva ancora guardare altrove se non verso faccino stupendo di sua figlia - sua figlia! - che invece era contrariata nel vedere il dito sfuggirle dalla presa mentre Angelica la spostava dalle sue braccia a quelle del padre.

“Così?” chiese lui, e Angelica annuì piano, e tutto ad un tratto, anche se lei ancora teneva la mano a sostegno, era Alberto a reggere Rubina, leggera e compatta contro il suo petto.

Gli riempiva le braccia così perfettamente. Si chinò più vicino, cullandola dolce. Rubina si guardava intorno, adesso, curiosa, ma calma. Fece un versetto acuto. _“Embè, che volete?”_ sembrava chiedere.

“Cazzo,” sorrise Alberto, con il sorriso più grande che si ricordasse aver avuto da anni, stupidamente largo, da fargli male alle guance, “Ma quanto sei bella, Rubì.”

Pianissimo, Alberto poggiò un bacio sulla fronte calda di Rubina, prima di alzare infine lo sguardo.

“Ciao, Angè,” disse finalmente, e lei gli sorrise solo, prima di chinarsi e premergli le labbra sulla tempia, cingendogli la testa con il braccio.

“Ciao, Albè,” rispose in un sospiro – profondo, come di sollievo.

Rimasero così un secondo. Alberto aveva gli occhi chiusi, e non sentiva altro che l’odore di loro, misto insieme, fresco e dolce, di sapone, di fiori, di cotone e talco. Quando riaprì gli occhi, Rubina la tenevano insieme, quindi Alberto si liberò una mano per accarezzare anche lui la nuca di Angelica.

“Ma che hai fatto ai capelli?” chiese allora, come rendendosi conto del cambiamento radicale solo al contatto, tutto d’un colpo.

Angelica scosse piano la testa, forse un riflesso residuo, perché non aveva più nessuna ciocca da mandare indietro. Aveva un taglio a spazzola, improbabilmente corto, rasato sui lati e sulla nuca con appena un po’ di lunghezza in cima, che schizzava a punte scherzose verso l’alto.

“Me serviva cambia’,” disse, ridendo della sua sorpresa, “Poi guarda, co’ questa so’ meno casini.”

Gli sfregò il cranio, poi, una carezza giocosa da ragazzina sui cortissimi capelli rasati.

“Poi che cazzo me dici tu, che sembri er tipo de Prison Break!” scherzò, e Alberto volle ridere, ma invece tutto quello che poté fare fu guardare di nuovo Rubina, e appoggiare in silenzio la fronte a quella di Angelica.

Anche lei si tacque di nuovo, e per un altro lungo secondo, si dondolarono insieme, tutti e tre, loro sostenuti l’uno all’altra e Rubina in mezzo che giocava con l’orecchino di Alberto – un rubino, sempre, per lei.

“Ce sei mancato, Albè,” disse pianissimo Angelica.

Alberto respirò, fino in fondo ai polmoni, veramente libero, per la prima volta.

“Pure voi,” mormorò.

Poi, dopo un altro secondo, Angelica si tirò gentilmente indietro. Alberto non le voleva lasciare andare, nessuna delle due, ma se davano retta a lui, sarebbero rimasti così per sempre, quindi si lasciò fare, aiutando Angelica a recuperare la bambina con prudenza.

“Va bene,” sospirò Angelica, sbattendo le palpebre e guardando su’ verso il cielo, in un ovvio tentativo di asciugare gli occhi, “Le presentazioni le avemo fatte. Adesso anniamo dentro, che ce stanno ancora le zanzare?”

Alberto si schiarì la gola, asciugandosi il viso con la manica.

“Certo. Come no, scusa.”

Guardando finalmente verso Nadia e Aureliano, Alberto si riaggiustò la felpa, e si avvicinò a lei con una smorfia contrita. 

“Dio, me ‘spiace,” disse, tendendogli la mano, “’Sto a fa’ er maleducato, veramente.”

Nadia sbuffò, girando gli occhi.

“Ma che cazzo dici,” rispose soltanto.

Accettando la mano tesa, se lo tirò contro per baciargli entrambe le guance. 

Aveva gli occhi decisamente lucidi anche lei, e se gli asciugò con il bordo della manica. Aureliano, non in migliori condizioni, tirava su col naso, sguardo in terra. Quando notò lo sguardo di Alberto, Aureliano gli fece un altro occhiolino, prima di asciugarsi il naso col dorso della mano e lasciare un po’ di spazio anche a loro.

“Come stai?” chiese Alberto a Nadia, ringhiottendo l’emozione alla meglio, e lei gli strinse il braccio, amichevole.

“’Na favola, come vuoi che stia.” 

Alberto la guardò meglio, ora che aveva la visione un pò più nitida. Gli scuri occhi a mandorla, il sorriso aperto. Aveva cambiato taglio di capelli anche lei, anche se meno drasticamente di Angelica. Le treccine strette avevano lasciato posto a due sole treccie larghe, più facili da sciogliere.

Sopratutto, anche lei aveva una cicatrice nuova, in volto: un taglio cattivo e ancora violaceo tra le sopracciglia dove, se le voci erano veritiere, l’anello di Titto Zaccardelli l’aveva tagliata mentre con un pugno rabbioso le spaccava il naso. Il setto era ancora un po' storto, e lo sarebbe rimasto. Ma Nadia era lì, e Titto no, e quella sua era una ferita di guerra, e si vedeva che la portava con fierezza.

Alla fine erano tutti un po’ ammaccati, pensò Alberto, ma ancora c’erano - e il pensiero gli dette un profondo conforto. Senza lasciarlo, Nadia si diresse verso Angelica, che ancora li aspettava, Rubina annoiata in braccio.

“Dai, anniamo a mettece comodi,” disse, trascinandolo con lei, “Non ‘stamo qua fuori come nani der giardino.”

Angelica prese l’altro braccio offerto di Nadia: si cinsero i gomiti, tenendosi strette. Una mano si poggiò sulla spalla di Alberto. Era Aureliano, con gli occhi ancora decisamente un po’ più umidi del normale, ma che sorrideva.

 _Casa._ Adesso sì che Alberto la riconosceva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate l'ora tarda dell'update! Ma oggi è stata una giornata folle 😰


	3. Chapter 3

La doccia che si fece Alberto quella sera, bollente e silenziosa, fu la più buona della sua vita, senza paragoni. Quando ne emerse, in una nuvola di vapore, glielo si doveva leggere in viso, perché Aureliano, che per qualche motivo lo aspettava appoggiato accanto alla porta della sala da bagno, lo sfotté:

“Ao’, ma che ciai fatto, laddentro?”

“Lascia sta’,” sorrise Alberto, placido, aggiustandosi addosso la maglietta fresca e incamminandosi verso al piano terra insieme a lui, “Acqua calda quanto te pare, quattro mura intorno, e nessuno che t’accoltella se fai dura’ la fila? Te n’poi capì.”

“No, non posso,” acconsentì Aureliano, mentre scendevano le scale, “De noi tutti, a parte te, solo Nadia c’è stata, dentro.”

Mentre arrivavano, Angelica era in piedi alla frontiera con la cucina, con Rubina sempre in braccio, e Nadia finiva di apparecchiare la tavola.

“Vabbè,” fece quest’ultima, con un cenno sbrigativo, “Ma era ar giovanile, mica conta uguale.”

“Conta, conta eccome,” dissentì Alberto, “Dai racconti, me pare la stessa bolgia, solo che in più sei meno pronto.”

Si fermò un attimo, in mezzo al piazzone centrale. Cavolo se era strano, vedere solo loro lì dentro.

“Sembra vuotissima, eh?” gli chiese Angelica, come leggendo nei suoi pensieri.

Alberto annuì, avvicinandosi a lei con Aureliano di fianco. Rubina aveva un giocattolo in mano, di quelli gommosi fatti per essere morsi, e ci dava dentro di gusto, facendosi intorno alla bocca un certo casino. Alberto, senza neanche pensarci, si chinò per asciugargli il mento con un angolo del bavaglio. Angelica lo guardò fare sorridendo, mentre Aureliano spariva in cucina. L’acqua della pasta era già su, Alberto sentiva il rumore allegro del fornello da lontano, accompagnato da quello di cassetti che si aprivano.

“Dove so’ annati a fini’, a’a fine, i cugini?” Alberto chiese, riaggiustando a Rubina anche la bandana, assicurandosi che fosse bella dritta, “Ottavio, Jenny? Avevano quasi finito de sistema’sse quanno me so’ perso i diritti. Ho perso un po’ er filo, me sa’.”

Intendeva i pochi cugini rimasti, ovviamente. Appena all’alba del giorno dopo di _quella sera,_ Alberto sapeva che sua madre aveva già radunato intorno a lei l’altra parte - il suo gregge di fedeli - per portarseli nel suo esilio a Sulmona. Aveva detto molte cose, in quel suo famoso discorso, gli avevano raccontato – senza però entrare troppo nei dettagli. Mille e una maledizione, aveva proferito, insieme all’elenco dei vari castighi divini che spettavano a chi accetterebbe di rimanere anche un solo giorno in più in quella casa, anzi, in quella città intera di _ladž,_ a contatto e in affari con froci e _kurve,_ con ammazza-fratelli senza onore e senza Dio. E se quello era quello che avevano ripetuto a lui, Alberto non osava neanche immaginare cos’altro Adelaide avesse potuto inventarsi, ma non dubitava fosse stato letale. C’era stata anche violenza, Alberto sapeva, spargimenti di sangue tra lealisti di entrambe le famiglie e fazioni. Ad ogni modo, quel giorno sua madre aveva sigillato il vero e proprio scisma che aveva tranciato in due la famiglia Anacleti, e neanche i familiari rimasti fedeli a lui e Angelica avevano mostrato interesse nel conservare la vita comune al villino. Troppo dolore, forse. Troppe cicatrici.

Forse alcuni sarebbero tornati, col tempo, ma intanto Angelica aveva dichiarato il territorio suo e di Alberto – e la loro legge era anche dalla sua parte – e così lì si erano stabiliti, lei e Rubina, con Nadia e Aureliano che avevano lasciato dietro di loro l’albergo per stargli accanto. E ora anche Alberto, di ritorno in una casa che era sempre identica eppure completamente diversa.

“La gran parte è nei dintorni, più verso Ponente, e n’artra buona anche dai miei,” Angelica spiegava, mentre Alberto la ascoltava con attenzione, “Ji zii mia se so dimenati pe’ trovaje casa a tutti. So’ stata a vede’lli: Jenny m’ha detto che è diverso, ma che ce se sta’ a abitua’ anche bene. È stato un po’ un casino perché n’sacco de famije se so’ separate, ma vabbè. Mo’ se so’ stabilizzati tutti, più o meno.”

“Bene,” annuì Alberto, “Me toccherà anna’ a saluta’ pure a me, prima o poi.”

“Si, ma vabbè, c’è tempo,” disse Angelica, prendendogli dolce la mano, “Dai, stasera non ce pensa'.”

Alberto gli restituì la stretta, con Rubina che si accaniva famelica contro il giocattolo, tra di loro.

“Oi, Albè,” chiamò Aureliano, dalla cucina, “Se te va, qua’ è pronto tutto.”

Angelica si aggiustò la bambina in grembo e fece strada ad Alberto.

“Alla buon’ora,” Angelica disse, “che ciò fame.”

Nadia era già dentro, seduta su un piano di lavoro accanto ad Aureliano, che cercava qualcosa nel frigo. Sul tavolo centrale avevano piazzato un tagliere e un coltello buono. Accanto, un bel mazzo di prezzemolo fresco, e due rustiche treccie, una di aglio, e una di peperoncini di un perfetto rosso scuro.

“Anvedi,” fece Alberto, “tutta ‘sta preparazione pe’ ajo e ojo?”

Aureliano gli mise in mano una birra già stappata. Sembrava proprio contento, rilassato in un modo in cui, anche prima di _quella sera,_ Alberto stentava a ricordarsi di averlo già visto.

“Hai detto che te faceva piacere cucina’, no?” sorrise Aureliano, dandogli il cin con la propria bottiglietta, “E noi te famo cucina’. Nadia?”

Accennò a lei con un’altra birra, e Nadia annuì.

“Daje,” accettò, “Angè?”

Angelica si riaggiustò Rubina in braccio, prima di sedersi su una sedia vicina.

“No, dai, che questa la conoscete, tra un po’ ha fame,” disse, sedendosi la bimba sulle ginocchia, mentre Nadia accettava la birra tesa da Aureliano con un grazie silenzioso, “Dopo me farò er mio solito bicchiere de vino. Salute a voi, comunque.”

“Salute,” disse Alberto accennando agli altri, che glielo restituirono.

Il primo sorso di birra fresca da più di un anno gli sembrò divino. Sentendolo sospirare soddisfatto, Aureliano strizzò gli occhi nella sua direzione, sopra l’orlo della propria bottiglia. Quant’era bello vederlo così allegro.

“Vabbè, comunque, lo chiami “cucinà” come se fosse chissà ché,” Alberto ironizzò, girando gli occhi mentre si piazzava davanti al tagliere, poggiandoci accanto la birra, “Dai, è una stronzata.”

“Beh, ma è mitica, sta cosa,” disse Nadia, divertita, “Questo invece de fasse servì, come premio pe’ uscì de galera vole lavorà. Mai sentita, ‘na roba der genere.”

Alberto sorrise, cominciando a spezzare e sbucciare spicchi d’aglio, aiutandosi con l’angolo della lama.

“Che te devo dì,” rispose, “M’è mancato. Laddentro è sempre a’ solita merda. Tranne se te fanno impazzì le zuppe istantanee, stai un po’ depresso. ”

Staccando un peperoncino dalla treccia, ne mordé la punta, per controllarne il piccante. Non male. Sarebbe dovuto stare attento. Col coltello Alberto si diede da fare, smezzando, affettando, sminuzzando i vari ingredienti. Il suono ritmico della lama contro il legno era soddisfacente, rilassante. Mentre metteva la padella a scaldare con l’olio, sorseggiandosi la birra, Alberto poté vedere che l’acqua iniziava a fremere. La tempistica era giusta. 

“Aurelià, me sciacqueresti er prezzemolo?” chiese, e Aureliano si staccò dal frigo dove era appoggiato.

 _“Oui, Chef,”_ scherzò, con quel suo accentaccio da fondo-vicolo che nemmeno per quelle due paroline straniere gli dava tregua.

Anche le ragazze sbuffarono una risata alla sua pronuncia ridicola, il ché sembrò solo soddisfare Aureliano ancora di più. Mentre Alberto tornava al tagliere, Nadia scese dal bancone, avvicinandosi ad Angelica. Adagiando la birra sul tavolo, tirò una sedia a fronteggiare quella di lei, e con gesti abituati le prese Rubina dalle braccia, mettendo da parte il giocattolo e sedendosela sulla coscia. Salutò la bimba con una smorfia, sorreggendola con il braccio. Rubina fece un suono felice, e Nadia ripeté la boccaccia, il ché sembrò divertirle entrambe parecchio. Angelica sorrise, e alzandosi premette in bocca a Nadia un bacio veloce ma dolce, con il pollice che gli accarezzava piano la guancia.

Di loro Alberto aveva saputo presto: non era passato neanche un mese dopo la sparatoria quando, al telefono, Angelica aveva mollato quel famoso “Albè, te devo parla’ de ‘na cosa,” che lo aveva fatto preoccupare così tanto.

Erano ancora nel periodo delle pratiche: c’erano un sacco di carte da gestire, l’intera politica dei basso-fondi di Roma si stava riaggiustando da capo in cima, lo stavano trasferendo a Latina, la spalla lo faceva ancora impazzire, Aureliano era in ospedale e sua moglie era incinta di due mesi. Così tante cose potevano andare orrendamente sbagliate che quando Angelica, dopo un respiro profondo, aveva ammesso “io e Nadia stiamo insieme,” Alberto le aveva quasi riso in faccia. O insomma, nell’orecchio.

“Come _insieme,_ ” aveva detto invece, guardando la tastiera del telefono del carcere come se ci avesse potuto vedere scritta una qualunque risposta alla confusione che lo invadeva.

Eccezionalmente con il trasferimento avevano dieci minuti in più per parlarsi quella settimana, ma Angelica comunque, nell’abitudine presa presto, aveva parlato molto veloce.

“Aurelià e Nadia se so lasciati perché se vojono bene ma non s’amano. Se lo so’ detti la settimana scorsa, quanno a Aurelià hanno torto i tubi, che se ce pensi veramente potevano aspetta’ n’attimo, no? Però Albè, semo tutti un tale casino in ‘sto momento che alla fine capisco sia venuto fori tutto così. Vabbè insomma non s’amano, ma invece Nadia e io sì. Almeno credo. Io sì di sicuro. Se semo messe insieme però ancora non jelò detto, sto fatto. Oddio Albè magari so’ solo io. Albè che succede se so’ solo i-”

“Angelica,” l’aveva interrotta Alberto, con uno dei primi sorrisi di cui era stato capace da quando era dentro, “Respira.”

Non poteva proprio impedirsi di ridere, forse un po’ istericamente. Era come se la loro vita si fosse lanciata per sfida di sfondare i limiti dell’assurdo. Chiudendo gli occhi per respingere una fitta alla spalla, Alberto si era riposato al muro accanto al telefono, sfregandosi gli occhi e ridendo piano. A conti fatti, insieme al giorno, lunghi mesi dopo quello, in cui aveva saputo che Rubina era nata bene, e che sia lei che Angelica erano in gran salute, forse quella conversazione era il suo ricordo migliore del tempo dentro.

“Anvedi oh,” aveva fischiato, “Manco tre settimane e già le corna, me metti?”

Angelica non aveva riso per niente.

“Albè, non sto’ a scherzà,” si era lamentata, e l’aveva potuta sentire mordersi nervosa un’unghia, mentre lo diceva, “Me sta’ a manna’ in panico, 'sta cosa. Se semo baciate una sera tornando  
dall’ospedale e m’è sembrato crollamme er monno addosso. Ma nel buon senso. Se fa senso.”

La sentì sospirare di nuovo, sulla linea piena di interferenze della prigione.

“Non fa nessun senso. Ma è così. Prima che me lo chiedi Aurelià già lo sa’, e je sta bene. Almeno m’è sembrato. Un po’ come te, quella faccia de culo cià trovato da rìde. Ma poi a detto che era contento. Chi cazzo lo capisce, quello.”

“Non io, questo è certo,” aveva detto Alberto, tremendamente onesto.

Un po' ci aveva pensato, ad Aureliano, in quel momento, ma già a quei tempi aveva cominciato a mettere in atto la sua _strategia,_ per quanto riguardava la questione di lui, e di quello che gli faceva provare immaginarlo solo. Molto di più quindi Alberto aveva pensato a Nadia, alla sua fronte decisa, al suo mento fiero. Forse era veramente un uomo poco normale, come gli avevano detto così spesso e così in tanti, perché immaginare quelle sue braccia secche e tatuate cingersi intorno ad Angelica gli aveva procurato _sollievo._

“Pure a me sta bene, se state bene,” aveva detto, la pura verità, “E comunque che te frega a te de quo’o che penso io? A patti te e me ce semo scesi tempo fa’, me pare.”

Angelica si era addolcita. 

“Certo che me frega,” aveva detto, e l’aveva sentita aggiustarsi anche lei, forse cambiando di spalla il telefono, “E poi n’sai che bene me fa’ potenne parla’ co’ quarcuno. Co’ te. Adesso capisco mejo certe tue cose, me sa.”

Sì, decisamente, il campionato dell’assurdo quella loro vita lo stava vincendo. Alberto aveva sospirato, dando di spalle al muro. 

“Forse sì,” aveva detto piano.

Angelica aveva la voce bassa anche lei, quando aveva ripreso, ma c’era anche una gioia stramba, nel suo tono, a malapena contenuta. Da ragazzina.

“Albè, forse non te lo dovrei ‘sta a dì a te, ma insomma, avemo anche… ‘o sai.”

“Avete sc-”

Alberto si era interrotto, perché aveva iniziato quella frase molto troppo forte, e dagli altri detenuti era appena stato fucilato ad occhiatacce. Avvicinandosi al ricettore, Alberto aveva riprovato, bisbigliando, stavolta:

“Avete _scopato?”_

“Si, Albè. N’ce posso crede.”

“E…” Alberto non sapeva bene né che dire, né cosa Angelica aspettasse, né perché si sentisse anche lui, per un brillante, assurdo secondo, come un ragazzino in fondo alla classe, _“Com’era?”_

“Mejo de te, questo è certo!” aveva strillato Angelica nel ricettore, e quando avevano finito di ridere, c’era stato appena tempo per riprendere un secondo le pratiche, prima che scadessero i dieci minuti.

Nella cucina di Villa Anacleti, con un lungo verso soddisfatto, Angelica si stirò la schiena, arruffandosi i corti capelli mentre si alzava per sgranchirsi le gambe, e Alberto rivolse a Nadia un sorriso grato - che lei, concentrata su Rubina, non poté però vedere.

“Quà de solito famo a turni co’ chi ha più tempo,” disse Angelica, venendosi ad adagiare al tavolo vicino ad Alberto, guardandolo lavorare, “Ma fattelo dì: per ora solo io e te’ semo veramente capaci.”

Nadia fece un verso teatralmente scandalizzato, mentre Aureliano solo annuiva, sconfitto.

“La nostra pizza de ieri era bonissima,” Nadia protestò, con un dito accusatore, “L’hai detto anche tu.”

“Sì, ma perché avete dovuto lascia’ la cucina a terza guerra mondiale?” ribatté Angelica, incrociando le braccia, “Avemo dovuto pulì farina dar soffitto.”

“Ce tengo a dì,” fece Aureliano, diplomatico, “Che quello è stato n’incidente.”

“Se, n’incidente de’e scemenze vostre,” ribadì Angelica, “Albè, se sapessi, ‘sti due stanno sempre a giocà, sembrano du’ regazzini.”

“E che me sorprenne?” sorrise piano Alberto.

Con cura aveva finito di tritare il prezzemolo, e con il tagliere si avvicinò alla padella. Si sarebbe potuto sentire escluso da quella loro nuova, ovviamente complice dinamica, ma si trovava solo imbarazzantemente intenerito. Solo ascoltarli scherzare, dopo essere stato lontano così a lungo, gli bastava oltremodo. Alberto fece scivolare l’aglio e il peperoncino nella padella calda, e l’odore di cottura gli tirò un altro verso soddisfatto. Si pulì le mani con cura, per liberarsi dal pericoloso piccante lasciato indietro dai peperoncini. Gettando uno sguardo all’orologio sul muro, mise su anche gli spaghetti, nell’acqua che aveva cominciato a bollire.

D’un tratto però si rese conto che Angelica lo aveva seguito, e che sotto la luce dei fornelli si era fatta silenziosa e lo guardava, intensamente. Alberto non ebbe problemi a capirne il perché.

Angelica non era il tipo da farsi cerimonie come gli altri, dopotutto. Fu la prima persona, da quando Alberto aveva tolto la fasciatura, a stendere la mano per accarezzargli lo zigomo. Nessun altro se lo sarebbe potuto permettere, un gesto come quello, senza preavviso. Ma Angelica era Angelica, e Alberto da lei si lasciò toccare, abbassando gli occhi.

“Mado’, Albè,” sussurrò lei, seguendo il filo ondeggiante della la cicatrice con il pollice, “Che t’hanno fatto...”

Alberto gli prese la mano e gliela abbassò piano, sorridendo dispiaciuto.

“Dovevi vedé l’artri, prima de lamentatte,” scherzò, come da vantarsi, ma non c’era nessuna fierezza in quei ricordi, anzi.

Perfino Spadino quel giorno si era spaventato a scoprire quanti danni fosse in grado di fare con solo una lametta di rasoio, quel suo nuovo corpo, e quattro mura di cemento a disposizione.

“L’avvocata stava incazzata nera,” rammentò Nadia, tornando a giocare con Rubina.

“Perché, io?” ironizzò Alberto, concentrandosi sugli spicchi d’aglio e peperoncino che saltavano nella padella.

C’era poco da scherzare. Quel giorno, e le sue conseguenze, erano facilmente il suo ricordo peggiore del dentro, senza concorrenza. Alberto non voleva neanche fermarsi un secondo a rammentarsi la violenza del panico e della nausea che lo avevano preso alla gola quando, imbottito di farmaci e bendato da tutte le parti, aveva imparato che avrebbe speso le prime settimane della vita di sua figlia in isolamento, e i cinque mesi dopo senza diritti di visita o di chiamate. Così mirata era stata quella punizione che Alberto era sicuro fosse una vendetta della direzione del carcere, probabilmente stizzita dagli impicci che in tutti i sensi aveva provocato la sua presenza lì – e sopratutto il suo anormalmente veloce percorso verso l’uscita. 

Si era chiesto spesso se, anche sapendo il prezzo che avrebbe pagato, datagli l’opportunità Alberto avrebbe o no scelto di fare di nuovo quello che aveva fatto, quando si era fermato davanti a quel locale della biancheria, nel sentire in fondo alla sala rumori di colpi, grida soffocate e mobili rovesciati.

“Mbè, che succede?” si ricordava ancora di aver chiesto, al tipo che all’entrata poco discretamente faceva il palo, “Ve fate n’festino?”

Era già dentro da quasi otto mesi, a quel punto, quindi era da tempo chiaro a tutti la posizione che occupasse tra quelle mura.

“Anacleti,” aveva detto il palo, chiaramente a disagio, “Sapemo chi sei, ma questi non so’ affari vostra. È solo uno da poco che cia provato a fregà f’ori. È er comitato d’accojenza, tutto qui.”

Forse era perché Alberto aveva fatto subito due più due con le poche recenti entrate, e il ragazzino dai capelli ricci che nel refettorio si era guardato intorno come se stesse salendo al patibolo. Forse era perché l’idea di tre tipi così grossi a prendersela con uno più piccolo gli andava di traverso – simpatia tra tipi piccoli, magari. 

Forse era perché con l’avvicinarsi dalla data prevista di Rubina, e lui dentro come un _coglione,_ Alberto aveva avuto dentro _tanta rabbia repressa_ pronta ad esplodere.

“Dai, che succede, non si condivide, quaddentro?” Spadino aveva sussurrato, dolce, avvicinandosi al palo con un sorriso mieloso, “Dov’è lo spirito fraterno? Che ne sai, magari so’ veramente frocio come se dice in giro, e me piace guarda’.”

Era stupido il dubbio. Ad Alberto bastava ricordare il sollievo in quegli occhi nocciola troppo grandi quando erano cominciati a partire i colpi per sapere che sì, l’avrebbe rifatto. Forse perché la solidarietà quel giorno non era stata tra piccoli, ma semplicemente tra persone che sapevano cosa si provasse a non essere mai stati difesi. Alberto però aveva avuto Aureliano. Forse per quello non aveva avuto altra scelta.

“Bilal,” aveva risposto il ragazzo allo stordito “com’è il nome tuo, regazzì?” di Spadino, con quegli occhi da bimbo sgranati di paura nel vederlo guardarsi, confuso d’adrenalina, la mano che sotto il viso gli si ricopriva in pochi istanti di un tamburellare fitto di gocce rosse.

“Non ho pensato,” ammise Alberto, abbassando il fuoco sotto la padella, “A volte laddentro le cose vanno così.”

Gentilmente, sempre tenendogli la mano, Alberto prese il viso di Angelica, che lo guardava triste.

“Dai Angè,” sussurrò, tenendogli dolce il mento, “Non è colpa de nessuno.” 

Ed era vero, non era veramente colpa né sua, ancora meno del Gigante, e forse neanche di quei quattro stronzi, alla fine dei conti. 

Se si facevano crescere uomini in un mondo che li faceva impazzire, per poi metterli in un posto che non solo faceva impazzire ancora peggio, ma in più li intasava gli uni sopra gli altri come animali in fattoria, c’era veramente da stupirsi se in tanti tra quegli uomini, da umani si mutavano in bestie?

“De tutti li momenti pe’ mettese a fa’ l’eroe…” mormorò Angelica a ritorno.

Sbattendogli piano le mani sul petto, finì comunque per sospirare, e spingersi indietro.

“Vabbè, poi quanno esce cio’o presenti, ‘sto protetto tuo,” dichiarò, tornando verso Nadia e Rubina, “Giudicherò io se ne valeva la pena de non parlasse pe’ sei mesi ar peggio dei momenti.”

Anche Alberto voleva tornare da Rubina – dopo tutto, era con lei, che avrebbe avuto giustificarsi di più – ma era arrivata l’ora di scolare la pasta, e Alberto si sforzò a concentrarsi su quello. Anche Aureliano se n’era accorto, e si presentò con lo scolapasta, già pronto nel lavandino.

“Io ‘nvece n’so’ stato sorpreso,” ammise piano.

Aveva gli occhi bassi, concentrati sul da farsi. Alberto cercò di non soffermarsi su quanto Aureliano si stesse tenendo vicino a lui, mentre con attenzione Alberto riversava il contenuto della pentola nel lavandino, attento a non scottargli le mani.

“’O so’ come sei fatto, Albè,” disse Aureliano, scuotendo lo scolapasta pieno, liberandone l’acqua in eccesso, “Fai tanto er coatto, ma t’avvelena, l’ingiustizia. E ciai sempre avuto un debole pei casi disperati.”

Sorrise, piano, mentre con una mano tendeva lo scolapasta ad Alberto. L’altra, invece, Aureliano gliela premette _nell’incavo della schiena._ Era un tocco fermo, amichevole, di quelli che uno come Aureliano faceva senza pensare, ma che ad Alberto, dopo un anno passato senza, fece quasi trasalire.

“Basta guarda’ me,” concluse Aureliano, con quel suo sorriso un po’ stanco, e quella sua mano calda e ferma che dava uno strofino gentile alla schiena di Alberto.

Per fortuna che c’era la pasta di cui occuparsi, altrimenti Alberto non avrebbe avuto altra scelta che di rimanere a fissarlo a bocca aperta come un cretino. Afferrando lo scolapasta, Alberto si distolse per gettare gli spaghetti nella padella, scivolando via dal suo tocco e inalando una rassicurante vampata di aglio e piccante mentre la pasta si metteva a soffriggere.

“Ma come te viene n’mente de di’ cette cose?” cercò di sorridere, volendo sdrammatizzare, mentre faceva girare gli spaghetti belli al dente nella padella, concentrandosi sul ricoprirli omogeneamente di olio, e non sul fatto che Aureliano lo stesse ancora guardando da _molto troppo vicino._

“Er famoso Gigante,” sospirò Nadia, pensierosa, tirandoli benedetta da quel momento imbarazzante, “Lasciame indovinà: è tappo.”

Alberto si rilassò, anche perché Aureliano si era finalmente allontanato, andando a preparare il piatto per la pasta. 

“Bingo,” Alberto ammise, mentre condiva – come al solito, a puro istinto – e mescolava alla sua preparazione una generosa manciata di prezzemolo tritato.

“Più de te?” chiese Angelica, con Rubina di nuovo in braccio.

Alberto alzò un sopracciglio.

“Ma come te permetti,” disse, fingendo un attimo oltraggio, prima di fare spallucce, riversando tutto il contenuto della padella nel piatto teso da Aureliano -senza guardare lui - e di aggiungere: “E comunque sì, se proprio ce tieni a sape’llo.”

Negli occhi di Angelica vide quella scintilla scherzosa che indicava stesse per infierire, ma non poté dire niente, perché tutto ad un tratto, con un unico gemito d’avvertimento, Rubina si mise a piangere a squarciagola.

“Ao’,” fece Nadia, sbattendosi una mano sulla coscia, “Ve l’ho detto o no che è un cazzo de cronometro, sta creatura?”

Aureliano, con il piatto di pasta fumante tra le mani, si avviò verso la sala da pranzo, di passaggio spiegando ad Alberto:

“Vole sempre magna’ insieme a noi.”

Angelica cullava Rubina, cercando di calmarla un po’ mentre si dirigevano verso il tavolo.

 _“Dio Misericordiso,”_ disse, in Sinti, _“Un attimo di pazienza, belva!”_

 _“Glielo parli spesso?”_ chiese Alberto, nella stessa lingua.

Era gradevole sentirsela in bocca, dopo un anno intero senza parlarla. Angelica gli sorrise, mentre lui si avvicinava, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dal visetto stropicciato di Rubina. Non gli piaceva per niente quel pianto, accidenti. Non era che gli desse fastidio, piuttosto che sentiva nello stomaco un bisogno urgente e impanicato di soddisfare qualunque suo bisogno per farla smettere. Ad ogni picco di volume Alberto doveva contenere una smorfia, come se lo sconforto lo sentisse lui.

 _“Cerco di farlo il più possibile,”_ Angelica spiegò, tra due suoni rassicuranti, tenendo Rubina contro il petto e facendola saltellare, _“Se quando cresce non lo parla, sarebbe un peccato. Poi diventa più difficile imparare.”_

Alberto mise la mano sulla piccola schiena di Rubina, contratta dallo sforzo di piangere. La accarezzò, su e giù, sperando servisse, tirando la sedia ad Angelica per aiutarla a sedersi a tavola.

 _“Sono d’accordo,”_ disse, tentando anche lui un versetto calmante, _“Eh, Rubina, te la vuoi imparare, vero, la lingua tua?”_

Rubina gli rispose solo alzando ancora di più il volume, come a zittirlo. Con una smorfia divertita, rivolgendosi di nuovo ad Angelica, Alberto aggiunse:

_“Dai, adesso che siamo in due, diventa più facile.”_

Il calore che gli infuse quelle parole fu inaspettato. Era vero: adesso era lì. Adesso poteva fare anche quello. Angelica fece un cenno di sarcasmo col sopracciglio.

 _“Ah sì?”_ chiese, _“Adesso vedi se è facile, con questi due gadže intorno. Come tutti loro, appena sentono una lingua che non capiscono, pensano sempre o che li stiamo sputtanando, o che lanciamo anatemi.”_

“Ao’, ma che ve state a dì?” chiese Aureliano, mentre metteva il piatto in tavola, come a provare il punto, e insieme Alberto e Angelica scoppiarono a ridere.

“Niente,” disse Alberto, tentato di lasciar planare il mistero solo per la battuta, ma decidendo poi di essere clemente, “Solo che ce va che Rubina parli il Sinti.”

“Ce sta’,” sorrise Aureliano, girando un’ultima volta la pasta, e indicando ad Alberto il posto vicino al suo, di fronte ad Angelica.

Alberto ci si sedette, mentre Nadia, perché accanto ad Angelica c’era già il seggiolone di Rubina, prendeva posto alla sua sinistra. 

“Tra ‘na cosa e l’artra però, visto come sta’ messa quaddentro,” aggiunse Aureliano, “dovemo solo rico’dacce de insegna’lle anche ‘npo de Italiano, ogni tanto, a s’ta creatura.”

A quello presero a ridere tutti, ma Aureliano li zittì con un gesto secco del forchettone.

“Adesso però datemi i piatti,” ordinò, “Altrimenti qua se fredda.”

Alberto prese il piatto di Angelica, perché lei aveva le mani occupate a slacciarsi la felpa e abbassare la maglietta. Alla vista del seno Rubina subito si zittì, e iniziò il pasto suo senza aspettarli neanche per sogno.

“A proposito dei vantaggi d’avecce ‘npopolo,” disse Alberto, incapace di non fissare la bambina mentre mangiava, sperando non fosse imbarazzante, mentre Aureliano e Nadia si facevano passare il resto dei piatti, “Santa donna, st’avvocata. Je devo manda’ quarcosa?”

“N’te preoccupà,” disse Aureliano, finendo il servizio e mettendosi a sedere una volta ogni piatto distribuito, “Cià già fatto sordi più che abbastanza, cò sta storia. Non solo da noi, poi. A’a fine erano in tanti, a volesse guadagnà n’favore aiutandote a uscì.”

Si girava la pasta, guardando il piatto, con le sopracciglia corrugate.

“Anche chi meno t’aspettavi,” concluse, cupo.

Alberto sapeva di chi stesse parlando. L’idea che Aureliano fosse sceso a patti con quell’infame di Cinaglia, dopo tutto quello che era successo, lo faceva impazzire. Forse per quello non gliel’aveva detto prima di averlo già fatto, mettendolo davanti al fatto compiuto. Alberto lo sapeva: solo gente come Cinaglia aveva potere abbastanza da rimettere uno come Alberto per strada, così, in appena un anno, senza nemmeno i domiciliari. Per causare coincidenze fortuite che facevano sparire reperti e scartoffie quando più serviva. 

Incendi, ad esempio.

Alberto gettò uno sguardo a Rubina. _A tutto c’era un prezzo._ Quella lezione, tutti intorno a quel tavolo l’avevano incisa nella pelle. Nadia stese la mano attraverso il tavolo, e Angelica la prese intrecciandola con la sua, una breve stretta, prima di riportare tutta l’attenzione su Rubina.

“Beh, anche pe’ quello a’a fine me la so cavata così bene, dentro, _tutto considerato,”_ disse Alberto, girandosi gli spaghetti, e prendendosi la sua prima forchettata – quasi soddisfacente abbastanza da scacciargli via la preoccupazione rimasta, “Anche se sapevano tutti che c’era casino, er nome nostro porta strizza, la dentro, e ancora de più mo’ co’ l’alleanza. Anzi, a furia che ve dimenavate, me se incollavano sempre de più certi che volevano dentro. Se c’erano ex de Samurai, o non li ho visti, o se so’ stati zitti. Oppure leccavano er culo pure loro, chi o’ sa’.”

Gli si perse un po' lo sguardo nel vuoto, confrontato un po' troppo direttamente ai ricordi così freschi del dentro. _A’ sbronza da’a galera, pensò._

“Ma n’somma,” si riprese Alberto, abbassando gli occhi sul piatto, “Sopratutto regazzini. Regazzini e anziani, poco altro ce stava lì.”

Gli altri non dicevano niente, e alzando gli occhi Alberto vide che era perché avevano tutti la bocca piena.

“Ao’,” ironizzò, fanfarone, “Spero non ve dispiace s’è ‘na roba così semprice.”

Quello sì che lo rimetteva di buon’umore. Era quello che gli era mancato, lo sapeva benissimo, nel cucinare: non solo i gesti, anche se pure quelli erano gradevoli, ma soprattutto il risultato - vedere gli altri mangiare con piacere.

“È bonissima, Spadì,” disse Nadia, appena inghiottita una boccata impressionante.

“Non ero sicura andasse bene pe’ Angè e Rubì,” si ricordò Alberto, concedendosi di gustarsi la fierezza, “ma m’avete rassicurato.”

“ _Eh,_ figurate,” disse Angelica, con la bambina ancora avidamente attaccata al seno, “Mejo, anzi, se prepara già a gestì sia l’ajo ch’er piccante. Così almeno non finisce come quello.”

Con la forchetta indicò Aureliano, che era già rosso in faccia e sudava leggermente.

“Io?” disse lui, con la voce incrinata, “Ma che stai a dì, che sto’ na favola.”

Tossì, finendo di perdere la faccia.

“Li mortacci tua, Albè,” Aureliano lo maledì, ma sorrideva in un modo che rendeva ovvio che tanto in agonia poi non fosse, e difatti si infilò in bocca un’altra forchettata senza esitazione.

Alberto gli menò una pacca sulla schiena, sfregandogliela confortante. Era la prima volta ad essere lui ad iniziare quel gesto, da quando si erano rivisti.

“O’ sapevi che te dovevo tormenta’,” disse scherzoso, mentre clemente gli versava un po' di vino bianco nel bicchiere.

“Così uno diventa, quanno cresce a soda e patatine,” infierì Nadia, tendendo anche il suo di bicchiere, che Alberto si fece il piacere di riempire.

Angelica rise piano, ma non aggiunse niente, perché era occupata a cambiare Rubina di lato. Una volta aggiustata dall’altra parte, la bambina si rannicchiò di nuovo contro di lei, col viso sereno, e con più calma dell’inizio proseguì la cena. La sua manina era incurvata contro il petto bianco di Angelica, afferrando distratta le sue collane, il suo altro seno. Angelica, con un dito gentile, le lisciava il ciuffo sulla testa, assicurandosi che bevesse bene.

Alberto era come ipnotizzato da quella vista.

“Ao’,” rise Angelica, sorprendendolo a guardare, “Sembri er pervertito da’a stazione.”

Alberto abbassò gli occhi, distogliendoli contrito.

“Scusa,” disse, ma Angelica subito rise ancora.

“Ma sto a scherzà, Dio Santo,” lo rassicurò, “Guardala quanto te pare, che è bella come il sole.”

Chinandosi verso Rubina, Angelica gli sfregò il naso sulla fronte. Le aveva tolto la bandana, quindi Alberto poté vedere, per la prima volta, la macchiolina color caffè-latte sull’alto della sua fronte. Adesso gli sembrava, appunto, una stella.

“Sei bella, sei?” chiese Angelica alla figlia, “Sei bella come il sole?”

Rubina fece un verso a bocca piena che ad Alberto strizzò il cuore.

“Quanto cazzo siete carine,” disse piano.

Provvedente, Aureliano versò un po’ di vino anche a lui, dandogli una buona scusa per prendersi un minuto e riassorbire l’umido che aveva minacciato di sopraffargli di nuovo gli occhi.

Angelica cambiò lato un’altra volta, ma Rubina sembrava perdere interesse. Dopo solo un fiacco tentativo, alla fine si distolse dal seno.

“Hai già finito?” chiese Angelica, e Rubina rispose solo con una bolla di latte.

“Me sa’ de sì,” disse Aureliano, alzandosi.

Senza aver bisogno neanche di scambiarsi parole, con ovvia abitudine Angelica gli tese la pupa, e Aureliano se la mise contro la spalla, saltellando piano. Il primo istinto di Alberto fu di chiedere se potesse farlo lui, ma guardando Aureliano tenere Rubina, così dolce, ballando su e giù e premendola fermo contro la spalla, con una mano gentile a tamburellargli la schiena, e chinato per sussurrare chissà quale segreto nel suo orecchio, fu facile accontentarsi di guardare. 

“Se regge bene,” fece notare Nadia, tirandolo un po' dalla sua contemplazione, “ma non completamente. Ancora seduta non sta’.”

“Eh, figurate, poi aspettà,” disse Alberto, prendendo un altro sorso di vino, guardando ancora un po' Aureliano e gustandosi il sapore fresco, quasi dimenticato, di quello e di altre cose che forse non erano buone per lui, ma che comunque finalmente poteva riassaggiare, “Mi’ madre diceva che sia io che Manfredi prima de otto mesi stavamo ancora come tartarughe sulla schiena.”

“Boh,” fece Angelica, rivestendosi e riattaccando il suo piatto di pasta, al quale ancora non era riuscita a dedicarsi completamente, “Io invece a dieci mesi già camminavo, quindi chi lo sa.”

Storse il naso.

“Parlando de tu’ madre,” aggiunse piano, spingendo da un lato all’altro del piatto l’ultima forchettata di spaghetti, “Ha ricominciato a chiama’. Vole vede’ ‘a bambina.”

“E ‘sti cazzi,” rispose Alberto, con un po' troppo amaro in bocca, tutto ad un tratto, a sostituire il sapore del vino.

Non serviva dire altro. Tanto erano tutti più che d’accordo.

“Vabbè, er mostro l’avemo nutrito,” Angelica disse, dichiarando chiuso quel discorso, “Adesso dateme ‘sto bicchiere de vino, altrimenti ve sbrano io a voi.”

Nadia la servì, e si scambiarono un sorriso complice mentre Rubina, finalmente, si fece sentire.

“Brava, Rubì,” la congratulò Aureliano, con un bacino in testa, “E stavolta manco m’hai sbrattato addosso. Che signora!”

Alberto ancora non si capacitava dell’effetto che gli facesse vedere quei due insieme. Quando Aureliano tornò al tavolo e mise una Rubina soddisfatta nel seggiolone reclinato, attaccandola bene con l’aiuto di Angelica, si scambiarono uno sguardo. Alberto seppe subito che gli serviva di nuovo la distrazione del bicchiere, quindi ci si ripiegò, facendosi un altro sorso. 

Aureliano riprese posto e anche lui rimise l’attenzione sul piatto, nel quale stava già finendo il bis.

“Quanno penso che prima avrei detto che me facevano schifo, i bambini,” scherzò, tra due forchettate, “Se so’ tutti come lei, mo’ ne vojo cento.”

Faceva caldo, tutto ad un tratto. Forse Alberto aveva veramente esagerato un po’ col piccante, ma insomma, faceva bene anche quella sensazione, no? Si sfilò la felpa, buttandola sullo schienale della sedia. Subito Aureliano sgranò gli occhi, mettendo giù il bicchiere dal quale stava bevendo.

“Ao’, Albè, ma ‘spetta n’attimo, esclamò, sorpreso, “Ma questo?”

Con l’indice indicava la spalla di Alberto, dove aveva il tatuaggio. Ah, già. Alberto si era dimenticato di quel fatto.

“Ecco, quello, vedi,” fece con una smorfia, mentre le ragazze si chinavano a vedere anche loro, con facce altrettanto affascinate, “All’inizio non me volevo proprio fa’ avvicina’, co’ quei loro aghi sporchi der cazzo, ma alla fine me annojavo così tanto che me so’ fatto convince. Me sarò preso quattro epatiti, vabbè.”

Tenendo la manica corta alzata sopra la spalla, Alberto passò il palmo destro sul triangolo d’inchiostro.

“È la Vela,” disse piano, “Pe’ Lele.”

Aureliano non diceva niente.

“La Vela?” finì per chiedere, con voce esitante, dopo un lungo secondo di totale silenzio.

Alberto chiuse gli occhi, forte.

“Non infierire,” gemette, “Lo so’ che fa cagare.” 

Roteando la spalla, cercò di dare un’occhiata al triste spettacolo di quella virgola bicornuta, troppo spessa e troppo patacca per sembrare qualsiasi cosa, ancor meno una prodezza di architettura sottile e complessa. Ma l’angolo non era mai giusto per contemplare pienamente l’estesa dei danni: solo lo specchio rendeva giustizia a quell'obbrobrio.

“N’se capisce proprio, eh?” chiese Alberto, retoricamente.

Nadia fece una smorfia di simpatia.

“Sembra ‘na pinna de squalo,” ammise.

Angelica sbruffò vino nel bicchiere. 

“Se, malato, però,” rise, bastarda.

Alberto stropicciò il naso, ma non poteva impedirsi di sorridere anche lui. Cos’era mai, una cosa del genere, a riguardo dei problemi veri? Sopratutto se faceva ridere i suoi amici. 

Avrebbe di sicuro fatto ridere anche Gabriele, se ci fosse stato.

“Ao’, annate a litiga’ co’ quello che ma’a fatto, che stava ergastolano,” Alberto scherzò, con finto oltraggio, “Dentro pe’ ave ammazzato quattro guardie, stava. Co’ ‘na motosega, m’ha detto, ma mo’ che ce penso me sa che quella era ‘na cazzata.”

“No, credi?” fece Angelica, col solito sarcasmo.

“Oddio,” smorfiò Nadia, “‘nse sa mai.”

Doveva far cagare davvero, quel tatuaggio, perché Aureliano invece non diceva niente, e continuava a guardare la sua spalla, come se non potesse distoglierne lo sguardo.

“Ao, anvedi però che braccia te so’ venute, Spadì,” fece Nadia con un fischio, facendogli schioccare la mano sul bicipite, “Ma che cazzo hai fatto laddentro, le olimpiadi?”

“Se,” sbuffò Alberto, riabbassandosi la manica, “Le olimpiadi da’a sega. Nun ce sta un cazzo da fa’ laddentro, ve l’ho detto, no? Fasse esercizi è una delle poche cose pe’ fa’ passa’ er tempo. Quelli, la biblioteca, e fasse le pippe. Praticamente solo quello.”

“Non te chiedo in che ordine,” scherzò Angelica, alzando il sopracciglio intorno a una nuova forchettata di pasta, presa direttamente dalla ciotola.

“Daje,” disse finalmente Aureliano, tornando al suo bicchiere, “Uno de questi te porto dar mio e te lo famo aggiustà.”

Poggiando il bicchiere vuoto, fece un verso come se si fosse appena ricordato qualcosa.

“Ma aspe’, pure noi avemo nuovi,” gli disse, “Guarda.”

Girandosi leggermente verso di lui, Aureliano si alzò la maglietta, e Alberto strinse la mascella forte abbastanza da farsi male – ma non per i motivi stupidi che sarebbero bastati prima di quella sera. Almeno aveva qualcosa da guardare che non fosse quella macchiolina rosea, appena a destra dall’ombelico di Aureliano, e Alberto ci si aggrappò con un’energia un po' disperata.

“Questo è pe’ Rubì,” diceva Aureliano, passando il dito su una fila di numeri romani, alla verticale sul suo costato, “È la data, eh, niente de che. Se lo semo fatto fa’ tutti.”

Le ragazze sfoggiarono con fierezza le loro versioni: Nadia dietro all’orecchio, e Angelica sul polso. Ancora una cosa che avrebbe potuto farlo sentire escluso, ma che ad Alberto provocava solo una profonda tenerezza – o almeno gliel’ avrebbe provocata, se non stesse di nuovo affrontando baleni d’immagini sanguinose, tutto d’un tratto.

“Adesso che so’ che non sei più verginello dell’ago, te lo voglio pure pe’ te,” esigette Angelica dolcemente, probabilmente confondendo il suo irrigidirsi con quel sentimento di gelosia.

“Volentieri,” disse Alberto piano, e onestamente, ma era più forte di lui: la cicatrice di Aureliano lo fissava, e anche se quell’occhio malvagio ormai da tempo era chiuso, a un battito di palpebre su due Alberto lo vedeva come lo ricordava lui: nero e lacrimante, sfidandolo con dispetto.

“E questa?” chiese debolmente, accennandole con il mento, nella speranza che sentire informazioni concrete su quanto stesse meglio avrebbe funzionato per scongiurare gli invadenti e violenti ricordi.

Aureliano si passò le dita sulla cicatrice. Stranamente, bastò quello, assieme al sorriso un po' dolce-amaro che le rivolgeva. Aureliano guardava la sua cicatrice come fosse un avversario difficile, ma già sconfitto, e quello fu abbastanza da permettere ad Alberto di sbattere le palpebre senza più brutte sorprese, e di rilassarsi di colpo.

“Questa la vedi, no? Sta’ ‘na favola,” scherzò Aureliano, prima di aggiungere, balenandogli uno sguardo: “‘A tua?”

Alberto afferrò il collo della maglietta, tirandolo giù e di lato per svelare la clavicola. La sua cicatrice era più scura, più grande e più brutta di quella di Aureliano, probabilmente perché il calibro delle armi era stato diverso, e poi perché Alberto si era mosso da subito, anche con i punti, e non era stato attento per niente con il sole. E nella schiena era ancora peggio.

“Meno bella da’a tua,” Alberto rispose, sottolineando l’ovvio, “Ma anche la mia bene. Appena se vede, dai.”

L’ultima frase si voleva uno scherzo, ma era così palesemente falso che sembrò rimanere a tutti un po’ di traverso.

“Che culo che t’ha mancato anche la scapola, alla fine,” disse Angelica, forse cercando di sollevare il morale, ma procurando ad Alberto, senza farlo apposta, l’effetto inverso.

I suoi occhi saettarono verso Aureliano, e per sua grande disgrazia, mentre si abbassava la maglietta aveva fatto la stessa cosa anche lui, perché i loro sguardi si incontrarono, per un mortificante secondo.

“Se,” mormorò Alberto, un po’ ruvidamente, guardando giù con un cenno di nera ironia, “Sto gran’ culo...”

Lasciò andare la maglietta. Forse Nadia sentì il disagio, perché sbatté decisa il bicchiere sul tavolo.

“Comunque,” iniziò, “Poi te lo raccontiamo pe’ bene, quer giorno der parto, che è stata proprio ‘na commedia. Ar telefono non bastava mai er tempo pe’ rendeje giustizia.”

“Te famo vede’ er video,” disse Angelica piano, scrutando Alberto con un po di preoccupazione, ma cercando anche lei palesemente di tornare a un umore più leggero.

“Se, er famoso video,” fece Nadia, sventolando l’arancia che aveva preso dal cestino della frutta per enfasi, “Quello che sembra un reportage dar terreno durante un terremoto.”

Poggiando il frutto, Nadia mise le mani a quadrato e imitò Aureliano che teneva una fotocamera, con la faccia impaurita e mani comicamente tremanti. 

_“”Ao’, ma arriva?””_ parodiò, _“”Regà, sta arrivanno?””_

Angelica rise, e anche Alberto non poté impedirsi di sbruffare di nuovo un sorriso. L’immagine era troppo bella e le smorfie di Nadia, senza pietà alcuna, non facevano che migliorarla.

“Sfottete, sfottete,” sorrise Aureliano, scuotendo la testa, e riempiendo un’altra volta i bicchieri, finendo la bottiglia, “So’ un regista visionario, siete solo voi che nun ce capite un cazzo.”

Una volta poggiata la bottiglia, Aureliano tamburellò le dita sul tavolo, come riflettendo un secondo, prima di tirare su col naso.

“Ah, e vabbè,” riprese, slacciandosi il bracciale dal polso destro, “De inchiostro nuovo ce starebbe anche questo.”

Aureliano tirò su la manica, girandosi per mostrargli l’interno del braccio, e Alberto mise un attimo prima di capire quello che stesse vedendo.

Tatuato sull'avambraccio di Aureliano, in sottili e precise linee nere, c’era un coltello a scatto dal profilo familiare, con il manico scuro coperto di occhi, e la lama a daga con intarsi che Alberto conosceva a memoria. 

“È quello de mi’ padre,” disse, incredulo.

Aureliano annuì, roteando l’avambraccio per prendere meglio la luce. Ciò facendo, fece ondulare il coltello, come un miraggio sull’asfalto bollente.

“Se semo fatti dì da tutti com’era,” spiegò Aureliano, tracciandone il contorno con ovvia abitudine, “Il disegno l’ha fatto Nadia. Ce somija?”

Alberto si avvicinò, affascinato. La lama era dal lato “dei Santi,” come lo chiamava sua madre. Intarsiato nell’acciaio, un uomo consegnava una piuma, o una ghirlanda, forse, a una donna vestita di grande eleganza. Adelaide diceva che la scena era quella dell’Annunciazione, con l’Arcangelo Gabriele, recapitando con quel dono alla Maria la notizia del Cristo. Ma Alberto si era sempre detto che l’uomo non aveva ali, che tanto angelo non sembrava. _È un coltello d’amore,_ gli diceva invece suo padre, _il regalo degli amanti._

 _“Adelaide, non di’ bugie,”_ Alberto lo ricordava ancora ridere, mentre con cura faceva scorrere il pezzo di pece sull’archetto del violino, _“in un pugnale, entrambi i lati son peccatori.”_

Alberto alzò la mano, scorrendo l’indice sul manico del coltello. Gli occhi di dado lo fissavano, tutti e dieci rivolti a guardarlo. Protettori, a difendere chi li portava dal _jakhalo,_ il mal’occhio. La corona, il cuore. La firma del coltellinaio, il profilo intravisto della torre alla base della lama. C’era tutto. 

“È uguale,” disse piano.

Passò le dita anche sul filo, lentamente. Il fatto che fosse a taglia reale gli dava l’impressione stranissima di poterlo raccogliere. 

Solo allora Alberto si ricordò che l’immagine che stava accarezzando con tanta dolcezza era incisa nella pelle di Aureliano, e che di conseguenza stava accarezzando anche il braccio suo sotto di essa.

Alberto tirò via la mano, ma ancora non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo.

“’Nce posso crede’ c’hai fatto questo,” ammise.

Alberto non riusciva a capacitarsi sia della natura che dell’intensità dell’emozione che provava in quel momento. Aureliano tirò di nuovo su’ col naso.

“Me dispiaceva troppo che ‘ste guardie der cazzo te l’avessero tolto,” disse semplicemente, prima di aggiungere, facendo piano spallucce e passando la mano sull’immagine ancora una volta: “E poi così t’ho sempre co’ me.”

Alberto lo fissò, incredulo, mentre il cuore gli faceva nel petto un singulto spaventoso. 

Cosa gli prendeva, a quello scemo, di mettersi a sganciare frasi del genere, così, come se fosse normale? 

Dove cazzo era finito, il patto?

“Vabbè,” disse Nadia, sbattendo le mani sul tavolo, e alzandosi, “Io vado a fuma’.”

Codardo, Alberto si afferrò a lei come ad un galleggiante, lasciando dietro un Aureliano senza risposta – ma cosa si poteva rispondere, a una cosa così, con il loro bagaglio?

“Me ne sganci una?” chiese, alzandosi a seguire Nadia, mentre lei si infilava la giacca.

“Anvedi,” rise lei, “che abitudini demmerda te sei preso dentro!”

“Ve l’ho detto che ce s’annoia, oppure no?” disse Alberto, accettando la sigaretta dal pacchetto teso da lei e ficcandosela subito in bocca, seguendo Nadia attraverso la porta vetrata che lei aveva fatto scorrere, e uscendo senza guardarsi indietro.

Era calato il buio completamente, e faceva fresco. Alberto si rese conto di essersi scordato la felpa dentro. Vabbè. Un sacrificio necessario per un’evasione d’emergenza.

“Ma te quando hai iniziato?” chiese, grato di poter iniziare con Nadia una conversazione più banale di quella alla quale era appena sfuggito.

“Quando Angelica era all’ospedale, prima der casino tuo e de Aurelià,” rispose lei, tendendogli l’accendino acceso.

 _Hm._ Forse banale non era veramente neanche quella, di conversazione. Ma dopotutto, si rassegnò Alberto, per quella giornata era anche normale. Si chinò, dando fuoco alla punta della sigaretta sulla fiamma offerta. In prigione Alberto fumava solo per noia, perché le ciospe erano più interessanti come moneta da scambio che come bene di consumo, ma la sensazione di fumo caldo giù per la gola fu proprio benvenuto, in quel momento.

“Bel periodo demmerda, anche quello,” si rammentò, soffiando via il fumo dal naso e ringhiottendo la paura residua che ancora provava ogni volta che pensava a quanto vicini fossero passati dal perdere sia Angelica che Rubina, quella notte.

Nadia annuì, tirando sulla propria sigaretta per accenderla.

“P’oi dillo forte.”

Alberto la guardò, mentre soffiava via la sua nuvolona nelle luci fredde dei lampioni, con le statue come sfondo, che brillavano quasi di blu nella notte che si approfondiva. Mentre fumava, Nadia si slegò l’elastico, e quando ci passò dentro la mano, pettinandoseli con le dita, i capelli nuovamente liberi le toccavano le spalle.

“Nadia,” disse Alberto, cominciando forse l’unico discorso che si era preparato tra le mura del carcere, “Te vojo ringrazia’.”

Nadia corrugò le sopracciglia, mentre faceva brillare forte la sigaretta in un lungo tiro.

“E pe’ cosa?” chiese, al risoffio.

 _Pe’ esse stata te a finalmente fa’ fo’ri quer pezzo de fango de mi cugino Alex, già che ce semo,_ fu il primo pensiero di Alberto – ma lo trattenne. Non era in quel tipo di acque che voleva portare la discussione. Non quella sera.

Con un gesto del pollice, Alberto invece indicò dietro di sé – perché di voltarsi ancora non si sentiva capace.

“Pe’ tutto, francamente,” ammise, “Ma sopratutto pe’ Angè. ‘O so che ta’a sei curata bene.”

Anni luce meglio di quanto lo avesse fatto lui – ma quello era così ovvio che non serviva neanche dirlo. Alberto si fece un altro tiro, sorridendo piano intorno alla sua boccata di fumo.

“‘Sta radiosa,” concluse, “Siete bellissime insieme.”

Nadia si distolse. Era raro vederla altro che spavalda, ma anche nella poca luce Alberto poté vedere un leggero imbarazzo sul suo volto, misto a fierezza, e tanto calore.

“Non stiamo male, questo è certo,” Nadia ammise, sorridendo alla notte.

Tirò su il sopracciglio, ridendo da sola.

“A cambià pannolini prima dei trenta co’ una già sposata proprio non me ce vedevo però, fattelo dì,” ghignò, “E invece eccoce qua’.”

Rise anche Alberto, soffiando fumo verso il cielo.

“Sì, fa ‘steffetto, eh?”

“Entrambe lo fanno.”

Nadia si girò, e Alberto si lasciò convincere a seguire il suo sguardo.

Nelle luci calde dell’interno, a contrasto con il freddo della notte, Nadia e Alberto guardarono Aureliano che prendeva Rubina dal seggiolone e la abbracciava, cullandola piano, mentre Angelica raccoglieva i piatti dal tavolo. Sorridevano entrambi, forse ridendo a qualche loro battuta. Angelica scuoteva la testa, corti capelli arruffati a riccio, e Rubina aveva gli occhi semi-chiusi, con la testa già abbandonata contro il petto di Aureliano e una manina nella sua barba.

“Ciai ‘na creatura chè n’amore, Spadì,” disse Nadia, tenendo la sigaretta sospesa sopra le labbra, un istante, con occhi brillanti e voce tenerissima, “Non vedo l’ora ca’ conosci pe’ bene.”

Alberto tirò su col naso, cercando di contenere l’emozione, mentre Nadia si faceva il suo tiro.

“Pur’io,” Alberto disse pianissimo.

Angelica gesticolava, spiegando ad Aureliano qualcosa che sembrava farlo ridere di gusto. Non si era abbassato la manica, e a baleni gli si vedeva il tatuaggio, solo uno sbircio di inchiostro nero lungo il polso. Alberto inalò una lunga boccata di fumo, concentrandosi sul bruciore gradevole che gli scendeva nei polmoni.

“E lui?” si rassegnò a chiedere.

Aureliano era così allegro, in quel momento, ma da quando si erano rivisti aveva avuto anche lui qualche suo momento di silenzio. Alberto aveva visto balenare cose meno gioiose nei suoi occhi, in quegli istanti. Nuvole grigie nel cielo azzurro. Era fin troppo facile riconoscere quel qualcosa che sapeva benissimo emettesse anche lui, a baleni – anche se non era ancora capace di nominarlo. Al parcheggio Aureliano gli era sembrato uguale, ma ora gli pareva ovvio: qualcosa di diverso c’era, e Alberto non era ancora capace di capire se fosse un bene o un male.

Nadia tamburellò la sigaretta, facendo cadere un po' di cenere sulla ghiaia del cortile.

“De salute, bene, dai,” rispose, “C’è stato qualche momento difficile, ma ormai è passato.” 

Poi, Nadia guardò Alberto, con una scintilla negli occhi.

“O intendevi d’artro?” chiese, con un sorrisetto gravido di senso, ma Alberto non poté difendersi, perché Aureliano aveva appena fatto scorrere la porta di vetro, e si chinava fuori.

“Albè,” lo chiamò, Rubina sempre in braccio, “Te faccio vedé come sta la roba su? Così mettiamo anche Rubì a letto.”

“Eccome,” rispose Alberto, e Aureliano accennò, tornando dentro per tenere la bimba al riparo dal fresco.

Tanto di fumare Alberto aveva finito, ma anche se non fosse, per quell’opportunità si sarebbe volentieri dannato l’anima intera – imbarazzo con Aureliano o meno. C’era un posacenere alla base di una statua vicina, e Alberto ci spense il mozzicone quasi terminato.

“Grazie pa’a siga,” disse a Nadia, soffiando via l’ultima nuvoletta.

“To’ fai fa’ n’abbraccio?” chiese lei invece di dire “prego,” sorprendendolo.

In quella luce la cicatrice di Nadia era scura, quasi viola, in mezzo ai suoi occhi. Alberto ancora non si era abituato ad essere toccato, ma fu comunque facile accettare la pressione di quelle braccia esili, ma sorprendentemente forti, mentre ne ricambiava la presa ferma.

“Grazie a te, Spadì,” sussurrò Nadia contro il suo petto, tenendolo stretto, “N’te l’ho ancora detto, ma è da n’anno che ce penso.”

Raffermò la stretta, mano premuta tra le sue spalle.

“Senza de te’ oggi qua’ n’ce stavamo tutti,” concluse, con la voce un po' arrochita.

Guardava Aureliano, dicendolo, lui che li aspettava dentro, dandogli di spalle. Alberto non aveva nessuna idea, si rese di colpo conto, di quello che Aureliano avesse raccontato agli altri di _quella sera._ Facendo scorrere lo sguardo sulla linea, un po' meno larga di una volta, di quelle spalle da pugile, Alberto inghiottì forte intorno a un groppo di emozioni contraddittorie.

“Ma quando mai,” scherzò piano, sfregando la schiena di Nadia, non sapendo bene se quel gesto e quella mezza-bugia servissero a rassicurare lei, oppure se’ stesso, “Guarda che semmai è il contrario. E poi quello è invincibile, o’ sai bene. Quando mai ce mollava così.”

Si tirò indietro, tenendo però la mano sulla spalla di lei – tocco rassicurante contro i troppi ricordi.

“E comunque,” mormorò Alberto, “Co’ lui e me, ormai ho perso il conto de chi ha sarvato chi.”

E quella – pensò Alberto, guardando Aureliano sorridere ancora a una smorfia di Angelica, con Rubina in braccio che gli tirava la barba – in tanti modi non era affatto una bugia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a tuttx per aver letto un'altra update! I vostri kudo e commenti mi hanno veramente aiutatx in un periodo molto difficile! 😭💖
> 
> A martedì prossimo e grazie ancora!


	4. Chapter 4

  


  
“La metto giù così.” 

Con cura infinita, Aureliano adagiò Rubina nella culla, coprendola poi con la copertina, aggiustando il tutto con precisione intorno a lei, curandosi dei minimi dettagli. Alberto era accanto a lui, con una mano sullo schienale della sedia vicina, guardandolo fare e mentalmente prendendo appunti. Assente, con un dito, faceva dondolare una ad una le stelle e le lune della scintillante giostra mobile sospesa sopra il lettino. 

La cameretta era come Angelica e lui l’avevano immaginata, anche se in una stanza diversa, più piccola: rosa, sfarzosa, eccessiva. Forse un po' esagerata, Alberto ne era cosciente, ma non gliene importava niente. Rubina, che lo potesse apprezzare o meno, si meritava questo e più, e inoltre Alberto sapeva che per Angelica arrangiare quella camera nei minimi dettagli era stata una grata distrazione nella quale rifugiarsi, ogni volta che la loro situazione, in quei lunghi mesi di tensione, si era fatta _troppo._

“Io prima aspettavo sempre che me se addormentava n’braccio,” disse Aureliano, finendo di aggiustare gli ultimi particolari, concentrato, “ma poi m’hanno fatto capì che-” 

“-che se deve impara’ a’ addormentasse da sola,” concluse Alberto per lui, “Sennò quando mai se fa’ le notti?” 

Bisbigliavano entrambi, nella luce bassa di una lampada da notte a forma di cuore, sfaccettata dai riflessi del mobile scintillante sopra la culla. Le ragazze avevano insistito per pulire loro il tavolo, lasciandoli salire da soli con la bambina. 

Aureliano, finalmente soddisfatto della sua opera, si raddrizzò, incrociando le braccia. 

“Ebbravo,” sorrise, “Hai studiato, eh?” 

“Ce stava un libro solo sur soggetto en biblioteca,” spiegò Alberto, ricordando il fascicoletto un po’ datato dai colori pastello, praticamente consumatosi tra sue mani, “ma l’avrò riletto cento vorte.” 

Rubina si muoveva appena: già dondolava la testa in braccio ad Aureliano, da molto prima di essere allungata, quindi in posizione orizzontale sembrava decisamente pronta al sonno. 

“Comunque me pare che già sta’ n’coma,” fece notare Alberto, indicandola intenerito con un cenno del mento. 

Era bellissima, distesa e rilassata così, succhiandosi piano una manina in mezzo alle sue cose, occhi socchiusi, come una vera e propria principessa a contemplare il suo reame. 

“Eh sì,” annuì Aureliano, con ovvia fierezza, “Sta mijorando tantissimo, ormai. Non è più come ‘na vorta. Madò Albè, tè n’sai che bordello che faceva. N’esercito, pareva.” 

Alberto abbassò gli occhi, dando una nuova spinta a una luna argentata sul mobile, facendo scintillare la luce dolce della lampada a grappoli dorati sul visino di Rubina. 

“No, no’o so’,” disse piano, e forse Aureliano si pentì dell’inavvertita sbadataggine della sua frase, perché tirò su col naso, guardando in terra. 

“Vabbè, comunque,” Aureliano sospirò, “Come poi vedé, questa dorme niente male. Qua secondo me pe’ stasera avemo fatto.” 

Alberto si passò una mano dietro alla testa. Non era pronto a partire. Gli serviva ancora un momento. 

“Senti, Aurelià,” iniziò, delicatamente, con un gesto vago verso la culla, poi la porta, “te spiace se…” 

Aureliano aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma dopo un secondo capì. 

“Oh, no, certo, come no,” disse in fretta, slacciando le braccia. 

Avviandosi verso la porta a passi silenziosi, con la mano sulla maniglia aggiunse: “Fa’ con carma. T’aspetto f’ori.” 

Senza un rumore, Aureliano scivolò via, e socchiuse la porta dietro di sé. Alberto riportò l’attenzione sulla culla. Rubina si succhiava ancora la mano, ma sempre più fiaccamente, con gli occhi già chiusi. 

Sollevandola per non fare rumore contro il pavimento, Alberto prese la sedia – che aveva un cuscinetto rosa, anche quello a forma di cuore – e la avvicinò il più possibile alla culla. Ci si sedette, con il braccio appoggiato alla ringhiera di legno verniciato di un rosa pallido.

_“Ehi, Rubina,”_ mormorò, appena un soffio nel suo Sinti natale, poggiando il mento sul braccio per guardarla meglio, _“Non ti disturbare, è solo papà.”_

Forse era stupido parlare in quel modo a un bebè ancora così giovane, che non lo capiva, ma ad Alberto pareva comunque la cosa giusta da fare. 

_“Adesso ti lascio dormire, promesso. Ma è già da un bel po' che ti volevo dire due paroline.”_

Muovendo piano il corpo, poteva spingere la culla leggermente, dondolandola appena, e lui insieme. Rubina aveva lasciato la mano, che ora era stretta in un pugnetto contro il suo petto. I suoi occhioni erano chiusi, e le sue ciglia, nere nere, sembravano due perfette lune sul suo visino pallido come quello della madre. 

_“Ci siamo mancati, fino ad ora,”_ disse Alberto, _“Ma Rubì, adesso non me ne vado più. Hai capito? Non me ne vado finché di me non ti stufi perché non capisco più i tuoi problemi - finché non mi dai del vecchio, e mi sbatti in faccia la porta di camera. E se campo fino a lì, anche dopo.”_

Alberto abbassò la mano, pianissimo, e con il dito mosse la virgoletta di capelli dalla fronte di Rubina, per accarezzare con il dorso dell’indice la macchiolina caffè-latte alla radice dei suoi capelli. Un occhio, stavolta. Protettore. 

_“Io col mio non ho avuto il tempo di arrivarci, a quel punto. Ma con noi due è diverso. Ti giuro che ci provo. Anche se non si giura, vabbè. A te ancora che te ne importa.”_

Rubina respirava piano, regolare, con il viso disteso. Alberto avrebbe avuto ancora mille cose da dirle, ma non voleva correre il rischio di frenarla mentre scivolava tranquilla nel sonno. Quindi non aggiunse altro, solo alzandosi in silenzio e passandosi una mano sul viso, asciugandosi gli occhi. 

_“’Notte,”_ soffiò solo, e come promesso, dopo aver spento la lampada, lasciò Rubina dormire. 

Aureliano, come per la doccia, lo aspettava fuori, appoggiato di spalle al muro accanto alla porta con le braccia di nuovo incrociate. Alberto chiuse con cura la cameretta, e Aureliano, pudico, non disse niente quando Alberto si dovette prendere un altro secondo, con gli occhi chiusi e la fronte premuta contro al legno bianco della porta, a respirare piano e a pregare – a non sapeva bene chi o cosa, a contrario di Angelica – di non aver appena mentito. 

“Okay,” disse Alberto, riaprendo gli occhi. 

Forse si sarebbe dovuto sentire imbarazzato, ma gli occhi di Aureliano si erano alzati a guardarlo con tanta comprensione che Alberto non poté provare incertezza alcuna. Gli sorrise. 

“Mo’o fai fa’, ‘sto tour?” chiese, e Aureliano, restituendogli il sorriso, si spinse via dal muro. 

Non era lunga, la camminata da fare, perché tanto erano tutti più o meno nello stesso corridoio. 

“Così da Rubì ciarriviamo tutti,” aveva spiegato Aureliano. 

Avevano smesso di bisbigliare, ma parlavano ancora piano, per non rischiare di svegliarla. 

“Io sto’ qua’,” disse Aureliano aprendo la porta di una delle tante camerette che davano su quel corridoio 

Era frugale, il decoro di Aureliano – per quanto potesse esserlo, in quella casa. Ai muri non aveva sospeso niente, e i pochi effetti personali li aveva tutti sul comodino – inclusa una foto, la stessa di Alberto, di Rubina appena nata sul petto di Angelica. Ai piedi del letto aveva anche un po' di pesi, segno che aveva ripreso ad allenarsi. 

C’era solo una cosa veramente notevole, in quella stanza, e Alberto si invitò dentro per avvicinarcisi, con uno sbuffo divertito. 

“Beh, ma fai proprio come a casa tua, vedo,” disse Alberto, prendendo la felpa nera che era sospesa allo schienale di una sedia vicino alla finestra di Aureliano. 

La stese davanti a lui, guardando Aureliano accusatore. Della sua collezione, era di certo una delle felpe più sobrie, con appena una stampa rossa sulla schiena e un dettaglio sul petto, ma era comunque miglia di distanza dallo stile solito di Aureliano, il ché l’aveva fatta spiccare immediatamente. 

“Pure la roba mia, te freghi?” chiese Alberto. 

Aureliano sorrise, colpevole. 

“Scusa,” disse, “Me la so trovata davanti mentre mettevamo a posto. Te la ridò quanno te pare.” 

_“”Scusa?”_ Ma Aurelià, che cazzo me ne frega?” sorrise Alberto, rimettendo la felpa dov’era – evitando con cura d’immaginarsela addosso ad Aureliano, “Anzi, ce sta: semo coinquilini, mo’, no? Me pare che se fanno, ‘ste cose.” 

Camera sua ad Alberto non serviva farsela indicare: praticamente ci era cresciuto, lì dentro, dai primi giorni della sua infanzia fino a quando, da sposo, l’aveva lasciata. Per poi tornarci, quel giorno. Ironicamente. 

“A te t’avemo messo qui, perché insomma,” spiegò Aureliano, una volta fattagli strada dentro, come a giustificarsi, “Nadia e Angelica ormai in camera grande hanno tutto, e la roba tua qui ce stava.” 

La camera grande, pensò Alberto, quella dei padroni di casa, che era stata dei suoi nonni, poi dei suoi genitori, poi di Manfredi, e poi sua e di Angelica. E ora di lei e Nadia. 

Alberto già lo sapeva, quel fatto, ma non poté impedirsi di scherzarci sopra. 

“Cazzarola oh,” rise piano, con il gesto della mano che significava _“anvedi”,_ “Artro che cornuto, qui proprio _sfrattato._ ” 

Anche Aureliano rise, come si rideva a una cosa che la buona società non avrebbe trovato per niente divertente: guardandolo da sotto, mezzo colpevole e mezzo monello. 

“Spero che ‘nte dispiace, de torna’ qua,” sembrò volersi comunque assicurare, guardandosi intorno. 

Alberto fece spallucce, ripetendo il gesto sarcastico. Non si riconosceva più per niente, in quella carta-parete satinata, quel mobilio dorato, quel copriletto a stampa di leopardo, quei poster infantili. Era la camera di un adolescente, e uno pure bello confuso. Confuso forse Alberto lo era ancora su parecchie cose, ma almeno certe decisioni – tipo abbinare insieme tre tipi di stampe di felino diverse, aggiungere brillanti su una stereo già appariscente, e stampare in lettere giganti sul muro quanto _“thug”_ fosse la sua _“life”_ – poteva dire con certezza che oggi non le avrebbe rifatte. 

“Aurelià,” disse, “to’o devo ricorda’, che la notte scorsa io l’ho ancora passata in cella? Me pare l’arbergo cinque stelle, questo.” 

Più che altro sembrava un love-hotel da poco, ma insomma. Molto meglio del carcere rimaneva. Alberto mise la mano sulla lampada a forma di “S” sul muro vicino alla porta. 

“Guarda che bello, ce sta’ pure già er nome mio, in caso me lo scordo!” scherzò, facendola lampeggiare con l’interruttore. 

Aureliano rise di gusto. Quella era una cosa che non era cambiata per niente: quando Aureliano scopriva i denti così, in quella sua risata così calda, Alberto sarebbe stato disposto a parlare per sempre solo a scemenze, se significava procurargli ancora e ancora quell’espressione. 

Qualcosa di diverso però c’era, in quella camera, e sogghignando ancora, Aureliano dal comodino la prese per mostrargliela. 

“Baby monitor,” indicò, sventolandolo nella sua direzione, “Ce l’abbiamo tutti. Questo è il tasto on, ma comunque sta sempre acceso. Qui se cambia er volume. Qui se mette a lampeggia’ se sta a finì ‘a batteria...” 

Spalla a spalla con lui, gli mostrò tutto quello che c’era da capire. Alberto si concesse di gustarsi il calore del suo braccio contro il suo, anche solo per un momento. Finita la lezione, fu Alberto a riposare il ricettore sulla base. 

“Vabbene,” dichiarò, “Eccome pronto a scatta’.” 

La porta era ancora semi-aperta, ma Angelica bussò comunque prima di spingerla. 

“Permesso,” si invitò, con Nadia subito dietro. 

Si guardò anche lei intorno, come se non avesse visto quella camera da un po’ – oppure semplicemente perché c’era sempre tanto da vedere e basta. 

“Come va il tour?” Angelica chiese, “E Rubì?” 

“Bene, e benone,” rispose Aureliano, “E’ annata giù come un tronco.” 

“Giornatona anche per lei, c’è da dire,” sorrise Nadia. 

Si appoggiò contro il muro, giocando con una freccetta ancora piantata nel bersaglio dietro alla porta, mentre Angelica si avvicinava ad Alberto.

“Stai fritto pure tu, eh, Albè?” Angelica disse gentilmente, accarezzandogli la spalla, “To’o se vede in faccia.” 

Alberto non la poté smentire. Se già aveva le occhiaie prima, non immaginava nemmeno come potesse sembrare in quel momento, dopo tutto quello che aveva provato in quella giornata. 

“Ve diamo la buonanotte, allora, dai” disse Nadia, smorzando anche lei uno sbadiglio, “Io sto a crolla’.” 

Alberto si rese conto che anche se sapeva di essere stanco, non voleva che la serata si concludesse – ma neanche le voleva trattenere. La punta di panico che aveva provato all’idea di vederle partire era inutile, si sforzò a ricordare: di quelle serate, se andava tutto bene, quella era stata solo la prima di una lunga serie. 

L’idea gli procurò così tanto calore che Alberto dovette abbassare gli occhi per non farsi sopraffare ancora una volta. Accidenti, era veramente tutto un pianto, quella sera. 

Forse era anche normale. 

“’Notte, allora,” sorrise. 

Prendendo piano il viso di Angelica tra le mani, Alberto la baciò su ambe le guance. 

“E grazie,” le disse, “pe’ tutto.” 

Era una magra espressione, che non poteva affatto riflettere l’estesa di quello che Alberto provasse in quel momento, ma Angelica, come sempre, lo capiva senza aver bisogno di grandi discorsi. Gli prese la mano, stringendola forte. 

“A domani, Albè,” rispose semplicemente, e quello bastò anche ad Alberto per capire tutto quello che c’era da capire. 

Lasciandolo andare piano, Angelica si distolse per salutare anche Aureliano, con una carezza veloce al braccio. 

“Ciao, belli,” disse Nadia, battendo invece la spalla ad entrambi, non poco forte, e con un sorriso scherzoso, “Non fate troppo tardi, eh?”

E così, con un ultimo lungo sguardo scambiato con Angelica, Alberto guardò le ragazze partire, mano nella mano, chiudendosi dietro la porta per dirigersi verso la camera loro – quella del capo-famiglia. 

Pensare al fatto che sua madre si sarebbe incenerita sul posto, se fosse venuta a sapere di come si erano arrangiati loro cinque laddentro, procurò ad Alberto abbastanza nera soddisfazione da scacciare subito via il pensiero che già gli mancassero, quelle due. Ancora più assurda gli sembrava l’idea che se le sarebbe trovate davanti domani, con gli occhi gonfi e i capelli arruffati, al tavolo della colazione.

E mille volte più soddisfacente.

“Ehi Albè, indovina un po'?” disse Aureliano, tirandolo dai suoi pensieri.

Alberto aveva temuto che anche Aureliano lo salutasse subito, ma invece lui, almeno, non sembrava affatto pronto ad andare a letto. 

“T'ho fatto porta’ ‘na sorpresina.” 

Dopo aver frugato un attimo nel primo cassetto del comò, Aureliano si girò per offrire ad Alberto l’ultima cosa alla quale si sarebbe aspettato da parte sua: una canna, di taglia a dir poco _consequente,_ con tanto di posacenere e accendino. 

“Minchia ao',” si stupì Alberto, ricevendo incredulo il robusto spinello tra l’indice e il maggiore. 

Questa sì che da Aureliano era una sorpresa. Con una risata smarrita, Alberto ispezionò l’involucro, ammirandone la fattura esperta e respirandone un ondata di inconfondibile profumo d'erba. 

“Te pare bona?” chiese Aureliano, con una smorfia incerta, “Ho chiesto ai ragazzi mia de porta’ la roba seria, ma non è come se fossi bono a controlla’.” 

“È bona eccome,” garantì Alberto, prima di scherzare comunque: “Ma Aurelià, guarda che cor catrame che stava dentro, pure la siepe der giardino me potevi da’, e te limonavo comunque.” 

_Merda._ Alberto si morse la lingua. Un conto era essere riconoscente, ma perché diamine aveva dovuto dirlo in _quel modo?_ Quel tipo di umorismo da detenuto poteva anche andare per gli sconosciuti, ma una battuta del genere prendeva una piega molto diversa, nei confronti di qualcuno che _sapeva._ Di _Aureliano,_ cazzo. Era forse impazzito? 

Ma prima che Alberto potesse iniziare a preoccuparsi veramente, Aureliano chinò semplicemente la testa di lato, con un sorriso altrettanto di sbieco. 

“B’ono a sapesse,” ribadì a tono, con un sopracciglio alzato. 

Alberto sbatté le palpebre, un paio di volte. _Come, scusi?_ A quel genere di battuta neanche, si aspettava, da parte di Aureliano Adami. 

Un anno proprio _tante_ cose, poteva cambiare. 

_Alla faccia der coattone de Ossia,_ pensò Alberto, ma pensò anche tante, _troppe_ altre cose, tutte allo stesso tempo, cose che entravano in conflitto sia col patto, che con la _strategia_ – quel poco che ne rimaneva, a quel punto – che anche col semplice buon senso, quindi fece del suo meglio per pensare ad altro. Velocemente. 

Prendendo l’accendino dal posacenere, Alberto si affrettò a farlo scattare, grato della scusa pronta per darsi qualcosa da fare. Stava per avvicinare la punta alla fiamma, ma si fermò, preso da un dubbio. 

“Ma ta’a fumi con me, vero?” chiese ad Aureliano, che però storse il naso. 

_“Eh,”_ fece Aureliano, poco convinto, “Me ‘spiace, Albè, ma le ragazze ancora non so’ riuscite a converti’mme. _Indica, sativa,_ quer cazzo che ve pare, a me fa dormì sempre uguale, sta’ roba.” 

_Perché, scusa, che altri piani avresti, per stasera?_ voleva chiedergli Alberto. Ma su quelle cose non era buono insistere, quindi spense l’accendino, abbassando la canna. 

“Cazzo, pure le tue sperimentazioni, me so’ perso,” si dispiacque, onestamente deluso da quel fatto, prima di rigirare tra le dita lo spinello e rimetterlo nel posacenere, “Vabbè, allora me la tengo pe' dopo, che se fumo solo io non è bello.” 

Mise tutto sul comò vicino, in bella vista, pronto per l’occasione. 

“Ma grazie, bel pensierino,” concluse, e Aureliano sorrise. 

“Ce mancherebbe,” disse piano, abbassando la testa. 

Per un attimo stettero in silenzio. Aureliano, con gli occhi bassi, accarezzava assente l’angolo del comò. Alberto osservava il tatuaggio del coltello, lama puntata verso il basso, andare avanti e indietro come un pendolo a ritmo con quel gesto. Poi, dal nulla, mentre Alberto si cercava qualcosa da dire, Aureliano lo superò in velocità, uscendosene con un’altra, improbabile sberla: 

“Albè,” chiese, “Te va de balla’?” 

“De _ché?”_ fece Alberto, stupidamente, sperando aver capito male – o bene – o nemmeno lo sapeva più. 

Aureliano ripeté il gesto sul comò, con un’altra smorfia incerta. 

“M’ero detto che te sarebbe mancato, dentro,” spiegò, sembrando già pentirsi di aver lanciato l’idea, vista la sua reazione, “So’ che saremmo n’po scemi, solo in due, ma n’somma. M’ero detto ‘sta cosa. Ma forse è ‘na cazzata.” 

Alberto respirò a fondo. 

Basta, ora doveva calmarsi davvero: stava facendo lo stronzo. Aureliano si stava solo comportando da quello che era: un amico, e pure buono – il migliore, francamente. Tutto quello che voleva, chiaramente, era far passare una buona serata ad Alberto, dopo l’anno più lungo della loro vita. Se l’era ovviamente preparato, quel pomeriggio intero, fino nei minimi dettagli – fino a una canna di erba che lui nemmeno fumava. 

Cazzo, l’ultima volta che si erano visti, erano quasi morti entrambi – Alberto ringhiottì una palla sgradevole di ricordi residui. Forse quello era anche il modo, un po’ goffo, che aveva trovato Aureliano per mostrargli la sua gratitudine di poter, semplicemente, essere ancora lì, vivi, e insieme. 

Era Alberto a rendere le cose strane, come al solito. Se c’era una cosa da cambiare, e definitivamente, in tutta questa storia assurda, era quella sua abitudine di merda. Sopratutto se ora dovevano vivere insieme. 

_Basta,_ Alberto disse a se stesso, una preghiera sentita, _te voi rassegna’? Almeno pe’ stasera, diamoce tregua._

E qual’era la soluzione migliore, per quel tipo di sentimento, se non farsi un balletto, e per qualche istante dimenticarsi di tutto? 

C’era solo un problema, però. 

“Ma ca’a musica?” chiese Alberto, indicando attraverso il muro nella direzione della porta della cameretta di Rubina, “Non la svegliamo?” 

Aureliano sorrise con la soddisfazione di chi aveva un asso nella manica. 

“Guarda qua,” fece. 

Un altro cassetto, un altro turno di magia imprevisto. Aureliano tirò fuori due caschi per la musica, con tanto di lunghi fili per connetterli allo stereo. 

“Anvedi oh,” non poté impedirsi di ridere Alberto, definitivamente disarmato, “ma proprio tutto, te sei preparato?” 

“Te l’ho detto, no?” Aureliano sorrideva, fiero di sé, connettendo i caschi allo stereo, “Ciò avuto tempo pe pensacce, a sta’ serata, Albè. Un anno, ciò avuto.” 

Gli tese uno dei caschi, e Alberto se lo infilò - grato del fatto che Aureliano fosse concentrato sullo stereo e non potesse vedere quanto Alberto stesse avendo difficoltà a smettere di fissarlo. Mentre Aureliano spingeva tasti sullo stereo, chiaramente preparato anche a quello, Alberto guardò quel profilo concentrato e pensò, non per la prima volta quella sera, di essere l’uomo più fortunato del mondo, in quella casa, con quella gente. 

“Ao’, dimme se te da fastidio a quello, però,” disse Aureliano, dito sospeso sopra al tasto play, indicando l’orecchio destro di Alberto. 

L’udito non gli era mai tornato completamente come prima da quella parte, dopo lo sparo detonatogli così vicino. Non gli creava grossi problemi al quotidiano, ma ogni tanto, ad Alberto veniva il mal di testa, e solo dopo un po' si rendeva conto che era perché, subdolo, progressivamente, il sibilo era tornato senza che se ne accorgesse, ed era cresciuto in volume fino a tornare a trivellargli il cranio. “Acufene da trauma acustico,” l’aveva chiamato il medico. Alberto preferiva il termine più semplice di “bella rottura di coglioni.” 

“Se, se, n’te preoccupà,” assicurò, un po' perché era vero, ma sopratutto perché, anche se non lo fosse stato, Alberto non si sarebbe certo fatto rovinare quel momento da cose triviali come un timpano un po' ammaccato. 

Aureliano annuì, e soddisfatto spinse il tasto. 

“Guarda qua,” disse, mentre nei caschi echeggiavano le prime note, “Me so pure fatto insegna’ quarche mossa da Angelica.” 

Alberto la conosceva bene, quella canzone. 

_Mi sento scossa, agitata-a, agitata-a, un po' nervosa-a-_

Aureliano iniziò a muovere la testa, e anche le spalle, e pure a ritmo. Ma soprattutto, sorrideva, formando silenziosamente le parole all’unisono con la canzone, non mancando nemmeno una frase di quel testo eppure strano forte. Ad Alberto servì quasi un intero secondo per ricordarsi che anche lui poteva muoversi, ma quando lo fece, fu subito ovvio quanto Aureliano avesse avuto ragione: gli era mancato, ballare. Gli era mancato eccome. 

_Acido suono, sento solo te, sento solo te, il resto che cos'è?_

Non era veramente una canzone da ballo, per sé, ma la batteria giocosa trascinava facilmente Alberto ad oscillare in tempo con lei, e il testo era sempre troppo divertente per impedirgli di mimarlo almeno un pochino. Mentre Alberto si lasciava scivolare in passi come ai vecchi tempi, era impossibile non pensare a quel viaggio in macchina verso l’abbazia di Theodosiou. Alberto stentava a credere che Aureliano si fosse ricordato di cosa andasse in radio in quel momento. Sembrava essere passata una vita da quel giorno. Eppure era sicuro che non fosse una coincidenza, la scelta di Aureliano: c’era troppa soddisfazione, in quei occhi azzurri che lo guardavano scherzosi, per che anche quella non fosse stata una mossa premeditata. 

Ancora una volta, Alberto pensò di essere proprio fortunato, ad avere un amico del genere. 

_Che viaggio strano quando tornerò, poi lo rifarò, poi lo rifarò, uoh uoh-_

Alberto non era l’unico a divertirsi, quel tanto era ovvio. Non aveva mai visto Aureliano così: _ancheggiava_ , per l’amor di Dio. 

“Accidenti,” disse Alberto, e Aureliano, vedendo muoversi le sue labbra in altro che nel testo della canzone, fece un cenno verso il casco che significava non l’avesse sentito. 

Alberto si scostò il casco da un orecchio – quello cattivo, già che c’era – e Aureliano lo imitò. Era meglio così, anche perché gli permetteva di controllare con più accuratezza il volume della voce, continuando comunque a sentire la musica, e a muoversi a ritmo. 

“Ho detto _“accidenti,”_ ripeté Alberto, ridendo, “Te starai a ave’ un successone, se mo’ pure balli.” 

“E chi devo rimorchia’, Albè?” chiese Aureliano, con gestuale romanissima a sottolineare la _siccità_ della sua situazione attuale, e concludendo con un giro scherzoso su sé stesso. 

_Oh._ Alberto era un po' sorpreso di sentirlo: Aureliano era davvero rimasto con le mani in tasca, sin dalla rottura con Nadia? Stentava a crederlo, ma dopotutto, faceva anche senso: senza nemmeno contare la ferita, il loro era stato un anno già bello pieno. Forse Aureliano non aveva trovato il tempo per fare nuove _conoscenze,_ semplicemente. Magari Alberto si sarebbe potuto convincere a portarlo fuori, una sera di quelle – sbloccare la situazione di _entrambi,_ su quel fronte, non poteva che essere una buona idea, nelle loro nuove circostanze. 

Difatti Aureliano aveva avuto ragione anche su un’altra cosa: sembravano di sicuro parecchio scemi, a ballare tutti e due così, da soli – senza neanche contare che da fuori lo facevano in apparente silenzio. 

Ma non importava per niente. Preso dal ritmo, con affianco la persona con la quale era più in fiducia al mondo, Alberto si lasciò andare, completamente. La musica, come spesso, gli riempiva la testa, lasciando poco spazio per altri pensieri. Alberto la lasciò sopraffarlo, sciogliergli dalle spalle ogni tensione – la chitarra elettrica che riffava su e giù, la batteria sporca e punk, la voce di Eva Poles che in qualche modo riusciva a legare il caotico tutto in un insieme coerente. Il filo del casco sarebbe potuto essere un intralcio, ma era quasi un accessorio anche quello. Alberto fece ridere Aureliano sventolandolo nella sua direzione a ritmo con il ritornello. 

_Acido, acida, acido, acida-_

La canzone finì troppo presto. Mentre la batteria dava un ultimo sussulto, sia la chitarra elettrica che la voce di Poles si estinsero piano, in un basso eco di distorsione. Alberto ansimava leggermente, pieno di endorfine, e stava per fare un’altra battuta, quando subito partì il pezzo successivo. 

Uno dal tono _decisamente_ diverso. 

Violini, un sintetizzatore a mo’ di arpa, una batteria leggera, con il suono sottile del piatto ride stuzzicato appena, come un bisbiglio. Anche quella canzone Alberto la conosceva bene. Strana scelta, un tempo così lento, sopratutto dopo l’altra – ma insomma, Aureliano mica era un esperto a fare i mix, e Alberto si poteva far funzionare anche quella, no? 

Forse? 

_Quando sei qui con me,_ Mina attaccò, dolce, ma già intensa, _questa stanza non ha più pareti, ma alberi. Alberi infiniti-_

Alberto stava ancora ondeggiando piano, chiedendosi come cazzo gestirsi uno slow del genere da solo, quando, in un unico fluido momento, si trovò contro Aureliano. _Praticamente petto a petto._ Alberto quasi inciampò indietro, nel sentirselo così vicino, e lo sguardo che gli alzò fu uno di pura sorpresa. 

_Quando tu sei vicino a me,_ si infuocava la voce limpida, mentre Aureliano con le mani trovava la vita di Alberto, e la afferrava gentile – con quei suoi occhi azzurri riversi nei suoi, e quel sorriso così complice – _questo soffitto viola no, non esiste più-_

“Ehi, ehi- wow, okay,” si divincolò Alberto, scivolando fuori da quella presa inaspettata – e molto, _troppo_ intensa per il suo povero cuore, “Frena n’attimo.” 

Aveva ancora il fiato un po' corto, ma le endorfine erano state rapidamente sostituite un disagio sbigottito. 

“Sei sicuro che te sei fatto insegna’ ‘e mosse giuste?” chiese Alberto, cercando di scherzarci sopra per camuffare l’imbarazzo – senza successo. 

Ballare era ballare, ma insomma – _insomma._ A tutto c’era un limite. Aureliano si era fermato, mani ancora sospese nel gesto, e lo guardava con un’espressione completamente persa. La musica continuava, forte, nell’orecchio di Alberto ancora coperto dal casco. 

“Dai, Albè,” sorrise Aureliano, anche se il suo sorriso era diventato un po' esitante, “Semo solo noi. Te poi rilassa’.” 

Alberto strizzò gli occhi nella sua direzione. Rilassarsi, _lui?_

“Ma che c’entra se semo soli o meno, scusa?” Alberto ribatté, incredulo. 

Cominciava a fargli male, quell’attitudine, si rese conto - male davvero. Non era perché Aureliano non lo vedeva come Alberto vedeva lui, che era giusto torturarlo in quel modo, no? 

Ma non era di Aureliano, la colpa – Alberto se lo rammentò inghiottendo dolorosamente intorno ad un nodo di profondo disagio. La situazione era mortificante: se solo Alberto fosse stato capace di farsi passare quella sua patetica cotta, forse sarebbe stato in grado di ballare così, semplicemente, con il suo amico – e di ricevere con quella anche tutte le sue altre attenzioni. Dopo un anno a seguire scrupolosamente il _patto,_ di sicuro Aureliano se l’aspettava da parte sua – e a ragione. 

Ma Alberto non poteva, e ammettere quello equivaleva ad ammettere anche il resto: che c’era ancora qualcosa in sospeso – l’ultima cosa che Alberto volesse fare. Purtroppo, ormai era troppo tardi: aveva svelato le proprie carte come un cretino, e non poteva tornare indietro. 

_Darsi tregua, ‘sto cazzo,_ pensò con amarezza. 

L’amaro, rapidamente, fu però sostituito solo da una grande stanchezza. Forse era un segno: quella conversazione, Alberto l’aveva respinta troppo a lungo. Era giunto il tempo di smettere di scappare – di levarsi quel discorso maledetto di torno, una volta per tutte. Di fare qualche scusa, e magari chiarire qualche limite. 

Ripartire su basi più chiare, forse. 

“Che c’è, Aurelià,” chiese Alberto piano, sentendosi divampare il bruciore familiare dell’umiliazione sul viso e sulla nuca, “Te diverte ancora così tanto, manda’mme in confusione?” 

“In confu-?” iniziò Aureliano, fronte aggrottata, prima di zittirsi di colpo. 

Sgranò gli occhi: come se fosse preso, tutto d’un tratto, da un dubbio profondo e orrendo. 

“Ma Albè-” riprese Aureliano, poco fermo. 

Gli scrutava il volto, come se fosse alla ricerca di una risposta che avrebbe potuto trovare scritta sui suoi tratti. C’era vera apprensione, nella sua voce, quando riprese a parlare. 

Alberto si sentiva veramente di merda. Stava tradendo la fiducia di Aureliano, lo sapeva - ancora una volta. Forse quella sarebbe stata la volta di troppo – quella in cui Aureliano lo avrebbe mandato a cagare definitivamente. 

Forse fu per via dell’ansia che gli provocò quel pensiero, che ad Alberto servirono due interi secondi prima di registrare cosa Aureliano gli avesse appena chiesto. 

“To’o ricordi, quello che m’hai detto quella notte, all’ospedale,” aveva detto Aureliano, cercando lo sguardo di Alberto con quei suoi occhi così azzurri e confusi, “Vero?” 

_Suona un’armonica, mi sembra un organo-_

Alberto aprì la bocca, ma aveva il fiato smorzato in gola. Gli ci volle un lungo secondo prima di riuscire a rispondere – più o meno ad alta voce. 

“Certo,” Alberto disse, con il filo di aria che appena riusciva ad uscirgli dal petto, “Certo che mo’o ricordo. Ma non-” 

_-su nell’immensità del ciel..._

“Non ero sicuro m’avessi sentito,” ammise, “O che l’avessi _voluto_ senti’. Non me ne hai poi parlato più-” 

Vecchi ricordi si presentavano tutti insieme, confusi, alla mente di Alberto: il sangue, le grida dei dottori, la maschera dell’ossigeno – e quelle due paroline, fin troppo vere, bisbigliate in un attimo di annebbiata follia. Ma in più di quelli, ce n’erano anche nuovi, di ricordi – molto più freschi. Poco a poco, si organizzavano anche quelli, come pezzi di un puzzle, in un immagine alla quale Alberto stentava a credere. 

_Aurelià,_ sotto il sole, su quel parcheggio. Il suo comportamento strano. Le sue uscite improbabili. 

“Non te ne volevo mica parla’ ar telefono,” Aureliano ribatté, togliendosi piano il casco, guardando Alberto con sgomento, “Me pareva ovvio, no? In dieci minuti a settimana, che cazzo potevamo dicce, con tutto quello che già c’era da gestì?” 

Indicò intorno a lui, come a mostrare ad Alberto qualcosa di ovvio che però lui non poteva vedere. 

“È come pe’e visite,” proseguì, lasciando cadere il casco alla cieca sul letto dietro di lui, “M’ero detto che co’ Angè incinta, era mejo lascia’ tutto er posto a lei. Che ‘e cose nostre ce le potevamo gesti’ dopo - _adesso._ Che tanto c’eravamo capiti, no? E te- te eri d’accordo!” 

Aurelià. Le sue premure. I suoi silenzi. La mano nell’incavo della sua schiena, nella cucina scaldata dalle loro risate. 

La felpa nera e rossa sulla sua sedia. 

Alberto si abbassò il casco intorno al collo, guardando incredulo Aureliano che si dimenava contro il groviglio di sentimenti nel quale erano entrambi presi in trappola - perso almeno quanto lui, in quel labirinto, a giudicare dalla sua espressione. 

“Cazzo, ma che te credevi?” Aureliano proseguì, con quei occhi azzurri ancora sgranati dalla confusione, “La mia _amichevole_ seratina musica per il mio _migliore amico?_ Il mio-” 

Girò verso di lui il braccio destro, indicandoselo impotente. 

“Il mio _platonico_ tatuaggio per la mia _platonica_ relazione co’ l’uomo pe’l quale ero pronto a- che m’ha _sarvato la vita?”_ si incredulì, con sforzo ovvio per controllare il volume della voce, “Ma sei rincojonito proprio, Albè? O’ so che t’hanno menato in testa forte, laddentro, ma Dio Porc- ” 

Aureliano chiuse gli occhi, forte, prima di passarsi una mano sulla bocca. Gli occhi del coltello tatuato sul suo braccio balenarono tutti e dieci verso Alberto. _Il regalo degli amanti._

Alberto guardò le labbra di Aureliano sparire e ricomparire dietro al quelle sue dita affusolate. Se le ricordò formare il suo nome, quelle labbra, dietro a quella maschera dell’ossigeno che ad ondate si appannava. Se le ricordò in quella luce rossa di fiamme, dirgli in un respiro spezzato che non poteva guardarlo morire – che era disposto a farlo al posto suo. 

Alberto si ricordò della loro prima chiamata, in carcere, quando Aureliano aveva ancora la voce arrochita dall’intubazione recente, e Alberto sapeva di avere solo pochi secondi per prendere delle sue notizie – per sentire quella sua voce per la prima volta da quella notte che avrebbe potuto essere l’ultima. 

“Ehi,” si erano salutati, all’unisono – appena un sussurro. 

Come tentennando entrambi intorno alla voragine senza fondo di tutto quello che c’era da dirsi. 

“Come te senti?” era finalmente riuscito a chiedere Alberto. 

Si ricordava ancora di essersi passato una mano sugli occhi, nell'infermeria fredda del primo carcere. Anche lui era ancora stordito dal dolore nauseante alla spalla, forte abbastanza da paralizzargli tutto il lato sinistro del corpo – e dal fischio assordante nel suo orecchio destro, che sembrava determinato ad eleggerci un domicilio permanente. 

“Incazzato come ‘na iena,” aveva soffiato Aureliano, con quel filo di voce reso ruvido dalle traccie dei tubi, “Se potessi alzamm’e, fidate che starei a mette’ ‘sta camera sotto-sopra.” 

Si era schiarito la gola, con ovvio dolore. Parlare era chiaramente ancora difficile – e probabilmente sconsigliato - ma come sempre, Aureliano era troppo testardo per abbandonare la lotta per un motivo triviale come il dolore. 

“Ma sto’ cercanno de gestimme,” aveva proseguito, di sicuro cosciente anche lui di quanto fosse limitato i loro tempo, “Ce ‘sta n’sacco da risolve, ma mo’ famo tutto quo’o che serve. Dopo oggi te lascio parla’ co’ Angè, ma Albè, io te tiro f’ori da lì. Hai capito? Non importa come.” 

“Concentrati su rime’tterte, piuttosto,” aveva sussurrato Alberto, scosso dall’ardore del tono di Aureliano – ma erano probabilmente i farmaci a farlo parlare così, aveva ragionato allora. 

“Se, vabbè, faccio anche quello, n’te preoccupa’,” Aureliano aveva sbuffato, e Alberto si era potuto immaginare alla perfezione l’espressione un po' broncia sul suo viso, “Te dimme solo che fai il bravo, laddentro, okay? Che me stai in campana.” 

L’infermiera di guardia stava facendo cenno ad Alberto che il tempo stesse per scadere. Alberto aveva annuito, combattuto tra il sollievo di sentire Aureliano così in forze e determinato, e la consapevolezza dolorosa del tempo che sarebbe passato prima che avesse potuto sentirlo di nuovo – e di tutte le altre attese che ancora lo aspettavano, tra quelle mura. 

“Ma certo,” aveva risposto, facendo del suo meglio per non tradire quel conflitto nella voce, sostituendogli quello che sperava essere un tocco di convincente spavaldaggine, “Che te credi, che inizio a famme calpesta’ i piedi proprio quaddentro? Co’ tutto quo’o ch’avemo passato? 

Alberto aveva saettato uno sguardo all’infermiera, allora - i cui gesti si erano solo raffermati. 

“Mo’ me tocca anna’, però, Aurelià,” Alberto aveva detto, a voce più bassa, “Sta scadendo il tempo.” 

“Va bene,” aveva risposto piano Aureliano. 

La voce gli si stava indebolendo inesorabilmente, ma il tono di Aureliano era comunque stato fermissimo, quando aveva aggiunto: 

“Albè, faje vede’ chi sei, a quei delinquenti da poco. E poi quanno esci-” 

Un respiro, profondo. La voce di Aureliano era diventata appena udibile, attraverso le interferenze del ricettore. 

“Io t’aspetto qui.” 

Alberto aveva pensato fosse stata la stanchezza ad addolcirgli la voce così, tutto d’un colpo. La linea era caduta prima che potessero dire altro, e Alberto era rimasto lì a fissare il telefono, per alcuni lunghi secondi. A contemplare i termini del patto silenzioso che pensava di aver capito. 

E invece, come al solito, non aveva capito niente. 

“Io da n’anno ‘sto qua come n’fesso,” mormorò Aureliano, in quella camera dorata, riaprendo piano quei suoi occhi color mare, e guardando Alberto con un barlume triste nello sguardo, “e te invece...” 

Falena impotente di fronte a quella luce, Alberto compì i pochi passi che li separavano. 

“Te invece…” Aureliano ripeté, debolmente, ma non finì la frase, perché invece di far quello accolse Alberto che si fiondava tra le sue braccia – e iniziò a baciarlo. 

La bocca di Aureliano sapeva di arance e di vino bianco, ma Alberto appena ebbe il tempo di assaggiarlo, quel sapore dolce, perché quel bacio se lo prese come un vagante il primo sorso d’acqua fresca: avido, senza vergogna, e senza fermarsi a respirare. Ma tra l’altro neanche Aureliano si era perso a tergiversare: i loro secondo bacio insieme – un po' come il primo – non fu né preciso, né dolce, né beneducato. A contatto l’uno con l’altro, era come se ci fosse _troppo,_ accumulato, per tenere le cose nel dominio del civile. 

Ci furono subito vestiti afferrati, respiri tesi, e mani che fameliche si infiltravano sotto magliette a toccare pelle di corpi che si spingevano l’uno contro l’altro. Ci fu’ subito lingua, e subito _denti,_ e spalle che con ben poca delicatezza venivano spinte contro il muro - ma non era per farsi male: era per sentire _tutto_ , tutto insieme, come se nessuna frazione da sola potesse bastare. Come se non si potesse fare altrimenti. Come se _servisse._

Alberto aveva ancora il casco intorno al collo, e mentre da un Aureliano che teneva fermo contro la parete finalmente riceveva le risposte che gli servivano, attraverso di esso potevano entrambi sentire le ultime note, distanti, di una Mina che si struggeva. 

_Nel ciel..._

Quando si separarono – costretti, entrambi a corto di fiato – Aureliano aveva gli occhi chiusi e i capelli in disordine. Alla cieca, stese la mano accanto a lui, e mise la stereo in pausa. Piano aprì gli occhi - nuovo scorcio di azzurro in mezzo a tutto quell’oro. 

“Sai de sigaretta,” sussurrò Aureliano, col poco di fiato che aveva ancora in petto. 

Alberto corrugò le sopracciglia. 

“Mi… dispiace?” ansimò anche lui, ma non ebbe il tempo di pentirsi di qualsiasi cosa, perché Aureliano gli riprese il viso tra le mani, chinandosi verso di lui. 

“Non me stavo a lamenta’,” soffiò, respiro dolce e caldo contro le labbra di Alberto – e senza esitazione se le riprese un’altra volta. 

Quel secondo bacio fu più pacato – _meno disperato._ In mezzo ai mobili dorati e ai suoi poster da adolescente, Alberto lasciò Aureliano invertire le loro posizioni e premerlo a sua volta contro il muro, per baciarlo come si beveva un vino: gustandoselo. Le mani che prima afferravano disperate, ora accarezzavano lente. La lingua di Alberto lenì quello che prima aveva morso – un tocco dolce sul labbro inferiore di Aureliano, tenero dei suoi assalti indelicati di poco prima. Aureliano accolse quel contatto con un suono magnifico, misto di sollievo e soddisfazione. Le loro barbe strofinavano piano l’una contro l’altra – frizione perfetta, molto meno ruvida di prima. Alberto stringeva la maglietta di Aureliano in un pugno stretto, tirandoselo contro - ma senza più prepotenza. 

Che infarto si sarebbe preso Spadino adolescente, pensò Alberto stordito, se avesse potuto vedersi concretizzare in quella camera, proprio accanto al suo letto, fantasie che lui osava a malapena concepire. Anche Alberto adulto, con le spalle contro il muro, il gusto delle arance sulla lingua, e la bocca di Aureliano entusiasta contro la sua, stentava a credere cosa gli stesse succedendo. 

Parte di lui si chiedeva se non fosse ancora sulla ghiaia di quello sfasciacarrozze, o sul cemento di quel locale della biancheria, in quel momento: a svuotarsi del suo sangue, e a viversi l’ultima, piacevole visione offertagli dalla mente come conforto mentre piano si spegneva. 

Ma non era così. Quando si separarono ancora una volta, Aureliano aveva ancora entrambe le mani ai lati del viso di Alberto, e il suo tocco caldo – alla base della sua cicatrice – non aveva nulla di una chimera. 

“Quindi famme capì,” iniziò debole Alberto, con la voce arrochita, “Pe’ te, noi già da un anno stamo _insieme?”_

Gli girava la testa, e non solo per via dei baci. Più assurdo di così non poteva essere niente. Aureliano si schiarì la gola. 

_“”Insieme,”_ Albè, che cazzo ne so’,” rispose piano, anche lui poco fermo, “Etichette così non ho pensato a mettercene, senza manco discuterne. Chiamalo come te pare, ma- ma sì. Pensavo… che avevamo deciso de mette' tutto in pausa n’attimo, per pote’ gesti’ er resto. Ma che insomma. Da quella notte non era cambiato niente.” 

Inspirò, forte. 

“Non è cambiato, vero, Albè?” Aureliano chiese, e Alberto scosse subito la testa. 

“No,” disse, senza un attimo di esitazione, perché forse quella era la cosa di cui fosse più sicuro al mondo, in quel momento, “È uguale.” 

Si schiarì la gola anche lui, con un cenno del sopracciglio. 

“Anzi,” Alberto ammise, “Semmai è pure più de prima. N’so manco come sia possibile, ma è così.” 

Aureliano accarezzò l’angolo della bocca di Alberto con il pollice, annuendo piano. 

“Okay,” soffiò Aureliano, appoggiando la fronte al quella di Alberto, con ovvio sollievo, “Okay, bene. Bene.” 

Fu impossibile, per Alberto, resistere: lo baciò di nuovo, perché anche se gli sfuggivano le parole, il suo corpo voleva parlare per lui, e aveva ancora _molto_ da dire. 

Il sapore delle arance era quasi scomparso, notò distante Alberto, mentre ancora una volta si prendeva quelle labbra: a furia di baci, si era dissolto sotto la sua lingua, lasciando indietro solo il gusto di Aureliano. 

Mille volte più prelibato. 

Quando Alberto si tirò indietro, dopo un altro, lungo assaggio di quella bocca dalla quale stentava a separarsi, Aureliano appoggiò di nuovo la fronte alla sua, con un sospiro profondo. Poi, cingendogli la schiena con le braccia, lo strinse a sé, con una mano sulla sua nuca e l’altra tra le sue spalle. Alberto si lasciò andare contro il petto di Aureliano, ricambiando la stretta. 

“Credo che stavolta serve a me, un secondo,” disse piano Aureliano, e Alberto fece un suono di approvazione che andò a perdersi nella maglietta dell’altro. 

Serviva un momento ad entrambi. 

La camera era silenziosa. Aureliano aveva il viso premuto nel collo di Alberto, e lì respirava piano. L’ultima volta che Alberto era stato così vicino a quel petto, era nel parcheggio del carcere, ma prima di quello – Alberto strinse le palpebre, respingendo il baleno di ricordi. Le immagini indietreggiarono con assurda facilità, quella volta: da dov’era Alberto poteva sentire perfettamente il cuore di Aureliano battere forte, ma regolare – il ritmo _giusto,_ contro la sua guancia. Niente a che vedere con il frenetico palpitare di _quella sera._

“Me pareva così ovvio,” mormorò Aureliano dopo un lungo momento di silenzio. 

Suonava come se stesse chiedendo “scusa." Alberto respirò forte contro la spalla di Aureliano – l’odore di lui, sempre lo stesso, inciso nella sua memoria sin dalla prima volta che l’aveva avvicinato – quando ancora era come un ladro, a bramare qualcosa che non gli apparteneva. 

“Forse lo era,” rispose Alberto, “Ma che te posso di’, Aurelià…” 

Alberto prese quelle forti braccia, fronteggiando Aureliano. Il suo Aurelià. Troppo voluto per credere di poterlo avere veramente. Troppo prezioso perché Alberto potesse pensare di meritarselo. Eppure verissimo, ora, davanti ai suoi occhi, tra le sue mani. 

“A vorte quanno te sogni così tanto ‘na cosa, e poi succede, n’ce poi crede,” ammise Alberto, facendo del suo meglio per non lasciar tremare la voce, ma riuscendoci poco, “Sopratutto se è _questo._ Se siamo noi.” 

“E’ mia, la colpa,” mormorò Aureliano, “Ho confuso tutto, che’ bugie mie.” 

Chiuse gli occhi, ancora sospeso ad appena un respiro dalle labbra di Alberto. 

“Ciò messo così tanto tempo ad arrivacce,” sussurrò, “E poi, n’a volta c’ho capito-” 

“-è parsa n’evidenza,” finì Alberto per lui, senza l’ombra di un dubbio. 

Non era difficile indovinarlo, perché quello che Aureliano stava dicendo era esattamente quello che provava anche Alberto, in quel momento – pezzi finalmente incastrati, mistero finalmente risolto. Era un sentimento facile da riconoscere, perché Alberto lo aveva provato: in un lontano pomeriggio, con le labbra premute sul cappello regalato da Aureliano. Quel giorno Alberto si era immaginato di poter baciare la fronte che ancora intiepidiva quel tessuto – e capito in un unico, elettrico brivido che non voleva solo Aureliano, ma che lo _amava,_ e che sopratutto non poteva smettere. 

Aureliano solo annuì, e Alberto decise di fare esattamente quello che aveva sognato di fare quel giorno distante: prese il viso di Aureliano tra le mani e si alzò per premere le labbra sulla sua tempia, forte, godendosi il momento che non avrebbe mai pensato vedersi avverare. Aureliano respirò forte, ricevendo quel tocco, prima di attirarsi di nuovo Alberto contro - stretto, come se non potesse tenerselo vicino abbastanza. 

“Me sa che ce tocca ricomincia’ tutto da capo, te e me,” sussurrò Aureliano, dolce contro il suo orecchio, “Te andrebbe, Albè?” 

“Eccome.” 

Poi, però, Alberto non poté impedirsi di sorridere, un sorriso ubriaco di sollievo contro il petto caldo di Aureliano. 

“Aspetta, però,” Alberto rise piano, “Tipo _da capo_ da capo?” 

Rise anche Aureliano. Tirandosi indietro, aggrottò le sopracciglia, sgranando un po’ gli occhi per riprendere quell’espressione volatile che Alberto non gli riconosceva più, e cambiando la voce per farla somigliare a quel ringhio che era sempre, agli inizi. 

_“Che ce sta a fa’, qua’ ,‘sta merda?”,_ fece Aureliano, tra denti stretti – eco distante d’altri tempi, quasi d’altra gente. 

Alberto, sopracciglio alzato, scosse la testa con un tono di sarcasmo intenerito – la voce di Spadino, miele velenoso. 

_“Oddio, scusa, n’te l’hanno detto?”_ recitò, parole chiare nella sua mente come se le avesse pronunciate solo ieri, _“N’te l’hanno detto ch’io vado ‘ndo cazzo me pare?”_

Quelle maschere del passato non durarono a lungo. Scivolarono via entrambe quando Alberto e Aureliano ripresero a ridere. Piano, insieme, l’uno contro l’altro. 

“Pure te to’o ricordi tutto ar millimetro, eh? ” chiese Aureliano, e Alberto annuì. 

“E come no? Co’ Lele tra de noi che se cagava sotto, poverino… ” 

Alberto tirò su col naso. L’angolo della bocca di Aureliano era ancora incurvato in un sorriso, reso però leggermente dolce-amaro, come sempre, dalla menzione di Gabriele. Alberto non poté resistere alla tentazione di baciare quell’angolo di labbra, di provare a scacciare via quel loro lutto come tante volte aveva sognato di fare prima – come poteva fare ora. 

“Me la so’ rigirata n’testa tante volte, qua’a scena,” ammise Alberto piano, tra due baci leggeri, “Te l’ho detto: quer giorno m’è cambiata la vita, Aurelià.” 

Aureliano abbassò gli occhi, tirandosi ancora un po’ indietro per tenere Alberto dalla vita. 

“Se,” Aureliano sospirò, guardando in terra, tra di loro, “Te sei fatto spara’, sei finito in galera, te sei perso la nascita de tu’ fija, tutto pe’ idee mie. E mo’ st’ennesima cazzata. Non so quanto bene, t’è cambiata.” 

Alberto quello non glielo poteva proprio lasciare dire. 

“Non di’ stronzate,” disse, fermo, “Aurelià, guardame.” 

Aureliano lo fece, lasciandosi guidare docile dal suono della sua voce. 

_“Quattordici mesi_ dentro, so’ stato,” proseguì Alberto, fissandolo deciso, “Ma che stai a scherza’? Co’ quello c’ho fatto in vita mia, se c’era ‘na giustizia vera, buttavano via la chiave. ” 

Scosse la testa, ripensando a tutto quello che aveva visto tra le mura grigie del carcere. 

“Dovevi vedé le tragedie vere che ce stavano,” aggiunse, “Cor mio annetto, me pareva de sfotteli tutti. E co’ Rubì me so perso sei mesi, è vero, ma mo’ recupero tutto. Intanto co’ lei ce stavate voi tre, quindi sai che je rimbalza, a quella.” 

Faceva male, quello, più di tutto: quella cicatrice ad Alberto sarebbe rimasta per sempre, lo sapeva. Ma non rendeva il resto meno vero. 

Alberto scherzò, allora – perché era solo così che sapeva fare, quando c’era troppo altro da dire. 

“Poi comunque l’idea der prete era mia,” rammentò, con un gesto sarcastico della mano, “Nto’o sei studiato così bene, ‘sto nostro copione.” 

Alberto raggiunse il suo obbiettivo: Aureliano gli restituì il sorriso. 

“Ah sì?” mormorò Aureliano, chinando la testa di lato con quel suo ghigno un po' sghembo. 

“Eh, sì.” 

“Sarà che me sento un po’ distratto,” disse Aureliano, raffermando la presa sulla vita di Alberto, “Pe’ quarche motivo.” 

Si chinò per baciarlo di nuovo profondamente. Alberto si sciolse contro di lui – o almeno, iniziò a farlo, finché con una pressione delle anche Aureliano non li portò a contatto in una maniera che rendeva ovvie _molte cose._ Alberto lasciò scappare un suono dal profondo del petto, francamente imbarazzante nella sua trasparenza. Non si era potuto trattenere: la bocca di Aureliano, dopo un ultimo tocco dolce, aveva lasciato le sue labbra per andare a deporre una scia di baci lungo il filo della mascella di Alberto, lentamente, fino a raggiungergli il collo – senza mai sminuire quella pressione del bacino. 

“Pe’ quarche motivo,” ripeté Alberto tra due di quei baci roventi, un po' strascicato, sentendosi divampare di calore la pelle del viso e del petto – e di altre regioni _molto più meridionali._

Per via della differenza di taglia, non erano esattamente allineati, ma c’era qualcosa di perfettamente _sbagliato_ nell’avercelo duro nell’incavo della coscia di Aureliano, e sentire lui, non in migliori condizioni, premuto quasi contro la sua pancia, attraverso la cerniera dei pantaloni. 

Spadino adolescente era in piena apoplessia. 

Incapace di resistere al richiamo di quel calore tra di loro, Alberto si tirò Aureliano contro e lo baciò fino a mozzarsi di nuovo il fiato. Aureliano glielo rendeva con altrettanta foga: se lo prese ardente, ansimando apertamente contro le sue labbra, sulla sua lingua. Le mani di Alberto si insinuarono sotto la sua maglietta, per afferrargli anche lui vita, e ricambiare la pressione di prima, trascinandoselo addosso. Aureliano, sempre meno timido, gli afferrò invece le natiche, e nel farlo portò a contatto i loro corpi in modo ancora più lascivo di quanto Alberto si aspettasse. Quel poco di frizione già bastò a metterlo in difficoltà, quindi quando Aureliano raffermò ancora la stretta, e mosse Alberto per sentirselo scivolare contro di nuovo attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni, con un gemito spezzato Alberto fu costretto a tirarsi indietro. 

“Aspe’,” ansimò. 

Si era allontanato leggermente, ma non aveva lasciato andare Aureliano. Si era solo separato quanto bastasse per non farsi sopraffare dalla tentazione di spegnere il cervello e lasciare il suo corpo prendere il controllo – in un modo che sapeva sarebbe divampato subito a scintille. 

“Se n’se damo ‘na carmata, qua diventa n’artra, ‘sta situazione,” ammise Alberto. 

Poté sentire il respiro di Aureliano fare una capriola strana, fermarsi e poi ripartire più teso. Con uno dei suoi versetti senza parole, Aureliano si schiarì la gola, e poi alzò lo sguardo. 

“Embè?” chiese, di nuovo con quel sorriso di sbieco – una versione meno lucida di esso, però, con le palpebre socchiuse e iridi scurite da pupille dilatate, “Che non me va’, secondo te?” 

Encefalogramma piatto, per Spadino quindicenne – e Alberto adulto uguale. 

“O’ capisco se sei stanco, però,” aggiunse subito Aureliano, mentre il cervello di Alberto tentava di incassare il colpo senza liquefarsi, “O se è troppo, tutto insieme. N’te vojo mette’ fretta. Famo solo quello che voi tu. Anche niente.” 

Si fermò, inumidendosi le labbra. Alberto guardò ipnotizzato quel baleno di lingua rossa apparire e sparire davanti ai suoi occhi. 

“Ma ce tenevo a ditte che ciavrei anche n’artro tipo de sorpresa,” concluse Aureliano. 

Con fermezza, prese il polso di Alberto e tirò la sua mano dietro di sé, guidandola nell’incavo della propria schiena. E poi più giù ancora. 

“Ma che stai a scherzà?” gracchiò Alberto. 

Non stava scherzando. Alberto, con il viso affondato nel petto di Aureliano, si costrinse a respirare piano, mentre Aureliano gli premeva, incoraggiante, la mano sul proprio fondo-schiena. Alberto non si era spinto a pensare fino a lì – non fuori dalle sue più pazze fantasie, almeno. E anche in quelle, alla fine, la più parte del tempo Alberto non si immaginava molto oltre che di essere – patetico come al solito – disposto a ricevere qualsiasi briciola di lui Aureliano si fosse degnato di concedergli – senza curarsi se fosse nel modo che Alberto preferisse, o meno. 

E invece la proposta di Aureliano, quella sera, era _tutt’altra._

“Me voi proprio morto, allora,” Alberto si strozzò quasi. 

“N’ce contavo, stasera, eh,” si difese Aureliano, “Me so’ solo detto che ‘nse sapeva mai.” 

Alberto non aveva il tipo di controllo d’acciaio che sarebbe servito per resistere ad un invito del genere – e neanche un briciolo di voglia di provarci. Muovendo l’altra mano a raggiungere la prima, Alberto accarezzò le natiche di Aureliano – rotonde, ferme. _Perfette, cazzo._

“N’sai quanto ciò pensato,” disse Aureliano, inalando un respiro teso mentre Alberto ripeteva l’esperimento, esplorandolo attraverso la stoffa grezza del denim nero, “Quante vorte me so’ messo così solo pe’ poi toccarme. Pensando a te.” 

Quelle parole andarono direttamente tra le gambe di Alberto. Strinse le mani intorno all’alto delle cosce di Aureliano, aggrappandosi a quel perfetto incavo come per sostegno. 

“N’te facevo così lercio,” ammise, debole. 

Non lo faceva così _tante cose,_ ma gli sfuggivano le parole. Alberto era a malapena lucido: premuto contro il petto di Aureliano, circondato dal suo odore e dal calore inebriante del suo corpo, con le mani sul suo culo e invitato, senza mezze parole, a _favorirne._

Altro che perdere il _controllo_ , era la _ragione_ di Alberto, ad essere in pericolo. 

“E io n‘te facevo così timido,” rise piano Aureliano, con la voce che si faceva decisamente più tesa del normale, “Me voi toccà come se deve?” 

Prendendogli entrambi i polsi, Aureliano incitò Alberto a scivolargli sotto la vita dei pantaloni. A contatto diretto con quella pelle morbida e caldissima, Alberto dovette sforzarsi per controllare l'istinto animalesco che gli dava voglia di strizzare aperte quelle natiche perfette e precipitarcisi con troppa inelegante _fretta._

“Aurelià, me stai a fa impazzì,” avvertì Alberto, spaventandosi un po' con l’intensità della fame che gli arrochiva la voce. 

“Se n’te decidi a smette’ sto tormento, so’ io che impazzisco,” brontolò Aureliano, prima di inalare un respiro teso, quando Alberto finalmente si decise ad afferrarlo e muovere le mani a cerchio, massaggiandolo forte, “Potemo fa’ anche altrimenti – cazzo, Albè, potemo fa’ come te pare, basta che te decidi a _toccarme,_ Dio Porco.” 

Alberto non poté frenare la risata spontanea e incredula che gli causò quella frustrata bestemmia. Di tutti i modi in cui si era permesso di immaginarsi Aureliano, così impaziente non se l’era mai concepito – non in _quel_ senso, almeno. 

Raddrizzandosi piano, Alberto si schiarì la gola, cercando di riprendere un attimo di controllo e considerare il lato più _pratico_ delle cose. Non era facile, con le mani ancora nei pantaloni di Aureliano, ma riuscì comunque ad iniziare a chiedere: 

“Ciai da…” 

“E che de tutte le cose, proprio _quella_ me scordavo?” ironizzò Aureliano, “O’ so’ che n’so esattamente Einstein, ma n’somma. Un minimo de fiducia mo’ p'oi concede’.” 

Sorrideva anche lui, ormai, un sorriso che solo si addolcì quando si trovò di nuovo Alberto davanti. Si chinò a baciarlo, e Alberto lasciò scivolare le mani fuori da sotto la vita dei suoi jeans, alzandole per accarezzargli la schiena. Per un attimo Alberto si dimenticò di quello che stavano facendo, e anche Aureliano sembrò perdere la fretta, perché si concentrò sulle sue labbra, prendendosela comoda per un nuovo profondo bacio – cingendogli dolce le spalle, fino a tornare ad accarezzargli la nuca, poi i lati del viso. 

“Sta tutto de là, però,” disse infine Aureliano, molto più piano, quando si separarono, “Vieni con me?” 

Alberto non poté che annuire – forse con un po' troppo entusiasmo. Stampando un’ultima volta le labbra su quelle di Aureliano, indietreggiò quanto bastasse per dargli lo spazio di accedere alla porta. Aureliano si lisciò la maglietta – di nuovo la solita, composta versione di sé stesso – malgrado la sagoma dei pantaloni che lasciava ben poco mistero quanto al suo stato di eccitazione. Alberto si rese conto che forse quella sua impazienza di prima non era stata del tutto controllata. L’idea apriva molte porte nel fondo della sua mente, ma Alberto cercò di non pensarci subito. Una cosa alla volta. 

La serata stava già diventando _molto più_ di quello che avvrebbe mai potuto aspettarsi. 

Una volta soddisfatto della propria apparenza, Aureliano prese la mano di Alberto, intrecciando insieme le loro dita. Sopraffatto dall’ennesimo tocco che tra lui e Aureliano non si era mai neanche permesso di concepire, da quella mano Alberto non poté che lasciarsi guidare. 

Scivolarono fuori da una camera all’altra, a passi silenziosi nel corridoio buio. Come adolescenti superato il coprifuoco, pensò stordito Alberto – mentre, cortese come sempre, Aureliano gli apriva in silenzio la porta di camera sua, lasciandolo scivolare all’interno. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie mille a tuttx di aver letto fino a qui!
> 
> Devo avvertivi che il prossimo capitolo è più lungo degli altri! Mi dispace per lo squilibrio, ma non mi faceva senso tagliarlo ancora in due, visto quello che ci succede 😏
> 
> L’elenco delle canzoni:
> 
> -[ Prozac+ - Acida](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EzIz5T4YltM&ab_channel=ProzacVEVO)
> 
> -[ Mina – Il Cielo in una Stanza](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vKrOwYCNPkQ&ab_channel=Mina-Topic)


	5. Chapter 5

Esattamente come l’ultima volta, la prima cosa sulla quale cadde lo sguardo di Alberto, entrando in camera di Aureliano, fu la sua felpa nera e rossa.

“Aspetta n’secondo,” Alberto rise piano, avvicinandosi di nuovo alla sedia alla quale la felpa era appesa, “E questa, allora?”

Aureliano non aveva perso tempo: chiusa con cura la porta dietro di loro, stava già frugando in un cassetto del comodino, per tirarne fuori quello che gli serviva. Si voltò comunque a guardare, quando Alberto tese di nuovo l’indumento nella sua direzione – con un sorriso decisamente satiro sulle labbra.

“Che frociate ce facevi, co’ questa?” scherzò Alberto, provocante.

Non si aspettava veramente di vedere Aureliano abbassare gli occhi, e incurvare il sopracciglio con quel sorriso di sbieco – come colto con le mani nel sacco.

“Mejo se ‘nte lo dico,” rispose, e Alberto rimise giù la felpa di colpo, sentendosi divampare di fronte alle _molte_ immagini che gli erano apparse davanti agli occhi.

“Hai capito,” fu tutto quello che Alberto riuscì a tirare fuori a mo' di risposta.

La voce gli venne fuori molto meno ferma di quanto avesse previsto, ma non poteva prendersela con nessun altro che con se stesso, per quell’imbarazzo. Quella zappata se l’era proprio tirata sui piedi da solo – beh, non esattamente sui _piedi,_ ma l’idea era quella.

Alberto si schiarì la gola. Aureliano aveva appena disposto un tubo di lubrificante intimo sul comodino. Il pacchetto di preservativi era nuovo, e ne stava strappando l’involucro con cura. Con quel sorrisetto ancora sulle labbra, e quegli oggetti in mano, era una visione del tutto affascinante – ma di colpo Alberto si chiese se non avesse fatto un errore, prima, ad usare una parola come “frociata” nei confronti di Aureliano.

Alberto, ormai, faceva così senza pensarci – dai tempi di Teo, a dirla tutta: era con lui che Alberto aveva scoperto il tipo di gioia selvaggia che si poteva provare a farsi proprio un insulto come quello, in un contesto che con l’odio non c’entrava niente. Solo quel baleno di pensiero a Teo bastò per ricoprirgli i palmi di freddo sudore, purtroppo, e anche se Aureliano non aveva reagito nel sentirlo, Alberto comunque si disse che avrebbe dovuto usare un attimo il cervello, prima di tirare fuori quel tipo di gergo così casualmente. 

Dopotutto, le uniche volte in cui una parola del genere era echeggiata tra lui e Aureliano, non era mai stato per ridere.

“Ehi, Aurelià,” iniziò Alberto, passandosi una mano dietro alla testa, non sapendo bene da che angolo avvicinare la sgradevole questione – e chiedendosi se davvero fosse riuscito, in così poco tempo, a rovinare il miracolo che aveva iniziato ad accadergli quella sera, “Mo’ diresti, vero, se n’te piace fatte di’ così?”

“Famme di’ che?” chiese Aureliano, gettando l’involucro di plastica – finalmente sconfitto – nel cestino vicino al letto, _“Frocio?”_

Alberto storse il naso, ma non ebbe il tempo di preoccuparsi davvero, perché Aureliano sorrise, da solo – come ad uno scherzo privato.

“Basta, Albè,” disse, semplicemente, finendo di mettere a posto i preservativi in bella vista sul comodino, “Ho finito de vergogna’mme. Forse è perché st’anno m’ha fatto relativizza’ tutto, ma nel caso non l’avessi notato, me so’ proprio rotto er cazzo da’ vergogna. Me so rotto er cazzo de quella, di’ senzi de colpa, da’ paura, e de tutte le altre stronzate che me dicevano Livia e mi’ padre su ‘ste cose.”

In piedi davanti al letto, Aureliano sembrò notare una piega nelle lenzuola, e la lisciò con cura – a che pro, Alberto si chiese, visto come sembrava profilarsi la serata. Ma Alberto non aveva per niente la voglia di far domande, occupato com’era a fissare Aureliano. Era sorpreso oltremodo dal tono leggero con il quale l'altro stesse trattando la questione, mentre metteva a posto il letto. Aureliano sembrava quasi _divertito,_ mentre proseguiva il suo discorso – come rivolgendosi ad una folla immaginaria, ma sempre a volume controllato – per non svegliare Rubina.

“Sono bi,” Aureliano disse, sbattendo anche i cuscini, uno dopo l’altro, “Bisex, bisessuale, chiamalo come te pare. Der bosco e da’a riviera, e pure de tutto er resto, tanto ormai che me frega? Frida Khalo, Alessandro Magno, Freddie Mercury, e Bessie Smith: com’erano loro so’ anch’io. _Almeno mezzo frocio,_ se proprio ce tieni a metterla così. Garantito e d’occasione.”

Mettendo le mani sulle anche, contemplò il lavoro fatto con soddisfazione, prima di girarsi di nuovo verso Alberto.

“Me piaciono sia l’omi che’e donne,” Aureliano disse, con la calma più totale, “ma sopratutto me piaci te, Albè. Me piaci così tanto che quanno ho trovato qua’a felpa in camera tua, mentre mettevo a posto, ciò dormito insieme pe’ settimane intere.”

Si avvicinò a lui, e Alberto non poté far altro che alzare lo sguardo, completamente disarmato, mentre Aureliano gli cingeva la vita, e ardente iniziava a baciargli di nuovo il collo.

“Me la mettevo addosso,” Aureliano ringhiò piano, come fusa nell’orecchio di Alberto, “e me facevo certi segoni che non t’immagini, perché sopra ce stava ancora l’odore tuo.”

Alberto era diviso tra l’emozione che gli procurava quello che Aureliano stesse dicendo, e le risate che gli ispiravano le parole che sceglieva per descriverlo – palesemente apposta per provocare in lui quella reazione, non ne dubitava – ma alla fine non ebbe il tempo di scegliere né l’una, né l’altra di quelle opzioni, perché era troppo occupato a trattenersi dallo gemere: Aureliano gli aveva premuto la coscia tra le gambe, e con decisione aveva preso a mordergli il collo.

“Però ormai n’sa’ più de te da tempo,” sussurrò Aureliano, premendo baci sulle traccie fresche lasciate dai suoi denti, mentre le dita di Alberto arrancavano, tremanti, sulla sua nuca, per tenerlo premuto contro di lui – per ricevere ancora quel dolore perfetto che lo faceva rabbrividire tutto intero, “Quindi me la metto in giro pe’ casa, pe’ pensatte e basta. E mo’, finalmente – _finalmente,_ ce stai tu, quinni ta’a poi pure riprenne, ‘sta felpa der cazzo. E se n’so’ frociate queste che te sto’ a di’, allora n’so che altro lo possono esse’.”

Tirandosi via dal suo collo, Aureliano baciò Alberto sulla bocca, un bacio aperto e disordinato che, combinato alla pressione della sua gamba contro la sua erezione, strappò ad Alberto un verso veramente sconcio.

“Hai capito, sì? Gioco pe n’trambe le squadre,” sorrise Aureliano contro le labbra di Alberto, leggermente a corto di fiato, e pieno di quella gioia selvaggia e un po’ pazza che Alberto riconosceva così bene, “E stasera se segna, _tesoro.”_

“Ma sei ann’ato _completamente_ f’ori de testa,” scoppiò a ridere Alberto, scivolando impotente nell’ilarità più totale di fronte a tanto assurdo, svergognato entusiasmo, da parte dell’ultima persona dalla quale se l’aspettasse, “Come cazzo mi hai appena chiamato?”

“Statte zitto,” rise anche Aureliano – splendido, in quel suo nuovo orgoglio, “È colpa tua se sto’ così – quinni mo’ zitto e biaciame.”

Alberto non se lo fece dire due volte, anche se non era facile fare le cose come si doveva, visto che ridevano ancora entrambi, a scatti tra due baci, e soffocati sulle labbra l’uno dell’altro.

 _Alla faccia del coattone de Ossia,_ pensò di nuovo Alberto, così ubriaco di risate e di Aureliano che stentava a credere che la canna di prima fosse rimasta spenta.

Presto, però, non poté pensare più a niente, perché la mano di Aureliano era scivolata sotto la sua maglietta, e famelica aveva preso ad accarezzargli la schiena. Piano, il riso si spense, mano a mano che risaliva tra di loro, come prima, un altro tipo di calore. Aureliano aveva il lato del viso di Alberto nella sua mano – abbastanza grande, quella mano, da poterlo tenere solo così – e Alberto si prendeva di nuovo quella sua bocca, con crescente abbandono.

Trascinato dall’entusiasmo di Aureliano, Alberto si sentiva diventare sempre più spavaldo. Stavolta, le sue dita non esitarono nemmeno un istante, prima di passare sotto la vita dei pantaloni dell’altro. Molto più intraprendente di prima, con l’indice Alberto si avventurò subito in una carezza esploratrice tra quelle natiche perfette. Nel sentirlo, Aureliano lasciò andare un verso soffocato nella sua bocca, e Alberto, su un colpo di testa, decise di non lasciarlo riprendere il soffio, almeno non per un altro secondo. Affondando la mano sinistra nei suoi capelli – appena lunghi abbastanza per essere afferrati, notò con delizia – Alberto tenette Aureliano fermo e continuò a baciarlo, costringendolo a rimanergli contro, e ripetendo il movimento dietro di lui con la destra. Come ricompensa per la sua intraprendenza, Alberto ricevette un altro magnifico suono soffocato, del quale si gustò le vibrazioni sulla lingua. 

Alberto si sentiva divampare, nello scoprire, ad ogni tocco, quanto Aureliano fosse già rilassato – ovviamente preparatosi il giorno stesso. Il suo Aurelià. _Pronto. Per lui._

“To’ sei veramente premeditato tutto, st’omicido,” ansimò Alberto contro l’orecchio di Aureliano, separandoli finalmente, lasciando Aureliano riprendere come poteva il controllo della propria respirazione.

A giudicare da quanto duro sentisse Aureliano contro la sua pancia, praticamente tremante contro di lui, l’esperimento di Alberto aveva riscontrato un certo successo. 

Un altro appunto da mettere da parte per dopo, però, perché anche Alberto doveva seriamente riprendere a controllarsi: la pressione tra i loro corpi stava raggiungendo livelli che sfioravano il _rischioso._ Ritirando piano la mano dalla nuca di Aureliano, Alberto lo lasciò tirarsi un attimo indietro.

“Albè,” ansimò egli, appoggiando la fronte alla sua, ancora ansante, “Se non me porti a letto adesso, so’ io che te rimanno in galera, e pure pe’ sempre.”

Alberto rise di nuovo, anche se la sua risata venne fuori diversa dal solito – più bassa, un suono più dal profondo del petto.

Come si poteva resistere, a una richiesta del genere?

“E già che ce semo,” disse Aureliano, lasciandosi volentieri guidare indietro verso il letto dalla spinta decisa delle mani di Alberto sul suo petto, “Io me so fatto controlla’, e sto a posto. La butto così, facce che te pare.”

 _“In teoria,_ so’ pulito pur’io,” deglutì Alberto – le implicazioni di quelle informazioni d’un tratto rendendo di nuovo molto _concreta_ , nella sua mente, la piega che stavano per prendere le cose, “Ma n’somma. Che sta poco da scherza’: ancora una volta, laddentro era un macello.”

Anche se per miracolo Alberto non si fosse preso niente su nessuna delle superfici oltremodo dubbie del carcere, non poteva in buona coscienza far prendere rischi ad Aureliano dopo aver accettato di farsi tatuare con chissà che schifo di ago condiviso – e poco importavano le lunghe assicurazioni fattegli dall’ _artista_ a riguardo per farlo accettare. 

Molto meglio così, onestamente, pensò Alberto: aldilà della prudenza, vista la _situazione_ tra le sue gambe, anche una frazioncina in meno di sensazione gli sarebbe tornata oltremodo comoda, quella sera, ne era già convinto.

“E vabbè,” sospirò Aureliano, sfilandosi uno ad uno gli anelli, poggiandoli sul comodino, “ciavemo tutto er tempo pe’ risolve anche quello.”

“Anvedi,” sorrise Alberto, ritrovando il suo tono provocante – forse per camuffare l’impatto di sentire Aureliano mollare prospettive del genere senza neanche un briciolo di esitazione, “manco avemo fatto, e già stai a pensà a rifa’llo – e pure a crudo? Ammazza che _ingordigia,_ ao’.”

Aureliano alzò il mento, sfida scherzosa.

“Che c’è, te da’ problemi, forse?” ricominciò anche lui apertamente a provocare.

Con un ghigno giocondo, Aureliano afferrò la maglietta di Alberto e prese a tirargliela via di dosso senza cerimonia. Alberto si lasciò malmenare volentieri, ma non senza emettere un verso altezzoso, nel processo – verso che venne fuori palesemente teatrale, ma non importava. Chiaramente, Aureliano era tutto in favore di quel tipo di battibeccosa messa in scena, e niente poteva rendere Alberto più felice, in quel momento.

“Ta’a stai a tira’ parecchio,” Aureliano infierì, come a dimostrare il punto, mentre finiva di sfilare la maglietta ad Alberto, “Ma visto com'è andata fin'ora, secondo me entro du’ minuti me ricominci a fa’ er timid-”

Si zittì, di colpo. Alberto non ebbe problemi a capirne il perché: gli occhi di Aureliano erano appena caduti sulla cicatrice, ora pienamente visibile, sulla spalla di Alberto. Piano, il sorriso si indebolì sul viso di Aureliano, fino a lasciare indietro solo una versione incerta di sé stesso. 

Alberto accolse quello sguardo come poteva. Parte di lui sapeva che quel momento sarebbe arrivato, prima o poi, se la serata fosse finita dove aveva iniziato a dirigersi. Dopotutto, non c’era un universo in cui anche lui sarebbe potuto riuscire ad ignorare le traccie del loro incubo condiviso, una volta esposte così chiaramente.

Aureliano alzò la mano, ma si fermò prima di toccare Alberto, con le dita sospese a un soffio dalla pelle rossa e increspata che intorno cerchio del foro di pallottola si allargava anche dove la ferita, trattata male, si era scavata fino a raggiungere più o meno la taglia di una moneta.

“Posso?” chiese piano, e Alberto annuì lentamente.

Aureliano premette la mano sulla spalla di Alberto, forte, nascondendo intera la cicatrice, con le dita che sulla schiena gli coprivano anche l’altra parte – il foro d’uscita, probabilmente, anche se i medici non erano mai stati capaci di dirgli chiaramente quale fosse quale.

“Che paura ciò avuto quanno t’ho visto così qua’a sera, Albè,” disse Aureliano, a voce bassa e poco ferma, “Ho perso diec’anni de vita, in quer momento.”

Togliendo la mano, Aureliano guardò di nuovo la cicatrice di Alberto, molto meno spavaldo di come lo aveva fatto con la sua, prima, a tavola.

“A me, lo dici?” sussurrò Alberto, magra parodia di uno scherzo.

Aveva appena sentito la mascella contrarsi come acciaio, nello sforzo di respingere quel terrore residuo che ancora si portava appresso ogni giorno, all’idea di aver quasi visto – _sentito_ – Aureliano morirgli tra le braccia.

Quella sera, però, contrariamente a tutte le volte prima di quella, Alberto aveva una mossa sicura, per respingere le immagini. Tirandoselo contro dolcemente dalla nuca, Alberto baciò la guancia di Aureliano, inalando forte l’odore della sua pelle attraverso la barba – lontano miglia da quello della benzina bruciata. Il respiro dell’altro era teso, contro di lui, ma per altri motivi di quella sera – motivi molto più _onesti._

Aureliano gli restituì il gesto. Con il pollice che piano gli accarezzava il mento, premette le labbra sulla cresta dello zigomo di Alberto – lungamente, con gli occhi chiusi. Lento, deliberato, Aureliano poi passò dal baciare quello, all’incavo della guancia di Alberto – poi alla mascella, poi al collo. Da quello passò alla clavicola, stampando anche lì baci leggeri, uno accanto all’altro, come passi silenziosi. _Inesorabilmente avvicinandosi alla sua spalla._ Alberto deglutì forte, ma non lo fermò. 

Aureliano, con un respiro profondo, si chinò a baciare la cicatrice di Alberto, dove il piombo furibondo della pallottola l’aveva attraversato da parte a parte, senza che nemmeno se ne accorgesse. 

Alberto si sentì rabbrividire. Le labbra di Aureliano, _lì._ Non si era mai immaginato una cosa del genere. La sensazione era diversa dal resto del suo corpo, su quella pelle sottile: per zone assente, per altre invece assurdamente intensa, così tanto che a volte anche il semplice cotone di una maglietta poteva dargli fastidio. Ma le labbra, e il soffio caldo di Aureliano, in quel posto ad Alberto davano tutto tranne che fastidio. Il tocco era così dolce – quasi riverente. Faceva tremare le mani di Alberto, gli smorzava le ginocchia, costringendolo a tenersi alle spalle di Aureliano, alla ricerca di un sostegno.

“T’ho odiato, sai?” ammise Alberto, ma aveva la voce così rauca che dovette schiarirsi la gola, prima di poter riprovare a parlare, “Non pe’ questa, ma pe’ aver fatto quello c’hai fatto, qua’ sera. T’ho odiato proprio, Aurelià, pe’ quanto sia capace io de odia’tte.”

Alberto tirò su col naso, chiudendo gli occhi contro un'ondata di emozione residua. Non voleva pensare a quello, non lo voleva mai fare, e ancora meno quella sera – ma era inevitabile. Si era tenuto dentro quelle verità troppo a lungo, e in quel momento era troppo esposto per trattenerle – anche se facevano un male cane, e anche se si mettevano di traverso ad altre voglie. 

“N’ce potevo crede che lasciamme da solo fosse l’idea tua de come risolve’ le cose. Che m’avresti costretto a guarda’tte mori’ – così, co’ appena un _ciao.”_

Aureliano si muoveva ancora piano sulla pelle di Alberto, oltrepassando dolce il suo trapezio per arrivare alla schiena, lasciando nuovi baci nella sua scia. Non diceva niente – ascoltava e basta. Alberto lasciò scivolare una mano lungo il petto di Aureliano, per alzargli piano la maglietta. Anche lui si fermò un istante, aspettando il permesso, e Aureliano glielo concesse – con un verso dolce senza parole, premuto contro la pelle increspata della sua scapola. 

Ad Alberto non serviva neanche guardare cosa stesse facendo. La memoria di dove aveva premuto la mano quella sera era incisa nei suoi muscoli per sempre, come un riflesso. Con un respiro tremante, Alberto coprì a sua volta la cicatrice di Aureliano con il palmo, e lentamente disse:

“Che cazzo dovevo fa’, ‘na vorta che n’ce stavi più, secondo te? Da solo in quel posto - co’ in braccio il tuo _corpo?”_

Spinse più forte – non quanto aveva dovuto fare quella notte per frenare il sangue, ma abbastanza da sentire quanto solido e caldo Aureliano fosse contro di lui. Non più fresco, non più tremante, non più scosso da quei suoi respiri spezzati dal dolore che Alberto ancora sentiva nelle orecchie quando meno se l’aspettava.

“Ciavevi solo pensato, a quello, Aurelià? Te l’eri incluso, nel tuo piano perfetto, ‘sto fatto che me lasciavi lì cor cadavere tuo?”

La voce di Alberto si era incrinata, sulla fine. Aureliano smise di baciarlo. Fronteggiandolo, gli prese il viso tra le mani, con i pollici che piano gli accarezzavano le guance – il destro sfiorando la punta della sua cicatrice più recente, appena sotto l’occhio. 

Il suo sguardo color cielo era serissimo, a miglia dall’espressione scherzosa di poco prima.

“Non lo rifarei,” Aureliano disse, fermo, come una promessa, “Non so se è consolazione, ma è vero. Me la gestirei altrimenti, me- me farei veni’ n’artra idea.”

Alberto lo guardò, incapace di fare altro. Era consolazione eccome. Si chiese se Aureliano avesse la minima idea di quante ferite ancora aperte stesse ricucendo, con quelle parole.

“Quer gionno ‘nce stavo ca’a testa, Albè,” proseguì Aureliano, senza mai distogliere gli occhi dai suoi, “Quanno Nadia m’ha detto che stava a succede cor padre de Angelica, ho mollato tutto: la Sibilla, i Badali, le carte de Samurai. Tutto. Ho smesso completamente de pensa’. E non ho ripreso finché non ho visto che stavi a sanguina’ pure te.”

Alberto si accorse che aveva preso a muovere la mano, piano, per compiere cerchi lenti sulla pancia di Aureliano. Ancora una volta, non sapeva bene se un gesto del genere servisse a lenire più l’altro, o se stesso. Forse la risposta, in quel caso, era entrambi – ed era anche normale. Aureliano lasciò andare il volto di Alberto, piano, per riprenderselo stretto tra le braccia.

“Credo che avevo già capito perché, in quel momento,” Aureliano mormorò, “Ma me conosci: finché non le hai dette tu, ‘e parole giuste, ar pronto soccorso, n’so’ stato capace de mettercele da solo – anche dopo tutto quer tempo. E poi quanno me so’ svejato, e ho capito che non c’eri, Albè, quer panico-”

Aureliano si fermò. Alberto, togliendo la mano dalla cicatrice, alzò entrambe le braccia per cingergli la schiena. Accarezzandogli la nuca piano, Alberto ascoltò il respiro di Aureliano – un su e giù lento, controllato. Allenato a non tremare.

“Voi smette’, Aurelià?” Alberto chiese a bassa voce, rendendosi conto di quanto fosse sceso, tra di loro, il calore che solo ancora pochi minuti prima minacciava di consumarli interamente, “Te capirei, sai? Stasera possiamo parla’, e pe’er resto, ce possiamo riprova’ n’artra volta.”

Aureliano si schiarì la gola.

“Ma proprio cor cazzo,” rispose subito.

Raddrizzandosi, con un ultimo respiro profondo Aureliano si passò una mano sul viso, asciugandosi gli occhi. 

Alberto non disse niente a riguardo dell’umido sulle sue guance. 

Senza più aspettare, Aureliano si chinò piano indietro per sfilarsi la maglietta, buttandola alla cieca nella vaga direzione della sedia dietro Alberto. 

“Non vojo artro,” Aureliano dichiarò, fermo, tirando un’ultima volta su col naso, “Anzi, _me serve._ Perché a’a fine non importa, cos’è quasi successo, no? Ce semo entrambi, Albè. Ciavemo fatta. Avemo _vinto.”_

Gli accarezzò le spalle, scendendogli poi lungo le braccia, fino a prendergli le mani e trascinarsele sul petto – mentre Alberto poteva solo guardarlo – _riverente_ davvero, quella volta.

“E mo’ se festeggia, cazzo,” concluse Aureliano con enfasi, tornando a sorridere, “Ciai quarcosa da ridì te, forse?”

Alberto scosse la testa, troppo sollevato di vedere la scintilla scherzosa che amava così tanto tornare negli occhi di Aureliano – e troppo preso dalla sensazione della sua pelle sotto le sue dita, senza più nessuna barriera di tessuto tra di loro.

“Nossignore,” Alberto rispose semplicemente, prima di essere costretto a mordersi il labbro, perché la mano di Aureliano si era alzata ad accarezzare anche il suo, di petto.

“E poi guarda come te sei messo bene, ao’,” aggiunse Aureliano, sbuffando una risata.

La sua mano faceva fiorire brividi in ogni spazio di pelle di Alberto che toccava – sciogliendo via da quel petto ogni traccia di dolore rimasto, ogni ricordo spaventoso – come l’estate faceva sparire la neve dai fianchi di una montagna.

“Come cazzo voi che me ne vada a letto bono bono, dopo ave’ visto tutto ‘sto ben de Dio? Sarò anche risorto, ma cazzo, ‘nso mica Gesù Cristo.”

Mentre si allenava, in carcere, Alberto non pensava mai al lato estetico della cosa – se non per quanto mostrarsi più forte potesse aiutarlo a tenere a bada i malintenzionati intorno a lui – e più in là anche al Gigante. Quando vedeva con quanto gusto Aureliano passava il palmo sulla nuova, molto più piena curva dei suoi pettorali, però, Alberto si trovò molto felice delle decisioni prese – anche se per motivi totalmente imprevisti. 

“Non m’hai mai fatto l’impressione d’esse n’santo, questo è certo,” Alberto ammise, totalmente assorto dalla vista e dalla sensazione di quella mano ruvida che si trascinava sulla sua pelle con ovvio piacere – e deliberata lentezza.

Alberto lasciò sfuggire un sibilo di sorpresa: senza preavviso, Aureliano aveva preso in mano tutto il suo pettorale sinistro, e gli aveva appena dato una scherzosa e ferma _strizzata._

_Sfacciatissimo bastardo._ A rappresaglia, Alberto sfoggiò il sorriso più ammiccante che avesse in riserva e strinse il pugno – contraendo di colpo tutto il petto, e facendo balzare forte il muscolo in mano ad Aureliano.

“Ma che sborone,” Aureliano rise.

Come sempre, era impossibile resistere al quel suo buonumore così contagioso, per Alberto. Stava già ridendo anche lui – di nuovo quella risata più bassa, dal profondo del petto – quando si alzò per premere un nuovo bacio su quella bocca fin troppo furba. 

Aureliano ricambiò con fervore, e ritrovando il sapore di lui sulla lingua, e la pressione delle sue mani sulla pelle, Alberto sentì risvegliarsi il calore nel suo corpo tutto intero, d’un colpo solo – come braci mai spente, solo dormienti, pronte a divampare al minimo soffio. 

Seguendo il richiamo di quel ronzio inebriante, Alberto si affrettò ad aiutare Aureliano a proseguire il suo spogliarsi. 

“E dire che io che invece me so’ smilzito,” mormorò Aureliano contro le sue labbra, con un sorriso più stanco.

Alberto era occupato a slacciare e sfilare la cintura di Aureliano con zelo, ma quello non glielo poteva proprio lasciar dire – non con quel tono quasi in colpa. 

Buttando la cinta dietro di lui, con sfogo rinnovato Alberto prese a baciare il collo di Aureliano – riportando a contatto i loro bacini in quel modo che evidenziava senza possibili malintesi quanta ovvia _fame_ gli provocasse quel corpo suo. 

“Non dì cazzate,” mormorò Alberto, ansimando già contro la pelle sottile e tatuata del collo di Aureliano, sotto la quale sentiva battere il sangue forte, a rapide ondate.

Con le labbra, Alberto percorse la curva di un ala, deponendoci un bacio per ogni piuma, mentre alla cieca sbottonava ad Aureliano i pantaloni, e si liberava anche della cerniera.

“Sei perfetto,” dichiarò, su un tono senza compromessi, e come per provarglielo, Alberto spinse Aureliano piano sul letto. 

Aureliano si lasciò cadere senza resistenza, atterrando di spalle sulle lenzuola. Vederlo steso così, mezzo nudo e sbottonato, con occhi che si alzavano a guardarlo _bisognosi,_ fu per Alberto come un nuovo soffio sulla brace – incendiante.

Chinandosi appresso ad Aureliano, Alberto lasciò una scia rovente di baci e morsi sul suo petto. Gli serviva di più, tutto d’un colpo – lo voleva tutto intero, sotto le sue mani, davanti ai suoi occhi. Con un grugnito impaziente, Alberto tirò sulla vita dei pantaloni di Aureliano - una richiesta poco eloquente di aiuto per abbassarglieli. Aureliano si chinò per accontentarlo – ma a fatica: era ovvio dal suono teso dei suoi respiri quanto distratto fosse da quei baci aperti e affamati che non lasciavano il minimo spazio di pelle inesplorato sul suo petto. Appena Aureliano riuscì a liberarsi del denim e delle scarpe, Alberto gli scivolò sopra, passando una gamba da parte e dall’altra del suo corpo. Il contatto trai loro bacini strappò un suono ad entrambi, ma Alberto non si lasciò indurre in tentazione – non ancora. Inginocchiandosi, Alberto si raddrizzò per ammirare tutto intero l’uomo steso sotto di lui.

“Cazzo,” Alberto ansimò, “Ma ‘nte vedi, Aurelià?”

Aureliano non sembrava completamente convinto, ma rimase in silenzio comunque, forse sorpreso dall’intensità con la quale Alberto lo stava guardando. _Divorandoselo con gli occhi._

La cicatrice Alberto stavolta la vedeva appena, perché c’era così tanto altro da guardare: gli occhi azzurri alzati verso di lui, la simmetria perfetta con la quale le ali nere incorniciavano il suo collo, il leggero rossore, mai intravisto prima, su quel petto trafelato – e poi il velo di peli ruvidi, più chiari dei suoi capelli, che dolce gli copriva lo sterno e a scia gli correva sulla pancia, prima di sparire sotto l’elastico dell’intimo di cotone nero – un cammino tremendamente invitante. Alberto si permise di seguire tutte le forme di Aureliano con lo sguardo, anche quelle ancora nascoste, senza vergogna. Non pensava sarebbe stato possibile desiderarlo più di quanto lo avesse fatto quella notte alla sorgente calda – così scintillante e marmoreo, apparizione surreale e tentatrice sotto la luce fredda della luna – ma il fatto rimaneva: in qualche modo, ad Alberto Aureliano piaceva ancora di più com’era in quel momento.

Il corpo di Aureliano, Alberto lo sapeva, era sempre stato la sua arma, e così lo aveva trattato da sempre: curandolo come faceva la pistola, con fredda, metodica cura – tenendolo liscio, pristino e potente, mai rilasciando la disciplina. 

Ma non era così che Alberto lo trovava in quel momento: la ferita non gli aveva lasciato scelta a riguardo – o forse le priorità di Aureliano, in quell’anno assurdo, semplicemente erano cambiate – come sembravano averlo fatto così tante altre cose a suo riguardo. 

Quell’Aureliano sotto Alberto era più naturale: più dolce nelle sue curve, e più secco nei suoi angoli. Sempre curato, sempre forte, sì, ma non più in quel modo appariscente, arrogante, che serviva ad evidenziare la propria violenza, sempre – ad intimidire chiunque lo vedesse senza un momento di rilascio, come un animale velenoso che significava al mondo il suo pericolo con linee acuminate e colori accesi – biondo ossigenato, nero d’inchiostro e di cuoio, azzurro freddo di occhi color cielo.

Quell’Aureliano non era affatto così. Quell’Aureliano non era più asfissiato, ad ogni istante, dall’esigenza di fare paura. Aveva mani dolci abbastanza da poter tenere cose fragilissime, e un petto fatto non per intimidire, ma per riposarcisi contro. In quella delicata metamorfosi, Alberto vedeva riflesso il cambiamento che Aureliano aveva attraversato, in tutti i sensi, da quando si erano incontrati.

E ad Alberto faceva impazzire.

“Me potrei commuove,” ammise – e non era per niente un’esagerazione.

Forse Aureliano glielo vide sul volto, che non mentiva, perché si alzò per baciarlo – anche lui con sfogo. Aprendosi contro Alberto senza pudore, Aureliano si regalò al suo tocco con totale fiducia, e si afferrò al suo corpo senza vergogna. 

Nel sentire le mani di Aureliano scorrere forti sulle nuove valli della sua schiena, Alberto si rese conto di una cosa a posteriori ovvia: era lui, in quel momento, ad essersi rivestito di una corazza protettrice di muscoli. Nell’ora del bisogno, Alberto aveva modellato la sua strategia su quella del vecchio Aureliano, senza nemmeno accorgersene – riparandosi, per riflesso, dietro alla prima immagine che gli veniva sempre in mente ogni volta che si chiedeva a cosa somigliasse la vera _forza._

Eppure era inutile, in quel posto, in quel momento, quel tipo di potere. Tra quelle mani, forte o meno, Alberto quel giorno – come tutti gli altri – rimaneva pieghevole come cera. Afferrandolo dalla vita, Aureliano se lo scostò di dosso facilmente, prima di inginocchiarsi per aiutare anche lui a finire di spogliarsi – senza mai smettere di baciarlo. 

Alberto chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi andare contro Aureliano, perdendosi nella sua bocca e lasciandosi spogliare dalle sue mani. Solo la sensazione di dita sulla cerniera dei pantaloni fu abbastanza per costringerlo a strapparsi via – ma solo per spegnere un ringhio di pura voglia contro il collo di Aureliano. Non si trovò più pacato in quel posto, perché l'odore di luiera al più forte proprio lì, dietro al suo orecchio, alla base dei suoi capelli. Alberto vi premette un lungo bacio, inalando forte, lasciandosi sopraffare da quell’odore perfetto e dal tocco delle mani di Aureliano sul suo corpo – sulle sue cosce più solide di una volta, lungo le quali Aureliano gli trascinava via i pantaloni. 

Quando sentì che Aureliano gli abbassava senza esitazione sia quelli che l’intimo, in quell’incavo perfetto dov’era affondato Alberto spense un altro verso feroce. Ansimando apertamente, anche Alberto si affrettò, avido, a finire di svestire Aureliano interamente.

E così, muovendosi di nuovo sopra di lui, Alberto si ritrovò, nudo, su un Aureliano anche lui interamente esposto. Un Aureliano che lo guardava – che lo _vedeva._

Alberto sentì la mascella contrarsi. Era nudo. Con _Aureliano Adami._ Cosciente di essersi coperto interamente di pelle d’oca in un unico, lungo brivido, Alberto si lasciò invadere dalla vista dei loro corpi insieme, così vicini. 

Alberto era stato nudo in presenza di tantissimi uomini, nell’ultimo anno, ma quello che provava in quel momento non sarebbe potuto essere più diverso da quello che aveva vissuto sotto le doccie o in cella, davanti al noioso, alienante sfilare di corpi di ogni forma ed età, esposti di forza, derubati di ogni momento intimo. Questa nudità era vera – scelta – e _condivisa,_ con l'uomo che Alberto aveva voluto più di ogni altro.

Aureliano era duro, _molto,_ e leggermente curvo contro la scia di peli così invitante del suo basso ventre. _Squisito,_ pensò Alberto, ma neanche era sorpreso: per forza che il suo Aurelià era perfetto tutto intero. 

“Non me pare vero,” disse Aureliano in un soffio, come a leggergli i pensieri.

Piano, alzò la mano destra per accarezzare il collo di Alberto. Quando faceva così, il tatuaggio del coltello era come puntato alla sua gola – ma Aureliano non avrebbe potuto esercitare più controllo su Alberto di quanto ne avesse in quel momento, anche con una lama vera. C’era un’intensità in quello sguardo azzurro che Alberto trovava quasi difficile da gestire. Era come se potesse sentire gli occhi di Aureliano scorrergli addosso – una scia rovente tutto tranne che timida, che non evitava _nessuna_ parte di lui. 

Se Alberto avesse avuto in fondo alla mente ancora una scheggia di timore che Aureliano si fosse dovuto tirare indietro dalla situazione appena messo a diretto confronto con la vista di un corpo inequivocabilmente maschile – quella scheggia si evaporò in un baleno sotto il calore di quello sguardo.

Alberto aveva una serie di nei sulla pancia, e Aureliano dal collo scese lungo il suo petto per raggiungerli. Ne seguì il tracciato con il dito, connettendo i punti tra di loro, come una costellazione. Poi, anche Aureliano, come aveva fatto prima Alberto, seguì la scia di peli neri che scendeva al centro della pancia dell’altro, giù, sempre più giù, fino ad arrivare, inesorabile, tra le sue gambe. 

Solo che lui lo fece con la mano, invece che con gli occhi.

“Quanto sei bello, Albè,” disse Aureliano raucamente.

Guardando muoversi il polso tatuato di Aureliano tra le sue cosce, Alberto volle fare una battuta sul fatto di avere un pugnale nell’ultimo posto dove era buono avercelo, ma non riusciva più a scherzare - non con il palmo caldo di Aureliano che si chiudeva intorno alla sua erezione e lentamente iniziava a muovercisi. A malapena poteva respirare, quindi figurarsi se riusciva ancora a fare battute.

“Te l’avranno già detto,” mormorò Aureliano con quella sua voce arrochita, mentre con quel tocco mandava, a lente ondate, brividi bollenti attraverso tutto il bacino di Alberto, “Ma fai veni’ ‘na voja sola, a vedette.”

Il pollice di Aureliano scivolò, lento e deliberato, a cerchi stretti intorno alla cima, massaggiando Alberto con cura, strozzandogli in gola il poco di fiato che aveva rimasto. 

“Te devo dì quale, o ciarrivi da solo?” sorrise Aureliano, strappando gli occhi da quello che teneva in mano solo per alzare verso Alberto un nuovo sguardo di giocosa, annebbiata sfida.

_Quei suoi dannati occhi._

“Adesso vediamo,” ringhiò Alberto, e senza più aspettare si riprese la bocca oscena di Aureliano in un bacio vorace. 

Aureliano non lo lasciò andare, continuando invece a toccarlo come poteva, mentre si lasciava prendere. Dovette smorzare un gemito contro la lingua di Alberto, però, nel sentire con quanta energia l’altro avesse preso a divorargli le labbra – a un ritmo avido, esigente. Alberto poteva sentire il palmo duro di Aureliano continuare a scivolargli intorno, su e giù, su e giù, e quella presa squisitamente stretta finì di obliterargli ogni controllo. 

Alberto mosse le mani sotto Aureliano, usando la sua nuova forza per allargargli le gambe con le sue, e sollevarlo abbastanza da poterlo afferrare da dietro – pienamente, senza troppe cerimonie. Aureliano fece un altro verso nel sentirlo, e un altro ancora quando le dita di Alberto si avventurarono senza esitazione tra le sue natiche – passandogli sotto per raggiungere l’incavo tra sue cosce, e ricoprire con le dita tutte le più private parti di lui. 

“Questo, vuoi, giusto?” mormorò Alberto contro le labbra di Aureliano, afferrando tutta quella zona così sensibile in una gabbia di controllata pressione, “Ho capito bene?”

“Cazzo,” smorzò Aureliano a mo’ di risposta, con il respiro che gli si imbizzarriva e l’erezione che contro l’inguine di Alberto gli trasalì in un modo molto più eloquente di quanto fosse riuscito ad essere a parole.

Alberto sorrise, oltremodo soddisfatto, e si preparò a muovere ancora la mano, ma d’un colpo solo non poté concentrarsi su altro che sulle dita di Aureliano. Forse per riflesso, Aureliano aveva raffermato la presa tra le sue gambe, e accelerato il movimento. Lo aveva accelerato di _parecchio._ Contro il collo di Aureliano, Alberto lasciò andare un gemito sprovvisto. Nel calore dei loro bacini premuti inseme, Aureliano lo stava toccando _fin troppo bene._

Mordendosi forte il labbro, Alberto lasciò andare tutto e si sbrigò ad afferrare il polso di Aureliano, prima che fosse tardi.

“Aspe’- frena,” pregò, allontanando quella mano troppo entusiasta.

Tutta la sua spavaldaggine gli era scivolata via dal volto in quel momento di squisito panico, non ne dubitava. Alberto respirò a fondo, cosciente di quanto palesemente eccitato fosse: era duro abbastanza da farsi male.

“E’ passato un anno, ed è co’ te,” Alberto ansimò, a mo’ di spiegazione, lasciando la pericolosa sensazione recedere lentamente, “Aurelià, se non me voi vede’ infrange’ la barriera der suono, te prego, lascia fa’ me.”

Col fiato ancora corto, ma anche un largo sorriso – _bastardamente deliziato_ – Aureliano alzò entrambe le mani, come ad arrendersi. I suoi occhi saettarono comunque giù ancora una volta, con quello che Alberto non aveva altra scelta che di descrivere come _appetito._

“Va bene, va bene,” Aureliano acconsentì, “Te lascio gesti’tte.”

“Grazie,” sospirò Alberto, passandosi una mano sul volto.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, Alberto poté vedere che Aureliano aveva ancora sul viso quell’espressione oltremodo allegra. 

“Sei fiero de te, sei?” Alberto chiese, retoricamente, e Aureliano indietreggiò sul letto, reclinandosi più comodo contro ai cuscini, prima di tirare un sospiro felice.

Non aveva bisogno di rispondere: gli si leggeva in viso tutta l’ ovvia soddisfazione.

Era troppo bello perché Alberto potesse trattenersi dal sorridere anche lui, a quella vista. Scuotendo la testa con una risata impotente, Alberto prese il tubo di lubrificante dal comodino. Concentrarsi su Aureliano gli avrebbe dato la tregua che gli serviva - e inoltre, pensò, non senza una buona dose di anticipazione, non vedeva l’ora di scoprire quali altre espressioni potesse far venire in volto ad Aureliano quella sera.

“Quindi sei stato proprio senza?” chiese Aureliano, alzandosi un po’ sui gomiti per guardarlo fare, “Adesso ho capito perché hai fatto così tanto esercizio.”

Stava fissando le mani di Alberto, che leggeva un attimo l’etichetta del lubrificante – assicurandosi che fosse del tipo giusto. Nel sentirsi addosso quello sguardo, Alberto deliberatamente rallentò i propri gesti. Tornando a piazzarsi tra le gambe di Aureliano, Alberto gliele allargò piano, inginocchiandosi con cura – prendendosela comoda.

“Beh, proprio _senza_ senza, no,” Alberto rispose, onesto, stappando la bottiglia con uno schiocco soddisfacente, “Mezza sega ma’ so’ fatta, e ma’ so’ pure fatta fa’, ‘na volta o due.” 

Gliel’avevano offerta, dopotutto – e pure con un certo entusiasmo. Un tocco come se ne scambiavano parecchi, là dentro: sbrigativo e transazionale, spesso con gente di passaggio da una carcere all’altra – meno impicci, in quel modo. Era stata più la noia – oltre al puro bisogno fisico – a lasciare Alberto incuriosirsi abbastanza da accettare un paio delle tante proposte indirizzategli durante quei lunghi mesi. Non si era sentito a rischio di molto, stranamente – aldilà di un certo imbarazzo, e di risultati a dir poco deludenti. C’era un accordo tacito, tra quelle mura, a riguardo di quel tipo di scambi. 

Le regole erano diverse, in quel posto grigio – alla frontiera di tanti mondi.

Alberto si schiarì la gola. Aveva perso il filo di quello che stava dicendo, perché Aureliano, veramente svergognato, aveva allargato ancora le gambe, invitandolo con una pressione del bacino ad iniziare le sue esplorazioni. Ipnotizzato dalla vista di quel corpo offerto tutto intero al suo tocco – il corpo di _Aureliano,_ Cristo – Alberto si versò una dose generosa di lubrificante sulle dita, lasciando il liquido spesso e trasparente riscaldarsi un secondo a contatto con la sua pelle – e facendo del suo meglio per rimanere un tanto-meno beneducato, e non fissare il _tutto_ di Aureliano a bocca aperta manco fosse la strafottuta Cappella Sistina.

“Ma insomma, proprio mezza,” Alberto aggiunse di colpo, quando infine si ricordò cosa avesse iniziato a dire.

“In che senso?” chiese Aureliano, prima di lasciare andare un sospiro quasi di sollievo, nel sentire la mano di Alberto finalmente farsi strada tra le sue gambe.

Inumidendosi le labbra, con un ultimo respiro profondo per rinsaldarsi, Alberto iniziò a toccare. Aureliano lo accolse con una nuova spinta del bacino, e un verso incoraggiante. Lentamente, Alberto prese a muovere le dita a cerchi lenti prima intorno, poi avvicinandosi piano dove Aureliano lo aspettava – godendosi i respiri tesi causati dal quel contatto. 

Ad Alberto piaceva prendersi il tempo di esplorare, di gustarsi l’anticipazione di quei momenti, mentre con l’altra mano accarezzava piano la vita dell’altro, l’interno delle sue cosce, l’incavo del suo inguine – e con Aureliano quel percorso prometteva di essere assolutamente squisito. Ma quando il pollice lubrificato di Alberto passò per la prima volta – leggero, appena un’introduzione – sopra al cerchio sensibile dei delicati muscoli che si apprestava a preparare, Aureliano lasciò andare un suono che era più frustrazione, che vero piacere.

Afferrandogli il polso, Aureliano lanciò ad Alberto un’occhiata che significava _“abbastanza preamboli.”_

“In che senso, “mezza sega”?” Aureliano ripeté, ricordando ad Alberto che ancora non gli aveva risposto, e fermamente guidando le sue dita nel tipo di tocco che voleva lui – molto meno cerimonioso.

Alberto non poté che accontentarlo, calore divampandogli di nuovo addosso davanti a quella sua ovvia e dichiarata fame. Parlare, però, non era facile – non con la sensazione bollente di affondare dentro Aureliano, punta del dito, poi un po' di più di quella, avanti e indietro, con cautela. Aureliano, con il labbro inferiore preso trai denti, e un espressione di puro, magnifico sollievo sul volto, controllava il respiro, rilassandosi facilmente intorno ad Alberto. 

Definitamente non esordiente a quel tipo di tocco.

“Nel senso che,” riprese Alberto, come poteva, “N’somma-”

Si inumidì di nuovo le labbra, totalmente distratto dalla sensazione dei muscoli che piano lo accoglievano nella loro stretta bollente e setosa. Gli era mancata, quella sensazione, _gli era mancata parecchio,_ ma a fargli perdere proprio ogni mezzo era la consapevolezza che fosse Aureliano a procurargliela, in quel momento. _Aureliano Adami,_ cazzo. Quante volte se lo sarebbe dovuto ripetere, prima di registrare definitivamente quel fatto?

Almeno mille volte ancora, a giudicare da come stavano andando le cose.

“Non è proprio-” Alberto tentò comunque di proseguire, a fatica, perché ad ogni spinta delle dita, e ogni respiro teso di Aureliano, gli si mescolavano sempre di più le parole in testa, “-un posto che te fa’ venì voja de- de fà roba in generale. Se sai che esci presto, armeno. Che se o’ devi fa, poi, è praticamente davanti a tutti, e-”

Alberto deglutì, tirando un respiro poco fermo, presa dell’altra mano raffermandosi sulla coscia di Aureliano. L’aveva appena visto _contrarsi_ : uno spasmo del basso-ventre intero, accompagnato da un versetto di approvazione, mentre chiudeva gli occhi e riversava la testa sul cuscino – ali nere sul suo collo rivolte verso l’alto, come pronte a spiccare il volo. La visione era stata abbastanza da cancellare dalla mente di Alberto la fine della frase, e insieme anche tutte le successive.

“E?” chiese Aureliano, dopo un secondo, riaprendo gli occhi e incitandolo a continuare.

Alberto lasciò andare un verso impotente.

“Aurelià, ma che cazzo vuoi, ‘na conferenza stampa, proprio mo’?” si stupì, “Ma quanto cazzo parli?”

Preso da un dubbio, Alberto strizzò gli occhi nella sua direzione.

“Ma che sei nervoso?” chiese, e il vecchio Aureliano avrebbe di sicuro negato, orgoglioso – ma questo invece non si difese.

“Forse un po',” ammise.

Aureliano inalò un respiro teso, saettando lo sguardo tra le proprie gambe – come se la visione, in più della sensazione, di sé stesso steso così, e di Alberto davanti a lui, con le mani sul suo corpo – _nel_ suo corpo – fosse un po' tanto da gestire, tutto d’un colpo. 

“E’ che sei te, Albè,” spiegò Aureliano, “Me se ‘sta a frigge er cervello. Credo che parlare aiuti.”

Alberto annuì. Capiva benissimo – altroché. Anche per lui, il fatto che fossero loro due sembrava dare anche a cose familiari un sapore disorientante di prima volta.

“Ho un’idea,” Alberto disse piano.

Tirando via le dita con controllata cautela, portandosi appresso la bottiglia di lubrificante Alberto si mosse sul letto per allungarsi accanto ad Aureliano. Afferrandogli piano i fianchi, e premendogli un bacio nel collo, Alberto lo invitò a girarsi, attirandoselo contro. In pochi gesti, Alberto aveva Aureliano contro il petto, comodamente posizionato di lato davanti a lui sulle lenzuola. 

“Te va mejo, così?” chiese, baciandogli di nuovo il collo e accarezzandogli i capelli con la mano ancora pulita.

In quella posizione forse c’era meno intensità per entrambi, e Alberto sperava che Aureliano potesse concentrarsi meglio sulla sensazione soltanto. 

“Hm,” fece Aureliano, un verso d’approvazione, prima però di iniziare ad aggiungere, “Albè, me disp-”

“Ao’,” lo interruppe Alberto, “Se te stai pe’ scusa’, to’o poi pure risparmia’.”

Alberto sorrise, versandosi sulle dita una nuova dose di lubrificante.

“Se arrivavo qua’ e me pre’nnevi un palo da’a luce in du’ secondi manco n’attore porno, me preoccupavo pe’ artri motivi,” scherzò, e a quello Aureliano scoppiò a ridere – suono delizioso, che Alberto sentì riverberarsi contro il suo petto.

“Stai messo mejo da’a media, in quer reparto, se po’ di’,” Aureliano ammise, divertito, “Ma vedi de n’fattelo sali’ ar cervello, eh? Me pare comunque n’po’ esagerata, come descrizione.”

Scosse la testa, ridendo ancora.

 _“Un palo da’a luce,”_ Aureliano ripeté, “Ma che cazzo de film te guardi, Albè?” 

Alberto rise anche lui, contro la spalla di Aureliano, muovendosi piano per riprendere il suo lavoro – felice del già molto più rilassato verso di piacere che Aureliano si lasciò sfuggire nel sentire di nuovo le sue dita entrare piano.

“Te direi che è per modo de di’,” scherzò Alberto, “ma zì, o’ sai bene anche te che a volte online vedi cose che poi rimpiangi.”

Aureliano rise ancora, ma più piano – più teso, ma non in modo nervoso, nel modo _giusto,_ che faceva capire ad Alberto di essere sulla strada giusta, lì sotto.

“N’sarò a quei livelli, allora, questo è certo,” disse Aureliano, con il respiro che lentamente si sincronizzava con i movimenti delle dita di Alberto, “Ma n’somma, n’è neanche come se fosse a’ prima volta. Già co’ Isabel avevamo, diciamo, sperimentato.”

Alberto accolse l’informazione, capendo meglio parecchie cose. Baciò la spalla di Aureliano – fermo, a lungo, sulla stella a cinque punte del suo trapezio. Alberto sapeva che parlare di Isabel non era mai facile – come non lo era mai per Alberto parlare di Teo – ma Aureliano comunque proseguì, sorriso sempre udibile nella voce:

“E poi oh, n’so mica stato che’ mani in tasca, quest'anno - se me permetti la battuta. Un po' ciò provato, ad allena’mme.”

“Mentre te facevi quei segoni de cui me parlavi, forse?” canzonò Alberto – anche se l’idea gli provocava tutt’altro che risate – e Aureliano annuì, sogghignando di nuovo.

“Esatto, bravo, proprio quelli.”

La posizione stava funzionando, oppure Aureliano aveva semplicemente avuto ragione: tutto quel parlare toglieva _gravitas_ alla situazione, e in bene: Alberto poteva muovere le dita sempre più facilmente. Con appena un altro po di lubrificante aggiunto per sicurezza, Alberto poté aggiungere anche tutto il maggiore – comodamente, fino alla base. Aureliano sembrò apprezzare il gesto, perché lasciò andare un mugugno compiaciuto, e aggiustò le gambe in una posizione ancora più rilassata.

“Ce ‘sta ‘na cosa che ancora non m’è chiara, però,” Alberto disse, facendo del suo meglio per non lasciarsi distrarre dalla vista delle sue dita che affondavano piano tra le natiche di Aureliano, in uno squisito viavai che iniziava a prendere un certo regolare ritmo, “Vojo di’, ciai azzeccato, _chiaramente,_ ma come hai- insomma, come facevi ad esse’ così convinto che a me piacesse, diciamo, _così._ Non che me stia antipatico tutto er resto – fidate. Ma n’somma. Me sei parso proprio sicuro de te stesso, prima.” 

Aureliano fece uno dei suoi suoni di riflessione – come se la domanda fosse nuova anche per lui, o che almeno non se la fosse chiesta così apertamente, prima di quel momento.

“O’ sai che no’o so?” ammise, “Cioè, non è che fossi sicuro ar cento pe’ cento. Un paio de piani de soccorso ce li avevo anche – altrettanto gradevoli, fa’ttelo di’. Ma boh. Nt'o 'o so' spiega'. Che te devo di’, sara’ stato er mio pio desiderio – ma magari avrai anche detto quarcosa, a quarche momento.”

Si girò un po’, riuscendo a rivolgere ad Alberto un sorrisetto oltre la spalla.

“Ciai ‘na tendenza a diventa’ n’po’ sbruffone, quanno bevi. O’ sai, ‘sto fatto, Albè?”

Alberto sorrise innocente, sbattendo piano le ciglia.

“Non vedo proprio de cosa stai a parla’,” canzonò.

Alberto abbassò comunque un attimo gli occhi, dopo di quello. Ponderando, per un secondo.

“Non è da me lasciamme sfuggi’ roba der genere,” ammise, “Ma se doveva succede’, de sicuro succedeva co’ te. Non so’ mai riuscito a smette’ d’abbassa’ a’ guardia, quanno ce stavi tu – credo che se po’ di’.”

Aureliano si prese il suo secondo di considerazione anche lui.

“E se vede ch’io ho sempre ascoltato _attentamente,_ le poche vorte che te sei fidato a parla’ de ste’ cose. Chissà perché, eh?”

“Chissà perché.”

Alberto sorrise, fronte premuta contro la schiena di Aureliano. Sarebbe potuto rimanere così per sempre, si rese conto. Forse ci avrebbe anche provato, solo per vedere cosa sarebbe successo: continuando a dar di dita ad Aureliano così, pigramente, e recuperando insieme a lui tutte le conversazioni perse da dietro alle sbarre – e su soggetti deliziosamente novelli, peraltro. Forse l’impazienza di Aureliano avrebbe rifatto superficie, prima o poi. Oppure no. Ad ogni modo, Alberto sarebbe stato felice.

Come gli parevano tristi, in quel momento, tutte le fantasie che aveva potuto farsi su Aureliano prima di quella sera. Neanche una volta sola, in tutto il tempo in cui l’aveva desiderato, era venuta in mente ad Alberto la possibilità che fare sesso con Aureliano sarebbe potuto essere un atto così leggero e _spassoso._ Che sarebbe potuto essere come uno qualsiasi dei loro numerosi momenti di alchimia – con il semplice bonus aggiunto del piacere che si potevano scambiare.

Forse perché era preso in un treno di pensieri così dolce, fu un certo shock, per Alberto, ricevere la domanda successiva di Aureliano.

“Tanto pe’ rimané a tema,” iniziò egli, con una certa distanza – forse un po’ troppa per essere onesta, “Sta’ mezza sega de cui me parli... ta’a fatta ‘sto Gigante?”

Alberto sgranò gli occhi, costretto a fermare il movimento della mano.

“Mi scusi, _Signor Adami?”_ fece, strozzandosi intorno a una risata incredula, mentre si chinava in avanti per fronteggiarlo meglio, “E’ per caso _gelosia,_ questa che ‘sto a senti’?”

“No,” Aureliano scosse la testa, prima di fermarsi, corrugando le sopracciglia, “Sì? _Boh.”_

Girò gli occhi, con un gesto vago della mano.

“Lo so’ che dentro so’ diverse, le cose. N’te sto’ a di’ niente. È solo curiosità.”

 _Solo curiosità,_ come no. Alberto rideva ancora, davanti all’assurdità di entrambe le idee: Aureliano geloso di _lui_ , e l'improbabile scenario che si era chiaramente costruito nella mente a riguardo.

“Ma Aurelià, è un regazzino, quello,” Alberto protestò – al limite del disagio, a dirla tutta, solo a pensare al Gigante in quel modo, “Se je parlassi solo un secondo, capiresti. Poi oh, n’è che n’posso esse amico co’ uno solo perché co’ te è annata _così,_ scusa.”

Al _così,_ Alberto aveva ripreso a muovere le dita, spingendole leggermente più in fondo, strappando ad Aureliano un verso giusto alla frontiera tra il divertito e il lercio – esattamente quello che Alberto sperava ottenere.

“Anvedi Mister _“so’ come Freddie Mercury”,”_ Alberto infierì, riprendendo il suo metodico lavoro da dove l’aveva interrotto, “m’hai fatto tutto quer discorsone, prima, ma in fondo un po' di preconcetti ce l’hai ancora, eh?”

“Va bene, va bene,” rise Aureliano, ovviamente divertito dal suo finto scandalizzarsi, “Ho capito, Cristo.”

Quel suo riso splendido. 

Alberto si chinò per baciare Aureliano, godendosi quel suono che amava così tanto soffocato contro la sua lingua – reso ancora più squisito dalla sensazione dei loro corpi premuti insieme. 

Quel tocco, però, fece notare ad Alberto quanto si fossero entrambi accaldati, a furia di quei prolungati preamboli. Il respiro di Aureliano era teso contro le sue labbra, e quando Alberto lasciò andare quella bocca per premere un nuovo, aperto bacio sul collo di Aureliano, trovò la sua pelle umida e salata sotto la lingua. Alberto scoprì piano i denti, affondando un morso dolce su quella superficie prelibata.

“’Sto con te,” sussurrò, più piano e più arrochito di prima, ubriacandosi con l’odore di Aureliano, con il calore di lui intorno alle dita, e con i rumori che gli strappava quel tocco di denti sul collo, “Non me senti, che è co’ te che sto’? ”

“Te sento, te sento,” disse Aureliano, ma gli venne fuori un po' più come un borbottio, perché era ovvio gli stessero cominciando a macare sia il fiato che la concentrazione.

Alberto poggiò la fronte contro la spalla di Aureliano, sentendo il proprio respiro tendersi un’altra volta. Ormai era dentro fino alle nocche, facilmente, ad ogni passata – poteva allargare le dita a forbice, finendo di lavorarsi quei muscoli delicati. La sensazione bollente e setosa era così incantevole da mescolargli di nuovo i pensieri in testa. Aureliano aveva messo una mano dietro di sé, appoggiata al braccio che ritmico gli veniva incontro, e Alberto poteva sentire le sue dita contrarsi sul suo avambraccio – trasalire a ritmo con ogni passata. 

“Bravo,” sussurrò Alberto, sentendosi invadere da quella sensazione inebriante di potere che provava sempre nel sentire che fosse lui, con un semplice movimento delle dita, a dare all’altro quel tipo di piacere, “Così me piaci.”

Il fatto che quel piacere lo stesse dando ad Aureliano colpì Alberto di nuovo, in tutta la sua surreale squisitezza – e il respiro inaspettatamente tremante che trasse Aureliano nel sentire quella lode bisbigliata nel suo orecchio solo aumentò quel sentimento irreale. Ma era veramente di Aureliano, quel tendine che Alberto vedeva stagliarsi sulla pelle di quel collo ad ogni contrazione di mascella. Era veramente Aureliano, quello che Alberto sentiva sempre più liberamente lasciarsi andare ad ansimare contro il cuscino.

Era Aureliano eccome. Se non gli bastasse nient’altro, mentre si chinava appena indietro per aggiungere una nuova dose di lubrificante alla sua opera, Alberto poté riceverne un’altra prova inevitabile: i tatuaggi, unici, inconfondibili, incisi su quella schiena davanti a lui. Ancora più neri del solito, nella bassa luce della lampada del comodino. 

Un tatuaggio in particolare attirò tutta l’attenzione di Alberto. Senza smettere di muovere le dita in Aureliano con un via-vai sempre più deciso, facilitato dalla rinnovata dose di liquido fresco – ormai quello che Alberto stava stava facendo con quelle dita poteva difficilmente essere descritto altrimenti che come _fottere_ – con l’altra mano Alberto usò il pollice per seguire il centro del crocefisso nell’incavo della schiena di Aureliano – forte, come un massaggio. Aureliano sembrò apprezzare il tocco, a giudicare dal verso poco elegante che spense immediatamente nel cuscino. 

Che visione stupenda e sacrilega, pensò Alberto, ripetendo l’esperimento, guardando il suo pollice scivolare lungo le linee scure sotto la superficie di quella pelle bianca. L’unico modo in cui sarebbe potuta essere ancora più blasfema, sarebbe stata con Aureliano a carponi davanti a lui – mani di Alberto sui fianchi, e quella croce nera ad ondeggiare avanti e indietro sotto ai suoi occhi. Anzi, si poteva spingere ancora più in là, l’oscena immaginazione: la vista di quella croce Alberto se la sarebbe potuta anche godere capovolta, se in quella posizione Aureliano se lo stesse scopando _giù per la gola._ Respirando forte, Alberto mise il palmo al centro del tatuaggio. Lo massaggiò su e giù, immaginandosi cose che, accoppiate ai suoni che produceva Aureliano al contatto, minacciavano di fargli perdere di nuovo ogni controllo. 

Togliendo la mano da quell’inchiostro ipnotizzante, Alberto la lasciò scivolare lungo il fianco di Aureliano. Guardando ammaliato le proprie dita affondare ritmicamente tra quelle natiche, sopraffatto da tutte le possibilità che si aprivano a lui, Alberto afferrò l’alto della coscia di Aureliano, tenendolo fermo per poterlo toccare ancora più forte e più veloce.

“Albè,” gemette Aureliano.

Si era riverso un po' su di lui, gradualmente, senza che se ne accorgessero – come abbandonandosi poco a poco alla sensazione e al suo sostegno. Il suo viso, però, era rimasto affondato nel cuscino – forse per soffocarci dentro suoni che cominciavano a salire pericolosamente in volume. Alberto poteva vedere quanto duro Aureliano fosse – così tanto che aveva iniziato a bagnarsi, senza nemmeno essere toccato. Quanto tesi i tendini del suo collo, sotto quell’ala nera tesa verso l’alto, quanto arrossato quel suo petto ansimante. La sua propria erezione, davanti a quello spettacolo, si ricordava insistente ad Alberto, ma lui la ignorò, concentrato unicamente sullo sbiancarsi delle nocche di Aureliano intorno alla federa del cuscino che stava afferrando con forza crescente.

“Albè,” Aureliano ripeté, voce un casino, e respirazione ancora peggio, “Se n’te fermi – qua succede che me finisci così.”

“Embè?” sorrise bastardo Alberto, riprendendo le parole che Aureliano aveva usato prima per tormentare lui, “Che non me va, secondo te?”

Si permise di premere più forte – verso il basso, dove sapeva avrebbe fatto effetto. Era troppo bello vedere Aureliano trasalire, troppo dolce sentire i suoni meravigliosi che ormai gli scappavano quasi incontrollati dal petto. Aureliano inghiottì, con la mascella contratta e gli occhi stretti forte, ma poi scosse la testa.

“No, te vojo sentì,” protestò, malgrado l’ovvia tentazione che gli arrochiva la voce, “Albè, come te lo devo di’? Me serve che me _scopi,_ cazzo – è da n’anno che ce penso.”

Alberto respirò a fondo. Quella richiesta indecente l’aveva fatto pulsare come su ordine. Non era per niente sicuro che Aureliano si rendesse conto dell’effetto devastante che aveva su Alberto quando parlava in quel modo così sconcio. Con quel tono in bocca, avrebbe potuto chiedere qualsiasi cosa, e Alberto avrebbe fatto di tutto per soddisfarlo – _veramente di tutto._

“Se me lo chiedi così gentilmente,” fu tutto quello che Alberto trovò da rispondere, appena un mormorio arrochito, soffiato contro la spalla di Aureliano.

Lentamente, Alberto ridusse la velocità, lasciando Aureliano scendere piano dalla sensazione – e Alberto con lui. La mano gli si lamentava, ma a malapena se ne accorse. Alberto si rese conto che ansimava almeno quanto Aureliano, il ché era dire molto, perché sembrava che l’altro avesse appena corso una maratona. Quando fu quasi fermo, Alberto tirò via le dita piano, con cautela. Aureliano rabbrividì, aggiustandosi alla sensazione di vuoto – sgradevole dopo un tocco così intenso, Alberto lo sapeva sia per esperienza che per diceria. 

Non glielo avrebbe fatto subire ancora a lungo. 

Mentre Aureliano finalmente toglieva il viso dal cuscino – regalando ad Alberto un’espressione meravigliosa, fatta di occhi lucidi, guance rosse e uno sguardo perlomeno stordito – Alberto tentennò dietro di sé per prendere un preservativo sul comodino.

“Alla buon’ora,” mugugnò Aureliano, passandosi una mano sul volto trafelato.

Alberto lo avrebbe preso in giro ancora una volta per quella sua impazienza, se non fosse anche lui, tutto d’un tratto, così poco desideroso di aspettare oltre.

Alberto strappò l’involucro del preservativo con i denti – più facile così che con le sue dita scivolose – prima di darsi da fare. Erano gesti al quale era abituato, ma in quel momento gli tremavano le mani quasi abbastanza da fargli ostacolo. Una volta cavatasela comunque, Alberto si girò verso Aureliano - che si era voltato verso di lui sulle lenzuola, e lo guardava. Intenso.

“Rimanemo com’eravamo?” chiese Alberto – debole, come spesso, di fronte al potere di quello sguardo azzurrissimo, “Stavi comodo?” 

Aureliano, a mo’ di risposta, lo tirò dal mento per un bacio aperto e affannato.

“Che fai, Albè?” sorrise contro le sue labbra, una volta soddisfatto di quel tocco famelico, “Me tergiversi n’artra vorta?”

Sorrise anche Alberto, debolmente, premendo la fronte contro quella di Aureliano.

“Forse un po’,” ammise, ma cavoli, c’era anche da capirlo, no?

“Comunque la risposta è no,” fece Aureliano, scuotendo piano la testa, “Se te sta bene, ora te vojo guarda’.”

Il corpo di Alberto rispose per lui - un pulsare _vorace_ – e Aureliano lo poté sentire contro la coscia, perché divertito saettò uno sguardo verso il basso.

“Lo prendo come un sì,” ansimò, e stampando un ultimo bacio in bocca ad Alberto, si girò sulla schiena, trascinandolo con lui.

In ginocchio tra le gambe aperte di Aureliano, ancora una volta Alberto si trovò completamente incapace di parlare – francamente, di pensare. Ma neanche Aureliano diceva più molto: lo guardava e basta, riverso sui cuscini, con quei suoi occhi lucidi, azzurro delle iridi quasi interamente divorato dal nero delle pupille dilatate. Sentendosi trafitto da quello sguardo, Alberto fece del suo meglio per stappare di nuovo la bottiglia di lubrificante, malgrado il leggero tremore alle mani. Se ne versò una generosa porzione – lasciandosene sfuggire pure troppo, per sbaglio, facendosi un macello tra le gambe e sulle lenzuola. Aureliano si godeva quel suo tentennare, con occhi indecenti che se lo sbranavano tutto intero, bevendosi ognuno dei suoi gesti.

Alberto della propria spavaldaggine non avvertiva più la minima traccia. Guardarsi allineato così, prontissimo, tra le natiche di Aureliano, era abbastanza da fargli tremare ancora le mani – e non poco, stavolta. Aureliano se ne accorse, perché fu lui ad iniziare ad aiutare Alberto a sistemargli le gambe nella posizione più comoda. Dita premute sulle sue, accompagnò Alberto nei i suoi gesti, attirandoselo poi contro, incoraggiante. Mentre si lasciava guidare, nel cervello di Alberto c’era solo una litania confusa, ripetuta in cerchio, che andava un po’ così: 

_“Sto’ per scopare Aureliano Adami, non può essere, adesso mi sveglio, adesso mi sveglio.”_

“Ao', Albè, dai,” Aureliano si lamentò, tra denti stretti.

Poche parole, ma che bastavano a significare tutto: il suo bisogno, urgente, la sua richiesta di sollievo. Per sottolineare ancora la propria impazienza, Aureliano afferrò la vita di Alberto, forte – come pronto a tirarselo addosso.

Alberto deglutì. Le dita di Aureliano sulle sue anche si tesero ancora. Afferrandosi alla base delle sue cosce, Alberto si piegò alla richiesta silenziosa di Aureliano, e al richiamo della fame che lo spingeva in avanti: con un ultimo respiro tremante, iniziò a premersi in lui. 

Aureliano era così rilassato che lo accettò subito – strappando un gemito teso ad entrambi, e facendo sibilare il respiro diAureliano tra denti stretti. Respirando anche lui come poteva, incoraggiato dalla mano di Aureliano che iniziava davvero a tirarselo contro, Alberto si lasciò affondare in quella stretta perfetta. Dopo tutta quella preparazione, fu veramente facile – quasi troppo, perché prima ancora di potersene accorgere, Alberto era dentro almeno a metà e, con tutto di preservativo, stava già vedendo le stelle.

“Tutto bene?” riuscì comunque a chiedere, appena uno strascico tra due respiri spezzati.

“Porcoddio, Albè,” fu tutta la risposta che Alberto ricevette da parte di Aureliano, con un tono così osceno da non lasciare nessun spazio al dubbio quanto al significato di quell’imprecazione:

Stava bene _eccome._

Anche la sua mano tremava contro la schiena di Alberto. Ansante, Alberto tolse la destra dall’alto della coscia di Aureliano per prendere quella sua mano, e intrecciare insieme le loro dita. Aureliano, grato, a ritorno gliela strinse forte abbastanza da sbiancarsi le nocche. Sopraffatto da quel tocco e dalla sensazione di quel corpo che lo prendeva così bene, incoraggiato dall’espressione di ovvio piacere sul viso di Aureliano, Alberto non ebbe altra scelta che di iniziare a muoversi.

Si costrinse comunque a via-vai lentissimi, all’inizio, solo per lasciare i loro corpi abituarsi alla sensazione. Aureliano si era di nuovo lasciato andare la testa contro il cuscino. Respirava forte, ma regolare, con gli occhi socchiusi. Quando Aureliano ansimava così, con la testa indietro, notò Alberto ammaliato, quelle ali sul suo collo sembravano quasi battere – pronte a spiccare il volo. 

Quando Alberto si permise di spingersi più a fondo – senza nessuna resistenza – con gli occhi sempre semiaperti Aureliano incurvò l’angolo della bocca in un leggero, vittorioso sorriso. _Magnifico._

Quella visione finì di aizzare la fame che, ad ondate, richiamata dalla sensazione bollente intorno a lui e da quell’espressione stupenda sulle labbra di Aureliano, era tornata a divampare nel petto di Alberto. Inesorabilmente, si sentiva scivolare i pensieri in un ronzio familiare: quello che gli calmava il tremore alle mani, e gli quietava l'ansia e l'anticipazione di quei momenti per sostituirle solo con un puro, deciso istinto. E l’istinto in quel momento era chiarissimo: Alberto ne voleva _ancora_ – voleva prendersi Aureliano tutto intero, affondare fino alla base nel calore del suo corpo. Lasciando andare la sua mano dopo un’ultima, ferma pressione, Alberto afferrò le gambe di Aureliano sotto le ginocchia per sostegno, e si lasciò prendere un ritmo più regolare, spingendosi sempre più avanti ad ogni lenta, controllata passata. 

Sorrisetto scomparso, Aureliano lo fissava, come ipnotizzato. Con un brivido sprovvisto, Alberto capì che era perché stesse osservando l’ondeggiare dei suoi nuovi muscoli, sulla pancia e sul petto. Alberto non aveva notato si stagliassero così visibilmente sotto la sua pelle, nel fluido incontrarsi dei loro corpi – probabilmente perché era fin troppo occupato, lui stesso, a bersi la visione di Aureliano steso sotto di lui. Alberto era talmente distratto da quella vista che gli ci volle qualche spinta supplementare per rendersi conto che ormai, ad ogni rotazione, si affondava tutto intero.

Completamente. In Aureliano Adami. Alberto si lasciò andare in avanti, cercando sostegno sul muro e sulla spalliera di legno del letto dietro Aureliano.

In quella posizione, il proprio peso veniva incontro ad Aureliano, tenendoli premuti insieme – tenendolo premuto _in lui._ Alberto aveva stretto gli occhi, sopraffatto dalla sensazione– ma quando li riaprì, il viso di Aureliano era ad appena un soffio dal suo – con gli occhi di nuovo aperti, a fissarlo _estatici._ Fu impossibile resistere alla tentazione di baciarlo.

Aureliano a quel tocco gli divampò contro. La sua bocca si aprì con un’avidità mai vista prima, e le sue mani si aggrapparono alla schiena di Alberto, forte, attirandoselo stretto contro al petto. Costretto a lasciare andare la spalliera, Alberto afferrò il viso di Aureliano, invece, gomiti affondati nel cuscino ai lati della sua testa – chinato su di lui per restituirgli quel bacio torrido. Aureliano lasciò andare un suono un po’ grezzo – di approvazione, ma anche di richiesta – di _esigenza_ , anzi. _Di più,_ sembrava richiedere - e a richiedere era disposto. Scoprendo i denti, Aureliano afferrò il labbro inferiore di Alberto, abbastanza forte da farlo gemere. Trascinò le dita sulle sue spalle, portando in scia di quel tocco brividi roventi. Senza lasciare andare il suo labbro, Aureliano mosse quelle sue mani dure in una lunga carezza lungo tuta la schiena di Alberto – come un onda, da cima in fondo, partendogli dalla nuca fino ad arrivare a ricoprirgli le natiche. Afferrandole deciso, Aureliano usò quella presa per costringere Alberto a una nuova rotazione del bacino – molto più _secca_ – incontro alla quale si spinse anche lui, con un ringhio determinato. 

Con un ultimo colpo di denti, Aureliano lasciò andare il labbro di Alberto per baciarlo di nuovo, e in quel momento, era finita: non c’era modo che Alberto potesse resistere anche solo un altro secondo a quella sua oscena esigenza. Alberto non poté che concedere ad Aureliano esattamente quello che richiedeva: una scopata profonda, decisa e regolare - senza più smancerie.

I versi con i quali Aureliano gli rispose furono stupendi. Alberto se ne bevette un paio – deliziose vibrazioni sulla lingua – prima di tornare a perdersi nel collo di Aureliano. Afferrandogli le anche per trovarsi un angolo ancora migliore, Alberto ansimò apertamente su quella superficie arrossata, già tenera di traccie dei suoi denti. Vi alternò baci con nuovi morsi, e Aureliano lo incoraggiò, girando la testa di lato per offrire tutta la distesa dalla nuca alla sua spalla al lavoro della bocca di Alberto. Con le cosce, Aureliano gli teneva i fianchi, accompagnandone i movimenti – così squisitamente forti, quelle gambe, come fatte apposta per ricordare ad Alberto che l’uomo sotto di lui si lasciava sopraffare in quel modo solo e soltanto perché lo _voleva_ e nient’altro. Prendere Aureliano in quel modo era _pericolosamente_ buono – ma ormai Alberto era preso nel genere di slancio che non gli lasciava altra scelta che di continuare ad accelerare – anche quando rallentare sarebbe di sicuro stato molto più saggio. 

Aureliano sembrava più che d’accordo, ad ogni modo: con una mano ancora sulle natiche di Alberto e l’altra premuta nell’incavo della sua schiena, lo teneva strettissimo contro di sé - incitandolo ancora. Con un ringhio dal profondo del petto, premette la fronte sulla spalla di Alberto - ansimando a ritmo con i suoi colpi in modo sempre più teso. _Di più,_ chiedeva quel tocco – senza il minimo spazio lasciato al dubbio. Alberto non voleva altro che accontentarlo, ma per farlo, gli serviva una presa più solida.

Visto che la pressione esigente delle mani di Aureliano minacciava di trascinarlo oltre il confine troppo presto, Alberto gli afferrò le braccia appena sopra ai gomiti, e le affondò nelle lenzuola, strappandosi quelle mani di dosso per incollargliele lungo il corpo. Perfetto. In quel modo Alberto poteva facilmente tirarsi verso l’avanti, afferrandosi a quell’appiglio solido. E ad Aureliano la costrizione non sembrava dispiacere. Tutt’altro.

“Famme capì n'a cosa,” riuscì finalmente ad ansimare Alberto, incapace di non sorridere, malgrado il diluvio di sensazioni nel quale mano a mano si sentiva affogare, “Ce dovemo mette’ er casco pe’ sentì la musica, però te sto casino che stai a fa’, come mo’o spieghi?”

Aureliano non rise, quella volta – forse ansimava troppo per farlo.

“Statte zitto,” gracchiò, tentando di difendersi comunque, “Ce sto a prova’, ma – cazzo – Albè – n’te rendi conto.”

Schiarendosi la gola come poteva, Aureliano mosse una delle sue mani in una richiesta silenziosa di liberarsi. Alberto gli lasciò andare il braccio, e Aureliano afferrò a sua volta il polso destro di Alberto. 

“Anzi, damme ‘na mano tu, no?” disse, e portando la mano di Alberto verso il volto, Aureliano se la premette sulla bocca – coprendola interamente.

Il suo fiato caldo, tesissimo, le vibrazioni dei suoi versi di piacere contro il palmo, Alberto se li sentì risuonare tutti lungo il braccio, su per le ossa, fino alla spalla. Volle respirare a fondo, e distrarsi come poteva, ma la visione di Aureliano così imbavagliato sotto di lui era _fin troppo_. Il basso-ventre prese a mandargli segnali d’allarme, e Alberto capì che ormai la sua già precaria lotta era definitivamente destinata alla sconfitta.

“Così mica posso durà, però,” ammise, strascicato, “N’so se- se te renni conto de che me stai a fa’, Aurelià.”

Aureliano gli scansò la mano, solo abbastanza per poter dire:

“Me sta benissimo.”

Ripiantando le mani nell’incavo della schiena di Alberto, Aureliano lo afferrò di nuovo, venendogli incontro. Alberto volle toccarlo, finché ancora poteva, ma Aureliano, più veloce, fermò la sua mano prima che lo raggiungesse.

“No, te vojo sentì,” Aureliano esigette - un gemito soggiogato, spento in un respiro tesissimo contro la pelle del collo di Alberto, “Te no’o lo sai, quanto t’ho voluto sentì così, Albè - vojo che- _mh!”_

Alberto lo aveva zittito di nuovo, primo perché sembrava piacergli – infatti, il suono che Aureliano produsse contro la suo mano quando se la ritrovò premuta sulle labbra fu niente di meno che _lurido_ – ma anche e sopratutto perché Alberto sapeva che se lo ascoltasse parlagli così anche solo un altro secondo, sarebbe finito prima ancora di accorgersene. E invece lui se lo voleva godere, quel momento così generosamente offerto, che inesorabile si avvicinava. E così fece.

Lasciando andare il poco di controllo che gli rimaneva, Alberto si abbandonò tutto intero alla sensazione di prendere Aureliano, con quanta fame gli pareva. Ritmico, feroce, si lasciò riempire le orecchie con la sola musica dei loro corpi che s’incontravano, dei loro respiri mescolati. Con il viso affondato nel collo di Aureliano, Alberto si prese quello che desiderava da così tanto tempo. Mantenne la mano destra premuta sulla bocca di Aureliano, tenendoci smorzati i gemiti che ne provenivano, ma lasciò l’altra scivolargli giù lungo il petto, per finire - senza aver bisogno di guardare - a ricoprirgli la cicatrice. Come aveva fatto _quella notte_ , nel panico e nel dolore. Ma in quel momento non c’era più sangue, non c’era più pericolo. Quell’incubo era dietro di loro, e ora c’era solo Aureliano, il suo Aurelià, _suo,_ solo suo, finalmente, _finalmente,_ sotto di lui e intorno a lui, caldo, svergognato, gemente, tremante, perfetto. 

Perfetto.

I muscoli di Alberto gli si irrigidirono in un lungo brivido, e la mano gli afferrò il mento di Aureliano quasi da sbiancarsi. Volle avvertirlo, ma non era più capace di formare parole, so un biascicato e incrinato:

“Aurelià-”

Aureliano lasciò andare i suoi fianchi per prendergli il viso, portandoselo davanti agli occhi. _Fissandolo._ D’un colpo, Alberto non seppe bene se stesse tenendo Aureliano, o se al contrario si stesse aggrappando a lui, come un naufrago al galleggiante. Contro il suo palmo Aureliano spense un suono di pura cupidigia, nel sentire Alberto contrarsi contro di lui, _dentro_ di lui. Guidato da quei occhi e da quel gemito perfetto Alberto venne talmente forte che il suono che gli fuoriuscì, incontrollato, dal petto, fu più come un verso di sorpresa che di normale godimento. Eppure di piacere ce n’era eccome. _Eccome._

La mano di Alberto scivolò dalle labbra di Aureliano, e la visione gli si sfocò – azzurro perfetto mescolandosi al colore della pelle, al nero del legno, al bianco delle lenzuola. Alberto chiuse gli occhi, sopraffatto: ad ogni passata si sentiva svuotare ancora e ancora in quella presa bollente, stretta, perfetta. Le mani di Aureliano non smisero mai di tenerli il volto: gli scivolavano sulle le guance, le tempie e il collo, trascinandogli un pollice attraverso le labbra, lungo le tempie – carezze lenitive, incoraggianti. 

“Ecco, Albè, così,” Aureliano sussurrò, incitandolo dolce, “Così. Fatte vede’.”

Quelle sue parole, con quel tono così adorante, strapparono ad Alberto un suono tremendamente vicino ad un singhiozzo. _Aurelià._ In quel momento lo teneva intero tra le sue mani, e Alberto era suo – completamente suo, come aveva sempre voluto essere.

Quando Alberto finalmente si fermò, tremante ed esaurito, Aureliano lo lasciò accasciarsi piano contro il suo petto. 

Gli girava tremendamente la testa.

“Albè, ce stai?” chiese Aureliano, sentendo la mano di Alberto scivolargli via dalla gola e fermarsi, inerme, sulle lenzuola, mentre quella sulla cicatrice rilasciava anche essa la pressione che fino a quel momento non era sminuita.

La sua voce sembrava arrivare ad Alberto da chilometri di distanza. Gli fischiavano le orecchie, si accorse, e non solo dalla parte rovinata.

“-n’secondo,” pregò Alberto, in un soffio arrochito, totalmente frastornato contro il petto di Aureliano.

Sbattendo le palpebre, Alberto fece del suo meglio per tornare in sé.

“Dio, Aurelià,” esalò.

Riprendendogli il viso, Aureliano se lo tirò contro per baciarlo. Ad Alberto mancava la coordinazione per fare le cose per bene, in quel momento, ma fu comunque un bacio squisito, bagnato, bollente e un po' goffo, col sapore di sale del sudore su entrambe le loro lingue.

Separandoli, Aureliano appoggiò insieme le loro fronti. Alberto sarebbe voluto rimanere così per sempre, ma di colpo, con un brivido di piacere residuo, la situazione tra le sue gambe si ricordò a lui con una certa urgenza.

“Aspe’- qua se fa un macello,” gracchiò, tirandosi piano indietro.

Non fu facile raddrizzarsi con le vertigini che ancora gli facevano ballare intorno tutta la stanza, ma Alberto ci riuscì più o meno. Con cautela, Alberto scivolò fuori – Aureliano lasciò andare un verso nel sentirlo partire che suonò dannatamente come rimpianto. Fu chiaro immediatamente che Alberto avesse fatto bene a non tardare: era venuto quantità francamente _imbarazzante._

“Tie’,” mugugnò Aureliano.

Dall’altro comodino aveva teso una mano fiacca per prendere la scatola di fazzoletti, comodamente a disposizione. Aureliano gli tese i fazzoletti, grato, Alberto si aiutò con quelli per liberarsi delle prove e far sparire il tutto nel cestino vicino. Fatto quello, pesantemente Alberto si sedette contro la spalliera, passandosi una mano sul viso, ancora totalmente intontito. Aureliano si era adagiato sulla schiena, con un braccio a sostegno dietro alla testa. Si asciugò anche lui il viso con una mano, prima di passarsela nei capelli. Per fortuna che Alberto era seduto, perché era praticamente certo di non avere più niente di funzionante sotto le ginocchia. Per un secondo, Alberto e Aureliano ansimarono entrambi in silenzio.

“Beh?” Aureliano chiese infine, “Non me dici com’era?”

Alberto sbuffò una risata ancora tremante.

“Ma che domanda der cazzo,” rispose, lasciando andare la testa contro il muro dietro di lui, “Come doveva esse? Co te? Dopo _n’anno d’astinenza?_ Non m’hai sentito, forse?” 

“T’ho sentito, t’ho sentito,” sorrise Aureliano, alzando una mano fiacca per accarezzargli dorso della mano, “E sopratutto, t’ho visto.”

Alberto era appena stato dentro Aureliano, eppure quelle parole, pronunciate con tanta, ovvia delizia, riuscirono comunque a scaldargli il viso. Di sicuro c’entrava il modo in cui Aureliano lo guardava, mentre lo diceva: sembrava di nuovo tremendamente fiero di sé stesso. Ancora un po' ansante, con quei suoi occhi socchiusi, e quel suo sorriso un po' di sbieco, Aureliano sembrava proprio un cane soddisfatto, allungato felice in un raggio di sole.

Ma sopratutto, c’entrava il fatto che il suono devoto dei suoi incoraggiamenti, e il calore del suo sguardo così _cupido_ mentre lo guardava venire, erano ancora incisi nella mente di Alberto come un marchio rovente – e che ci sarebbero rimasti _molto_ a lungo, non ne dubitava. 

Alberto si schiarì la gola. Stava poco a poco tornando a sé – ma veniva da lontano, e vedeva ancora stelle nella periferia del suo campo visivo – un quadro scintillante al viso perfetto di Aureliano.

“Te invece?” riuscì a chiedere, quando più o meno fu riatterrato, “Come stai messo?”

Il suo sguardo saettò lungo il corpo di Aureliano. Era una domanda retorica anche quella: Alberto vedeva benissimo come Aureliano stesse messo, e la risposta era: _un casino._

Aureliano tirò un respiro teso. Scese una mano tra le gambe, per toccarsi piano. Alberto lo osservò incantato trascinarsi le dita un paio di volte dalla base alla cima, come a darsi un po' del sollievo di cui, a giudicare da quanto duro fosse, doveva avere un tremendo bisogno.

“Come me vedi,” respirò forte Aureliano, con gli occhi che gli si socchiudevano già con quel poco di frizione.

Alberto gli strappò un verso quando gli afferrò le cosce e ci si piazzò, risoluto, in mezzo. Le ali sulla sua gola sembravano di nuovo battere, notò Alberto con delizia.

“Mo’ ce penso io, a te,” promise, senza compromessi, e Aureliano a quello deglutì, afferrandosi alla cima del letto come a rinsaldarsi.

Alberto si permise di osservarlo tutto intero. Aureliano era veramente messo male: tesissimo, pulsante, fradicio contro il suo stomaco. Un filo liquido e trasparente legava la sua cima a una pozzangherina sulla sua pelle – vicino alla cicatrice. La tentazione di leccare, di _assaggiarlo, finalmente,_ era fortissima, ma Alberto fece uso di disciplina. 

_La prossima volta,_ si promise.

Non era come se non avesse già abbastanza idee per il seguito. Senza esitazione, Alberto riprese il lubrificante, e ne versò un filo direttamente tra le gambe di Aureliano – facendolo rabbrividire, apposta. Alberto stese la sostanza – non che ne servisse ancora tanta: aveva già fatto un vero e proprio macello, la sotto. Un bellissimo, carnale casino: era facilissimo infilare le dita fino alle nocche in quell’apertura rilassata, e Alberto ne favorì con gusto. 

Molto più difficile era resistere alla tentazione di aiutarsi con la lingua, a dirla tutta. Mordendosi il labbro, Alberto fece del suo meglio per non pensare a quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto, in quel momento, leccare una scia bollente su tutta quella zona così sensibile – lambirla, coprirla delle dovute attenzioni, baciarla nel più osceno dei modi per sentire Aureliano bestemmiare e tremare tra le sue labbra e intorno alla sua lingua. Per fortuna, Alberto aveva già altri piani per la sua bocca. 

Alla cieca, afferrò un altro preservativo dal comodino, e rapido lo scartò – come il primo, senza aver bisogno di liberare l’altra mano. Afferrando il profilattico – con prudenza – trai denti, Alberto rivolse ad Aureliano un ghigno leggermente sghembo – e interamente bastardo.

“Se mi permetti?” chiese, e accettando il gemito teso di Aureliano come risposta, si chinò per prenderselo in bocca.

Quel giochetto ad Alberto l’aveva insegnato uno dei suoi primi incontri a pagamento – forse per rompere il ghiaccio, visto quanto palesemente teso fosse ancora sempre Alberto, a quei tempi. 

_“Così te liberi subito der sapore,”_ aveva sorriso il trentenne esile, asciugandosi la bocca, in quell’alberghino di merda sulla Cristoforo Colombo dai muri saturati dall’odore di plastica bruciata delle pipe da cotto. Non uno dei ricordi migliori di Alberto, ma neanche il peggiore - e sopratutto l’ennesima prova che anche nelle più strane situazioni, si poteva sempre imparare qualcosa di utile.

Aureliano emise un lungo ringhio, tra denti stretti, nel sentirsi prendere d’un colpo quasi fino alla base in quella calda stretta – _quasi,_ perché non solo Aureliano era una certa _quantità,_ ma anche semplicemente perché Alberto non era mai stato esattamente un campione di quel tipo di apnea – senza contare che dopo un anno si trovava pure parecchio fuori forma, in quella disciplina. Ma Aureliano non sembrava avere niente da ridire sulla sua tecnica: Alberto sentì le sue mani arrancargli sulle spalle, e le sue gambe contrarsi contro le lenzuola mentre, attento a non toccare neanche una volta la pelle di Aureliano, Alberto usava la lingua per srotolare la fine barriera di plastica su tutta la sua lunghezza – e le sue dita per spingersi in lui allo stesso tempo, massaggiandolo con cura giusto dove serviva. Aureliano parve apprezzare quel tocco oltremodo, perché ci spinse contro il bacino – avido di ritrovare il tipo di pienezza che aveva sentito poco prima, senza dubbio.

Una volta riempita la sua missione, però, Alberto non si prolungò: quella era solo l’introduzione. Tirandosi indietro, finì il suo lavoro con la mano, rilasciando la pressione delle dita prima di raddrizzarsi, soddisfatto.

Quando rialzò gli occhi, Alberto poté vedere che Aureliano lo guardava _tradito._

“Te devi lavora’ lo sguardo seducente,” scherzò Alberto, “Pare che me stai pe’ corca’.”

“Forse perché è vero,” ribatté Aureliano immediatamente, prima di passarsi una mano sul viso e di lasciare andare un sospiro di tesa frustrazione, “Sei veramente un bastardo.”

Alberto sentì il sorriso allargarsi sulle sue labbra. L’impazienza di Aureliano era di ritorno, e gli piaceva ancora più di prima – sopratutto visto che lui stesso poteva prendersela comoda, rilassato com’era in quel momento.

“Dimme s’è troppo,” Alberto ingiunse Aureliano, facendo riferimento alle sue dita che, poco timide, avevano ripreso a muoversi a ritmo lento tra le sue gambe. 

Aureliano, per tutta risposta, lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

“Albè, Dio cane,” rispose, “Guarda come ‘sto messo. Smetti de diverti’tte.”

Alberto lo vedeva eccome, come stava messo Aureliano. Purtroppo per lui, però, agli occhi di Alberto quello era solo un incentivo in più per far durare le cose. Sopratutto quando vedeva il baleno di lingua che Aureliano usava per inumidirsi le labbra – saettando ad Alberto uno sguardo accaldato che tradiva quanto poco fosse, in realtà, dispiaciuto dalla piega che stavano prendendo le cose. 

Dopotutto, se Aureliano fosse veramente così alle strette, gli sarebbe bastato toccarsi, no? Non si era fatto problemi a darsi un po’ di sollievo in quel modo, appena prima. Eppure, in quel momento le sue mani rimanevano stranamente beneducate contro le lenzuola – afferrandole solo sempre più forte in un pugno stretto – e Aureliano non faceva nessuna mossa per darsi sollievo.

Altroché sospetto, come comportamento.

“Non me lo stai chiedendo molto gentilmente,” Alberto si dispiacque – più che felice di seguire Aureliano nella sua inaspettata messa in scena – e di vedere quanto sarebbe potuta durare.

Chinandosi in avanti, Alberto fece passare una gamba sopra la coscia destra di Aureliano, inginocchiandosi da una parte e dall’altra di essa. In quel modo, poteva tenere Aureliano fermo, e aveva più spazio per muovere la mano sotto di lui. Alberto poggiò un bacio veloce sulle labbra di Aureliano, ma si ritrasse dopo appena un tocco di lingua, lasciando l’altro venirgli appresso nella speranza di più – prima di lasciarsi ricadere indietro, deluso. 

Abbassandosi, Alberto mosse invece la bocca per poggiarla sul petto di Aureliano. Quella calda superficie era ancora un po' tenera di tracce dei baci affamati con i quali Alberto l’aveva ricoperto prima. _Ancora meglio._

Alberto riprese le sue esplorazioni dove le aveva interrotte: baciò le carte da gioco tatuate sul petto destro di Aureliano, una dopo l’altra, prima di muoversi sulla rosa d’inchiostro posata davanti ad esse. Una volta al centro il quel fiore, Alberto si permise un primo morso – leggero, appena un tocco di denti, ma al quale Aureliano reagì subito: un filo d’aria fischiò trai suoi denti stretti. 

Soddisfatto, Alberto si mosse dall’altro lato – senza mai smettere di spingere le dita in cerchi pigri tra le gambe di Aureliano, un via-vai dell’indice e del maggiore, avanti e indietro, tenuto apposta troppo lento, come durante le preparazioni – un tocco di sicuro poco altro che frustrante, dopo come Alberto si era permesso di trattare quel suo corpo, poco prima. Ma dopotutto era proprio quello, il punto.

Uno dei tatuaggi preferiti di Alberto sul corpo di Aureliano era la scia di quelle cinque, semplici stelle sul lato sinistro del suo petto. Di sicuro uno dei tatuaggi più vecchi di Aureliano, a giudicare dal colore un po’ sbiadito dell’inchiostro, e dai bordi un po sfumati delle linee sottopelle. Alberto pensava che quella scia sembrasse un po' il tracciato di una cometa, ma il vero motivo per il quale gli piaceva così tanto non era quella cosmica interpretazione. Molto meno poeticamente, Alberto aveva sempre amato quel tatuaggio per quello che gli aveva sempre dato voglia di fare – sin dal primo giorno in cui l’aveva intravisto, nel vapore di quella sorgente calda. E quel giorno, finalmente, Alberto poteva realizzare quella fantasia – l’ennesima di una lunga lista di desideri che non avrebbe mai pensato vedersi esaudire.

Sorridendo piano, Alberto baciò una ad una le cinque stelle del tatuaggio sul petto sinistro di Aureliano, dalla più piccola nell’incavo della sua clavicola, fino alla più grande – che lo portava esattamente dove voleva essere: ad appena un respiro dal capezzolo di Aureliano, boccone tentatore. 

Alberto saettò gli occhi alla ricerca di un permesso, e nel calore dello sguardo di Aureliano trovò l’entusiasta risposta che cercava. 

Accelerando appena appena il via-vai delle sue dita – a mo’ di grazie, forse – Alberto chiuse le labbra su quella squisita zona di pelle sottile sul petto di Aureliano. Deliziato di sentirla immediatamente indurirsi sotto il suo tocco, Alberto ci trascinò intorno la lingua, a cerchi lenti.

“Eddai, Albè,” ansimò Aureliano, già meno fermo di prima, “Non fa’ er cazzone. Damme tregua.”

Alberto non rispose: invece di fare quello, morse Aureliano lì dov’era, e più forte di prima, facendolo trasalire sotto di lui – e intorno alle sue dita, che spinse appena più in fondo, come a ricompensa.

“Scusa, non ho capito?” disse Alberto, poggiando un bacio sull’areola appena arrossata dalla pressione dei suoi denti, “Cos’è che vorresti?”

Prima che Aureliano potesse rispondere, Alberto lo morse di nuovo: più a lungo, aumentando piano la pressione su quella carne già intenerita. Aureliano si contrasse, chinando il mento verso il proprio petto con un respiro spezzato. Questa volta, trai denti stretti lasciò scappare un gemito sottile. 

“Beh?” chiese Alberto, lasciandolo andare solo per muoversi di nuovo dall’altro lato, “N’dici niente?”

Aureliano non ebbe neanche il tempo – o la voglia, piuttosto – di rilassarsi o di provare un’altra volta a rispondere: Alberto lo morse sul petto destro, affondando i denti nel muscolo intorno al capezzolo. Questa volta, Alberto sigillò le labbra intorno al marchio dei suoi denti, e usò il respiro per segnare un livido su quella la pelle così sensibile. 

Il suono che produsse Aureliano fu la ricompensa più perfetta del mondo: uno “ah!” come di sorpresa, che però si andò a dissolvere in un gemito misto di dolore e piacere – un suono strascicato, tra labbra strette, accompagnato dal tocco tremante di dita forti che afferravano il braccio di Alberto come per sostegno.

Alberto non poté trattenere un proprio, teso verso di approvazione. Lasciando andare la pressione del denti, Alberto depose un bacio ansante su quella pelle contusa. Trascinò la lingua a cerchi stretti su quella perfetta perla di carne, dura e rovente tra le sue labbra – premendola forte, troppo per dare sollievo. Il corpo intero di Aureliano prese a tremare per l’eccesso di sensazione – ma egli non fece il minimo gesto per scostarsi – anzi, afferrò Alberto più forte, tenendosi al suo braccio in una morsa sempre più ferma.

“Allora?” Alberto insisté, visto che Aureliano, malgrado le numerose opportunità di farlo, non aveva detto più niente da un bel po’, ormai.

Aveva iniziato ad ansimare anche lui. Trattare Aureliano così stava mandando Alberto fuori di testa – il suo Aurelià, così forte, in quel momento abbassata ogni difesa, come un animale feroce che mostrava il collo solo a chi di più di fidasse – ma non era solo il fatto di essere autorizzato a gioire di quel corpo come voleva, ad essere così buono. 

Quello che faceva davvero impazzire Alberto era la consapevolezza di essere lui, in quel momento, a starsi piegando al gioco dell’altro – a dargli esattamente quello che voleva. Alberto alzò lo sguardo, per assicurarsi comunque di non stare esagerando, e forse quello fu un errore, perché l’espressione di Aureliano, in quel momento, era abbastanza da mettere in pericolo ogni facciata di controllo che Alberto avesse potuto racimolare.

Aureliano aveva le labbra socchiuse e gli occhi lucidi, leggermente sgranati nella sua direzione – in attesa della prossima mossa. Ormai l’azzurro era ridotto ad appena un cerchio più chiaro intorno a una pupilla nera pece. Così aperto, vulnerabile. Dopo tutto quello che avevano attraversato insieme.

Così _bello._

“Albè,” Aureliano ansimò, con quei occhi perfetti riversi nei suoi, e la voce che si arrochiva fino a diventare appena un filo instabile, “Per favore. Sto’ a impazzì.”

Quel tono. _Quasi una preghiera._ Alberto barcollò dentro, ma Aureliano non aveva specificato se quella richiesta fosse di smettere, o invece di continuare – e quel fatto non andò per niente inosservato, per Alberto.

“Per favore, ché?” chiese, muovendosi di nuovo sul quel largo petto, ormai maculato di traccie che andavano dal rosa pallido a un pericoloso rosso scuro, “Dimme che v’oi, Aurelià.”

Le dita di Alberto erano tornate a muoversi con energia. Il corpo di Aureliano era così rilassato intorno ad esse, che quando Alberto decise d’inserire un terzo dito, lo poté fare senza nessuna difficoltà – e come ricompensa vide le palpebre di Aureliano socchiudersi, e la sua trascurata erezione trasalire, tesa in un arco rigido contro il suo stomaco – in un modo che a quel punto non poteva non essere doloroso. 

Eppure il viso di Aureliano non esprimeva dolore, anche se la sua mascella era tesa, la sua fronte madida, le sopracciglia corrugate su occhi che a malapena rimanevano aperti. C’era solo _voglia,_ su quel volto, un bisogno silenzioso di ancora, di _più,_ come se neanche lui sapesse esattamente quanto sarebbe potuto essere abbastanza – come se volesse _tutto_ , tutte le sensazione che Alberto poteva dargli. 

E difatti, alla domanda di Alberto, Aureliano non rispose – un segnale tacito che Alberto accettò con beata gratitudine.

Alberto si offrì senza ritegno. Allungandosi su Aureliano, gli inchiodò la coscia contro il materasso, tenendolo fermo col suo peso. La sua mano destra, rimasta sotto di lui, in quella posizione poteva solo spingersi verso l’alto, per prendere Aureliano profondo, regolare – ma sempre crudelmente lento. Afferrando i capelli di Aureliano con la sinistra, con la bocca Alberto si dedicò tutto intero a quel petto, a quella gola, a quelle labbra perfette. Sparse morsi e lasciò segni, si ubriacò del suo odore, del suo calore, dei suoni che facevano vibrare la pelle sotto il suo viso. Devoto all’altare di Aureliano Adami, com’era ormai da anni, con i denti e la lingua, Alberto si dedicò di tutto corpo al suo dovere, e non lasciò illeso nessun angolo.

“Dimme che te serve,” ansimò Alberto, dopo l’ennesimo crudele bacio, e contro le sue labbra, Aureliano finalmente si infranse.

“Albè, _te prego,_ ” gemette, rilasciando quel controllo che da sempre lo teneva insieme, accettando di lasciar crollare quelle sue alte mura, di esporsi, scuoiato, solo per lui – solo per Alberto, “Te prego, toccame - _toccame._ ”

Ancora una volta, con quel tono, avrebbe avuto tutto quello che voleva.

Inginocchiandosi tra le sue gambe, Alberto si tirò Aureliano in grembo, di peso. Afferrandogli una coscia per tenerlo fermo, Alberto usò le dita per scopare Aureliano come avrebbe continuato a farlo prima se avesse avuto più tempo e più resistenza – come si promise di fare la prossima volta. L’idea stessa di una prossima volta, della possibilità di quella e di tutte le altre, quante ne voleva, era abbastanza da finire di inferocire Alberto completamente. 

Quando, chinandosi, Alberto trascinò la lingua lungo la sua erezione, Aureliano spasimò tutto intero, bacino spingendosi verso l’alto, come per riflesso.

“Cazzo,” gemette, mentre Alberto lo prendeva in bocca, lentamente, attirandoselo tra le labbra, duro e perfetto contro la sua lingua.

Incredibilmente, a quel tocco, Alberto si sentì di nuovo succedere qualcosa tra le gambe – come, non lo sapeva neanche lui, dopo quanto fosse venuto. Non ci fece caso: era occupato ad altro molto più importante.

Incurvando le dita con esperienza, Alberto fu certo di aver trovato l’angolo giusto, perché ad Aureliano si inarcò di colpo la schiena, sprofondandogli le spalle nei cuscini. Il movimento lo fece spingersi più in su tra le labbra di Alberto, e Alberto si lasciò fare, accogliendolo in fondo come poteva. Aureliano fece appena in tempo a riportare la mano davanti alla bocca per soffocarci contro un’altra, incontrollata bestemmia. Pura musica, per le orecchie di Alberto.

Avanti e indietro, i colpi di Alberto erano regolari, massaggiando Aureliano a un ritmo sostenuto. Ma non frenetico. Alberto non lo voleva spingere senza cura oltre al limite: voleva fargli scalare quella cresta piano, fargli sentire ogni prolungato istante di quell’infernale, squisita ascesa. 

Alberto voleva vedere Aureliano perdere la ragione, e a giudicare dalla sua espressione, ci stava riuscendo.

Aureliano aveva ancora una mano sulla bocca, e l’altra sbiancata intorno al legno della spalliera. I suoi occhi azzurri scintillavano, a malapena aperti. Gemiti spezzati si spegnevano contro il suo palmo, un tentativo difficoltoso di contenere i suoni di quel loro scambio tra le quattro mura di quella camera.

Era bellissimo. Alberto glielo avrebbe voluto dire, ma aveva la bocca fin troppo _occupata,_ quindi non gli rimaneva altro da fare che da sperare che il suo sguardo potesse bastare a trasmettere come poteva quell’assoluta verità.

“Oh, _cazzo,”_ Aureliano gemette, scostando di colpo il palmo dalla bocca e lasciando andare la spalliera per portare entrambe le mani sulla nuca di Alberto.

Alberto sentì i muscoli del suo stomaco tendersi come acciaio sotto il suo viso. Sì. 

“Porcoddio, Albè, _Albè-”_

Zittendosi di colpo, come soffocato, Aureliano venne. Alberto lo sentì pulsare nel basso ventre tutto intero, sotto le sue dita, tra le sue labbra, mentre schizzava, spesso e bollente, a lunghe ondate dietro alla sottile barriera di latex. Alberto si sentì gemere, ma non rilasciò il controllo. Avrebbe voluto sentire Aureliano venirgli in bocca, riempirgliela, ricoprigli la lingua col suo sapore, ma almeno con quella crudele barriera tra di loro, Alberto era sicuro di potersi dare a prodezze che forse dopo più di un anno fuori pratica sarebbero state a certo rischio di asfissia. 

Si attirò Aureliano in fondo, quindi, più in fondo che potesse, poi fuori, dandogli di lingua lungo la base, a cerchi lenti intorno alla cima, senza sminuire la pressione delle dita, sentendo scivolare ogni nuova calda goccia attraverso quella fine frontiera sotto la sua lingua. Alberto ripeté il circuito, godendosi ogni contrazione – cosciente di starlo stimolando troppo, e amando il fatto che Aureliano non stesse facendo nessun tentativo per sfuggire alla sua presa, anzi. Aureliano si _afferrava_ ad Alberto, forte, con gli occhi strizzati e i muscoli contratti come acciaio intorno ad ogni ripetuto spasimo. Alberto sentiva le sue corte unghie arrancare sulla pelle del suo cranio, sulla sua nuca, alla ricerca di una presa inesistente. 

Forse lasciarsi ricrescere i capelli non era così male come idea, anche solo per quel motivo.

 _“Albè’,”_ supplicò infine Aureliano, dopo qualche secondo di quella stupenda agonia - e quel magnifico tono di voce, spezzato, _disperato,_ Alberto si promise di farglielo riprodurre in futuro, ancora, e ancora, e ancora, finché Aureliano glielo lasciasse fare, finché Alberto avesse fiato in corpo e forza nelle membra.

Alberto tenne Aureliano solo un secondo di più su quel filo al limite del dolore, ma poi piano, gradualmente, cominciò a rallentare. Accompagnando Aureliano nella sua discesa, Alberto lentamente lo lasciò andare – prima dalla sua bocca, poi, con cautela infinita, dal tocco delle sua dita.

“Dio cane,” si strozzò Aureliano.

Tremante, si lasciò andare contro le lenzuola – respirando di nuovo a fondo, per la prima volta da lunghi secondi. Alberto si asciugò la bocca con il dorso della mano, inginocchiandosi per ricuperare il fiato. Adesso sì che la mano gli si lamentava. La scuoté un attimo, sciogliendosi il polso che gli mandava fitte acute, stringendo il pugno un paio di volte per sgranchirsi le dita tremanti. Alberto si era fatto un macello tremendo intorno alla bocca, e anche la mascella gli mandava lampi di doloroso rimprovero.

Ma tutti quelli erano sconforti insignificanti, a confronto del ronzio perfetto che gli annegava la mente. E soprattutto, a confronto della visione di Aureliano com’era in quel momento: abbandonatosi contro la spalliera, con gli occhi lucidi e la faccia stravolta – ansante, con il petto bagnato, e gli occhi persi nel vuoto – come sospeso in un sogno tutto suo. 

Quella vista valeva tutte fitte del mondo, e mille altre ancora. 

“Dio cane, Albè,” ripeté Aureliano.

C’era stata una crepa, d’un tratto, nella sua voce. Pesantemente, Aureliano si passò una mano sul viso madido di sudore, e quando arrivò agli occhi, ci si fermò, tenendoli coperti. Alberto vide la sua mascella irrigidirsi. 

Sentendo un picco di panico nel petto, Alberto rapidamente si avvicinò ad Aureliano.

“Ehi,” disse piano.

Mentre Aureliano lentamente si sedeva, con equilibrio precario, Alberto prese la scatola di fazzoletti per aiutarlo a liberarsi del preservativo. Tirando su con il naso, Aureliano accettò i fazzoletti, ma fece tutto da solo, tenendo sempre gli occhi bassi. Gli tremavano leggermente sia le gambe che le mani.

“Ehi,” ripeté Alberto, una volta liberatosi di tutto nel cestino, “Ehi, vie’ qua. Vie’ qua, Aurelià.”

Strinse Aureliano contro di lui, prendendogli il viso, baciandogli la fronte, le labbra, gli occhi diventati di colpo così umidi. 

“Di’mme che te succede,” Alberto gli sussurrò, accarezzandogli i capelli, cercando il suo sguardo, “Ho esagerato? Era troppo?”

 _Idiota,_ si maledì mentalmente Alberto. Sarebbe dovuto essere lui, pensò irato, a farsi quelle domande e rifletterci due volte prima avventurarsi a cose del genere così, senza preavviso. Gli pareva di aver letto bene i segnali, ma quando, nella vita di Alberto, era mai stato bravo a capire le cose al volo? _Soprattutto nei confronti di Aureliano?_

Aureliano, però, finì per parlare, prima che Alberto potesse scivolare oltre nella sua familiare spirale di ansia.

“No,” disse, pianissimo, con la voce così rauca che Alberto quasi stentò a capirlo, “Non è quello, fidate – _fidate._ Quello andava benissimo. Anzi.”

Tirò di nuovo su col naso, asciugandoselo col dorso della mano. 

“Raramente ma’ so presa, n’a sberla così,” Aureliano ammise, e a quello, balenò un sorrisetto debole ad Alberto, prima di schiarirsi la gola, sfregandosi ancora una volta gli occhi.

Con un respiro tremante, lentamente, Aureliano si lasciò andare contro Alberto. Erano seduti l’uno di fronte all’altro, con le gambe intrecciate in un tessuto perfetto. Alberto chiuse subito le braccia intorno alle spalle di Aureliano, accogliendolo contro di lui, premendo carezze sulla sua nuca e sulle sue spalle, massaggiando piano quei muscoli che si erano tesi così forte ma che ora, sotto le sue dita, stavano diventando dolci e pieghevoli.

“È che non me pare vero,” Aureliano mormorò, con quella sua voce ancora roca, e il viso premuto nell’incavo della clavicola di Alberto – così vicino alla sua cicatrice, “‘Nce posso crede che ce l’avemo fatta, a ‘sta così, te e me.”

Alberto respirò a fondo – profondamente sollevato, da una parte, di non aver ferito Aureliano senza farlo apposta – ma dall’altra sentendo, anche lui, un grosso groppo formarglisi nella gola davanti a quel sentimento. Ma non era un groppo di dolore.

Era solo che lo capiva così bene. 

Sfregando piano la schiena di Aureliano, Alberto chiuse gli occhi, e poggiò lungo bacio sulla fronte dell’altro – quella fronte così spesso tesa di preoccupazione, che Alberto aveva voluto baciare via così tante volte senza mai poterlo fare – fino ad ora. Poi, lentamente, Alberto si mosse per prendere il viso di Aureliano tra le mani – come aveva fatto lui con il suo, solo pochi momenti prima, nel calore dei loro abbracci. 

“Credice,” mormorò Alberto, fermo, e Aureliano per tutta risposta chiuse la pochissima distanza rimasta tra i loro volti.

Si baciarono, a lungo, dolcemente. Alberto sentiva tutto il suo corpo ronzare, e il cuore battergli forte, ma estremamente lento, nel petto – un ritmo limpido, pacato, che gli riempiva tutto il corpo ad ogni pulsare. Alberto si chiese se Aureliano potesse sentire quel rintocco placido, se ne potesse avvertire le regolari vibrazioni sulla lingua.

Alberto non si era mai sentito così interamente, profondamente sereno.

Quando si separarono, Aureliano aveva preso la mano di Alberto, e la stringeva forte nella sua, sulle loro gambe accavallate insieme.

“O sai che te amo, sì?” disse Aureliano pianissimo, con quei occhi di nuovo pienamente azzurri riversi in quelli di Alberto, “E già da un bel po’, ormai. T’amo davero, Albè.”

Alberto esalò un respiro tremante. Stavolta c’era una leggera crepa nella sua, di voce, quando piano riuscì a rispondere:

“Credo che lo sto’ a capi’.”

Abbassando gli occhi, Alberto guardò le loro mani intrecciate. Aveva la visione un po' sfocata, il che le faceva mescolarsi insieme ancora di più – quasi indistinguibili l’una dall’altra. Alberto sorrise, piano, da solo.

“Non me l’ha mai detto nessuno,” Alberto ammise, “O’ sai?”

“Manco Teo?”

Alberto scosse la testa. 

Forse era per via di tutto quello che gli aveva già provato, quel giorno. Forse, era per il fatto di non avere più nessuna barriera tra lui e Aureliano, in quel momento – né fisica, né mentale.

O forse, era semplicemente per via di quel pugnale tatuato, coi suoi dieci occhi bianchi e immobili alzati a fissare Alberto – un ritratto così dolce, per un oggetto tanto amato. Da solo, quel coltello non era altro che uno strumento senza colpa propria, ma nella mano peccatrice di Alberto, quella lama era stata mossa in atti così bestiali da tingerla per sempre in un velo di sanguinosa ruggine.

_Il regalo degli amanti._

Il motivo importava poco. In quel momento, Alberto sentì quel lutto orrendo, che di solito teneva così profondamente imprigionato in un angolo buio della mente che ne dimenticava quasi l’esistenza – emergere intero alla superficie e colpirlo in pieno – una mano che fredda e senza pietà gli sprofondò nel petto per spezzargli il cuore.

“Manco lui,” sussurrò Alberto.

Per la prima volta da quella notte maledetta – la notte del lutto e dei roghi – Alberto non fece niente per trattenere le due grosse lacrime di pura colpa che, sfuggendogli dagli occhi, andarono a infrangersi sulle sue dita intrecciate con quelle di Aureliano.

“Tanto, anche se l’avesse pensato – e non so le l’abbia mai fatto,” Alberto proseguì, a fatica – sentendo ogni goccia della sensazione fantasma – il suo _ricordo_ – di tutto il sangue di un ragazzo così dolce e innocente schizzargli addosso e scorrergli bollente lungo il petto e tra le gambe, “Scommetto che sapeva che sarei scappato a gambe levate, se ciavesse solo provato, a di’mme ‘na cosa der genere.”

“Beh,” sospirò Aureliano, tirandosi piano indietro, “N’artro motivo pe’l quale n’sarò certo io a lamentarme che t’ha mollato, allora.”

Alberto lo trattenne, con una pressione urgente delle dita. L’idea di perdere il tocco della sua mano era insopportabile, in quel momento. Alberto non poteva lasciare Aureliano andare, non con quella verità orrenda – l’unico segreto ancora tra di loro – sospesa all’orlo delle sue labbra tremanti. 

“Non m’ha mollato,” ammise Alberto, raucamente.

Aureliano lo guardò, con la fronte corrugata. Si vedeva che era confuso, ma doveva aver letto sul volto di Alberto quanto più grave fosse il soggetto di una semplice discussione sugli ex dalla tempistica maldestra, perché la sua voce si riempì subito di un misto di cautela e preoccupazione.

“Così m’avevi detto tu,” disse piano Aureliano, cercando il suo sguardo.

Alberto si costrinse a non abbassare gli occhi. Solo in quelli di Aureliano, in quel momento, poteva trovare la forza che gli mancava per andare avanti.

“Ho mentito,” ammise Alberto, con appena un filo di voce – e subito vide Aureliano capire, se non tutto, almeno una buona parte – almeno la funerea gravità di quello che Alberto gli stava dicendo.

Troppo intimo con la morte, il suo Aurelià, per non riconoscerne in un secondo la spettrale presenza quando si invitava, bisbiglio gelido, nello spazio tra le parole.

Alberto si asciugò gli occhi, tirando su’ col naso.

“To’o racconto, quo’o ch’è veramente successo co’ Teo, Aurelià,” promise, scacciando come poteva il dolore residuo, sbattendo le palpebre e guardando il soffitto per ringhiottire l’umido di cui voleva liberarsi, “Ma non stasera.”

Non ce l’avrebbe potuta fare. Era già così tanto aver aperto quella porta: non era in grado, in quel momento, di affrontare il tipo di mostro che c’era dietro. Aureliano annuì, piano, senza smettere di guardarlo.

“Okay,” disse, con cautela.

Sospirando, Aureliano si costrinse a distogliersi, lasciando ad Alberto un po' di spazio per finire di riprendersi. Guardando un punto indistinto davanti a lui, Aureliano inalò un altro respiro profondo, raffermante, come a convincersi di qualcosa. La sua mano non aveva lasciato quella di Alberto, e le dette un’altra stretta, dolce ma ferma, tenendola premuta contro le lenzuola.

“Tanto ormai ciavemo tutto er tempo pe’ ‘ste cose,” Aureliano dichiarò, senza esitazione – come convinto, senza l’ombra di un dubbio, che non ci fosse assolutamente niente che Alberto potesse dirgli che potesse anche solo avvicinarsi a minacciare di separarli, d’ora in poi.

E Alberto lo credeva, si rese conto – interamente, senza riserve, senza condizioni – e davanti a quella verità sentì qualcosa dentro di lui andare in frantumi – ma non in male.

Quella che Alberto aveva appena sentito infrangersi, in una miriade di sottili schegge, era l’ultima barriera invisibile che lo teneva ancora, senza che ne accorgesse – come un muro di cristallo – separato da una parte intera di sé stesso di cui si era dimenticato l’esistenza – che forse non aveva mai incontrato:

La parte di Alberto che credeva nella possibilità di meritarsi il perdono di tutte le sue oscene colpe, se poteva essere amato da qualcuno come Aureliano Adami.

Quella che credeva non fosse _mostruoso_ pensare di averne il diritto.

Alberto restituì la stretta della mano di Aureliano – e poggiò il palmo dell’altra sul tatuaggio del coltello, coprendolo dolce. Incisa in quella pelle non vi era altro che l’immagine più innocua di quel pericoloso strumento – una memoria ancora più bella dell’originale. Alberto guardò il profilo di Aureliano – così nobile, da imperatore – così al di sopra di tutti gli altri, eppure così vicino a lui.

Raggiunto, finalmente.

“Non serve che to’o dico, quello che provo io pe’ te, vero?” disse Alberto, all’uomo che continuava, senza nemmeno sembrare accorgersene, a ripetutamente cambiargli, salvargli, e riscrivergli la vita.

Aureliano tornò a guardarlo.

“Fallo, invece,” disse, semplicemente, “Visto com’è andata l’ultima volta, me sa che se po’ di’ che n’semo boni, a capì ste cose, te e me.”

Quelle due paroline. Così semplici, eppure così gravide di significato. Quelle che Alberto aveva detto ad Aureliano solo una volta ad alta voce, ma pensato almeno centomila.

E che si promise di pronunciare centomila altre ancora.

“Ti amo.”

Aureliano baciò Alberto fino a fargli dimenticare dove fossero. Alberto non aveva la più pallida idea di quanto a lungo rimase perso tra quelle labbra: sapeva solo che quando piano ne riemerse, lui e Aureliano erano allungati viso-a-viso sul letto, membra intrecciate in un groviglio caldo e perfetto. 

Aureliano aveva la fronte contro la sua e il pollice che seguiva piano, su e giù, la linea della cicatrice sotto l’occhio di Alberto – con gli occhi del coltello sul suo braccio che si aggiungevano ai suoi per guardarlo. Alberto invece aveva una mano sulla guancia di Aureliano – ad accarezzare il filo della sua barba più corta di una volta – e l’altra sul suo costato, a ricoprire interamente il tatuaggio di Rubina.

Alberto sorrise, e Aureliano glielo ricambiò, pigro, soddisfatto, sereno e stupendo. Alberto sarebbe potuto scivolare nel sonno in un attimo, in quella posizione, ma non ne aveva ancora voglia. Voleva farsi durare ancora quella serata – voleva aggiungere almeno un altro momento ai tanti di cui era sicuro si sarebbe ricordato per il resto della vita.

Quello che ci voleva, in quel momento, era una bella canna. 

E si dava il caso che Alberto ne avesse una già pronta.

“Se mo’ fumo, va pure a te?” chiese Alberto, e per la sua più grande gioia, Aureliano annuì, ridendo piano.

“Daje. Basta che aprimo la finestra.”

Deliziato, Alberto si raddrizzò, piazzando sulla coscia di Aureliano una pacca sentita di così ovvia allegria che Aureliano si mise a ridere di nuovo, nel guardarlo. Alzatosi, dopo un secondo di deliziose vertigini Alberto cercò i boxer, mentre Aureliano si stiracchiava sul letto, stendendo le lunghe membra con un prolungato, beato mugolio. _Sazio,_ Alberto non faticò a capire – con estrema soddisfazione.

I boxer erano finiti ai piedi del letto, nel mezzo del mucchio disordinato dei loro vestiti mescolati. Infilandoseli, Alberto raccolse anche la maglietta, ma prima di potersela mettere, il suo sguardo cadde su un altro indumento, unico in quella stanza – e _molto_ più appropriato.

“Se n’te dispiace,” Alberto sorrise, balenando ad Aureliano uno sguardo malizioso, prima di prendere con gesti deliberati la propria felpa nera e rossa dallo schienale della sedia dov’era ancora appesa.

Se la mise addosso, stringendosela intorno con un versetto di teatrale soddisfazione, mentre Aureliano scuoteva la testa – con finta esasperazione. Neanche un briciolo credibile, visto il sorriso che gli scopriva i denti.

“Mai ma’a farai dimentica’, ‘sta cosa, eh?” chiese Aureliano, e Alberto scosse semplicemente la testa, con bastarda fatalità.

“Credo proprio di no.” 

Alberto si incamminò verso la porta, ma non poté resistere alla tentazione di fare un giro su se stesso, lungo il tragitto – troppo felice per trattenere quel gesto spontaneo. La musica era tornata a suonare in fondo alla sua mente, e Alberto, in quel luogo, non aveva più nessun motivo di camuffare la naturale reazione del suo corpo a quel fatto.

Prima di scivolare fuori dalla camera, però, Alberto si concesse un ultimo sguardo al corpo nudo di Aureliano, steso su quelle lenzuola stropicciate. 

Aureliano lo stava già guardando, Alberto scoprì. Restituendogli il sorriso, rivolse ad Alberto il proprio, giocoso gesto:

Un occhiolino, che Alberto ricevette con gratitudine infinita.


	6. Chapter 6

Ad Alberto non servì accendere la luce per farsi strada nel corridoio buio e incredibilmente silenzioso. Conosceva quella casa come il palmo della mano, dopotutto – e aveva esperienza a muoversi furtivamente di notte tra quelle esatte mura – _parecchia esperienza._

Sulla via verso la sua vecchia camera da letto, Alberto si fermò solo per ascoltare, un secondo, dietro alla porta della cameretta di Rubina. Sorrise dolcemente al silenzio tranquillo che vi regnava, e premette a quella porta solo una tenera carezza di passaggio, prima di proseguire il suo cammino. Raggiungendo camera sua, Alberto vi scivolò dentro con discrezione.

Spadino quindicenne versava lacrime di gioia e gli batté il cinque come ad una rockstar.

“Basta, allora?” Alberto chiese, una volta chiusosi di nuovo dietro la porta della camera di Aureliano, con in mano il suo bottino, “’nciai più sorprese, pe’ stasera?”

“Oh, _cazzo,_ ” ironizzò Aureliano, sbattendosi la fronte, “Me so’ scordato de cancella’ a prenotazione da’a gondola sur Tevere!”

Alberto rise, mentre si dirigeva verso la finestra e la apriva appena uno spiraglio. Era quasi un peccato rovinare l’atmosfera di quella camera – così calduccia e con l’odore di sesso ancora sospeso nell’aria – ma Aureliano gliel’aveva chiesto, quindi Alberto non poteva che acconsentire. Aureliano aveva rifatto il letto al meglio, e si era già infilato tra le coperte, schiena riposata contro la spalliera. Alberto si affrettò a raggiungerlo per sfuggire all’aria fredda della notte autunnale.

“Manco me piace, anna’ n’barca,” disse Alberto, scivolando sotto le coperte, incollandosi ad Aureliano per gioire del suo calore – e per il puro piacere di farlo e basta.

“Beh, a me invece sì, qui’nni vaffanculo un secondo, eh,” ribatté egli, e Alberto rise ancora, infilandosi il filtrino della la canna tra le labbra, e facendo scattare l’accendino.

“Sempre _“io, io, io,”_ questo, li mortacci sua,” proseguiva Aureliano, con scherzosa e romanissima gestuale, mentre Alberto si faceva il suo primo lungo, francamente _succulento_ tiro, “Guarda che n’te ce devi abitua’, a farte tratta’ così. Mica tutti i giorni esci de galera, _bello._ ”

Alberto soffiò via il fumo, rigettando la testa contro la spalliera, occhi chiusi con un verso di quasi indecente soddisfazione. L’odore spesso, legnoso e speziato del cannabis lo avvolse, cordiale e benvenuto come un amico di vecchia data.

“Allora ammazzame adesso, Aurelià,” sospirò Alberto, gustandosi il piccante del fumo sulla lingua, la prima immediata ondata di rilassante sballo, e il calore della coscia nuda di Aureliano contro la sua, “Che mejo de così n’ce potrò mai sta’.”

Era una battuta, ovviamente, perché ad Alberto non fregava niente di farsi trattare in modo altrettanto principesco che era stato quel giorno: gli bastava solo l’idea di anche solo un altro pomeriggio un decimo gradevole quanto quello – con Aureliano affianco – per farlo sentire in cima al mondo. Sorridendo da solo, Alberto tese la canna ad Aureliano, che la prese con cautela tra l’indice e il maggiore.

“Eh no,” scherzò Aureliano, “’nte la cavi così.”

Piazzandosi la canna in bocca, Aureliano tirò sul filtro, strizzando un po' gli occhi contro il bruciore delle spire di fumo, ma facendo brillare la punta incandescente per un lungo paio di secondi. Al risoffio, Aureliano tossì, ma con coraggio – o forse testardaggine, si fece subito un altro tiro. Alberto lo guardava fare, ridendo piano – in un modo che non c’entrava ancora niente con lo sballo.

“Poi se vanno ‘e cose come dico io, rimane da prova’, ‘sto fatto,” sorrise Aureliano, soffiando via la sua seconda boccata già più facilmente della prima, “Perché quarche artra idea pe’ divertisse, ancora ce l’ho.”

Alberto, provvedente, tese il posacenere sotto la sua mano, per raccogliere la cenere che minacciava di cadere sulle lenzuola mentre Aureliano inalava un terzo tiro, ancora più profondo.

“Ah sì? Del tipo?” Alberto chiese, molto interessato.

Aureliano lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio, strizzando quel suo sguardo magnifico verso di lui mentre tratteneva un momento quella lunga boccata di fumo. Poi, scherzoso, Aureliano risoffiò tutto in una lunga colonna verso il viso di Alberto.

“Te piacerebbe sape’llo, eh?” lo provocò, con un ghigno beffardo.

Girando la canna tra le dita, Aureliano la ripassò ad Alberto. Alberto l’accettò, ma si scordò un secondo di fumare, talmente era occupato a fissare il sorriso splendido di Aureliano, chiaramente già un po' brillo, con quelle sue palpebre che sembravano piano appesantirsi. Vedendo come lo guardava, Aureliano fece ad Alberto un altro occhiolino, e stavolta Alberto non poté proprio impedirsi di ridere – in quel modo un po' difficile da trattenere che gli indicava che sì, definitivamente, l’erba stesse già iniziando a fargli un certo effetto – o che forse fosse ancora sotto l’influenza di _un altro tipo di sballo._

Anche Aureliano doveva provare la stessa cosa, perché prese a ridere anche lui, come contagiato.

“Però aspe’, ora che ce penso,” sogghignò, mentre Alberto riprendeva a fumare, senza smettere né di sorridere, né di guardarlo, “Alcune idee, almeno pe’ domani me tocca mette’le da parte, perché-”

Si interruppe, per ridere da solo.

“Perché?” indagò Alberto, totalmente deliziato di vedere Aureliano così, alle prese con quella risata chimica e un po' cretina che non assomigliava totalmente alla sua solita.

“Perché-” riprovò Aureliano, ma non riuscì a proseguire neanche quella volta.

Distolse lo sguardo, come se il vero problema fosse il viso di Alberto, e reclinò la testa contro al muro, cercando di calmarsi. Chiudendo gli occhi, Aureliano soffiò piano dalla bocca, riuscendo a racimolare abbastanza respiro per fischiare:

“Pérché m’hai voluto fa’ magna’ piccante, deficiente.”

Alberto tossì anche lui intorno alla boccata di fumo ce aveva appena preso, ma nel suo caso era perché aveva puramente e semplicemente iniziato a strozzarsi dalle risate.

Ci volle ad entrambi un attimo per rimettersene. Aureliano si nascondeva il volto nelle mani, preso in una spirale incontrollata che lo costringeva a piegarsi in avanti e soffocarsi come poteva con i palmi. Alberto si era accasciato contro di lui, viso affondato contro il tatuaggio della Vergine sul braccio di Aureliano, afferrandosi al suo gomito e riuscendo a controllare il proprio volume solamente a forza di volontà e puro istinto paterno di non voler svegliare Rubina.

Alberto si ricordò delle numerose guidate in macchina, mentre rideva. Della Vela, dei vicoli di Roma, del bar dell’albergo vuoto, della cucina di Cinaglia – tutti i momenti in cui aveva potuto intravedere quelle risate da ragazzino di Aureliano, così diverse dalla sua solita attitudine. 

All’epoca Alberto pensava spesso che fosse la stanchezza, a rendere Aureliano così in quei momenti, ad alterarlo abbastanza da mutarlo, a baleni, solo nell’intimità di quegli istanti – con lui, con Lele, con Nadia, di sicuro anche con Isabel – in una persona così diversa da quella che conosceva il resto del mondo. Alberto si era vissuto ognuno di quei spiragli di gioia – ognuno di quei sorrisi solari, così diversi dai ghigni da squalo nei quali il viso di Aureliano poteva contorcersi quando stava per scattare il sensibile grilletto della sua violenza – come sogni. Sembravano talmente irreali, quei momenti, a confronto del resto delle loro giornate. _Troppo belli per essere veri._

Invece ora Alberto conosceva tutta la tragica verità che aveva sempre intuito – che l’aveva fatto innamorarsi così ineluttabilmente: l’Aureliano vero era sempre stato quello – lo stesso che ora si rivelava pienamente alla luce proprio lì, accanto ad Alberto.

Ed era uno scemo di prima categoria, quell’Aureliano – con tutta l’eleganza e la maturità nella scelta dei temi di un bambino di dieci anni. Un uomo un po' ragazzo, satiro, divertente, capace di ridere di sé stesso con o senza l’aiuto di una canna.

Ed era il resto del mondo, al di fuori di quella casa, a viversi una triste menzogna.

Tirandosi più dritto, Alberto si schiarì la gola come poteva. Riaccese la canna che, trascurata, si era spenta tra le sue dita. La distrazione lo aiutò, ma sorrideva ancora stupidamente, lo sapeva. 

Se avesse potuto dire al suo sé di anche solo poche ore prima di cosa si sarebbe ritrovato a ridere quella sera, con chi, in che stato, e dopo aver fatto cosa, Alberto avrebbe di sicuro rifiutato l’uscita dal carcere, per motivi di ovvia pazzia.

“Oddio,” sibilò finalmente Aureliano, riuscendo poco a poco ad emergere dal suo nascondiglio.

Quel suo viso rosso e sballato era stupendo. Alberto gli ripassò lo spinello, e Aureliano lo accettò, probabilmente facendosi lo stesso ragionamento di Alberto – bisognoso di occuparsi la bocca per non rischiare di ripartire peggio di prima. Aureliano chiuse gli occhi, rimandando indietro la testa contro il muro mentre inalava una nuova boccata. Alberto lo guardò fare, ammirando il suo petto nudo che si gonfiava – godendosi la vista delle numerose tracce che aveva lasciato lui stesso su quella superficie. Quando Aureliano risoffiò, sorrideva ancora – un sorriso estremamente rilassato – ma era riuscito a tornare anche lui più o meno sotto controllo.

“Basta, Aurelià,” ironizzò Alberto, “’Stai a diventa’ troppo potente. N’poi esse sia er bello ch’er comico de ‘st’accoppiata. Altrimenti a me che cazzo me rimane da fa’?”

Aureliano scosse la testa, recuperando il posacenere che era rimasto sulle lenzuola.

“N’di’ cazzate,” sorrise, “’sto solo a imita’ er maestro, de ste’ du’ discipline.”

Guardò Alberto, mentre lo diceva – _fin troppo sincero._ Sbruffando, Alberto gli spinse via la faccia col palmo della mano.

“Ma statte’ zitto,” scherzò, perché non era mai stato capace di sentirsi dire cose del genere senza riderci sopra almeno un pochino.

Aureliano si lasciò fare, sogghignando piano.

 _“St’accoppiata,”_ ripeté, riportando il filtro alle labbra, come gustandosi il suono di quella parola.

“St’accoppiata,” lo imitò piano Alberto, anche lui girandosela in bocca, ma con sentimenti più misti, purtroppo.

Alberto sospirò, raddrizzandosi contro la spalliera e passandosi una mano sul viso. Stava piano riatterrando da quella prima ondata di ridarella. L’erba era proprio buona: si sentiva sballato eccome, muscoli sciolti in tutto il corpo e con un ronzio inebriante in testa – ancora più di come si sentiva prima, che era già dirla tutta. 

Poco a poco, però, stava ritrovando anche una certa lucidità, abbastanza da ricordarsi di altre cose che purtroppo bisognava tenere in mente.

Roba sulla quale era _vitale_ rimanere razionali.

“Aurelià, ‘sto... _fatto_ nostro,” disse piano Alberto, prendendo su di lui la responsabilità di pronunciare ad alta voce quelle parole amare, ma necessarie, “’Sto _noi._ Semo d’accordo che da qua’ non esce, vero?”

Aureliano corrugò le sopracciglia. La sua espressione si era tesa intorno all’ultimo tiro, ma piano annuì.

“Già Nadia e Angè stanno a fa’ così,” disse Aureliano, sospirando fumo, mentre picchettava la canna per farne cadere la cenere in eccesso, “Non vedo proprio come artro se potrebbe fa’.”

Tese ad Alberto sia quella che il posacenere, e Alberto accettò entrambi in silenzio, cercando di non pensare troppo a quanto strano sarebbe sembrato, l’indomani, tenersi accanto ad Aureliano sotto lo sguardo indagatore dei loro soliti interlocutori – mostrandosi uniti, ma fisicamente distaccati, a una distanza freddamente calcolata. Non troppo vicini, per _ovvi motivi,_ ma neanche troppo lontani, in modo da non destare nessun sospetto con chi aspettava solo di vedere nella loro alleanza la minima crepa per determinare se fosse giunto il momento di attaccare – o solo rinfoderare i pugnali e rassegnarsi ad aspettare ancora un altro un po'. 

Sguardo perso nel vuoto, Alberto si chiese quanto disorientante sarebbe stato ritrovare il volto beffardo di Spadino, l’indomani. La sua spavaldaggine, le sue messe in scena, la sua teatrale noncuranza – quando probabilmente sotto quella maschera Alberto non sarebbe stato capace di pensare ad altro che a tornare a casa e tenersi contro Rubina. 

Il tutto parlando davanti a tutti con una mano sulla vita di Angelica, una Nadia silenziosa in un angolo della stanza, e un Aureliano di poche parole e ancora meno sorrisi al suo fianco – così diverso da quello che ora era seduto, nudo, a letto con lui.

Un estraneo riflesso del passato.

Alberto fumò un altro po', concentrandosi sul bruciore nei polmoni e sulla lingua. Forse lui e Aureliano avrebbero potuto concedersi il resto della notte, per non pensare a quel genere di cose. Ma in un senso, Alberto sapeva che in quel modo, sarebbe stato ancora peggio. 

Era stato fantastico, passare quella giornata nell’illusione che la loro vita fosse rinchiusa tutta intera tra le mura di quella casa vuota – un regalo fantastico dei cari di Alberto nei suoi confronti. Quel tipo di fantasia, però, non poteva durare. Anzi.

Dal riemergerne dipendeva la loro sopravvivenza, a tutti e quattro – tutti e cinque. Il loro non era un mondo dove si poteva abbassare in quel modo la guardia – non per più di una sera.

Poco importava cosa volessero davvero.

“Chi’ Siciliani?” Alberto chiese, rassegnandosi a quelle verità – la dura legge del mondo in cui vivevano tutti, “Come sta ann’ando?”

Aureliano alzò le ginocchia, poggiandoci sopra i gomiti. Si strofinò gli occhi, forte. Era stanco, e forse si sarebbe voluto godere anche lui un po' più a lungo l’ebbrezza rimasta dei loro scambi. Ma anche se erano riusciti a fargli sapere l’essenziale, Alberto aveva comunque mancato tante cose, dal carcere, e anche Aureliano sapeva che era buono iniziasse la giornata dell’indomani con tutte le carte in mano.

Dopotutto, avevano lottato anche per quello, _giusto?_

“Co’ loro tutto uguale, più o meno,” iniziò Aureliano, passandosi una mano nella barba, chiaramente cercando di assemblare i ricordi dei lunghi difficoltosi mesi passati in un insieme comprensibile, “Badali padre con me non era contento, l’estate scorsa – è il meno che se possa di’. Ma co’ tu fratello annato, eravamo rimasti praticamente solo noi co’ cui tratta’, pe’ rappresenta’ a’ strada. Zaccardelli non è balzato sull’opportunità come avrebbe dovuto – quo’ sborone ncià mai avuto la schiena pe’ uscì dai suoi Parioli der cazzo. Infatti, come sai, dopo s’è pentito. Bello schifo. Se l’è meritata tutta, la fine c’ha fatto.”

Alberto si chiese quanto difficile fosse stato, per Aureliano, trovarsi con di colpo sia Nadia che Flavio in così tanto diretto, inaspettato pericolo. La piega amara tra le sopracciglia di Aureliano bastò ampiamente a rispondere alla sua domanda, ma Aureliano non si prolungò su quei brutti ricordi. Fissando un punto indistinto sulle lenzuola, scostò semplicemente un pezzetto di subdola cenere che vi si era invitata, e proseguì:

“Alcuni sotto de me a Ossia se so’ svejati, invece, quanno hanno visto come stavo sotto – sempre pronti a scatta’, quelli, li mortacci loro. Ma Nadia e Flavio insieme janno ricordato n’paio de cose, e se so’ riusciti a tene’ tutto sotto controllo – e n’paio de mazzette so’ bastate pe’ fini’ de accontenta’ anche i più rompicoglioni. Poi da parte tua, Angè la conosci. E’ stata n’a belva. No’o mai vista, ‘na roba der genere.”

Alberto sorrise, piano, da solo. Non aveva mai dubitato di come sarebbero andate le cose su quel fronte, in sua assenza. Certo, _ufficialmente,_ Angelica aveva solo gestito gli affari di Alberto per conto suo mentre lui era in carcere. Ma almeno in quella casa, la verità la conoscevano tutti: Angelica aveva avuto la sua benedizione per prendere tutte le iniziative che avesse giudicato necessarie, e a conti fatti, in tutto un anno non c’era una sola decisione sua dietro alla quale Alberto non fosse disposto a schierarsi interamente.

“Chi’ cugini vostra e ji zii sua v’ha rappresentato entrambi,” proseguì Aureliano, “e co’ tu madre tajatase, nessuno cià avuto da dije pippa. Arcuni janno voluto fa’ pesa’ er fatto da’a morte der padre, ma lì me so piazzato io. Ar tribunale ji anziani vostra cianno dato ragione pure volentieri – sopratutto perché Vincenzo s’era messo co’ _Manfredi_ , porca puttana. Che ‘nsomma, javeva quasi ammazzato la fija, la nipote e il genero insieme, a quell’infame.”

Alberto sentì l’angolo della bocca contrarsi in una smorfia d’odio, al ricordo di quel tradimento – ancora peggiore nei confronti di Angelica, da parte dello stesso padre – ma non interruppe Aureliano, continuando invece a fumare e ascoltare con cura.

“Quinni, i Siciliani sa’ so’ fatta funziona’, a’ situazione,” Aureliano sospirò, dandosi al mento un’altra strofinata, “Le percentuali der Giubileo ce le hanno riviste, come t’ho spiegato, ma quarcosa cianno lasciato – je conveniva, sennò non girava più un cazzo. Alla fine sai che je rimbalza, a quelli, de come sta messa a’ politica nostra. Basta che er lavoro è fatto, e non je ne potrebbe frega de meno de chi è er galoppino che jo’o fa’. Senza la Sibilla è stato un bordello, però. Cinaglia ha messo uno suo al posto, e ce sta poco da fidasse.”

Cinaglia. Alberto si sentì l’amaro in bocca, e prese un’altra boccata di canna – che ormai si era accorciata considerevolmente – per farselo passare.

Prima di chiedere di Cinaglia, però, c’era un’altra domanda che Alberto si era tenuto dentro da tempo – sapendo benissimo che non era il tipo di domanda che voleva fare al telefono.

“Er chiosco tuo, Aurelià?” Alberto chiese, piano, guardando Aureliano di lato e offrendogli di nuovo lo spinello.

Aureliano lo prese, ma aspettò un secondo prima di tirarci ancora. Solo un secondo, però.

“I lavori del porto so’ partiti, come lo sai, no?” Aureliano rispose, piano anche lui, “Beh, diciamo che quanno stavo ancora un po' sotto, Badali fijo s’è deciso de famme la terapia, stile palermitano.” 

Stava scherzando, ma non aveva la voce ferma.

“L’hanno raso al suolo,” Aureliano ammise, “N’è rimasto più n’cazzo.”

Aureliano inalò una corta boccata di fumo, parlando attraverso le volute che gli si alzavano lente intorno al viso.

“Forse era quello er prezzo pe’ il mio scherzetto ca’a Sibilla,” concluse.

Alberto sentì la rabbia – bruciore familiare – fiorirgli nello stomaco con il solito, acuminato tocco di artigli.

“Che pezzi demmerda,” ringhiò.

Ma Aureliano non disse niente. Guardava ancora davanti a lui, tirando distrattamente sulla canna che si accorciava sempre di più. Non c’era rabbia, sul suo, di volto, notò Alberto con una certa sorpresa. Aureliano aveva gli occhi persi nel vuoto, e un’espressione semplicemente _stanca._ Forse c’entrava il fumo, si disse Alberto, ma la voce di Aureliano gli fece subito capire il contrario.

“E’ stranissimo,” disse Aureliano, con quella voce bassa, un po' arrochita, che tradiva la sua lotta interna contro il lutto, “Ciavevamo così tanto a cui pensa’, a quei tempi, che a’a fine-”

Si fermò, ripassando la canna ad Alberto – quello che ne rimaneva.

“Manco lo posso dì,” fece Aureliano, chiudendo gli occhi.

Poggiando la canna nel posacenere, Alberto prese il viso di Aureliano tra le mani. Avevano quello, ora, pensò Alberto guardando Aureliano alzare la mano per coprire la sua, accettando quel tocco, riposandoci parte del peso che chiaramente gli opprimeva le spalle. 

Forse fuori da quella Villa era sempre la solita lotta, ma almeno lì dentro, potevano appoggiarsi l’uno all’altro – e a Nadia e Angelica – in un modo molto più aperto di come potevano farlo prima.

Il sostegno silenzioso funzionò, perché Aureliano tirò un respiro profondo, e riuscì ad ammettere:

“Alla fine è stato quasi un _sollievo._ Forse perché quanno l’ho saputo, ho sentito de botto che non me legava più un cazzo da nessuna parte. Tranne qui, mo’. Ma non è il posto. E’ la gente. Siete voi.”

Alberto ricevette quella confessione con gratitudine e un emozione che a malapena riusciva a capire. Sapeva quanto importante quel posto fosse per Aureliano – l’ultima traccia di sua madre che gli rimanesse, sopratutto dalla morte di Livia. Alberto aveva sempre temuto che in quel chiosco, in quella cripta insabbiata piena di ricordi immobili da decenni, vi fosse rinchiusa una parte così grande di Aureliano, che perderlo lo avrebbe spezzato irrimediabilmente. E invece Aureliano – anche se lo ammetteva con dolorosa colpevolezza – sembrava dire che quella perdita, alla fine, lo aveva liberato come da un peso. Uno che si portava appresso da anni, Alberto sapeva, senza mai chiedersi se lo stesse facendo per abitudine, per nostalgia di un passato felice che non aveva mai nemmeno vissuto, oppure per un senso morboso del dovere, a riguardo di una famiglia che non gli aveva mai restituito nemmeno una frazione della cieca lealtà che Aureliano le aveva portato.

Alberto lo baciò.

“Avrei voluto esserce comunque,” ammise piano, dopo lunghi secondi di quel bacio un po' triste, nel quale Aureliano si era sciolto con abbandono.

Aureliano sorrise.

“Ce stavi, Albè,” rispose, “Ce stavi eccome, perché quanno ce so’ tornato, a qua’a spiaggia, co’ Nadia e Angè, sai che c’è?”

Prendendo la mano di Alberto, Aureliano la strinse forte, portandosela alle labbra.

“Non pensavo ad altro che a quer gionno der patto, co’ te e Lele,” sussurrò, baciando dolce le sue nocche, una ad una, nello spazio tra le parole, “Se ce pensi, mi’ madre manco l’ho conosciuta. Voi invece eravate _veri.”_

Si tirò indietro, sorridendo di nuovo – un sorriso stanco – e con un dito sfiorò il tatuaggio sulla spalla di Alberto. Un saluto veloce, a chi non c’era più – il terzo anello della catena che li aveva tirati via dalle sabbie mobili nelle quali erano in trappola da anni – su, fino a dove erano ora. Alberto imitò il gesto di Aureliano, lentamente. Forse il tatuaggio era brutto, ma il significato non cambiava, e quel nuovo, votivo tocco, bastò a far sorridere anche lui.

“Poi vabbè,” proseguì Aureliano, lasciando andare piano la mano di Alberto, ripiazzando il braccio in equilibrio sul ginocchio, “alla fine de qua’a sera Nadia e Angè m’hanno seduto in giardino e m’hanno fatto m’briaca’. Anzi, cianno provato, ma visto che n’teoria n’se poteva fa’, co’ tutti i farmaci che prennevo, e che Angè stava com’era, più che artro semo stati io e lei a fasse n’fradicia’ Nadia – _rovinata,_ stava, Albè. Era messa così male che se la semo dovuta porta’ fino ar letto – Angè, ‘na donna incinta, e io, ancora co’ n’buco n’pancia. Gran bello spettacolo, dovevamo esse’.”

Abbassando lo sguardo, Aureliano scosse piano la testa.

“Pe’ fortuna ch’è npeso piuma, quella,” concluse, con un sorriso intenerito.

Alberto sbuffò una risata dolce, nell’immaginarsi quella scena. Quanto era grato all’idea che quei tre fossero stati insieme, in tutti quei momenti. Anche se ad Alberto erano mancati tremendamente, almeno sapeva che tra di loro si erano potuti sostenere, e l’idea gli dava conforto in un modo che non avrebbe mai potuto anticipare.

Quel sorriso, però, lentamente si sciolse. La canna si era spenta nel posacenere, appena un tiro rimasto sul mozzicone. Alberto non la riaccese: voleva concentrarsi. Era veramente stanco, a quel punto, con l’accumularsi delle emozioni di quella giornata, e lo sballo combinato del sesso e del fumo ad appesantirgli le membra e pizzicargli gli occhi. 

Ma Alberto sapeva c’era ancora un ultimo scoglio da affrontare, prima di potersi concedere il riposo del porto. Il più grande, più subdolo, e più acuminato di tutti.

“E Cinaglia, allora?” chiese Alberto, cupamente.

La mascella di Aureliano si contrasse.

“Non sa che sappiamo se fosse messo co’ Manfredi pe’ _qua’a sera,”_ Aureliano disse, lentamente, controllando l’odio che però Alberto sentiva comunque trasudare a grosse gocce velenose dalla sua voce, “O forse lo sa, ma se sta’ comunque a comporta’ uguale - che è peggio. E’ pure venuto a visita’mme, sai? All’ospedale. _Gran signore._ Quando stavo appena sveglio, ovviamente – morto più divertente vederme pieno de tubi, ce scommetto. A _“fa’ er primo gesto,”_ è venuto. Per _“mettere i rancori di lato”_ e “concentrarsi sugli affari e basta, d’ora in poi.” Da _“persone civili.””_

Aureliano mandò la testa indietro contro il muro, con un sospiro profondo.

“A momenti Nadia lo buttava de sotto. Ma quo' stronzo sapeva benissimo che ciaveva da offrì quarcosa che n’potevamo rifiuta’,” concluse, a bassa voce.

Alberto chiuse gli occhi. _La sua libertà._ Era stato quello, il prezzo di quella tregua nauseante. E anche quella di Aureliano, in parte minore: anche se Alberto, con le sue menzogne – e le sue impronte su tutte le armi coinvolte quella sera, per non parlare della polvere da sparo sulle sue mani – era riuscito a dare il tempo a Flavio di far scattare la ben oleata macchina che gli Adami avevano sempre pronta a disposizione per tenersi fuori dai guai prima ancora che Aureliano si svegliasse, Cinaglia sapeva tutto. E conoscendolo, non si sarebbe fatto problemi a fare l’infame, come al solito.

Alberto sapeva che non avevano avuto scelta. E sapeva anche perché Aureliano non gli avesse chiesto il suo parere, prima di accettare: aveva deciso di risparmiare ad Alberto il dolore di farsi mettere davanti alla scelta tra la vendetta, e _Rubina._ Adesso Alberto conosceva la sua risposta, senza l’ombra d’un dubbio. Ma all’epoca, imbottito di farmaci, con fresco il ricordo di tutti quei tradimenti, del dolore di Aureliano, e della separazione da lui e da Angelica… 

Alberto non era sicuro di come sarebbero andate le cose. Era un’idea terrificante, ma non meno vera. Il misto di dolore, rabbia e gratitudine che gli provocava tutta quella storia era un groviglio tale nella mente di Alberto che ancora non aveva finito di sbrogliarlo, un anno dopo.

Aureliano sospirò, sfregandosi la fronte.

“So’ sicuro che vorrà veni’ a vede’ pure te, mo’,” aggiunse, suonando già esausto solo all’idea, “A ricodacce de come cià tenuto da’e palle. ‘Sto gran fijo de na mignotta. Se lo dovemo prepara’ bene, quell’incontro, Albè, che già io mo’o vojo corca’ ogni volta, quindi se sei così anche tu, non se mettemo bene.”

“Se pensa d’esse er nuovo Samurai, quello,” disse Alberto, cupamente, “Ma forse se dovrebbe ricorda’ che è successo ar precedente.”

Aureliano alzò gli occhi nella sua direzione, guardandolo serissimo.

“Albè, ascoltame,” mormorò, un nero avvertimento, “Cinaglia non è più come to’o ricordi te. Ormai non gira mai da solo – un bel canile, se porta dietro, e armato forte. Je sbavano appresso proprio come carlini – l’Amministratore, lo chiamano. ‘Nso che cazzo ha fatto, pe’ riusci’ a fasse vicini così tanti, così in fretta – anche se ‘ca mezza idea forse ce l’ho. Ma sopratutto…”

Fronte corrugata, Aureliano guardò le proprie mani, tenute in grembo sulle lenzuola bianche.

“E’ cambiato quarcosa, co’ lui. Jo se vede n’faccia – nej’occhi. _Io_ lo posso vede’. N’te sto a di’ de no, Albè. Solo che dovemo ‘sta n’campana, co’ quello. Se sta’ a fa’ sempre più pericoloso. Lo posso _senti’.”_

Aureliano era troppo serio perché Alberto dubitasse un solo secondo della veracità delle sue parole. Digerì l’informazione, girandosela sgradevole nella bocca. Poi, stringendo il pugno contro le lenzuola, Alberto annuì piano.

“Va bene,” disse, “Ho capito. _Cazzo._ ”

Passandosi una mano nervosa sulla bocca, Alberto strinse le palpebre ed esalò un sospiro profondo. Perché era sorpreso?

Dopotutto, era sempre così, che andavano le cose, giusto? Anche con tutte le loro vittorie – e il caro prezzo che avevano pagato per raggiungerle – Aureliano, Alberto, Angelica e Nadia erano sempre e solo seduti in cima ad un castello di carte. Un edificio con fondazioni di marcio e sangue, instabile e letale. Loro gestivano il mondo di sotto, adesso, era vero – le strade di Osia e Roma insieme. Ma c’era sempre qualcuno dietro di loro bramoso di sostituirli, e qualcuno sopra di loro – una _marea_ di qualcuno.

Gente come Cinaglia, come Badali, che poteva camminare in ambi i mondi – il loro, ma anche quello della _superficie_. Gente che poteva usufruire di poteri che attraversavano frontiere – poteri che facevano sembrare il loro ridicolo a confronto. Non c’era quantità di soldi o armi che potesse, dopotutto, tener testa ad una firma sulla carta giusta.

C’era _sempre_ qualcuno. 

Alberto si sentiva molto stanco. Da domani, doveva ripartire la giostra – quella giostra spaventosa che aveva continuato a girare anche in sua assenza. Solo poche ore prima, Alberto aveva detto a Rubina che sarebbe rimasto nella sua vita fino a vederla diventare grande. 

Ma glielo poteva veramente garantire, con così tante ignote?

“Che volemo fa’, Aurelià?” chiese Alberto, chiudendo gli occhi e respirando piano – tendendo quella domanda ad Aureliano come una mano alla ricerca di sostegno.

Anche se era tutto tantissimo da gestire, almeno Alberto aveva Aureliano Adami, al suo fianco – più vicino di mai prima di quel giorno. Uniti com’erano adesso, non c’era niente che non potessero affrontare.

Ma invece di rispondere con l’ennesimo piano – l’inevitabile, azzardata idea per il passo successivo – Aureliano sospirò, profondamente, passandosi di nuovo entrambe le mani sul il volto.

“No’o so,” ammise, ad Alberto, per la prima volta da quando si conoscevano, “No’o so proprio. Già mantene’ ‘a situazione com’è adesso sarà n’inferno, quindi metterse a pensa’ oltre...”

Lasciando scivolare le mani dal viso, Aureliano guardò di nuovo Alberto. Negli occhi azzurri e stanchi aveva lo stesso sguardo che aveva avuto prima parlando del chiosco. Quasi _colpevole._

“Albè, te devo di’ n’a cosa,” iniziò, poco fermo, “Da quando ce sta’ Rubì, e mo’ in più co’ stasera… Sai, tutti ‘sti impicci, a volte io-”

Si fermò, distogliendosi. Incapace di continuare davvero, quella volta, Alberto lo vedeva nella rigidità delle sue spalle, nella stretta ferrea della sua mascella.

“Lascia sta’, non me sta’ a senti’,” mormorò Aureliano, teso, prima di schiarirsi la gola, “No’o so, che sto a di’. Deve esse’ er fumo.”

“No, non lo è,” disse Alberto, sorprendendo entrambi – e sopratutto sé stesso.

Aveva parlato prima ancora di accorgersene, e la sua voce venne fuori altrettanto incerta che era stata quella di Aureliano, quando piano iniziò ad aggiungere:

“Sai, credo che anche io, certi giorni – mi chiedo se non vorrei...”

Si fermò anche lui. Aureliano lo guardava. C’era una strana paura, in entrambi i loro sguardi. 

C’era un’altra verità tra di loro, ma nessuno dei due osava dirla. 

Forse perché quelle che stavano entrambi trattenendo all’orlo delle labbra erano idee troppo grandi, troppo assurde – e troppo fuori portata dalle aspettative per la vita di gente come loro. Troppo _proibite,_ in quel loro mondo, per essere pronunciate ad alta voce. 

Almeno per il momento.

“E’ tardi,” disse pianissimo Alberto, incapace di ignorare il fatto che forse, sotto la paura, sotterrato profondamente, ci fosse anche un barlume di _speranza,_ “Ne parliamo un’altra volta, va bene?”

Aureliano annuì piano, tornando ad appoggiarsi contro la spalliera.

“Va bene,” disse, raucamente.

Nessuno dei due si mosse, però. 

“Aspe’,” disse Alberto, sorridendo un po' triste all’unica idea che gli venisse, in quel momento, per rallegrare come poteva l’atmosfera così strana che era calata in quella stanza.

Facendo scattare l’accendino, Alberto riaccese la canna e prese in bocca l’ultimo tiro, forte, riempiendosi i polmoni fino in fondo - fino a sentire che la punta incandescente gli stesse scottando le dita. Trattenendo il fiato, Alberto si chinò verso Aureliano.

“Respira,” lo incaricò, prima di baciarlo.

Aureliano, seguendo docile le istruzioni di Alberto, accolse le sue labbra, e inalò mentre lui soffiava. Il fumo gli si riversò, caldo, sulla lingua e giù per la gola. Alberto sigillò la bocca di Aureliano con la sua, e il bacio lento, speziato, piccante che si scambiarono, fu squisito. Aureliano, con un verso di approvazione, sospirò contro le labbra di Alberto: così facendo, esalò il fumo condiviso, che si alzò a spire pigre dai loro visi congiunti. 

“Okay,” Aureliano disse piano, sorridendo contro la bocca di Alberto, in mezzo alla nuvola perfetta di quel soffio scambiato, “Se è sempre così, allora finisce che me ce converti, a ‘sta roba.”

Alberto rise, stampandogli sulle labbra un altro bacio prima di rimettersi il mozzicone trai denti. Si alzò, posacenere in mano, per andarlo a svuotare dalla finestra. Gli ondeggiava tutto intorno parecchio forte, ma nel migliore dei modi, e il vento freddo della notte lo risanò quanto bastava.

“Rimani qui, vero?” chiese Aureliano, sistemando intorno a lui le coperte.

Alberto, che osservava un attimo il giardino e le sue statue, in quel cortile silenzioso come non lo aveva mai sentito, guardò Aureliano, poi in terra. Era assurdo sentirsi _timido,_ dopo tutto quello che avevano fatto insieme quella sera - ma c’era qualcosa di così _intimo,_ in quella proposta. Dormire insieme era esattamente il tipo di intimità che, ancora più di quella della carne, Alberto aveva sempre pensato sarebbe stata impossibile, tra lui e Aureliano.

“Se te va,” rispose piano.

Aureliano sbuffò una mezza risata.

“E te permetti pure de dubita’nne,” fece, girando gli occhi sarcastico.

In silenzio, Alberto chiuse la finestra. Togliendosi la felpa nera e rossa per rimetterla sulla solita sedia, tornò a letto. Si allungò vicino ad Aureliano, nelle coperte tenute aperte da lui. Aureliano li ricoprì entrambi, e spense la luce.

Si adagiò contro Alberto, viso a viso. Era ancora completamente nudo, e Alberto poteva sentire ogni centimetro della sua calda pelle, a contatto diretto con la sua. I loro corpi si incontravano interi, in modi teneri e svergognati di cui Alberto aveva a lungo dimenticato la dolcezza. 

Nella penombra, Alberto accarezzò il viso di Aureliano, e lo baciò un’altra volta. Aureliano lo accolse con un verso dolce, prima di tirare un sospiro profondo e soddisfatto, e di lasciar ricadere la testa sul cuscino – assai pesantemente.

“Sto’ sballatissimo, fratè,” ammise, e Alberto rise, premuto contro le sue labbra.

“Te piace?”

Aureliano fece un altro suono a labbra chiuse – un “sì” silenzioso.

“Co’ te così, sì che me piace,” sussurrò, e Alberto non poté resistere: semplicemente _doveva_ baciarlo di nuovo.

“Ao’, però, Albè,” disse Aureliano, una volta che furono entrambi sazi di quel bacio lento e ubriaco.

Aggiustandosi contro Alberto, Aureliano cercò la posizione più comoda.

“Se me muovo troppo, te mename, eh?”

Intrecciò le loro gambe insieme, e piazzò il viso contro il petto di Alberto. Soddisfatto, apparentemente, perché dopo aver steso le braccia per cingergli i fianchi, non si mosse più.

“Tanto te saranno venuti anche a te,” Aureliano aggiunse, chiudendo gli occhi, “quindi ‘o sai com’è.”

Alberto non capiva.

“Che?” chiese, “Che me devono esse venuti?”

Aureliano riaprì un secondo gli occhi, ma li richiuse subito, spingendosi ancora verso di Alberto. Alberto aveva il braccio sotto la testa di Aureliano, e l’angolo era perfetto per permettergli di appoggiare il mento in cima alla sua testa. Alberto lo fece volentieri, mentre iniziava a muovere la mano per accarezzargli i capelli, spingendoli piano indietro.

“Gli incubi,” rispose infine Aureliano, a voce bassa contro il petto di Alberto.

Come per riflesso, Alberto premette una carezza lenitiva sulla tempia di Aureliano – un massaggio lento, leggero. Scosse piano la testa.

“No, non veramente,” Alberto ammise.

Chinandosi, premette un bacio veloce al centro della fronte di Aureliano, prima di aggiungere: 

“Ma sai, io ho sempre fatto sogni un po’ strani.”

Alberto non ne parlava mai, di quel fatto, perché l’ultima volta che lo aveva fatto, era con sua madre – e lei aveva storto la bocca, in _quel modo_ – il modo che serviva a fargli capire che anche quello si aggiungeva alla lunga lista di cose a riguardo di Alberto sulle quali doveva stare zitto. 

Alberto aveva le labbra ancora premute contro la fronte di Aureliano. Vi premette un altro bacio – più lungo, quella volta.

“Che te sogni, Aurelià?” Alberto chiese, appena un bisbiglio contro quella fronte tanto amata.

Aureliano rispose altrettanto piano, parlando contro il petto di Alberto, con la mano che assente gli accarezzava le vertebre nell’incavo della schiena – una ad una, come a contarle.

“De tutto,” mormorò, “Che ce sta de nuovo mi’ padre. Che n’se n’è mai andato – che è tutto come prima. Me sogno _quella notte,_ allo sfasciacarrozze, me la sogno ancora e ancora. Solo che n’ce sta Manfredi. So’ io a sparà a te, Albè. Come un cane – tra gli occhi. Così.”

Aureliano alzò le dita nel segno della pistola, e fece fuoco in silenzio verso il buio della camera.

“Sogno sempre che v’ammazzo a tutti.” 

Richiudendo piano quella mano, Aureliano la lasciò ricadere contro il fianco di Alberto.

“A te, a Nadia, a Angelica, a Isa, a Lele. A volte pure- a volte pure a Rubì. Me supplicate, ma io v’ammazzo comunque – come se non me potessi ferma’. E poi ce ‘sta Livia. Arriva sempre pe’ ultima – e quando me s’avvicina, comincia sempre a-”

Aureliano si fermò, voce morendogli in gola. Alberto aspettò in silenzio che il suo respiro si stabilizzasse, trascinando carezze a cerchi lenti sulla sua guancia e nei suoi capelli, con le labbra sempre premute sulla sua fronte.

“N’somma,” riprese Aureliano, schiarendosi la gola e passandosi una mano sugli occhi, “Così è. Quinni svejame, oh, va bene? So’ serio. N’te fa’ maltrattà.”

“Aurelià.”

L’idea di un bacio rassicurante era ancora straniera, per Alberto: dopotutto, non era come se avesse avuto molte occasioni di sperimentare tanto altro, in vita, oltre che ad incontri dettati dalla fame, dal bisogno e dalla paura – spesso tutti insieme. In quegli spazi rubati, era sempre Alberto, quello ad aver bisogno di essere rassicurato. 

Teo l’avrebbe saputo fare, un bacio così. Forse ci aveva anche provato, con lui, ma Alberto a quell’epoca non era stato capace né di riceverlo, né solo di capirlo.

Eppure, malgrado l’inesperienza con quel genere di tocco, fu’ naturale come respirare, per Alberto, lasciare le sue mani muoversi per afferrare piano il viso di Aureliano, e deporre sulle sue labbra un bacio lento, dolce. Un bacio che voleva dire “sei al sicuro.” Aureliano dentro a quel bacio si sciolse, tenendosi piano al polso di Alberto. 

“Poi sta’ tranquillo,” sussurrò Alberto, nello spazio tra respiri, tra i contatti delle loro bocche, “N’ce succede più niente, ormai – a nessuno de noi. E meno ancora da te.” 

Alureliano respirava forte, con gli occhi chiusi.

“’Nce fai paura,” proseguì Alberto, dedicandosi a quelle labbra, così dolci contro le sue, “Ciai sempre protetto, Aurelià. Guarda come te le sei curate, tutte e tre, co’ tutta ‘sta storia. Guarda come sei co’ Rubì, Dio Santo. Ma te ne rendi conto?”

Alberto sentiva che la sua voce si stesse arrochendo, ma non fece niente per fermarla. Non importava come suonasse Alberto, mentre diceva quelle cose così vere. Importava solo che Aureliano _capisse._

“Io so’ l’uomo più spaventato der monno,” Alberto sussurrò, “Ma quanno sto co’ te, de botto n’ciò più paura de niente.”

Aureliano spinse la fronte contro la sua, forte.

“Quanto cazzo me sei mancato, Albè,” Aureliano soffiò, con la voce incrinata e le mani che afferravano forte Alberto – _aggrappandosi_ a lui.

Alberto si lasciò tenere, accarezzando con i pollici le labbra di Aureliano, cercando quello sguardo così azzurro, anche in quella penombra. Quando lo trovò, Alberto sapeva perfettamente quello che voleva dirgli.

“Ti amo.”

Aureliano annuì, piano – come se avesse sentito anche tutte le altre verità nascoste sotto a quelle parole così semplici.

“Pur’io,” rispose, e Alberto lo lasciò di nuovo collocarsi nello spazio sotto il suo mento – perfettamente adattato a riceverlo, quell’incavo – come se i loro corpi fossero stati fatti apposta per incastrarsi insieme in quel modo.

“Dai, dormi,” sussurrò Alberto, chiudendo gli occhi, sapendo che si sarebbe addormentato in un istante, in quella posizione perfetta, “Domani se riparte.”

“Domani se riparte,” ripeté Aureliano, lasciandosi scivolare nel sonno, e contro Alberto.

Alberto l’aveva detto ad Aureliano: aveva sempre fatto sogni strani. 

Questo era familiare, in quel modo vago, inspiegabile di alcuni sogni. Come se Alberto l’avesse già fatto almeno una volta prima di quella notte, ma senza poterlo ricordare. 

Alberto era in piedi in un posto verde come lui non ne aveva mai visti. Era una foresta di altissimi faggi, dai tronchi neri e sottili, con nastri pallidi e sfilacciati di nebbia che si srotolavano pigri sulla terra scura alle loro radici - coperta di foglie morte e felci quasi elettriche, nel verde intenso delle loro spire. Non si vedeva il cielo, ma era ovvio che non ci fosse il sole: la luce era troppo bassa, troppo pallida. Un’alba d’autunno, fresca, con l’umido vapore della notte ancora disteso sopra al suolo, secondi prima che il sole si alzasse per iniziare a farlo arretrare. 

Dov’era, un posto del genere? Da quale sfondo di quale foto aveva potuto Alberto prendere in prestito quel paesaggio, per farne il quadro di quella sua scena?

Davanti ad Alberto, in mezzo agli alberi, una ragazza dai lunghi capelli neri come quella loro corteccia era seduta su un tronco riverso, coperto di muschio. 

Aveva la sua età, o forse appena un po' di più. Portava un completo impeccabile – giacca e pantaloni su misura, di un taglio moderno, ma indossati in modo rilassato, con le maniche arrotolate e i bottoni slacciati – per niente serio, solo agevole, solo _cool._ Come un a donna d’affari, o un’attrice famosa nelle pagine di qualche rivista. Una di quelle donne dal mento fiero e dallo sguardo un po' beffardo, che a volte Alberto guardava dicendosi: 

_“Questa sì che ce l’ha fatta, a non farse calpesta’ da ‘sto monno infame.”_

Il completo era rosso scuro, cardinale: spiccava come un lampo nella notte in mezzo a tutto quel verde. La camicia bianca della ragazza aveva il collo rilassato, con grappoli di collane d’oro che le si riversavano sul petto. Aveva la croce di sangue tra gli occhi, e un orecchino con un rubino. _Il suo._

Assomigliava ad Angelica, tantissimo, ma non solo. Aveva tratti anche di Alberto, in particolare il profilo. Con quegli occhioni neri e quel naso aquilino, in mezzo a quella foresta, sembrava un po' una civetta – e il suo sguardo era altrettanto malizioso. 

La ragazza suonava il violino, con mani coperte di anelli, polsi cinti di file di bracciali, tutti diversi, come raccolti nel corso di numerosi viaggi. La melodia era veloce, ma tenera, nostalgica. Un pezzo di Stéphane Grapelli, del suo album di tributo a Reinhart. _Lover man,_ si chiamava, quel pezzo. Alberto se lo ricordò subito, perché nella mente vedeva come fosse ieri le dita di suo padre spingere quell’esatta cassetta nella stereo della sua stanza da musica. Premeva il rumoroso tasto play di quel grosso lettore all’antica, e diceva ad Alberto di ascoltare con cura, mentre prendeva anche lui il violino sotto al mento, e intrecciava la propria suonata a quella del maestro.

Guardando sempre Alberto, la ragazza in rosso dette in mostra uno scherzoso, rapido arpeggio, ma lasciò l’ultima nota proseguire, lunga, sempre più acuta. Sempre più tesa. La voglia caffè-latte sulla sua fronte sembrava ancora un occhio – amuleto protettore. La nota proseguiva.

La ragazza in rosso gli sorrise.

Alberto aprì gli occhi, ma quella nota non era scomparsa. Corrugò le sopracciglia, guardando il soffitto – confuso, perché era dipinto di bianco, invece di essere di grezzo cemento grigio. La sua branda era stranamente calduccia, e molto più soffice del solito.

 _A’ sbronza da’a galera,_ pensò Alberto, rendendosi di colpo conto di dove fosse, e con chi – nel letto di Aureliano Adami, e con _lui_ affianco – con lui _mezzo addosso._

Ma la nota ancora proseguiva. Alberto si chiese se non fosse il suo orecchio destro a dare di matto, ma poi, in un baleno di lucidità, capì.

La nota veniva dal baby monitor accanto a lui, sul tavolino. Era un pianto.

Aureliano aveva il viso premuto contro la sua spalla e un braccio caldo e tatuato steso sul suo petto, ma Alberto – per quanto quella visione gli ribaltasse dentro tutto – se lo scostò di dosso senza troppa premura.

“Via,” disse, di fretta, “Via, levate, Aurelià. Levate! Vado io.”

Aureliano dette un mugugno stordito, lasciandolo scivolare dalle sue braccia. Scostando le coperte, Alberto balzò fuori dal letto. 

“Via dai cojoni tutti,” avvertì, “che questa spetta a me.”

Aureliano, lentamente, si girò nel letto. Alzandosi pesante sul gomito, si sfregò una mano sugli occhi, e sorrise annebbiato. Nudo sotto quel ben poco modesto, sottile lenzuolo, con la testa appoggiata sulla mano, era _stupidamente_ bello – ma Alberto non si fermò neanche un attimo a godersi quella visione.

“Vojo proprio vede’ quanto dura, st’entusiasmo,” mormorò Aureliano con una risata poco sveglia, mentre Alberto si rivestiva più veloce di quanto avesse mai fatto in tutta la vita, buttandosi addosso la maglietta e saltellando nei pantaloni in direzione dell’uscita.

Alberto nemmeno rispose, gettandosi invece fuori dalla camera. Dalla porta loro emergevano anche Nadia e Angelica, in maglietta larga e con gli occhi ancora gonfi di sonno.

“Ammazza, che riflessi,” scherzò Nadia con voce ancora impastata, ma Alberto non rispose neanche a lei, spalancando invece la porta della cameretta.

Rubina si dimenava nel lettino, con il viso rosso e stropicciato dallo sforzo di piangere a squarciagola. Alberto si precipitò al suo fianco, chinandosi per raccoglierla piano, e premersela stretta contro al petto.

 _“Ehi, ehi, ehi,”_ mormorò, saltellando su e giù, appena accorgendosi di essere passato a parlare in Sinti, _“Che succede? Che succede, amore?”_

Non gli ci volle molto a capirlo, quello che era successo a Rubina.

“Pure pannolino, _hmm,_ ” fece Aureliano da dietro di lui, mentre Alberto cullava Rubina con un versetto calmante, dirigendosi verso al fasciatoio, “Beato te.”

Aureliano era appoggiato di spalla all’inquadratura della porta, con le braccia incrociate. Portava solo l'intimo e _quella dannatissima felpa._ Per via della differenza di taglia, a lui stava quasi giusta – e sopratutto, Aureliano la portava mezza-aperta, rivelando parte dei numerosi lividi che gli ricoprivano il petto. Alberto era sicuro l’avesse fatto apposta – quel bastardo – ma non si lasciò distrarre: in quel momento aveva una missione sola in testa.

 _“Buona, Rubì,”_ Alberto sussurrò, contro la tempia dolce di sua figlia, _“Ignoriamo quel gran figo e ti cambiamo, adesso. Che ne dici?_ ”

“Buongiorno anche a voi,” sbadigliò Angelica, facendosi strada in cameretta.

Strofinandosi un occhio col palmo della mano, si avvicinò ad Alberto.

“Avete sentito la sveglia, eh?” scherzò.

Angelica accarezzò la schiena di Alberto in un saluto dolce, mentre lui adagiava Rubina con cautela sul fasciatoio. Aveva ancora stampato il segno delle lenzuola sulla guancia, e corti capelli le schizzavano, caotici, in tutte le direzioni. Alberto era troppo concentrato sul trovare qualcosa per pulirsi le mani per restituirgli il saluto – ma quando Angelica produsse un pacco di salviette disinfettanti da uno dei tanti cassetti del mobile, e glielo tese, Alberto non poté che sorriderle grato. Pulendosi le mani con cura, Alberto guardò un attimo Rubina – elaborando la sua strategia. Sapeva più o meno quello che faceva, ma con Angelica accanto, fu tutto ancora più facile del previsto. Si tennero spalla a spalla mentre Alberto cambiava il pannolino, e puliva Rubina con premura.

 _“Hai visto, bestia?”_ bisbigliò Angelica, anche lei in Sinti, _“Non serve urlare così – c’è papà che ti da una mano. È fatto, dai.”_

Rubina si azzannò il piede, guardandoli entrambi. Già molto più calma, continuò a fissarli mentre Alberto finiva di sistemarla, sussurrandole incoraggiamenti. 

Perché era così occupato con la figlia, Alberto non poté vedere Nadia adagiarsi anche lei all’inquadratura della porta dal lato opposto di Aureliano, e notare i marchi freschi sulla sua pelle del suo collo – quindi non poté nemmeno vedere l’arruffata scherzosa che la ragazza gli premette nei capelli, a mo’ di gagliarde congratulazioni. Aureliano, a risposta, spintonò Nadia con la spalla, ma sorrideva, guardando Angelica e Alberto darsi da fare. 

Una volta cambiata, Rubina si guardò intorno, placida – molto soddisfatta di vedere tanta attenzione su di sé.

“Ecco qua, Rubì,” sorrise Alberto, riprendendosela in braccio, e tenendola stretta, col mento poggiato sulla sua testolina, “N’te lamenta’ più.”

“Bella, anche oggi si riparte all’alba, allora,” sospirò Nadia, staccandosi dalla porta, e stirandosi la schiena, “Chi vuole il caffè?”

“Te prego,” fece un Aureliano entusiasta.

Sbattendo le mani insieme una volta, si girò verso Angelica e Alberto.

“Venite anche voi?” chiese.

“In un attimo,” rispose Alberto.

Cullando ancora Rubina contro di sé, con la mano di Angelica tra le sue spalle, voleva godersi ancora un po’ quel momento aspettato così a lungo – con le due donne della sua vita.

Aureliano lo capì al volo. Sorridendo, con un ultimo sguardo li lasciò da soli, chiudendosi dietro la porta della cameretta rosa. Alberto lo poté sentire dirigersi verso le scale appresso a Nadia – e poi rumori di quello che suonava come un corpo esile sollevato e buttato in spalla, seguito da un battibecco allenato.

“Aurelià, mettime giù, sdraiona che n’sei artro!” protestò Nadia, molto poco convincente nella sua rabbia, “Già so’ sorpresa che cia fai a cammina’, stamattina!”

“Ho sentito bene, nanetta? Te devo tira’ de sotto? T’ha richiamato er Granne Puffo dar piano terra?”

Le loro voci e suoni di giocosa lotta sparirono lungo il corridoio, lasciando Angelica, Rubina e Alberto in silenzio. Alberto sorrideva – non avrebbe potuto smettere neanche volendo, in quel momento.

“Te vedo rilassato, Albè,” scherzò Angelica.

Aveva il sopracciglio alzato, con gli occhi anche lei abbassati sulle traccie di denti che sbirciavano dal collo della maglietta di Alberto. Alberto sbuffò, sorridendole di sbieco. 

“Sarà il letto,” scherzò, “Molto più comodo delle branda, sai?”

“Hm,” annuì Angelica, socchiudendo gli occhi, “Come no.”

Lasciando stare gli scherzi, con la mano libera Alberto scostò dalla fronte di Angelica una ciocca ribelle che cadeva a coprirle l’occhio.

“Te sapevi tutto,” disse piano, fissando quello sguardo nero, che lo rassicurava come poco altro poteva fare, “Perché non m’hai detto niente?”

Angelica scosse la testa, aggiustando il collo del pigiamino di Rubina, che era tutto stropicciato.

“Non stava a me fa’llo,” rispose semplicemente, “E poi m’ero detta che ta’a meritavi, ‘na bona sorpresa, pe’ ‘na vorta. No?”

Poi, Angelica sorrise, spintonando scherzosa il viso di Alberto col palmo della mano.

“Poi scusa, n’è corpa mia se sei p’opio un cojone,” lo canzonò, “Com’hai fatto a non esserce arrivato? Anche senza vede’llo, ’sto qua’ se stava a strugge’ manco Bridget Jones - un cane battuto, pareva. A tocca’ tutta la roba tua e vaga’ pe’ casa come n’anima in pena – quando non era occupato a rompe i cojoni a tutti a parla’ de te. Te giuro che ‘na vorta o due l’ho sentito ascolta’ Joni Mitchell da quell’armadio di cassette nella vecchia sala da biliardo – che pena, Albè. N’ce se poteva crede.”

Alberto si lasciò fare, ridendo piano. Il suo sorriso così sicuro, però, era diventato poco fermo sul suo volto, e quello che ne era rimasto non durò molto a lungo. Alberto si riaggiustò Rubina in braccio. Sentiva il suo fiato caldo contro al collo, appena un brusio – una sensazione nuova, assurdamente dolce. 

Alberto abbassò gli occhi.

“Angè,” disse, pianissimo, “N’ciai paura?”

Prese la mano di Angelica, stringendola forte. Teneva Rubina tra di loro – come lo aveva fatto lei il giorno prima, nel crepuscolo che si approfondiva. 

Alberto aveva sperato che, svegliandosi quella mattina, si sarebbe ricordato solo di quello che contava di più, in tutto quello che lui e Aureliano si erano detti la notte prima. Che avrebbe potuto lasciare da parte le preoccupazioni, per concentrarsi solo sull’essenziale: gli affari, il da farsi, le alleanze. 

E invece Alberto, in quel momento, con in braccio Rubina, non poteva pensare ad altro che ai suoi dubbi – alle incertezze più profonde che erano state messe alla luce dalle parole tentennanti che lui e Aureliano si erano scambiati a notte fonda.

“Pe’ quarche miracolo, me pare de svejamme de botto co’ in mano morto più de quanto me meriti,” Alberto ammise, stringendo le dita fresche di Angelica tra le sue, “Se penso a tutto quello che ce po’ succede’ adesso, de quanto ce ‘sta da perde’, io-”

Chiuse gli occhi. Non poteva neanche proseguire.

Ma non ebbe bisogno di farlo, perché Angelica gli restituì la stretta, forte. Alberto riaprì gli occhi. Il profilo marmoreo di Angelica era rivolto verso la porta, e una crepa incerta si era invitata tra le sue sopracciglia.

“N’sei solo tu, Albè,” Angelica soffiò, guardando la porta della cameretta, dietro alla quale erano spariti Nadia e Aureliano, “Ho paura eccome – e peggiora ogni giorno.”

Alberto la fissava, incapace di fare altro. _Angelica._ L’altro lato della medaglia di Alberto, la sua alleata, la sua prima e migliore amica – che anche oggi, come se fosse un evidenza, lo capiva fino nei suoi pensieri più segreti.

“Le cose che volevamo prima, oggi me paiono assurde,” Angelica disse – parlando, come tante volte prima di quella, come se potesse farlo direttamente dalla mente di Alberto, “La verità è- che sto’ a pensa’ n’sacco de cose, Albè, e so’ che Nady anche. E poi Aurelià, te l’hai visto, com’è cambiato, vero? Forse…”

Stringendosi più vicina, Angelica poggiò la tempia contro quella di Alberto, mentre lui le strofinava piano la schiena, su e giù – e Rubina ritrovava l’orecchino di Alberto, per giocarci affascinata.

“Forse stamo tutti a pensa’ ‘a stessa cosa,” concluse Angelica, a voce bassissima, e l’idea di quelle possibilità, enormi, smisurate, era mille volte troppo immensa perché Alberto si autorizzasse anche solo a concepirla interamente.

“Forse sì,” Alberto disse, con la voce arrochita, e il cuore che contro il petto di Rubina di colpo gli batteva molto più forte del normale.

Prima che potessero dire altro, però, Rubina lasciò andare un suono di sconforto. Guardandola, Alberto si rese conto che aveva la fronte di nuovo aggrottata, e che si girava verso Angelica, tendendo verso di lei una manina bisognosa. 

“Questa ha fame,” Alberto capì, e Angelica si schiarì la gola, dando alla mano di Alberto un’ultima forte stretta, prima di tirarsi indietro.

“Annamo a fa’ colazione tutti, allora,” Angelica disse, passandosi le mani sul viso, asciugandosi gli occhi, “‘Na cosa alla volta.”

“’Na cosa alla volta,” Alberto ripeté, tendendole il braccio libero.

Angelica lo prese, stingendosi a lui, e così uscirono dalla cameretta, dirigendosi spalla a spalla verso le scale. 

Alberto si guardò intorno, mentre camminavano. A piedi nudi, con in braccio sua figlia, Alberto guardava lo sfarzo di quel corridoio, di quelle stanze ricche dietro alle loro porte socchiuse – l’oro degli intarsi, la porpora dei tappeti, il caotico accumulare di beni e di simboli su ogni possibile superficie. Agio oltraggioso, reso visibile in ogni oggetto – potere tangibile, fatto merce da scambio e da parata. Quel loro reame, finalmente conquistato.

Sembrava ridicolo – quasi _indecente_ – aver combattuto così tanto per qualcosa che, alla fine, sembrava contare così poco. 

_O forse,_ pensò Alberto, scendendo le scale con Angelica e Rubina – e trovando Nadia e Aureliano già seduti a tavola, a tirarsi molliche di pane come bambini delle elementari – era sempre stata un’altra, la ricompensa che avevano inseguito – senza neanche saperlo. Un premio che si nascondeva tra quelle pareti dorate, sì, ma che non si poteva vendere, né sfoggiare.

Una cosa che nessuno di loro quattro aveva mai avuto, e mai nemmeno pensato di poter avere, ma per la quale avevano lottato comunque – come bestie, senza ritegno, con artigli tirati e denti scoperti, costretti a spargere sangue nero e amaro – loro e di altri – in quella loro disperata guerra per raggiungere la cima.

Tutto per la possibilità di una scelta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rimane solo un corto epilogo, e poi questa fic è conclusa. Che viaggio è stato! Grazie mille per ogni commento e kudo, mi sono stati di un sostegno enorme in un periodo molto difficile 💖
> 
> Lista delle canzoni: 
> 
> -[ Stéphane Grapelli – Lover Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L3mfTB1s9Pg&ab_channel=St%C3%A9phaneGrappelli-Topic)
> 
> -il pezzo di Joni Mitchell che ha insegnato ad Aureliano i sentimenti manco Emma Thompson in Love Actually - [A Case of You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqYpK3CFmMk&ab_channel=JoniMitchell-Topic)


	7. Epilogue

_“Lìdo de Béa,”_ dichiarò l’autista, fermando il taxi con un cigolare di freni un po' inquietante. 

Guardandosi intorno, Bilal non vedeva niente che assomigliasse a quello che gli era stato descritto, almeno non a prima vista: solo alberi smeraldo in una linea fittissima, da una parte e dall’altra della sottile strada sterrata. Rapidamente, però, Bilal notò la ringhiera di legno sul bordo della piazzetta sabbiosa dove l’autista aveva appena fermato l’auto, e l’insegna dipinta che indicava l’inizio di una scalinata di legno grezzo che spariva nella canopea tropicale. Bilal comparò l’immagine dell’insegna con quella della foto sul suo telefonino: era quella giusta.

Una volta pagato il viaggio con pochi _colòn,_ e salutato l’autista – come poteva, nel suo spagnolo approssimativo, Bilal si mise il borsone in spalla, e guardò il taxi rosso ripartire in una nuvola polverosa. Tossicchiando in quella nube secca, Bilal si sventolò la maglietta, che gli si era incollata alla schiena contro il finto cuoio del sedile: faceva ancora caldissimo, malgrado stesse piano calando la sera. 

L’aria era già più fresca nella canopea, ma soprattutto, una volta emerso da essa, Bilal poté respirare a fondo quella ancora più dolce del mare. Con il soffio umido del Pacifico, all’ombra dei parasoli e delle palme gravide di noci di cocco, su quella spiaggia si stava da dio. Bilal si prese un secondo per godersi la vista: acqua azzurrissima, sabbia color crema, scogli neri di pietra vulcanica lungo tutta la costa, e il verde elettrico della linea di alberi, interrotti solo da qualche sparso tetto. 

Il chiosco era alla sua destra, impossibile da mancare: di legno solido, con grandi finestre per potersi godere, da dentro, la vista del mare. C’era un’isola bar, sulla sabbia, con il bancone dipinto di colori allegri e un tettino di palme intrecciate, e Bilal si incamminò subito verso quella, avendoci intravisto la persona che cercava.

C’era già un po' di clientela, ma la musica suonava ancora piano, e le poche persone presenti erano ai tavoli o sulla spiaggia, a gustarsi l’aperitivo o una birra fresca accanto alla tavola da surf – una folla eterogenea, fatta di gruppetti di varie età, di vari tipi, che parlavano tra di loro in varie lingue. 

Una volta vicino all’isola bar, Bilal lasciò andare il borsone sulla rustica camminata di legno che collegava essa allo stabile principale.

“Sai, Spadì,” disse a mo’ di saluto, abbastanza forte da attirare l’attenzione dell’uomo che, dietro al bancone, sembrava troppo concentrato sul suo tagliere per notare la sua presenza, “Quanno parlavi de damme lavoro, non pensavo proprio intendessi _questo._ ”

Nel sentire la sua voce, Spadino sorrise al tagliere sul quale stava affettando arance e limoni verdi. Con calma, finì di deporre una manciata di perfette fette di lime in una ciotola, aiutandosi con il lato della lama. Poi, alzando verso Bilal un’occhiata allegra, si tolse lo straccio da cucina che aveva in spalla e scivolò fuori dalla porticella del bar. 

Bilal avrebbe riconosciuto l’ex-compagno di cella anche in mezzo ad una folla, ma Spadino era comunque cambiato parecchio. Aveva i capelli più lunghi, prima di tutto – leggermente mossi, ad ondate dolci che gli inquadravano la fronte – ed era abbronzato. Era ancora parecchio in forma, ma aveva comunque perso un bel po' dei muscoli che aveva su quando si erano conosciuti. La cicatrice sotto l’occhio gli si era scavata, ma non era più rossa come la ricordava Bilal. In quel pantalone comodo di lino, con alcuni nuovi anelli all'orecchio e la maglietta colorata dello staff del locale sulle spalle, Spadino sembrava stranamente più giovane. Di sicuro c’entrava il sorriso: era raggiante come Bilal non l’aveva mai visto, in carcere. Sembrava proprio sereno, quello Spadino. 

Come qualcuno che si era lasciato tutti i problemi su un altro intero continente.

 _“Oddio, scusa,_ regazzì,” ironizzò Spadino, con il solito sarcasmo – quello non era cambiato per niente, “Dillo che te dispiace, de venì qua ar sole a servì drink a ragazze in costume.”

Batté la mano tesa di Bilal nel saluto rituale, ma alla fine di esso se lo tirò contro per un abbraccio stretto.

“No, direi di no,” sorrise Bilal, sorpreso dal gesto, ma più che felice di ricambiarne la stretta, “Ma n’somma. Nemmeno me ci’aspettavo, ecco.”

Spadino si tirò indietro, e Bilal vide brillare nei suoi occhi bruni la scintilla scherzosa che aveva imparato ad anticipare. Sapeva cosa l’aspettasse: fece appena una smorfia sentendosi schioccare sulla nuca uno schiaffo sentito.

“Com’era il viaggio?” Spadino chiese, mentre Bilal si strofinava il collo – girando gli occhi, ma non in modo molto convincente, lo sapeva.

Bilal era figlio unico: forse era un po' patetico, ma quando Spadino faceva così, gli veniva sempre da chiedersi se fosse quello, ciò che si provava ad avere un fratello maggiore.

“Lungo,” Bilal rispose, “Sei venuto a metterti proprio in culo ai lupi, ‘o sai, sì?”

Spadino incrociò le braccia, guardandosi intorno soddisfatto.

 _“Beh,”_ rise, “Era un po' quello, il piano.” 

Dopo un’ultima occhiata felice alla spiaggia, Spadino gli fece cenno di seguirlo, e Bilal si incamminò nella sua scia, raccogliendo la borsa. 

“Voi bere qualcosa, prima di entrare?” gli chiese Spadino, oltre la spalla, “Te posso fa’ tutto senza alcool. Ma anche una soda, o-”

“Acqua va benissimo,” disse Bilal, “Me sto’ a scioglie’, fratè. Quanto cazzo fa cal-”

Bilal si fermò – in mezzo alla frase e alla camminata di legno grezzo uguale.

C’era la bandiera arcobaleno, aveva appena notato, sospesa sopra al bar. In bella vista, fiera, sotto il sole battente. Sentendolo fermarsi, Spadino si girò, per poi seguire il suo sguardo. Quando capì cosa Bilal stesse osservando, Spadino tirò su col naso.

“Se hai qualcosa da di’ su quello, guarda, fallo mo’,” disse con un sospiro, girandosi a fronteggiare Bilal con le mani in tasca, “Leviamoce er discorso dai cojoni subito, che ne dici? Che tanto sta’ roba, qua’, non la potrai evita’.”

Bilal non rispose immediatamente. Quando lo fece, dopo un secondo di silenzio, sempre guardando la bandiera, fu per dire quello che diceva sempre, in quelle situazioni. Solo che lo disse in arabo, ovviamente, quindi Spadino non lo capì.

“Che sarebbe a dire?” indagò egli, chiaramente aspettandosi al peggio.

 _“”L'amore basta all'amore,””_ tradusse piano Bilal, “E’ un verso di Khalil Gibran. Era un poeta Libanese che-vabbè, insomma, che cazzo te ne frega. Hai capito benissimo che vojo di’.”

Sorrise a Spadino, allora – che dopo un secondo a fissarlo negli occhi, si rilassò leggermente, e gli ricambiò il sorriso – piano e un po' di sbieco. 

“Ammazza che fiducia, però,” scherzò Bilal, sbattendogli la mano sulla spalla, “È perché so’ musulmano, eh? Già che t’ho detto de sì per lavora’ in un _bar_ , n’t’è venuto n’attimo n’indizio sur mio tipo de _aqīdah?”_

Spadino tornò dietro al bancone, scuotendo la testa con uno sbuffo di risata, mentre Bilal si aggomitava al bar di legno verniciato.

“Me sa che er discorsetto educativo se lo dovemo fa’ nell’artro senso,” provocò Bilal, “Che ne dici?” 

“Po’ esse,” ammise Spadino, con un sorrisetto più che divertito.

Con rapidi gesti, chiaramente allenati, gli preparò il suo bicchiere, e Bilal si gustò il primo sorso d’acqua ghiacciata con un sospiro grato. Appoggiato al bancone, sorseggiando soddisfatto, si girò a guardare il mare.

“Ricordami di parla’tte de mi’ madre, un gionno de questi,” disse Bilal, più piano, lasciando scorrere gli occhi sulla cresta bianca di un’onda distante, tagliata da qualche tavola da surf, “Così magari se te va, un giorno me lasci aggiunge’ n’artra bandiera a quella tua.”

Spadino gli lanciò un’occhiata perplessa, ma non indagò oltre. Bilal, apprezzando la discrezione, si prese un secondo per osservare i vari volantini e annunci fissati al palo di legno all’angolo del bar – oggetti d’occasione in vendita, animali da adottare, lezioni d’inglese, di ballo, di surf, la pubblicità per un club di boxe della zona – ma anche alcuni parecchio più _specifici._

“Ao’,” rise Bilal, “Che ce vole pe’ iscriverse ar forum _“identidades no binárias y intersec_ \- minchia - _interseccionalidad postcolonial”?”_

Rise anche Spadino, alzando il sopracciglio.

“L’entrata è libera, ma zì, preparate a prenne appunti seri,” scherzò, versandosi anche lui un bicchiere d’acqua, “N’ce sto’ a capì ‘ncazzo manco io, eppure ormai lo spagnolo _lo entiendo bastante bien.”_

Stava per aggiungere altro, ma non poté farlo, perché d’un colpo un cane fradicio e entusiasta sfrecciò a tutta velocità davanti al bar, facendo abbastanza rumore sulla camminata di legno per interrompere netta la discussione. 

“Ehi,” rise una voce calda, alle spalle di Bilal, “Chi s’è fatta un bel bagno? Sei tu, amo’?”

L’accento era _eccessivamente_ romano – ancora più di quello di Spadino. Pura musica, per le orecchie di Bilal, dopo giorni passati a sentire solo tanto spagnolo e inglese.

Anche se Bilal non sapesse già a chi aspettarsi, il calore nello sguardo di Spadino al semplice suono di quella voce sarebbe bastato a fargli capire più che sufficiente. Girandosi, Bilal si trovò davanti un uomo dalla pelle dorata, anche lui in maglietta del locale – con i capelli e la corta barba castani, entrambi imbionditi dal sole e dall’acqua di mare. 

In ginocchio, lo sconosciuto si faceva salutare dal cane estasiato – un qualche bastardo di retriever, color crema e con le orecchie asimmetriche – che dopo un’ultima leccata in volto al padrone, sfrecciò di nuovo via in direzione del mare. Quando lo sconosciuto si alzò, Bilal poté vedere che era messo bene, e _molto_ alto. Era anche parecchio tatuato, in modo abbastanza caotico – quel modo un po’ _grezzo_ della strada, che Bilal conosceva benissimo – e che di sicuro portava altra gente consapevole ad evitare lo sguardo di quell’uomo, quando lo incrociavano per strada di sera. 

I tatuaggi erano troppi perché Bilal li potesse guardare tutti senza ritrovarsi a fissare, ma particolarmente d’impatto erano due ali nere ai lati del suo collo, la sagoma di un fucile sul braccio sinistro, una lacrimante Madonna armata di pistole sulla spalla, e un intricato pugnale con lama a daga, puntato verso la sua mano, sull’avambraccio destro. 

L’uomo si tolse gli occhiali da sole, mentre finiva di raggiungere il bar, e Bilal poté vedere che i suoi occhi erano azzurrissimi – quel tipo di blu irreale di alcuni uomini bianchi che metteva quasi a disagio. La sua presenza, però, era agevole – carismatica, come irradiando un’autorità naturale – e la sua mano era forte, dura e asciutta quando prese quella di Bilal. 

“Er famoso Gigante,” lo salutò, con calore.

“Er famoso Aureliano Adami,” reciprocò Bilal, rendendogli la stretta, “Ho sentito _molto_ parlare di te.”

Aureliano alzò un sopracciglio, appoggiandosi di spalla a una delle travi di legno che sosteneva il tetto di palma. Spadino sorrideva da solo, dandosi da fare a pulire il tagliere. 

A vederli insieme, faceva tutto _parecchio_ senso, agli occhi di Bilal.

“Ah sì?” chiese l’Adami, incrociando le braccia.

“Oh, _altroché,”_ sorrise Bilal.

Con un cenno del mento, indicò Spadino.

“Lo saprai meglio de me, ma pe’ fallo zittì, questo, ce volevano le mazzate,” scherzò Bilal, ““ _Aurelià_ questo, _Aurelià_ quello…” Mai la smetteva. Me sembra de conoscette già, pe’ tutte le avventure che me raccontava.”

Scoprendo i denti in un – sorprendentemente espansivo – sorriso, con un gesto fluido, Aureliano scavalcò il bancone. Scivolò dietro a Spadino, e scherzoso gli cinse la vita. 

“Ma che cose interessanti, vengo a sapere,” ghignò contro il suo collo, evidentemente molto soddisfatto dall’informazione ricevuta, mentre Spadino lanciava a Bilal uno sguardo di puro, tradito rimprovero.

“Perché?” sospirò, senza però fare il minimo tentativo per divincolarsi dalla presa, “Perché me pugnali così, regazzì? Questo quanno me da tregua, mo’?” 

Bilal solo sorrise, facendosi un altro sorso d’acqua. Sì, faceva tutto _molto_ senso, in quel momento, pensò guardando gli amanti – una volta Re di Roma – stretti nel loro abbraccio complice.

“Senti, regazzì, non t’offendere,” disse Aureliano, sbattendo le mani sulle spalle di Spadino, e dando al suo corpo intero una scossa scherzosa, “Ma te devo ruba’ er nostro caro _señor manager_ , un secondo. Albè, ce starebbe n’emergenzina.”

“De che tipo?” chiese Spadino, voltandosi a guardarlo.

“Der tipo che è partita _Mi Tierra_ alla radio,” sorrise l’Adami, con un altro sguardo furbo, “e che me servi in pista.”

Spadino indicò Bilal, incredulo.

“Sto’ accogliendo il tuo nuovo impiegato,” protestò, “S’è appena fatto tre giorni de viaggio, pe veni' a lavora' da te.”

Chiaramente, però, non era capace di dare al suo ragazzo un muso di rimprovero in modo convincente anche solo per un secondo – e l’Adami lo sapeva bene, perché non esitò un secondo ad insistere.

“Dai, _amo’_ , n’te fa prega’,” si lamentò, “So’ tre minuti. Due e mezzo, se n’te movi. Je tiene Nadia n’attimo compagnia, dai. Vero, nanetta?”

“Appena arrivo, e già me scarichi le cose addosso?” protestò una voce femminile.

Una donna aveva appena messo piede sul patio, sgocciolando acqua di mare. Aveva i capelli castani legati in una lunga treccia, un viso attraente, e il setto del naso leggermente storto, come se fosse stato rotto almeno una volta. Portava una tuta leggera da sommossa, con un fucile subacqueo in spalla, e intorno al collo la maschera da mare. Nella rete da pesca aveva un assortimento di pesci argentati che ancora si dibattevano.

“È la nostra canzone,” fece Aureliano, a mo’ di spiegazione, “Nadia, Bilal. Bilal, Nadia. Ecco fatto, adesso Alberto viene con me cinque o venti minuti.”

Stava già trascinando Spadino – _Alberto,_ si ripeté Bilal divertito – fuori dal bar tirandolo dalle spalle – uno Spadino che non poté far altro che lanciare a Bilal uno sguardo impotente.

“Torno subito,” si scusò – ma a giudicare dalla scintilla nei suoi occhi, non era poi così dispiaciuto.

“Così non conta, Aurelià!” Nadia gli gridò appresso, “Non conta, se dici la stessa cosa pe’ tutte le canzoni!”

A mo’ di risposta, Aureliano solo rise, già lontano. Aprendo cortese a Spadino la tenda di perle di legno che serviva di porta al locale, lo lasciò entrare, prima di sparirci dietro anche lui.

“Vabbè,” sospirò Nadia, battendo la mano a Bilal in un saluto gagliardo, “Almeno hai già capito come funzionano le cose qui – o piuttosto _non_ funzionano.”

“So’ bone tutte le scuse pe’ balla’ invece de lavora’, pe’ quei due,” fece un’altra voce, anche lei da donna.

Bilal si voltò a guardare la nuova arrivata. La ragazza aveva i capelli nerissimi, a mezza-lunghezza, rasati da un solo lato della testa e dall’altra in parte trattenuti in una treccia sottile. Era in costume, appena emersa dal mare, e molto, _molto_ bella, con tratti marmorei e rivoli d’acqua che ancora scivolavano sui suoi numerosi tatuaggi. Si strizzò i capelli, riversando acqua sulla sabbia calda, con il cane di prima che, finalmente stanco, ansimava ai suoi piedi.

“Ieri era _Womanizer,_ ” sospirò la nuova arrivata, mandando indietro la chioma bagnata, “L’altro ieri _I’m Your Man_ de Cohen. E Dio Santo, tutto quel cazzo de Mina che se semo dovute sopporta’. N’somma, veramente tutte quelle che je pare, a quer bugiardo.”

“Te devo ricordà che sei stata tu a regalaje que’e cazzo de lezioni insieme?” chiese Nadia, passando dietro al bar, poggiando la rete con i pesci nel lavandino.

Era una domanda chiaramente retorica, perché la donna non rispose, sorridendo invece a Bilal, tendendogli la mano.

“Tu devi essere Angelica,” salutò lui, prendendo la sua mano offerta.

“Esatto,” sorrise lei, “Io so’ la moje. E questa è la mia ragazza.”

“Bella, zì,” fece Nadia, con un semplice “v” della vittoria con le dita a mo’ di risposta, mentre già si indaffarava a sciacquare il primo pesce nel lavandino.

Bilal si permise di sbuffare una risata, incoraggiato da l’occhiolino scherzoso di Angelica.

“Okay, allora piacere,” rispose Bilal, prima di chinarsi a salutare l’ultima, timida arrivata.

“E allora tu devi essere Rubina,” sorrise, alla bambina che piano si decideva ad emergere da dietro alle gambe della madre.

Rubina aveva un paio di anni appena, la frangetta incollata alla fronte dall’acqua di mare, e due grandissimi occhioni neri. Assomigliava moltissimo alla madre, ma anche di Spadino aveva qualcosa: il naso, sopratutto, che le dava un profilo da uccellino.

Incoraggiata dalla mano della madre, la bambina uscì da dietro di lei, fronteggiando lo sconosciuto.

 _“Señor,”_ disse Rubina, solenne, offrendo a Bilal quello che teneva in mano.

Era un granchio, vivo, di taglia consequente e con le zampe di un rosso acceso. Bilal lo accettò con cautela, prendendolo delicatamente tra l’indice e il pollice, evitando al meglio di farsi pizzicare.

“Per me? Ma che meraviglia!” rise, girandoselo tra le dita come fosse chissà quale tesoro, “Grazie, _habibi.”_

Finendo il suo bicchiere in un sorso, Bilal lo rigirò per imprigionare il granchio sul legno del bancone. Angelica sedette la bambina sulle sue ginocchia, prendendo posto sullo sgabello accanto a Bilal, e Rubina deliziata si precipitò ad osservare il crostaceo attraverso il vetro del bicchiere. Nadia lasciò un attimo da parte i pesci per versare alla bimba quello che pareva essere latte di cocco da una grande bottiglia di vetro. 

La temperatura stava scendendo – non certo fresca, ma piano piano più gestibile. Nuove persone emergevano dal mare o dalla canopea, per venire a sedersi in cerchi sulla sabbia e sulle sedie a sdraio intorno a pozzi da fuoco – per ora ancora spenti, ma che iniziavano a riempirsi di legna e rami secchi. 

Nadia e Angelica chiesero a Bilal notizie da Roma, e di come stesse Flavio – che l’aveva aiutato con le preparazioni per il viaggio. Rubina si beveva il suo cocco, con il cane che curioso si alzava contro il bancone per annusare il bicchiere del granchio. Bilal rispose a tutte le loro domande, ma sopratutto si godeva la brezza marina, e il sentimento di libertà che provava ad essere, anche lui, finalmente lontano da _tutto._

Spadino era stato molto chiaro su una cosa: il tipo di impicci che li aveva entrambi portati a Latina, Bilal non potava portarselo appresso in quel luogo. A Bilal quel fatto stava benissimo – ma non poteva negare fosse anche tremendamente disorientante. 

Dopotutto, come Spadino, neanche lui l’era esattamente scelta, quella loro linea di mestiere. Più che altro, c’era nato dentro – come sua madre prima di lui. Bilal non era sicuro di meritarsela, un’opportunità del genere – non con quello che aveva fatto in vita sua per sopravvivere – nell’ombra di stretti vicoli Romani, nel grigio di zone industriali, e nella sporcizia di parcheggi vuoti. Non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa avesse da offrire – lui, che come unici magri talenti aveva il furto, lo spaccio e lo scappare – e neanche quelli tanto acuminati, alla fine, visto che al gabbio ci era finito uguale.

Forse era lì proprio per scoprirlo.

Qualcuno aveva alzato il volume della musica, spingendo le note del pezzo cubano a raggiungere anche l’isola bar. Bilal, battendo piano a ritmo un dito sul bancone, si girò per osservare divertito, attraverso le grandi finestre, Spadino e Aureliano stretti nel loro – capace – giro di danza. Sotto lo sguardo affettuoso di qualche cliente regolare che li incoraggiava a suon di fischi, facevano una certa scena, ma era ovvio che in quel momento non stessero facendo caso a niente al di fuori l’uno dell’altro. 

Aureliano si lasciava guidare con ovvia delizia, bisbigliando qualcosa nell’orecchio di Spadino – qualcosa che sembrava farli ridere entrambi parecchio. Si fermarono solo quando Rubina, scesa dalle gambe della madre, sfrecciò dentro per raggiungerli. 

“Un “ganchio”, davero?” Bilal sentì Spadino esclamarsi, mentre si chinava per prenderla in braccio, “Hai ragione, Rubì, questo lo dobbiamo proprio vedere!”

Sempre sorridendo – quel sorriso sorprendentemente solare – Aureliano li teneva entrambi cinti stretti con un braccio tatuato. Con il pollice, scostò piano i capelli ancora bagnati dal viso di Rubina, spingendoglieli con cura dietro all’orecchio. 

Anche da quella distanza, si vedeva che il filo una volta affilato della lama sul polso dell’Adami aveva iniziato a smussarsi – inchiostro sfumatosi sotto la sua pelle a furia di sole e acqua di mare.

Era bene così.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci alla fine di questa fic! Grazie per il viaggio! 💖💖
> 
> Non esitate a venirmi a trovare su twitter e/o tumblr a @saltlordofold per parlare di Suburra quando vi pare!! 
> 
> Ancora una volta un grazie immenso a [Elisss](https://twitter.com/elissspwr), che ha betato tutta la fic e ha fatto un lavoro splendido. Grazie mille volte!!
> 
> Lista delle canzoni:
> 
> \- [ Poema di Khalil Gibran - L'Amore ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9inqkRs2XY&t=328s&ab_channel=LisanArabiLTD) (arabo sott. inglese)
> 
> -[ Gloria Estefan - Mi Tierra ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWAWQmhqWGo&ab_channel=GloriaEstefanVEVO)


End file.
